Tratado de sangre
by melworren
Summary: Anthony Cullen, en un momento de desesperación, hizo un diabólico pacto que alcanza a todos sus descendientes: Carlisle, su hijo, junto con Edward, Jasper y Emmett, sus nietos, tendrán que luchar contra dicha maldición si quieren alcanzar en un futuro la felicidad. Pero no estarán solos, el destino pondrá en su camino un arma invencible: "el amor". ¿Podrán resistirse a ellas? Au.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Prólogo.**_

Sólo ella, con el primer llanto proferido al aire en una noche sin luna, podría romper el maleficio y devolver la humanidad a los Cullen. Debía ser fruto del amor más puro jamás conocido por aquella familia.

Más había una persona que no dejaría que eso sucediese porque sabía las consecuencias que acarrearían enojar al Diablo.

_**Capítulo 1. Secretos.**_

Eran tiempos difíciles, momentos en los que la vida del enemigo valía muy poco, lo importante era sobrevivir y matar.

En aquel último ataque a sus tierras, en el que el señor feudal estaba bien resguardado del peligro, la muerte había tocado incesante a su puerta, llevándose a la mujer que amaba.

Entre los escombros de la casa que tanto trabajo le había costado levantar encontró el cadáver de su querida Elisabeth protegiendo a duras penas a su pequeño hijo.

Se apresuró a liberarle de los brazos inertes de su esposa, el pequeño respiraba con dificultad, apenas tenía unos meses de vida y en sus ojos ya se reflejaba el temor a lo que había vivido.

Le estrechó contra su pecho sin reparar en la sangre que cubría su propia ropa, sintiéndose inútil e irreflexivamente furioso. Rugió a la noche estrellada que parecía burlarse de su dolor.

Miró a su alrededor observando los vestigios de humo que señalaban cada casa destruida, cada familia rota por aquellos asesinos. Les habían apartado del pueblo para despacharse a gusto con lo único que tenían mientras los hombres corrían tras fuegos fatuos.

Percibió como la ira crecía en su alma, tres hombres pasaron junto a él acarreando con esfuerzo cubos de agua para sofocar el último incendio. Todo había quedado irreparable, la oscuridad se cernía sobre aquel lugar fantasmagórico.

Caminó hacia los árboles que un día creyó que les protegerían, se adentró paso a paso sin tropezar en aquel lugar que conocía a la perfección. Las horas pasaron raudas mientras recorría a pie aquel camino que un día le mostró su padre.

"_Es una leyenda"_ repetía su mente pero el guerrero que llevaba en su interior estaba dispuesto a obtener la satisfacción que buscaba.

Cuando el círculo de piedras blancas apareció ante él cualquier duda desapareció, siempre había pensado que existía algo de verdad en las historias que su padre contaba y estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo.

Se posicionó en el centro de aquel sagrado lugar, se agachó y colocó a su hijo a un lado tapándole con su propia capa, agarró el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón y posó la hoja en la palma de su mano derecha.

El corte fue limpió y directo, apenas sintió un leve escozor que ignoró concentrado en recordar los pasos que debía hacer.

Apoyó su mano sobre la tierra húmeda sin dudas ni remordimientos. Estaba decidido a todo. El frío aire se instaló en sus huesos, el silencio se convirtió en una grave losa sobre su alma y el rostro de su amada apareció frente a él rogándole que no lo hiciese.

— Yo, Anthony Cullen, te entrego mi alma.

No sucedió nada tras esas primeras palabras pero él estaba convencido de que era cierto. Apretó aún más la mano sobre la arena percibiendo como las partículas se metían en su herida, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Yo, Anthony Cullen, me entrego a ti! —gritó con vehemencia—, seré tu más fiel servidor —afirmó en el mismo tono.

— Arriesgas todo tu linaje —murmuró el viento y él se estremeció manteniendo la cabeza agachada hacia el suelo.

— Dame el poder que requiero y tendrás ante ti a tu más leal seguidor.

Mantuvo la postura rogando internamente porque aquel ser accediese a su petición, sacrificaría cualquier cosa en pos de su venganza.

— Todo tiene su contraprestación, mi devoto vasallo —sentenció la voz, sellando el futuro de los Cullen.

* * *

Hacia frío en aquel lluvioso mes de enero, habían llegado a aquella aldea huyendo de los leves murmullos de brujería que había surgido después de sanar a un niño con un simple tónico.

Un año antes, Inglaterra había caído bajo las garras de un grupo de puristas decididos a creer el tratado Malleus maleficarum, un libro de lo más siniestro que promovía la caza de brujas. La gente iba intoxicándose con aquellas palabras llenas de maldad y lo que antes había sido buscado para obtener la curación de sus heridas en ese momento era repudiado, se había convertido en un gran estigma para quien era acusado de ello.

Bella suspiró mientras recorría el sendero que conducía a la pequeña casita de madera que había conseguido para ella y su hermana, se recogió el vestido gris y aceleró el paso. Nadie quería escucharla, no había manera de conseguir un mínimo trabajo con el que mantenerse. Había recibido nueve proposiciones matrimoniales en su recorrido por las granjas y al final había desistido de continuar adelante.

Alice, su hermana pequeña, tenía un don especial. Su abuela le había explicado el manejo de las plantas y sabía exactamente que era necesario para curar todo tipo de dolencias. Desde que su padre murió dos años atrás habían subsistido con aquella labor pero después del incidente acontecido habían decidido no volver a ayudar a nadie.

Llevaban un par de meses viviendo en aquel pueblo, era tranquilo y aburrido, nada que ver con lo que estaban acostumbradas pero Bella sabía que no había otro lugar mejor. Estaban en la frontera con Escocia, las altas montañas y la vegetación abundante eran lo único atrayente del lugar.

Se paró frente a la puerta y se asustó al ver que estaba entreabierta.

— Alice —llamó a su hermana mientras empujaba lentamente la puerta para observar la diminuta estancia.

Era un único espacio en el cual se encontraba todo, el fuego presidía el hogar en la pared del fondo, a la derecha habían colocado una sábana que cubría los camastros y en el centro una mesa con un par de sillas de madera.

La buscó con la mirada entrando con rapidez en la cabaña, _tenía que estar en casa_ pensó con temor hasta que al fin la encontró acurrucada en un rincón de aquel lugar.

Se acercó a su hermana y se arrodilló junto a ella, llamándola con cariño, notando como temblaba con fuerza. Alice levantó la cara, sus ojos negros estaban impregnados de lágrimas y arrepentimiento.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Bella sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba ante la visión de su hermana.

Sólo la había visto de esa manera tras la muerte de su padre, por lo general Alice era una persona alegre que iluminaba con su sonrisa todo a su alrededor.

— No lo sé —murmuró sin contener un sollozo.

— Vamos, cariño, tranquila —Bella intentó abrazarla pero su hermana no la dejó.

— Lo siento —susurró y las alarmas se encendieron en la mente de Bella.

— Dime que no lo has hecho —le rogó conteniéndose para no zarandearla.

Unos días antes, mientras caminaban por el pueblo, habían escuchado la angustiosa historia de una mujer muy preocupada por la salud de su hijo. Alice había querido ayudar pero Bella no pensaba volver a ponerse en riesgo por salvar a nadie.

Le había recordado a su hermana que no debían involucrarse y ante la insistencia de la joven se lo había ordenado para zanjar el tema.

— Era muy pequeño, Bella —dijo entrecortadamente.

— Por Dios, Alice —agregó con un hilo de voz intuyendo lo que había pasado.

— Está muerto, no llegué a tiempo —rodeó a su hermana con los brazos y la atrajo hacia ella para consolarla.

El dolor era inmenso, Alice no se acostumbraba a la peor parte de su don a pesar de que su abuela se lo había explicado numerosas veces, ella quería salvar a sus pacientes siempre pero a veces no era posible.

Sabía que Bella estaba enfadada y tenía razón pero no había podido resistir el impulso de socorrer a aquella criatura.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió golpeando la pared, en el umbral apareció un joven muchacho de cabello oscuro y mirada perdida, era una de las pocas personas con las que habían tratado hasta el momento.

— Están llegando —chilló aterrado.

— Explícate —pidió Bella levantándose sin querer sopesar la implicación de esas palabras.

— Ayer llegó al pueblo un cazador de brujas —Bella se estremeció, vivían tan apartadas de todo que no se preocupaban por lo que pasaba en el lugar— y esta mañana la han acusado —aseguró apuntando con el dedo a Alice.

— Daniel, eso no puede ser cierto —afirmó la morena mirando a su hermana que se había encogido sobre sí misma aún más.

— Lo es, han cogido antorchas y vienen hacia aquí, hablaban de una prueba o algo así —las miró atemorizado, por primera vez se sentía a gusto con alguien pero estaba a punto de perderlas.

— Alice, ponte en pie ahora —dijo con firmeza mirando a su hermana que no vaciló.

— Bella yo —titubeó sin saber que explicar.

— Te irás con Daniel, coge la bolsa y sal antes de que te vean.

— No te dejaré —contestó obstinadamente la menuda joven.

— Ya no hay tiempo —murmuró el muchacho desde la ventana.

Un grupo de aldeanos capitaneados por el cazador de brujas avanzaban raudos hacia la casa, Bella se acercó a aquel irregular hueco sabiendo que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad, ellas no eran normales en muchos aspectos, no eran brujas o al menos la joven no quería pensar que lo eran pero sí tenían ciertas habilidades no muy habituales.

Para sorpresa de Daniel, Bella avanzó hacia la puerta no sin antes pedirle a su hermana que se quedase en el interior, no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño y si eso pasaba por su propia destrucción estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio.

Desoyó los ruegos de Alice y salió de la casa avanzando con paso firme hacia la turba que se aproximaba. Querían una bruja y la tendrían.

Observó como el hombre vestido de negro y con alzacuellos la miraba de arriba abajo y después se inclinaba hacia una menuda mujer de ojos llorosos. _Sin duda la madre del pequeño_ pensó la joven encogiéndose ligeramente, había esperado que estuviese tan compungida que no hubiese querido acudir a aquel disparate pero estaba en la primera fila.

— Descarada —aseguró el cura de cabello cano con una leve chispa de diversión en los ojos.

— ¿De qué se me acusa? —preguntó con seguridad y los murmullos de los presentes se hicieron más audibles.

— Tú no eres a quien buscamos —el hombre avanzó pero Bella colocó su mano sobre el pecho percibiendo la maldad que había en su alma.

Podía percibir con exactitud lo que corrompía a cada persona con sólo rozarles y aquel hombre disfrutaba con sus crímenes, ni siquiera creía en las brujas sino que tenía un odio atroz hacía las mujeres.

— Soy lo único que va a encontrar, ella ya no está aquí —apartó la mano intentando ignorar el calor que notaba en su palma.

— La otra está en la casa —gritó alguien y la sonrisa maliciosa del hombre se intensificó.

— Eso es mentira —agregó Bella con una pizca de miedo que no le pasó desapercibido a aquel loco.

— Tenemos dos brujas, sujétenla —un par de hombres se adelantaron y asieron por los brazos a Bella sin que esta pudiese hacer nada.

Debería haberse quitado aquel incómodo vestido cuando llegó a casa, normalmente prefería usar unos pantalones sueltos que al andar asemejaban el vuelo de una falda pero aquella mañana había decidido actuar tal y como se esperaba de una dama a fin de inclinar la balanza a su favor para conseguir el trabajo que necesitaba.

Escuchó el grito ahogado de su hermana mientras las arrastraban hacia el centro del pueblo, se mantuvo impasible cuando notó que alguien la manoseaba más de la cuenta, debía ser fuerte por Alice a pesar de que sentía un inmenso desprecio por aquel hombre.

Las colocaron en medio de la plaza y fueron rodeadas por todos los presentes, no había nadie que quisiese perderse aquel momento, era un espectáculo que les escandalizaba y atraía en igual medida.

El cazador sacó el libro de entre sus ropas y empezó a repasar las pruebas por las que podría descubrir la verdad, era un experto y sabía que no podía dejar nada al azar para evitar la rebelión del pueblo.

Vio como los ojos de la más pequeña se llenaban de lágrimas y el placer creció en su interior, era gratificante poner a aquellas perras en su lugar sin que nadie le detuviese, eran hijas del pecado, mujeres que vivían sin la protección de un hombre porque tenían ideas, porque pensaban por si mismas como si eso fuese lo que Dios quería para ellas.

— ¡Mirad su truco! —gritó al aire atrayendo la completa atención de los presentes—, finge llorar pero nada le impidió acabar con la vida del pequeño Tom.

— No —murmuró Alice con dolor y Bella negó con la cabeza, rogándole en silencio que no dijese nada.

— Confiesa, engendro del mal —señaló acusadoramente hacia Alice.

— No hay mayor demonio que vos —aseguró Bella con furia y el hombre se volvió hacia ella.

— Estás perdida —murmuró sólo para ella.

El cura se giró hacia los congregados, regodeándose del miedo que cubría los rostros que le miraba esperando la solución a un problema inexistente. Los tenía a su merced, él controlaba todo.

— No creo que después de lo acontecido queráis más pruebas —afirmó con tono autoritario—, usarán sus trucos con nosotros, tratarán de seducirnos con lindas sonrisas y rostros llorosos, el diablo sabe el aspecto que debe dar para confundir y embotar nuestros sentidos pero el Señor nos dio el arma necesaria para combatirlo.

— Pero —murmuró una de las mujeres que no estaba convencida de la culpabilidad de las jóvenes.

— Cualquiera que se atreva a defenderlas será inspeccionada —agregó arrastrando las palabras.

A pesar de los susurros que nacieron entre la muchedumbre nadie se atrevió a contradecir a aquel hombre que tanto sabía. Miraron la oscura figura que se erguía frente a ellos con severidad, les infundía un miedo atroz y los asentimientos empezaron a surgir hasta que todos rugieron _muerte a las brujas_ que atronó la mañana.

Bella sujetó con fuerza la mano de Alice mientras eran conducidas hacia la pira que esperaba para consumirlas.

— Perdóname —le pidió Alice a su hermana con un hilo de voz.

— Acuérdate —le rogó mientras las separaban—, dignidad ante todo.

Las ataron a un largo poste en medio de la madera que esperaba para ser prendida, espalda contra espalda. Bella cerró los ojos deseando que todo terminase lo más rápido posible.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 2. Hoguera.**_

Edward odiaba desviarse del camino establecido pero ese día no había quedado más remedio que hacerlo, su hermano había insistido en tomar aquella ruta y Emmett podía ser muy insistente si no le concedían los caprichos que quería obtener.

Le gustaba la tranquilidad que le proferían sus terrenos, allí sus hombres sabían que no debían importunarlo y podía pasar desapercibido mientras luchaba con sus demonios internos. Aún podía ver en su cabeza aquella imagen que se empeñaba en borrar para siempre, el grito que había escuchado minutos antes del comienzo de su boda, los murmullos de los presentes y el descubrimiento del cadáver.

Jasper observó a su hermano que cabalgaba junto a él mientras Emmett se había adelantado con Garrett para comprobar el camino. Con ellos había otros siete hombres dispuestos a la batalla.

Habían acudido a reunirse con uno de los clanes de la frontera, intentaban forjar una alianza pero todo parecía en su contra, las habilidades estratégicas del rubio no habían servido de nada, les tenían miedo y no confiaban en su palabra.

Se sentía frustrado por la negativa y casi podía intuir el próximo paso de aquel laird, sus tierras colindaban con las de ellos y la sonrisa irónica de aquel hombre había sido suficiente para que las señales de alarma se encendieran en su cabeza. Debía pensar un plan cuanto antes y reforzar la seguridad de su pueblo.

Alec, uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza, se adelantó en cuanto observó la imperceptible señal de Jasper. Se situó a su derecha refrenando su bien entrenado caballo para que siguiese el paso del de su señor.

— Quiero que lo dispongas todo —afirmó sabiendo que él lo entendería—, estoy seguro de que pronto tendremos noticias de Black.

— Me pondré a ello en cuanto lleguemos.

— No te confíes —advirtió con parquedad. Alec asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que la conversación había finalizado.

Japer hablaba lo justo y necesario, nunca se perdía en conversaciones insulsas o que no llevasen a ninguna parte, tan sólo cuando explicaba una estrategia de ataque parecía sentirse cómodo y con la libertad necesaria para narrar todo lo que deseaba.

Colocó la larga espada que llevaba junto a él para que no le molestase y volvió a centrar su atención en su hermano, Edward no se había recuperado de aquel día en que su boda se truncó sin explicación aparente.

Había pasado un año desde el incidente y en el clan nadie podía hablar sobre ello, el nombre de Kate estaba vetado y ninguno de los que vivían en sus tierras se había atrevido a contradecir la última orden que había dado el cobrizo, desde entonces Edward actuaba como un autómata sin rumbo aparente.

A pesar de los esfuerzos que tanto Emmett como Jasper habían hecho para sacarle de su dolor, Edward no parecía dispuesto a alejarlo de él. No amaba a Kate, apenas la conocía pero el parecido que presentaba con su madre había sido suficiente para que el mayor de los Cullen decidiera intentarlo, fracasando con estrépito.

Se adentraron en uno de los bosques menos transitados de la frontera, siguiendo las indicaciones de Emmett que aún no había aparecido de nuevo, durante cerca de cinco kilómetros tuvieron que colocar sus caballos en línea porque el sendero se estrechaba hasta el punto de dificultar el tránsito.

Jasper masculló entre dientes una maldición, la próxima vez no llevaría con él al disoluto de su hermano, Emmett era el menor de los tres y aún no tenía demasiado claras las responsabilidades que conllevaba liderar un clan como el suyo pero era cuestión de tiempo el que aprendiese y se centrase en dirigir a su gente.

Oyeron la señal que indicaba que el camino estaba despejado y en cuanto este se hizo más transitable espolearon a sus caballos sin percatarse de que debían haber girado a la derecha del río, avanzaron con rapidez hasta que observaron el claro en el que se levantaba una pequeña aldea.

Alice observó como uno de los hombres que la miraba con descaro encendía la antorcha con la que pretendían acabar con sus vidas. Se estremeció ante lo que había provocado, era su culpa y sin embargo su hermana había querido encargarse de ello y se había expuesto a una pena que no le correspondía.

— Confesaré —afirmó con voz temblorosa y los murmullos de los que la rodeaban se silenciaron.

El cazador de brujas la miró con gesto serio, pretendía atemorizarla para que fuese incapaz de decir algo que conmoviese a los presentes pero Alice reunió todo el valor que le quedaba en su pequeño cuerpo y le miró con firmeza.

— Nada de lo que puedas narrar cambiará el curso de los hechos —aseguró burlonamente para después girarse hacía los que les miraban sorprendidos—, un niño murió por su culpa, una criatura del Señor que estaba empezando a vivir y que era más valioso que cualquiera de estas dos adoradoras del diablo —gritó con fuerza para intimidar a los que tuviesen alguna duda de lo que iba a pasar.

— Sólo intenté ayudarle —sollozó Alice con rabia.

— Fue un sacrificio al demonio, sé como funcionan los rituales paganos que exhibís, los juegos de manos con los que confundís a pobres incautos como los que nos rodean. Sois escoria y debéis pagar por vuestros pecados —arrebató la antorcha que sostenía uno de los sebosos hombres que tenía más cerca.

— ¡No! —chilló Alice mientras Bella le murmuraba que se callase—, el niño estaba muy enfermo pero si me hubiese encargado de él antes

— Antes hubiese muerto —agregó interrumpiéndola mientras la vena del cuello se le hinchaba.

— Alice, basta —le pidió Bella sabiendo que nada de lo que pudiesen argumentar serviría para salvarlas de aquel final inesperado.

— Sólo quise ayudarle —repitió la joven mirando hacía la llorosa madre del pequeño, en su rostro exhibía una angustia tremenda por haber perdido a su hijo pero también empezaba a comprender que quizás la ayuda había llegado demasiado tarde.

La mujer baja y regordeta se adelantó unos pasos hacia el cura, temblando levemente y con los ojos llorosos, las dudas carcomían su alma pero en el fondo de la misma sabía que aquella muchacha no había tenido mala intención, había visto con cuanto fervor trabajaba por recuperar la salud de su hijo.

— No creo que ella —comenzó a decir pero el párroco la miró con un gesto helador que hizo que las siguientes palabras muriesen en sus labios.

Nada impediría a aquel hombre acabar con la vida de esas dos pérfidas mujeres, conocía su historia, sabía que no tenían a nadie que pudiese reclamarle, era un trabajo demasiado fácil y jugoso como para perderlo por una simple duda. Apartó de un empujón a la mujer que cayó sobre su trasero y profirió un grito ahogado y bajó la tea hacia la madera para prenderla.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar las primeras astillas una flecha cruzó el aire y se clavó en su brazo izquierdo, los gritos llegaron de la mano de una estampida y en pocos minutos los ruidos de las puertas al cerrarse fue lo único que se escuchó. Agarró la saeta y tiró de ella reprimiendo un chillido de dolor.

El hombre de cabello canoso miró hacía los gigantes que avanzaban hacia el centro del pueblo aún montados en sus caballos, el rostro del que los capitaneaba era aterrador y por primera vez en sus veinte años de profesión se sintió intimidado por otro ser humano.

Eran salvajes que aún usaban las ropas típicas de las Highlands, exhibían el kilt con orgullo, el más alto y de cabello rubio desmontó de su caballo blanco y avanzó hacia él despidiendo una autoridad aplastante. El cura sujetó con fuerza el tratado en el que basaba su existencia y compuso una sonrisa que intentaba parecer cordial pero que se difuminó en una simple mueca.

— Se han desviado bastante de su camino, señores —aseguró intentando que su voz no sonase insegura pero no lo consiguió.

Incluso él sabía que no se debía contrariar a los escoceses, eran inestables y menos volubles que los lores ingleses con los que normalmente trataba.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Jasper mientras el resto de sus hombres desmontaban. Alec se colocó a su derecha con la mano sobre la espada, preparado para cualquier eventualidad mientras que Edward, sin mirar hacia las jóvenes, analizaba al hombre que tenía frente a él.

Había escuchado cada palabra dicha hasta el momento y había percibido el odio de aquel hombre.

— Simplemente cumplo con la voluntad de Dios —afirmó restando importancia a lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿De qué se las acusa? —cuestionó el rubio mirando de reojo hacia Alice, no soportaba ver llorar a una mujer así que apartó la vista de ella y se concentró en aquel anciano que blandía frente a él un tratado que conocía y que, a su juicio, estaba lleno de calumnias y falsas ideas..

— Son brujas —agregó como si eso explicase cualquier actuación en su contra.

El silencio se instaló entre los presentes mientras Jasper recorría el breve espacio que le separaba de la pira y se paraba frente a la menuda joven que le miraba con cierta chispa de desafío en los ojos.

Se perdió en sus pupilas negras llenas de lágrimas sin derramar, era valiente ya que no apartó la mirada ni un segundo. Bajó la vista hacia su simple ropaje y se enfureció al ver las ligaduras que lastimaban sus muñecas, había algo en ella que le atraía y con un veloz movimiento asió la daga que llevaba en su bota y cortó la soga que las amarraba.

— Es peligroso hacer juicios de valor —afirmó Jasper mientras tendía la mano hacia la muchacha para ayudarla a sortear la madera que la rodeaba.

— No puede liberarlas, volverán a hacerlo —gritó con rabia encaminándose hacia el hombre pero Edward le sujetó por el brazo.

— Bonita manera de servir al señor —señaló irritado con la actitud del hombre, nadie tenía el derecho de juzgar a otro ser humano, Edward no soportaba la rigidez que mostraban los curas con sus valores e ideas a veces irracionales.

— Gracias —murmuró Alice, Jasper aún la sujetaba cuando aquella simple palabra hizo que la soltara molesto por su propia reacción.

Bella se dejó ayudar por otro de aquellos salvajes, sin embargo en el rostro de aquel hombre no había emoción alguna, le observó mientras este la guiaba junto a su hermana y sujetó la mano de Alice sin creer aún la suerte que habían tenido. Respiró hondo intentando acallar su palpitante corazón.

El olor de una de las muchachas hizo que Edward se volviese hacia ellas y por primera vez fijó la mirada en la más alta, la morena le retó sin apartar la vista y se adelantó un paso para proteger con su cuerpo a su hermana como sí eso pudiese ser posible. No era más que una débil mujer que necesitaba protección.

Aquella idea se instaló en su cabeza y se repitió incesante mientras Jasper trataba de hacer razonar a aquel monstruo que se creía con derechos sobre los demás. Un bufido por parte de su hermano le hizo dejar de observar a la joven y comprender que la negociación no llevaba buen camino.

— Hoy no habrá ejecución aquí —concluyó Edward ordenando con un simple gesto a uno de sus hombres que apagase la antorcha.

— Nos iremos —señaló Bella atrayendo la atención de Edward que se giró hacia ella, la joven se sonrojó ante su escrutinio, era demasiado inocente para ese mundo tan convulso.

— Eso no es suficiente —masculló el cura y la morena se adelantó con firmeza.

— Vos no sois un servidor del señor, sois un monstruo y lo único que queréis es infundir miedo a estas personas —el párroco levantó la mano hacia ella dispuesto a abofetearla pero antes de que pudiera siquiera cubrir el aire que había hasta su mejilla, Edward sujetó a Bella y la colocó a su espalda.

La mujer sintió una descarga eléctrica en el momento en que él la tocó, percibió como su piel se erizaba ante aquel contacto y sintió como el aire se negaba a entrar en su cuerpo. Nunca antes había tenido una sensación como esa, la espalda musculosa de aquel hombre le impidió pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo que acaba de percibir y en lo extrañamente protegida que la hacia sentir con aquel gesto posesivo.

— No ose hacer eso —agregó Edward con la mano en su espada en señal de duelo, sí quería pelear lo haría sin ninguna duda.

El cazador de brujas comenzó a temblar, si seguía enfrentándose a aquellos monstruos saldría lastimado o, peor aún, muerto. Negó con la cabeza con resignación y se encogió de hombros intentado aparentar hastío.

— Entonces que se vayan, esta buena gente no tiene que sufrir sus prácticas. Quizás algún día nos encontremos y podamos acabar lo que hoy queda pendiente —dijo mirando significativamente hacia Alice.

Se giró sin despedirse y sin tocarse la herida que había manchado su túnica y le dolía tanto que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Se encaminó hacia una de las casas en las que estaban los aldeanos asomados a las ventanas y enseguida encontró el refugio que necesitaba lejos de aquellos seres.

— Gracias por lo que han hecho por nosotras, no tenemos nada con lo que pagarles —afirmó Bella mirando a Jasper.

— No es necesario —contestó el rubio echándole una última mirada a Alice y encaminándose hacia su caballo.

— Vamos —ordenó Bella cogiendo a Alice por la mano, esta miraba como Jasper se alejaba con la extraña sensación de que debía quedarse con él.

* * *

_Debíamos huir_ pensé insistentemente mientras arrastraba hacia casa a Alice que aún seguía en estado de shock después de lo ocurrido. Sus caballos eran viejos pero debían servirles, me apresuré a sacarles del pequeño establo que teníamos y entregué a mi hermana las riendas.

Entré en la pequeña casa y la miré durante un segundo mientras la nostalgia crecía en mi interior, odiaba tener que abandonar aquel lugar pero debían hacerlo antes de que el pueblo saliese de su estupor y volviese a acabar lo empezado.

Cogí las bolsas y metí todo lo que pude en menos de cinco minutos, salí de la casa y coloqué las alforjas en sus monturas. Alice miraba al horizonte sin ayudarme pero sabía que aún seguía angustiada por lo que habíamos estado a punto de sufrir.

— Cariño —la llamé y ella sólo asintió—, móntate ya, voy a cambiarme en un momento y nos vamos.

— Pero —murmuró sin completar la frase.

— Sé que nos gustaba este sitio pero ya no podemos quedarnos, encontraremos otro hogar mejor —le di un beso en la mejilla y la empujé hacia el caballo rezando porque mi hermana se recuperase pronto, no era habitual en ella estar tan apagada y distante.

Volví al interior de la casa y desabroché la falda que llevaba, mientras agarraba los pantalones que usaba para montar a caballo escuché el ruido de alguien que se aproximaba.

— Mierda —murmuré para mí, no había pasado ni media hora y ya debía volver a enfrentarse a aquel loco.

Escuché el sonido ahogado que profirió mi hermana así como la orden de alto de uno de los que habían llegado, sujeté la falda pantalón gris con firmeza alrededor de mi cintura y salí de la casa para encontrarme con algo que no esperaba.

— Espero que ya estéis preparadas, salimos enseguida —aseguró el cobrizo bajando del caballo con un ágil movimiento.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —pregunté sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos verdes que me arrastraban tras él.

— Estamos perdiendo tiempo y nos urge llegar a casa —su voz parecía envolverme en una telaraña de emociones inconfesables.

— Entonces márchense —me giré cuando vi una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

— Vos y vuestra hermana nos acompañaréis —la sangre se me congeló en las venas mientras escuchaba aquella rotunda declaración de intenciones.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Darksoul, Rosh, Karen, PrincesLynx, Yuli e Isa.**__ No esperaba una respuesta tan rápida y me he sorprendido gratamente. _

_Gracias a los que habéis decidido seguirla, espero vuestras opiniones. Besos._


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 3. Corrientes.**_

Observé los ojos verdes que me miraban con determinación intentando no temblar, aquel hombre desprendía una fuerza abrumadora y un autodominio perfecto. Negué con la cabeza y sólo conseguí que él me sonriese de una manera que en otro momento me habría hecho suspirar.

El rubio desmontó de su caballo y se aproximó hacia donde estaba mi hermana, Alice no había dejado de mirarle ni un segundo desde que habían llegado, di un paso hacia ella pero Edward me sujetó por el brazo.

Esta vez la descarga fue más rápida y devastadora, la sensación me recorrió la espalda haciéndome estremecer, tiré de mi brazo para liberarme pero él no me soltó. Alice se montó en su yegua gris ayudada por aquel gigante que entregó las riendas a uno de sus hombres.

La furia creció en mi interior al ver lo fácil que les estaba resultando conseguir su objetivo. Clavé mis pupilas en aquel bárbaro y me dispuse a enfrentarle antes de que la situación se descontrolase.

— No vamos a ningún sitio con vos —aseguré y una chispa de diversión asomó en su rostro.

— Eso no parece importarle a tu hermana —me giré hacia ella y vi como era conducida detrás del rubio que había vuelto a subirse a su caballo.

— ¡Alice! —grité y ella se giró hacia mí.

— Vamos, no teníamos otro sitio —contestó en un tono que nunca antes había usado mientras se alejaba.

Miré al cobrizo que no dejaba de recorrer con su mirada mi figura, se detuvo en mis pantalones y en su rostro se reflejó la desaprobación que sentía por mi vestimenta. Alice no era excesivamente confiada pero aquel hombre la había hecho ceder de una manera que jamás habría creído posible.

— Pídales que vuelvan —ordené y él levantó una ceja sorprendido. Aquel hombre no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevasen la contraria y había ido a caer con mi testarudez pero yo siempre conseguía lo que me proponía.

— Ya está todo dicho, milady —no pude evitar echarme a reír en cuanto dijo aquella palabra y me observó confuso.

— ¿De dónde habrá sacado una idea tan absurda? —musité para mí en cuanto pude contener mis carcajadas.

— No puedes engañarme, sé lo que eres —aquella frase cortó cualquier diversión que pudiera tener su actitud.

— Eso es imposible —murmuré asustada.

Él no podía conocer la verdad, me perdí en sus verdes praderas y percibí como si él pudiera leer mi alma, _¿tenía acaso algún don?_ me cuestioné mientras intentaba levantar una barrera mental que me protegiera de su escrutinio.

Sin pensarlo alargué mi mano hacia su pecho semidesnudo y la apoyé en el sitio exacto donde estaba su corazón pero aparte de la sensación eléctrica que me provocó, tan fuerte como si me hubiese caído un rayo encima, no noté el latido de su corazón. Era aterrador aquel vacío.

No pude apartar mi mano porque él la agarró reteniéndola allí donde la había puesto y se inclinó hacia mí como si quisiera doblegar mi espíritu.

— Móntate al caballo y vámonos —me exigió en un susurro que me hizo estremecer.

— ¡No! —quise gritar pero sólo conseguí que mi voz sonase un poco más chillona de lo habitual.

— No te has relacionado demasiado con los hombres de las Highlands —afirmó moviendo la cabeza con resignación.

— No me codeo con el sexo masculino —aseguré con furia apartando mi mano de la de él y retrocediendo unos pasos.

— Eso allana el camino —acortó la escasa distancia que nos separaba.

— Devuélvame a mi hermana y lárguese —pedí en un tono que intentaba asemejar la autoridad que él despedía.

— Última oportunidad, colabora —sujetó los mechones que se habían soltado de mi recogido.

Negué con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera volver a exigir nada me sujetó por la cintura y me colocó en su hombro como un verdadero bárbaro.

— Es lo que soy —no podía haber escuchado mis pensamientos pero me había respondido como si lo hubiese hecho.

Pataleé contra su pecho mientras me conducía hasta su caballo y en un minuto demasiado corto estábamos montados en su corcel y seguíamos la senda que habían cogido los demás. Su contacto era perturbador, su mano descansaba con fuerza sobre mi cadera apretándome contra él, era demasiado consciente de su cercanía, de sus músculos, de su aroma que me embotaba los sentidos y me hacía caer poco a poco en una sensación de seguridad que desde la muerte de mi padre no sentía.

Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en algo que no fuese la presencia de él detrás de mí.

— Bella —abrí los ojos poco a poco y para mi sorpresa la noche ya había caído sobre nosotros. Alice me observaba con preocupación, no sabía por qué pero me había quedado dormida, estaba sobre una manta que ostentaba los colores de aquellos hombres.

Me incorporé poco a poco, los hombres estaban instalando un improvisado campamento, entre varios árboles habían colocado mantas que cubrían un pequeño espacio y aislaban del frío de la noche.

A unos cuantos pasos de nosotras, el cobrizo estaba inclinado sobre una hoguera que empezaba a arder y el rubio estaba un poco más lejos, cerca de unos arbustos hablando con un muchacho demasiado joven para ser un guerrero.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunté a mi hermana en un murmullo aunque deseaba gritarla con todas mis fuerzas.

— No lo sé —bufé ante su respuesta a pesar de que Alice estaba compungida.

— Alice te doblegaste en menos de un minuto, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ni qué esperan de nosotras —señalé con censura intentando mantener un tono de voz inaudible para aquellos salvajes.

— Me miró y sentí que debía irme con él —me explicó titubeando—, era como una fuerza que me impedía hacer otra cosa distinta que no fuera acompañarle.

— Eso es ilógico.

—aseguré y ella asintió ante mis palabras.

— Cuando me presta atención es como sí sintiese que le pertenezco, me pasó en la hoguera y después, cuando llegaron yo —hice un gesto rápido al ver que el de los ojos verdes se acercaba a nosotras.

Se colocó frente a mí y me levanté con rapidez, ya me sacaba varias cabezas como para enfrentarme a él sentada en el suelo arenoso.

— Empezaba a preocuparme —agregó entregándome un recipiente con agua, me hubiese negado a aceptar cualquier cosa proveniente de una persona que nos había secuestrado si no hubiese sido porque estaba demasiado sedienta para aguantarlo. Apuré el contenido sin dejar de retarle con la mirada.

— Gracias —dijo mi hermana al ver que yo me limitaba a entregarle el vaso sin ninguna ceremonia.

Él se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marchase, necesitaba un plan cuanto antes y sobre todo, requería de la ayuda de Alice, nunca la dejaría a su suerte. Mi mente trabajó rápido y tracé lo que íbamos a hacer con precisión.

— Alice y yo necesitamos intimidad —el cobrizo se volvió levantando su perfecta ceja con cierta desconfianza.

— Ya estamos en las Highlands, son tierras peligrosas para dos mujeres pero yo os acompañaré —aferré la mano de Alice deseando que me entendiese.

— Son ese tipo de cosas que no se pueden hacer en presencia de un hombre —aseguró mi hermana con seguridad ante mi mutismo.

— Si coges ese camino llegareis al río —insté a mi hermana a coger los útiles de aseo de las alforjas mientras que él me escrutaba de nuevo. Me ponía nerviosa el interés que demostraba en mí.

Alice me sujetó de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el lugar que nos había indicado.

— No me hagas ir a buscarte —susurró cuando pasamos junto a él.

Aceleré el paso y enseguida vimos la ribera del río iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, nos separaban pocos metros del lugar del campamento. Alice soltó las cuatro cosas que llevaba, ya sabía que yo tramaba algo, así era nuestra relación de estrecha.

— Esta noche —dije en un tono lo más bajo posible y ella asintió.

— Pero ellos —empezó a decir deteniéndose.

— Lo lograremos —mi hermana no estaba convencida pero debíamos hacerlo, no podíamos seguir en compañía de aquellos hombres, no era decente pero sobre todo había un lado oscuro que me hacía dudar de ellos.

* * *

Las jóvenes cenaron sin ganas echándose miradas de reojo entre ellas que no pasaron desapercibidas para los Cullen. Ellas no eran conscientes de uno de los atributos de los hermanos, podían oír con claridad cualquier conversación que no estuviese demasiado lejos, allí donde el oído humano no llegaba el suyo sí lo hacía.

A pesar de la parquedad de palabras de ambas intuían lo que tramaban pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Jasper se sentía atraído por el espíritu de la más menuda, era como si sus almas estuviesen predestinadas desde mucho antes. Él era un hombre frío y metódico que nunca se había visto envuelto en líos de faldas, no le atraían ese tipo de juegos sin embargo aquella joven había despertado a la bestia dormida. La deseaba con una fuerza alarmante, había caído cautivo en sus garras y estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar hacia la locura si con eso ella estaba a su lado.

Edward sabía que Bella escondía algo, las corrientes que le recorrían cuando se rozaban eran prueba de ello. Cuando había posado su mano por primera vez en ella, mientras las salvaban, había despertado de su letargo, había vuelto a sentir el aire en su piel y habían revivido sus ansias de formar una familia.

Creía que estaba muerto desde lo de su boda, así se había comportado día tras día, nada había tenido sentido hasta que aquella morena había traspasado la línea de fuego y había alcanzado su alma. Era testaruda pero estaba seguro de que tendría éxito.

La cena llegó a su fin sin ceremonias y Alec se apresuró a indicarles el lugar preparado para que ellas descansasen. Se tumbaron en aquel improvisado dormitorio y Bella se inclinó sobre Alice para hablarla directamente al oído.

— Duerme un rato —la muchacha cerró los ojos, aún estaba asustada por lo que había pasado y confusa porque no entendía por qué se había dejado llevar de aquella manera por Jasper. Cogió la mano que le tendía Bella y se adormeció.

Poco a poco los hombres fueron cogiendo posición alrededor del fuego, los ronquidos no tardaron en llegar y Bella observó las estrellas, contándolas y suplicando a su padre que su plan funcionase. Se mantuvo alerta durante todo el tiempo, un par de horas después se incorporó con cuidado para atisbar la escena y comprobar que no había ningún hombre despierto.

Contó los bultos y se alegró de que estuviesen todos allí, al parecer aquellos hombres no tenían miedo a nada y no habían puesto un centinela que velase el sueño del resto.

Se levantó sin colocarse las botas, se clavaría las piedras pero era la única manera de no hacer ruido. Alice se despertó en cuanto dejó de percibir el calor de su hermana a su lado y en menos de un minuto se puso en pie de la misma manera.

Paso a paso, lentamente, se acercaron hacia donde sus caballos estaban atados. El corazón de ambas jóvenes palpitaba a una velocidad de vértigo mientras desataban las bridas y se subían a sus monturas. Se miraron una vez más y se dispusieron a emprender la marcha.

.

Emmett y Garrett habían cogido un buen atajo y habían llegado ya a sus tierras, las casas se distribuían de manera irregular dentro de la amplia muralla que su abuelo había ordenado colocar. Un grupo de niños que jugaban en el patio de armas saltaron de alegría al ver al que algunas veces se convertía en su mejor compañero de juegos.

El hombre les saludó divertido ante sus demostraciones de afecto mientras Garrett entregaba las riendas de los caballos a uno de los mozos de cuadras.

La majestuosa casa que presidía sus dominios se alzaba frente al patio de entrenamientos, las antorchas iluminaban la noche y desde las cocinas el aroma de la cena invitaba a los recién llegados a entrar pero Emm tenía en mente otra cosa más interesante.

Empujó a los pequeños hacia sus casas y se giró para vislumbrar la menuda casa en la que ella estaba, la había echado de menos y eso había hecho que se replantease la relación que mantenían.

— Tu padre y tu abuelo estarán esperando —comentó su compañero de aventuras pero sabía bien que nada podría hacerle desistir de su propósito.

— Necesito verla —aseguró el hombre mirándose las ropas llenas de barro del camino.

— Sabes lo que opina Anthony de todo esto —murmuró y él se encogió de hombros. Ya no le importaba ponerse en contra de su abuelo, la quería y estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado.

— ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar? —preguntó con un atisbo de rabia impropio de él— Llevamos juntos un año y no voy a seguir con una relación indecorosa como la que tenemos hasta el momento.

— Por ese libertinaje que mantenéis ella jamás será una Cullen —la voz atronadora de su abuelo hizo que se volviese para enfrentarlo. Junto a él su padre con gesto inescrutable le observaba.

— Mantengo esta relación porque no habéis dado aún el consentimiento que necesito —se adelantó con gesto amenazante—, pero eso se acabó. Ella es mi mujer.

— Es una

— Papá —le interrumpió Carlisle con reproche, últimamente el hombre se había vuelto intransigente con sus nietos y debía empezar a confiar en ellos, ya no eran unos niños a los que educar— Emmett tiene derecho a elegir a su compañera y es lo que va a hacer —había pena en sus ojos, tan sólo rogaba porque ninguno de sus hijos tuviese que vivir la pérdida que él había sufrido.

Su querida Esme había muerto, ella y la niña habían sucumbido antes de que pudiera llevarse a cabo el parto. Aún recordaba la tétrica visión de su mujer, envuelta en sus mejores vestimentas, con su rostro pálido e inerte. La había amado con toda su alma, desde el mismo instante en que la vio y entendía lo que le ocurría a su hijo en ese instante.

— No lo acepto, no la quiero en mi casa —aseguró el hombre de setenta años y volvió al interior de su hogar con una agilidad impropia de una persona de su edad.

Emmett estaba enfurecido, había intentado conseguir el beneplácito de su abuelo de todas las maneras posibles incluso, sus hermanos, totalmente contrarios a cualquier compromiso, habían intercedido por él.

— Entiéndele, nuestra historia está plagada de dolor, primero mi madre, luego Esme y la muchacha que se iba a casar con tu hermano —su padre posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo menor intentando reconfortarle.

— Siento que la pierdo, poco a poco su luz se ha apagado, está extraña y no me gusta verla así —aseguró Emmett sin reprimir el dolor que sentía cuando su amada se mostraba de esa manera.

— Hablaré con tu abuelo —dijo comprensivo—, le haré entrar en razón y mientras tanto, ve con ella, te estará esperando.

Emmett asintió y Garrett le entregó ropa limpia para que pudiese cambiarse antes de ir junto a ella. Estaba dispuesto a todo y si eso pasaba por enfrentar a su propia sangre lo haría.

* * *

_Bueno benditos exámenes que ya acabaron._

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Caty, Rosh, Flora, Princess, Ilove, Yuli, Amy, Emma, Isa28 y anónimo**. **Caty** no te preocupes sí no puedes comentar siempre, lo entiendo aunque me encanta saber que sigues a mi lado, igual que las demás._

_Gracias por leerla y espero vuestras opiniones. Besos._


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 4. Ella.**_

El resoplido de Bella rompió el silencio de la noche, Edward y Jasper estaban frente a ellas con la expresión más indescifrable que habían visto jamás. Alice sintió la fuerza magnética que despedía el rubio y fue incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

— Entonces nos marchamos ya —señaló Edward mirando a aquella rebelde muchacha agarrando las riendas de su caballo.

— Somos nosotras las que nos vamos, aquí termina nuestro viaje juntos —aseguró Bella con cierta severidad que provocó que la sonrisa de Edward se agrandase.

— No soy un simple lord inglés, milady —añadió, Bella se estremeció ante la seriedad de sus palabras a pesar de que seguía mostrando una relajación en el rostro que no correspondía con su actitud—. Aprenderás que no bromeamos cuando damos una orden y deberás acatarlas.

Aunque a Edward le divertía la actitud de la joven esperaba que pronto se volviese más dócil, no quería pelear con ella, tenía en mente una relación mucho más agradable.

— No soy de su propiedad —agregó la joven sin poder evitar la incertidumbre que le generaban las emociones que le provocaban aquel hombre.

— De momento —dijo con parquedad.

Edward silbó y en menos de un segundo sus hombres se pusieron en pie como si ni siquiera hubieran estado dormidos, ni un bostezo ni una mala cara apareció entre ellos.

— En marcha —ordenó sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que le estaba enloqueciendo en apenas unas horas.

— ¡No! —gritó la joven pero no detuvo el movimiento coordinado de quienes estaban con ellas—. Alice —llamó a su hermana rogándole con la mirada para que la ayudase a hacer entrar en razón a aquellos bárbaros pero su hermana la ignoró.

La menuda joven estaba completamente perdida en la mirada de Jasper, ni siquiera había escuchado la conversación que mantenía su hermana con el otro hombre. Había visto antes aquellos ojos y al fin recordaba dónde: se le habían aparecido en sueños, en esos que intentaba olvidar por ser demasiado perturbadores.

Jasper se adelantó y sujetó con sus fuertes manos la menuda cintura de Alice, esta le miró extrañada y contuvo el aliento.

— No resistirá tu peso —aseguró haciendo un gesto hacia la yegua de la joven—, ha sido una larga caminata hacia aquí y apenas ha descansado.

Alice asintió a su pesar y Jasper la alzó en su montura sin que ella se lo impidiese.

— Yo —balbuceó mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra el de él mientras la bajaba de su caballo.

Jasper se deleitó en su contacto, experimentando las nuevas sensaciones que le producía Alice sin pretenderlo, era demasiado inocente y buena para él, para el mundo en el que se movían pero tenía la extraña sensación de que le pertenecía.

No la soltó a pesar de que los pies de la muchacha ya estaban en el suelo.

— Montarás conmigo —señaló con firmeza y Alice asintió ante la mirada atónita de Bella.

La morena no podía creer lo que le pasaba a su hermana, sin pensarlo saltó del caballo y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo un dolor agudo atravesó su pierna derecha.

Se cayó de rodillas y resopló intentando reprimir la sensación lo más rápido posible. Edward se arrodilló junto a ella con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué has hecho algo tan estúpido? —le recriminó y una solitaria lágrima apareció en sus ojos de Bella, la joven se apresuró a retirarla para que él no lo viese pero a Edward no le pasó desapercibido.

— No dejaré que nos manipulen —señaló retándole.

— No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo y menos con el pie así —afirmó molesto por lo testaruda que era.

Bella sentía como le palpitaba el tobillo, sólo esperaba no habérselo roto. Alargó la mano para comprobar los daños sufridos pero él se adelantó y colocó la suya en el punto exacto donde se concentraba el dolor.

— No me toques —murmuró la joven a pesar de que el tormento iba remitiendo.

— Eres cabezota, mujer —la criticó—, pero tendrás que ir acostumbrándote a mí.

Mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza, Edward la sentó sobre su regazo y aferrándola contra su pecho se levantó sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. No pesaba nada, notó los huesos de ella, estaba mal alimentada y en cuanto llegasen a sus tierras cambiaría aquello.

"_Ni siquiera se ha fatigado"_ pensó Bella comenzando a temblar, cualquier hombre por muy entrenado que estuviese habría notado el esfuerzo.

— Yo no soy como cualquier otro —susurró junto a su oído dejándola aún más confusa y preocupada.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su hermano, al menos Alice era menos complicada por el momento.

En menos de unos minutos todo estaba recogido y volvían a estar cabalgando camino a casa. Todos los hombres tenían ganas de llegar, preferían la calma de sus tierras que la emoción de las nuevas conquistas.

Bella mantuvo la espalda rígida, ligeramente inclinada hacia el caballo con tal de limitar el contacto a lo más mínimo con aquel bárbaro. _"No debo pensar en su presencia"_ se repetía una y otra vez alejando cualquier otra idea de su cabeza.

Alice estaba sobre el poderoso caballo de Jasper que avanzaba unos pasos por delante del resto. Se sentía aturdida, no comprendía el poder que ejercía sobre ella aquel hombre ni porque persistía la sensación de que lo conocía mejor de lo que pensaba.

— Te gustará —murmuró tranquilizadoramente a su espalda con aquella voz que la embriagaba sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué hacéis esto? —preguntó intentando serenar su acelerado corazón.

— Necesitas un hogar —aseguró Jasper sin querer profundizar en sus verdaderos motivos, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a lo que ella le provocaba como para pensar en nada más.

— Podemos buscar cualquier otro sitio, no sería la primera vez —informó.

Las manos de Jasper se tensaron alrededor de las riendas, sus brazos, que envolvían a la muchacha, se volvieron de granito al escuchar aquellas simples palabras y las connotaciones que leía en ellas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —cuestionó tras varios minutos de silencio en los que el hombre intentó serenarse, ella estaba sola y había tenido que sobrevivir por sus propios medios. Su deseo de protegerla se intensificó.

— Nada de importancia —afirmó Alice mordiéndose la lengua, había estado a punto de contarle hasta el más íntimo de sus secretos.

— Tarde o temprano lo averiguaré —señaló y posó su mano sobre el vientre de ella para que se recostase contra su torso.

La tensión de Alice duró apenas unos segundos, el contacto tibio del cuerpo de Jasper consiguió relajarla y poco después se quedó dormida.

El hombre la observó con una media sonrisa impropia en él, no sabía demasiado bien que iba a hacer con ella ni hacía donde le llevaría aquella apresurada decisión de mantenerla a su lado pero se había dejado guiar por su hermano y no se arrepentía.

No faltaba tanto para llegar como había supuesto Bella, se mantuvo obstinadamente despierta y cuando el viaje empezó a resultarle tedioso los hombres comenzaron a mostrar signos de alegría indicando que estaban cerca.

La alta muralla de piedra rodeaba una gran extensión de tierra, los centinelas se apresuraron a abrir el paso a sus señores y a darles una bienvenida calurosa que sorprendió a Bella. No era usual que los lores tuviesen un buen trato con sus vasallos, sin embargo, aquellos bárbaros parecían ignorar todas las reglas existentes en la buena sociedad.

.

Emmett terminó de colocarse las ropas que Garrett le había entregado y se apresuró a llegar hasta la casa donde estaba su amada. Era una de las más alejadas del hogar de los Cullen, había sido otra de las absurdas normas de su abuelo y Emmett ya estaba harto de ser considerado como un apestado.

Empujó la puerta de madera llamando a su mujer pero esta no le respondió, la casa estaba helada y a oscuras. Avanzó unos pasos intentando acostumbrarse a la falta de luz.

Volvió a nombrarla y siguió sin obtener respuesta, empezaba a preocuparse. Se apresuró hacia el lugar donde tenía que crepitar un intenso fuego y se acuclilló para encender las escasas maderas que quedaban allí.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda y se giró hacia el camastro que compartían, la naciente luz de las llamas iluminó la figura de la mujer que amaba, no escuchó la serena respiración de ella y se adelantó hacia allí con preocupación.

— Rose —pronunció su nombre con cierta angustia pero sólo obtuvo un gemido que acrecentó su inquietud—, ya estoy en casa.

La rubia se negó a mirarle, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó reprimir el sollozo por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Le amaba pero debía cumplir con las normas establecidas.

Emmett la hizo volverse para poder mirar su rostro y la insistió para que abriese los ojos pero Rosalie no podía concedérselo. Sintió el primer dolor desgarrador en su bajo vientre y nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

Rose se resignó y cumplió con lo que le pedía, tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus apagadas pupilas y le observó sin un atisbo de reconocimiento alarmándole.

— ¿Te encuentras mal? —no obtuvo respuesta y la impotencia del hombre creció ante la actitud de ella— Rosalie, háblame —le ordenó autoritariamente dejando a un lado la calidez que le caracterizaba.

— Vete —susurró la joven sin fuerzas.

— Pero —empezó a decir sin comprender aquel cambio de actitud que exhibía.

— No podemos seguir juntos —señaló la mujer con pesar pero sabiendo que así le protegería—, al alba me marcharé de aquí. Llegaste demasiado pronto.

El fuego había ido inundando de luz la pequeña instancia y pudo ver las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro, Emmett no encontraba un motivo lógico por el cual ella quería abandonarle. Días antes habían hecho planes, deseaban casarse y ella parecía feliz.

La ira empezó a encenderse en el alma del hombre pero antes de que se levantase y aceptase la absurda decisión de ella, Rosalie se apretó el estómago y soltó un grito que le alarmo.

El olor de la sangre llegó hasta su nariz, antes de que ella se lo pudiese impedir sujetó las mantas que la cubrían y las apartó con brío. Rosalie gimió al notar hacía dónde iba la mirada de su amado, tenía sangre entre las piernas, había intentado evitar que lo supiese pero había sido imposible.

— Voy a por Paul, no te muevas —le ordenó volviendo a taparla.

— No vendrá —señaló la joven que apretó los labios con fuerza conteniendo un nuevo alarido de dolor justo cuando Emmett salía por la puerta.

El hombre corrió con todas sus fuerzas, angustiado y aterrado por lo que le estaba pasando a su Rose. Al llegar frente a su casa se encontró con la puerta cerrada, la aporreó con tanto ímpetu que la desencajó de las bisagras.

Apartó la puerta a un lado y atravesó el umbral. Su abuelo salió del amplió salón y le miró airado por el comportamiento de su nieto.

— ¿Dónde está el curandero? —Anthony no contestó y la furia creció aún más en él— Tiene que atender a Rosalie inmediatamente.

— ¡No! —señaló y se giró para volver a entrar en la estancia, ignorando la angustia que exhibía el rostro de su nieto.

— No volveré a pisar esta casa jamás —argumentó el hombre y Anthony se detuvo, estuvo a punto de claudicar pero sus principios católicos se lo impedía, esa muchacha había entregado su honra y no era digna de nada de lo que él tenía.

— Es tu decisión —señaló intentando aparentar que no le importaba.

— Que así sea —sentenció Emmett y se encaminó hacía la puerta de salida.

El lugar era impresionante, las pequeñas casas parecían más minúsculas en comparación con la fortaleza que se alzaba ante ellos. Edward la ayudó a desmontar mientras Bella contemplaba embelesada su mundo, por suerte su pie ya estaba mejor y el hombre la miró extrañado.

— ¿No te duele? —preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros sin querer explicar más de lo necesario.

— Soy propensa a los accidentes y me curo rápido —aseguró pero su respuesta no convenció al hombre.

Emmett se encontró frente a sus hermanos que no pudieron evitar notar la angustia que exhibían las facciones del joven. Jasper se adelantó sujetando por el brazo a Alice y llamó a Emmett que parecía perdido en su propia incertidumbre.

— Rosalie —murmuró el hombre sin poder contener el dolor que le embargaba.

Para sorpresa de Jasper, Alice dio un paso hacía Emmett y cogió su mano pidiendole que le explicase lo que estaba pasando.

— Está sangrando y el curandero se niega a mirarla —aseguró con voz queda.

— Yo la trataré —aseguró la muchacha con seguridad.

Bella se acercó hacía ellos observando al hombre, no podía soportar ver sufrir a alguien de aquella manera pero su vida estaba en juego sí volvían a usar sus poderes.

— Nadie te hará daño en mis tierras, sálvala —murmuró Edward que estaba junto a ella confirmando sus sospechas: él podía oír su mente.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Rosh** (todo va poco a poco, ya me conoces, guapa)**, Yuli y Twilight** por vuestros comentarios._

_Espero que os guste este capítulo y en el siguiente empezaremos a desvelar algún que otro secreto. Besos._


	5. Capítulo 5

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 5. Lágrimas al cielo.**_

Me estremecí al comprender la magnitud de mi descubrimiento, aquel hombre no sólo me perturbaba sino que también podía saber lo que pensaba en cualquier momento. Alice estaba totalmente decidida a ayudar, no me quedaba más remedio que seguirla y apoyarla.

El grandullón murmuraba palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad, se le veía abatido y realmente preocupado aunque sabía que normalmente para los hombres las mujeres no eran otra cosa que una extensión de la cocina y el dormitorio. Al menos para la mayoría de ellos, aún recordaba la devoción con la que mi padre miraba a mi madre.

Llegamos hasta la pequeña cabaña, el cobrizo no había dejado de mirarme ni un segundo dispuesto a ayudarme si demostraba algún signo de dolor, me sentía confusa ante las sensaciones que él generaba en mí. Aún me molestaba el tobillo pero era apenas un leve suplicio que podía resistir con facilidad.

— Confía en nosotras —le pidió mi hermana con cariño al hombre y él asintió, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Pasé a su lado sin comentar nada, nunca sabía qué decir para reconfortar a los familiares, y entramos en aquel espacio.

La mujer rubia sollozaba en la cama aferrándose el vientre, Alice se acercó a ella y empezó a murmurar palabras de aliento. Yo me limité a esperar, deseando no tener que intervenir.

Miré alrededor, empecé a pasearme por aquel espacio mientras Alice intentaba que la mujer colaborase pero no parecía tener demasiadas ganas.

— ¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó entre lágrimas.

— Alice y Bella Swan —contestó mi hermana mientras sacaba un frasquito con un tónico para calmar el dolor—, venimos a ayudarte, tu marido

— Emmett —Alice asintió—, no es mi esposo, no puede serlo, jamás lo será, marcharos —chilló la rubia y estuve a punto de separar a Alice de ella para sacarla de aquel sitio pero me contuve porque entendía que la mujer estaba sufriendo.

— Tranquila, no vamos a hacerte daño —le aseguró mi hermana y seguí curioseando por la casa deseando acabar, lo peor que nos podía pasar cuando intentábamos sanar a alguien era que esa persona no quisiese ser curada.

— No lo entendéis, esto debe ser así —añadió con más ímpetu—. Además, no quiero brujas en mi casa así que largaos —gritó pero antes de que yo pudiese intervenir Alice la respondió.

— Te salvaré quieras o no y después me explicarás quién te ha dicho tantas mentiras sobre tu pareja —al parecer Alice si había escuchado alguna de las cosas que Emmett había dicho mientras nos escoltaba hasta allí, una pequeña bolsita encima de un baúl llamó mi atención y la cogí.

— Sólo haz lo suficiente para que pueda marcharme de aquí —murmuró abatida.

Abrí el saco de terciopelo negro y el olor de lo que contenía subió hacia mi nariz, era fuerte y conocido para mí.

— Estás a punto de perderlo, ¿por qué? —me acerqué a la cama tras lo que acababa de escuchar.

— No lo sabía —aseguró la mujer pero sin duda mentía porque enseguida había sabido a lo que me refería. Le entregué a mi hermana la bolsa.

— ¿Has estado tomando Ruda en tu estado? —la rubia asintió y yo aparté la mano que cubría su estómago para posar la mía. La energía era débil, el embarazo estaba a punto de echarse a perder.

Alice levantó la ropa de cama para comprobar lo que nos había dicho el grandullón, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Mi hermana se levantó y salió de la casa para volver a entrar segundos después con un caldero de agua que colocó cerca de la chimenea.

Se lavó las manos mientras yo observaba a la mujer que sollozaba aterrada por lo que había estado haciendo.

— De verdad que no era plenamente consciente de ello —lloriqueó y estuve a punto de gritarle lo irresponsable que había sido, nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así.

— ¿Quién te la proporcionó? —la mujer no contestó, Alice me entregó un paño húmedo para que me limpiase las manos y se apresuró a contener la hemorragia.

Unos gritos provenientes del exterior me alarmaron y me aventuré a salir para saber qué pasaba. Necesitábamos tranquilidad y sosiego para que la mujer se calmase y aceptase nuestros cuidados.

Emmett sujetaba a un hombre de cabello oscuro por la camisa, mientras que los dos que nos habían traído se mantenían a un lado disfrutando de la escena.

— Sólo he cumplido órdenes, en cuanto su abuelo se quedó dormido me apresuré a venir —aseguraba con voz estrangulada el hombre, debía ser el curandero.

— ¿Por qué no saliste de tu escondite cuando fui a buscarte? —preguntó con furia incontenible Emmett que no parecía dispuesto a creer las excusas que el otro pudiese darle.

— Bien sabe que no puedo desobedecer un mandato de su abuelo, el Dragón es implacable y —se detuvo al ser zarandeado por Emmett.

— Está sangrando, perdiendo a mi hijo y lo único que puedes decirme es que cumplías órdenes, mañana al alba te marcharás de aquí —era imposible que hubiesen escuchado nuestra conversación con la rubia y sin embargo, sabía lo del bebé pero ella aseguraba que lo desconocía.

Cada vez más misterios rodeaban a aquel trío de hombres. Me acerqué unos pasos y me coloqué al lado de Emmett mirando de reojo al curandero que temblaba violentamente entre sus robustas manos.

— No es necesario que siga con esto —Emmett se giró hacia mí con el gesto más devastador que había visto en mi vida, estaba sufriendo por ella y eso me convenció de hacer lo que tenía previsto realizar—, nos encargaremos de todo.

— Pero, ella es —el hombre le lanzó contra el suelo sin querer escuchar lo que el curandero iba a llamarme.

— Necesitamos silencio, es lo único que os pido, laird —él asintió aunque creí escuchar un bufido por parte del cobrizo que me miraba con insistencia de nuevo.

— Sí la salváis os recompensaré —añadió con firmeza.

— No necesito nada material, sólo sosiego.

Me giré sin darle tiempo a seguir la conversación y volví sobre mis pasos. Cuando ingresé en la cabaña, Alice estaba murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras a la mujer que parecía estar más calmada.

Mi hermana asintió al verme junto a ella y se levantó.

— Lleva dos semanas tomando una infusión de ruda por la mañana y por la noche, no sé si conseguirás salvarlo —me informó. La ruda en grandes cantidades podía llegar a provocar un aborto y eso parecía que era lo que la rubia quería. No pude evitar mirarla con desaprobación, un niño era un regalo que nadie tenía derecho a rechazar.

— Dime la verdad —le exigí sin contemplaciones y sus pupilas azules se inundaron de nuevas lágrimas—, si no lo haces me marcharé ahora mismo y te dejaré a tu suerte.

— Fue una orden, debía cumplirla para salvar a Emmett —aquello no tenía sentido pero no la interrumpí—. Me resistí, puse menos cantidad de la que me dijeron que echara y esta noche, al ver lo que me estaba pasando decidí abandonarle para redimir el daño que me estaba produciendo.

— ¿Quién te está amenazando? —cuestionó Alice en un murmullo.

— No puedo contarlo —antes de que empezara a sollozar la interrumpí.

— Vale, hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Sólo dime si de verdad quieres tener a tu hijo.

El silencio siguió a mi intervención mientras ella pensaba en mi última frase y yo rogaba internamente porque entrase en razón. Si no salvaba a su hijo no se lo perdonaría nunca y sería una carga enorme para ella.

— Sí —contestó al fin y respiré aliviada.

Alice comenzó a encender las cuatro velas que habíamos colocado en el suelo, en cada esquina de la cama. La mujer nos miró un poco asombrada pero parecía dispuesta a confiar en nosotras.

Le pedí que cerrase los ojos y mi hermana se apartó hacia un lado, me senté en una desgastada silla de madera y coloqué mi mano sobre su vientre tras apartar la camisola que llevaba. La energía no había mejorado, estaba muy débil, era como una hebra de seda a punto de romperse.

Respiré hondo, rogando al cielo que me ayudase. Aquel ritual no siempre funcionaba y esperaba que esa no fuese una de esas veces.

Concentré toda mi atención en el punto en que mi mano tocaba su piel y empecé a murmurar el mantra que antaño me enseñase mi abuela.

— _Obsecro te, Deus meus. In hoc die ad infantem potest non moriatur*._

Repetí una y otra vez la frase. El tiempo pasó y la respiración de la rubia se tornó más regular, los espasmos y el dolor desaparecieron gracias al tónico y los cuidados que había recibido de mi hermana.

Poco a poco fui notando el cambio, el ser que albergaba en su vientre empezó a fortalecerse y la energía que lo envolvía se hizo más resistente hasta que tuve que retirar mi mano. Estaba débil, sentía como mi cuerpo se había extralimitado en mi intento de arreglar el mal pero la expresión serena del rostro de la mujer compensaba cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Se salvará? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— Es posible pero hay que darle tiempo y reposo —contesté sabiendo que nada era infalible. En algunas intervenciones había creído que todo había salido perfectamente pero sólo había conseguido frenar lo inevitable. Había aprendido a no regalar falsas esperanzas y también a no emplear mi don a la ligera.

— Dinos quién te atormenta —le rogó mi hermana acercándose a nosotras.

— No —estaba aterrada y no íbamos a conseguir sacarla de ese estado por el momento—. No quiero verle, pídele que se vaya —me imploró sujetando mi mano.

Asentí y me dispuse a volver a enfrentarme a esos bárbaros.

* * *

Emmett se paseaba frente a la puerta de la cabaña, escuchando con claridad cada sonido que le llegaba de dentro. Echando furiosas miradas hacia el curandero al cual no le habían dejado volver a su casa.

No le gustaba el método que estaba empleando aquella muchacha, seguramente ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía pero era lo único que tenían dado que no estaba dispuesto a que ningún hombre de su abuelo se volviese a acercar a su mujer. Tenía que haber sido él quien había amenazado a Rosalie, estaba convencido y sólo la enfermedad de su mujer lo retenía allí, impidiéndole enfrentarse a él para exigirle la verdad.

Jasper y Edward esperaban junto a su hermano, estaban preocupados por el rumbo que había tomado la situación. Eran hombres racionales que no creían en magia ni leyendas aunque siempre habían considerado sus propias habilidades demasiado extrañas.

Jasper aparte de ser un gran estratega en la batalla era capaz de doblegar el espíritu de cualquier persona consiguiendo que hiciesen lo que él quería. Normalmente no lo usaba de manera de consciente hasta que se encontró con la suave resistencia de Alice. El desafió de sus ojos negros había sido el impulso que necesitaba para poner en práctica aquello que intuía que albergaba en su interior y, para su sorpresa, había funcionado.

Por su parte, Edward podía leer cualquier pensamiento de la persona que tuviese a su alrededor hasta que se cruzó con Bella. Sólo podía escuchar su mente cuando la tenía tan cerca que podía rozarla, era algo inquietante. Cuando estaba lejos de ella no podía ver nada. Era como sí una barrera se alzase ante él.

— Lo habéis oído ¿verdad? —preguntó Emm en un tono que sólo captaron sus hermanos. No había nadie a su alrededor pero la desconfianza había calado en él después de todo lo que había escuchado de labios de Rosalie.

Ambos asintieron, las palabras de Rose eran bastante aclarativas, tenían al enemigo en casa. Un ser que no sólo la había proporcionado la ruda sino que la había amenazado.

Bella salió a la noche estrellada interrumpiendo la naciente conversación y observó a los tres hombres juntos, realmente daban miedo sobre todo en aquel momento en que se sentía terriblemente débil. Aún así no podía dejarse llevar por su inseguridad y se aproximó a ellas para cumplir la voluntad de Rose.

Emmett se giró hacia ella sin saber cómo tratarla, bien podía ser una oportunista que sólo aspiraba a cobrarles una cantidad ingente de dinero pero estaba dispuesto a ello si Rosalie se salvaba.

— Ella está mejor. Alice y yo nos quedaremos toda la noche a su lado por sí surgen complicaciones —aseguró la morena intentando calmar el nerviosismo que le provocaban aquellos hombres.

— ¿No ha perdido al niño? —preguntó Emmett con la necesidad acuciante de una confirmación.

— No, si sigue mis consejos no lo hará —el hombre suspiró aliviado—. Velaré por ella pero esta noche prefiere que vos no la acompañéis —señaló con tacto, adornando un poco la orden de Rosalie.

Emmett miró hacia la casa, impotente, deseando entrar para verla, estrecharla en sus brazos y obligarla a que le contara la verdad. Por un instante sopesó la idea pero luego la descartó, no quería herirla ni darle un nuevo disgusto.

Asintió a su pesar, vencido por las circunstancias.

— Esperaré frente a la puerta —aseguró con resignación.

— Así no descansará y

— No voy a discutir con vos —afirmó con fiereza cortando la argumentación de Bella, la joven se encogió de hombros sabiendo que nada haría cambiar de opinión a aquel hombre.

— Lo comprendo —señaló la muchacha y sólo recibió un nuevo asentimiento por parte de Emmett.

Bella oteó el cielo, la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor. Su petición sería escuchada y el niño viviría. Debía cumplir con el último paso antes de volver a la cabaña.

Se despidió de los hombres sin mirar hacia Edward y se encaminó hacia unos árboles en busca del lugar apropiado. Caminó con decisión mientras la luna iluminaba sus pasos hasta que ante ella apareció un pequeño claro que recibía la luz del astro más poderoso de la naturaleza.

Se arrodilló sin importarle el frío de la noche y la humedad que traspasaba su falda. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la madre naturaleza que la hablaba entre susurros.

— Dios mío, salva a ese niño no nato, concédeme la fuerza necesaria para librar esta batalla que se me presenta. Permíteme poder decirle a esa mujer que tendrá un bebé sano —las lágrimas, ofrenda silenciosa, corrían por sus mejillas sellando las palabras de la joven—. No lo hizo con maldad sino por miedo, no merece sufrir la horrible agonía de perder a su hijo.

Murmuró aquellas palabras una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos dejaron de llorar y sus labios se agrietaron.

Se levantó y sacudió la arena que se le había pegado en la falda, se masajeó las rodillas que habían sufrido la hora que había durado el ritual. Miró al cielo y se persignó.

— En verdad sois brujas —la cálida voz de aquel hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo girarse.

Edward la miraba con una profundidad alarmante, estaba decidido a saber la verdad sobre ella.

— Tan sólo manejamos conocimientos que otros ignoran —señaló la joven molesta por su interrupción.

— Explícate, mujer —le ordenó acortando la escasa distancia que los separaba.

— Mi abuela conocía cada planta, sabía elaborar todo tipo de tónicos y nos transmitió su sabiduría aunque la única que logró aprender con la perfección necesaria fue Alice —contestó con la intención de desviar su atención hacia algo menos comprometedor—. Es como lo que hace cualquier curandero lo que ocurre es que al hacerlo una mujer se nos llama brujas.

— He escuchado el latín en tu boca y he oído tu oración —afirmó con perspicacia intuyendo que había más cosas ocultas detrás de aquella imagen inocente que proyectaba Bella.

— El latín agrada a Dios —aseguró intuyendo los recelos que mantenía Edward—, era una petición a él, como la que haría cualquier cura.

Edward sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, había algo que envolvía a esa mujer, que la hacía más poderosa de lo que ella estaba preparada para admitir. Aún así no la consideraba peligrosa para su pueblo y pretendía conocer hasta el más íntimo de sus secretos.

— ¿Mi sobrino se salvará?

— No siempre funciona, será la voluntad de Dios la que decida la suerte del infante —los ojos verdes la atraparon y perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

— Tú tienes mucho que ver en ello —intentaba sacarle una confesión pero sólo consiguió que ella diese un paso atrás poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

— Debo volver junto a su cuñada, Laird —trató de bordearle pero Edward la sujetó por el brazo.

— Llámame Edward —Bella negó con la cabeza y él la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, rozando con su penetrante mirada la boca de ella—. Quiero oír cómo suena en tus labios mi nombre.

* * *

_*** Hago un llamamiento a ti, Dios mío. Este bebé no puede morir en el día de hoy. **__La oración es completamente inventada. Sacada de mi mente y de los pocos conocimientos de latín que conservo del instituto. Así que no está cien por cien perfecta._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Rosh, Yuli, Emma, Edufer y Stewpattz**__. Sé que esta historia es un poco extraña de momento pero bueno todo tendrá sentido, ya sabéis, nada es lo que parece._

_Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios. Besos._

_Sólo añadir que he abierto un perfil en Facebook para todas las que queráis estar al día de las actualizaciones, sobre todo sí no tenéis página aquí en Fanfiction, simplemente pasaros por mi perfil o poner en face: Mel Worren (no hay pérdida)._


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 6. Esme.**_

Carlisle había observado con dolor la escena entre su padre y Emmett, no podía intervenir delante de su hijo, la lealtad que tenía hacia Anthony le impedía contradecir sus palabras pero ya era hora de que el hombre entrase en razón, era el momento de que él se volviese el cabeza de familia por el bien de la misma.

Las noches eran eternas para Carlisle, no dormía, su cuerpo a pesar del cansancio se negaba a relajarse y la tensión se iba acumulando día tras día. Sólo había conseguido dormir los años en que su querida Esme estaba a su lado.

Sonrió con amargura al recordar a su amada, añoraba su manera de mirarle, de hacerle sentir el hombre más especial de la tierra, suspiraba por sus besos y caricias que habían despertado su cuerpo dormido pero luego todo había desaparecido tras la tormenta.

Su olor se había desvanecido de la habitación compartida, su amor ya no era suficiente para seguir avanzando, la necesitaba pero jamás podría recuperarla.

Muerta, que palabra más horrible para asociarla con su mujer pero así estaba. Su tumba rodeada de lirios era lo que le quedaba de ella, eso y un simple retrato que un artista tuvo a bien realizar el día de su boda.

Cogió el cuadro entre las manos y observó la limpia mirada que le dirigía Esme, su tímida sonrisa que pronto reveló un carácter fuerte y protector hacia sus hijos.

—Ayúdales —murmuró el viento y Carlisle casi saltó de la silla donde estaba sentado, podía jurar que había escuchado la voz de su mujer en aquel instante.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco estúpido al creer que lo que había imaginado era real. Él no creía en nada que no pudiese tocar.

— No permitas que Emmett se aleje —de nuevo la voz, esta vez más clara le dio una respuesta.

Carlisle cerró los ojos, aquello sólo podía ser fruto del cansancio acumulado, su mujer estaba muerta pero su mente había jugado con él, con la necesidad de cuidar de sus hijos y pensaba hacerlo.

Se levantó y apoyó el retrato sobre la silla. Salió de la habitación con firmeza, repitiéndose a si mismo que era el momento de actuar, había sido condescendiente con su padre, había buscado que él fuese feliz porque sabía todo lo que había luchado hasta entonces pero había llegado el momento de que se retirase.

La puerta de la recamara de su padre estaba cerrada pero no le pasó desapercibido el olor que predominante del ambiente. Siempre había podido captar aquel aroma con precisión, alguien estaba sangrando.

Golpeó con fuerza la madera, llamando a su padre con creciente nerviosismo. Anthony tenía setenta años y podía haber sufrido algún tipo de herida.

No se oía nada, ni siquiera los pasos de su padre así que se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió con ímpetu. En cuanto Anthony se dio cuenta de que era su hijo, su rostro serio y airado se relajó.

— Padre —le saludó Carlisle reforzándose en su posición. Era el momento de equilibrar la situación de tal manera que sus propios hijos no fuesen siempre los perjudicados.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el hombre sin apartarse de la breve rendija que había abierto en la puerta, no podía dejarle entrar o descubriría su secreto.

— Debemos hablar —señaló Carlisle con firmeza apoyando una mano en la puerta para abrirla.

— Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido —afirmó el hombre mientras fingía un sonoro bostezo. Aquella frase provocó la reacción esperada, la determinación de Carlisle disminuyó, su hijo era demasiado comprensivo, poseía las mejores cualidades de Elisabeth pero eso también le hacía débil, algo que Anthony odiaba pero que usaba en su propio beneficio.

— Mañana entonces —el abuelo asintió satisfecho de haber conseguido su colaboración, era demasiado fácil para él.

— Eso será más correcto —dijo cogiendo la puerta para cerrarla pero Carlisle volvió a escuchar en su mente lo que el viento le había murmurado, el mensaje de su mujer era claro.

— Padre, no permitiré que vos apartéis a uno de mis hijos de esta casa —por primera vez su hijo se enfrentaba a él, aquello le sorprendió y le irritó en igual medida—, Emmett tiene derecho a casarse con la mujer que escogió, él puede ser feliz y no consentiré que os opongáis por más tiempo.

— Ella no merece pisar esta casa —argumentó con rabia el anciano—, vendió su cuerpo, manchó su honra y no permitiré que mi nieto se case con una mujer de ese tipo.

— Estaban prometidos cuando sucedió —añadió Carlisle con rabia, había sido su propio padre quien había cancelado la boda un día antes sin motivo aparente—, se dejaron llevar por el amor que sienten.

— Eso se llama lujuria no amor —los ojos del hombre soltaban chispas de indignación por la rebelión de su hijo, siempre había pensado que este era incapaz de defender ninguna causa, se había equivocado por completo.

— Sea lo que sea, no perderé a mi hijo menor, así que hágase a la idea de que tendrá nueva nuera en breve.

Carlisle se giró sintiéndose libre del yugo de su padre, ya no le dejaría manejar todo a su antojo, había tardado en tomar la decisión pero no daría marcha atrás en ella. Era lo mejor para sus hijos y había llegado el momento de ser el verdadero líder de su clan.

— Te olvidas de algo —señaló el hombre y la espalda de Carlisle se tensó sabiendo lo que venía a continuación—, yo soy el que maneja los hilos, el que decide cómo llevar estas tierras.

Carlisle se volvió a mirarle sin amedrentarse ante la fiereza que despedía la actitud de su padre.

— No en la vida de mis hijos —aseguró con seriedad aplastante, dejando a un lado la compasión y el amor que le tenía a su padre. Él velaría por el bien de su descendencia.

— No tientes a la suerte —amenazó, Anthony era capaz de cualquier cosa y sí su hijo iba a entorpecer su camino estaba dispuesto a sacarle del mismo.

— Eso le servirá con los hombres o los sirvientes, no conmigo —avanzó hacía el anciano sin romper el contacto visual—. Sólo le pido que piense en sus nietos, no quiero verles sufrir, no deseo ver de nuevo a Edward intentar casarse con alguien que no ame y no voy a permitir que Emmett sufra ni un segundo más la situación que vos impusisteis hace unos meses.

— Esa mujer era la adecuada para tu hijo —Carlisle negó con la cabeza, asqueado por la actitud de su padre.

— Sólo lo aceptasteis porque suponía una alianza con el clan Ainslie y Edward sólo aceptó por deferencia hacia vos —dijo en tono de reproche, odiaba la manipulaciones de su padre.

— Esta conversación es absurda, buenas noches —Anthony cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo que retumbó en toda la casa.

Miró hacia el suelo donde yacía su última víctima con la sensación de que su sangre ya no podía satisfacerle, pateó el pequeño cuerpo con furia mientras trazaba el nuevo plan a seguir, debía extinguir el fuego de la revolución que amenazaba con extenderse.

Carlisle volvió a su recámara, a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza que le había producido la discusión, tenía la certeza de que había dado un paso hacia el cambio.

.

Mientras tanto, Bella y Edward se retaban con la mirada en aquel claro del bosque en donde ella había terminado su ritual. Las sensaciones que le producía su contacto eran demasiado perturbadoras para su propia tranquilidad así que Bella intentó apartarse y consiguió el efecto contrario.

Edward la adosó a su cuerpo y pudo percibir cada músculo del cuerpo de aquel hombre, se mantuvo quieta, expectante mientras anhelaba algo que nunca había experimentado hasta el momento.

— Concédeme sólo eso, mujer —le pidió con intensidad, devorándola con sus verdes pupilas, deseando con una intensidad alarmante.

— No sería correcto, laird —señaló la joven intentando mantener la compostura.

— Puedo doblegarte a mí de otra manera —aseguró con seguridad esbozando una sonrisa arrebatadora.

— No se atreverá a algo como eso, tenga por seguro que me iré de sus tierras si decide hacerme participe de sus más bajos instintos —chispas de indignación relucían en los ojos de la joven.

Bella esperaba que él se separase, que se diese cuenta de la seriedad con la que se había dirigido a él pero Edward se echó a reír para su desgracia.

— Me tientas, mujer. Me retas con tu sola mirada, con el vaivén de tu falda, con el deambular de tus pasos pero sobre todo con tus secretos —de nuevo la mirada de Edward se oscureció, quería saberlo todo y ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

— No era mi intención —Edward apoyó su dedo índice sobre sus carnosos labios, rozó levemente su boca recreándose en lo que le hacia sentir.

Edward no recordaba haber sentido esa atracción por nadie, ni siquiera su prometida, con su anodino aspecto y su mirada llena de temor cuando se posaba en él había despertado aquel deseo.

Él se había doblegado a la insistencia de su abuelo, para cumplir con su deber y unir los dos clanes pero ni siquiera la delgadez de la que iba a ser su esposa le había provocado ni un mínimo interés.

Un pensamiento asaltó su cabeza, en parte se alegraba de no haberse casado, sopesó la idea y se odió por pensar tan a la ligera de alguien que había muerto pero realmente habría sido un error haber unido su vida con la de ella.

— No pienso contarle nada más, laird —mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Bella se había zafado de su brazo, podía cogerla con sólo alargar la mano pero decidió darle ventaja.

— Te olvidas de quién soy y lo que represento en estas tierras —aseguró sólo por el deseo de verla incendiarse de nuevo y no le defraudó.

Bella enrojeció antes sus palabras, se cruzó de brazos contra su pecho y levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a él.

Cuando ya tenía la lengua dispuesta para mandarle al infierno se contuvo, respirando con dificultad y recordando que estaba a su merced mientras permaneciese en ese lugar. Odiaba el poder que los señores tenían sobre todo lo que estuviese en sus terrenos, incluidas las personas pero debía mantener la cabeza fría.

— Perdóneme, laird. Os aseguro que no volverá a tener queja de mi comportamiento —Bella vio el cambio en el rostro del hombre, de la diversión pasó al aturdimiento más absoluto—. Buenas noches.

Bella aprovechó su desconcierto para volver sobre sus pasos, acelerándolos cuando percibió que la seguía pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, la muchacha llegó hasta la casa de Rosalie en donde esperaban Jasper y Emmett. Hizo un breve asentimiento hacia los hombres con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para ingresar a la cabaña.

Edward apareció segundos después para ver como ella cerraba la puerta y resopló con gesto de fastidio.

— Interesante conversación —murmuró Jasper. Los dos hermanos habían escuchado cada palabra.

— Nunca antes te habían dejado con la palabra en la boca, Eddie —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona, la primera después de saber que su mujer estaba enferma pero no había podido evitar divertirse con lo que había escuchado.

— Sois unas viejas chismosas —contestó fastidiado Edward mientras miraba hacia la puerta cerrada y se preguntaba si debía o no echarla abajo.

— Pides demasiado y apenas la conoces —afirmó Jasper con la intención de provocar una confesión por parte de su hermano.

— ¿Tú has sido realmente honesto con Alice? —preguntó mirando a su hermano sin ocultar que había percibido como trabajaba con su don.

— Sólo procuré ayudarte —señaló molesto con su hermano, no le gustaba que él se metiese en su mente para conocer lo que ocultaba. Jasper aún no entendía su propio comportamiento pero sabía que quería a aquella menuda joven en su vida.

— Menudo par —agregó Emmett sentándose con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Se concentró en los sonidos del interior pero sólo percibió la respiración calmada de Rosalie mientras dormía.

Estaba deseando poder hablar con ella, descubrir lo que había pasado y matar al desgraciado que había envenenado el corazón de su mujer.

* * *

_Hoy es un poco corto, pero he tenido tres días horribles así que el tiempo se ha reducido muchísimo._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Rosh, Edufer, Emma, Flora y Twilight**__. Me ayudan a seguir vuestros comentarios._

_En contestación a Twilight: normalmente actualizo cada dos o tres días. En cuanto a lo que son los Cullen sólo decir que no son normales, poco a poco se irá descubriendo._

_Espero vuestros comentarios. Besos._


	7. Capítulo 7

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 7. Recuperación.**_

El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud dentro de la clausurada cabaña, los Cullen empezaban a impacientarse después de siete largos días sin tener una noticia clara que digerir. Emmett se paseaba frente a la puerta con creciente inquietud, su humor había desaparecido tras las primeras negativas recibidas por parte de las mujeres que cuidaban a Rosalie, cuando había intentado entrar a verla.

Bella se levantó mientras la luz del día se filtraba entre los agujeros de la desgastada tela que cubría la ventana. Se acercó hacia Rosalie y cuando posó su mano en el vientre de la joven la energía que sintió en la palma la hizo sonreír, la situación al fin estaba controlada y el embarazo seguiría su curso.

Rosalie esperaba ansiosa una respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba toda la semana formulando, no quería perder a su hijo, tras la certeza de que estaba embarazada había llegado el deseo de tener a su bebé. Respiró entrecortadamente mientras se concentraba en descifrar el gesto que exhibía el rostro de aquella mujer, pero no consiguió saber nada hasta que esta se giró para mirarla.

— Lo conseguimos —murmuró Bella, aliviada y exhausta del empeño que había puesto en aquel trabajo.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Rose llevándose la mano hacia su vientre, la leve protuberancia apenas se apreciaba.

— No vuelvas a intentarlo —ordenó Bella mientras aguantaba entre sus dientes una exclamación de dolor, debía deshacerse cuanto antes de toda la mala energía que guardaba en su interior—. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, nada de trabajar ni hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

— Debo salir de viaje hoy mismo —susurró tan bajo que tanto Bella como Alice, que se acababa de acercar a la cama con un trozo de pan para Rosalie, tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por escucharla.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared con estruendo. El cuerpo de Emmett cubría el espacio impidiendo que se pudiese ver más allá y su gesto de férrea determinación no daba lugar a la réplica.

— Debo hablar con mi mujer —aseguró mientras miraba detenidamente a Rosalie.

— Yo —empezó a decir la joven pero Emmett alzó la mano acallándola.

— Ahora —confirmó observando alternativamente a Bella y Alice que no estaban seguras de dejar a Rosalie con aquel bárbaro.

Bella fue la primera en reaccionar y sujetando la mano de su hermana se encaminó hacia la puerta ya despejada, Emmett avanzó hacia la cama ignorando a las jóvenes.

— No la altere —ordenó Bella con autoridad y Emmett se detuvo a un paso de donde estaba su mujer. Apretó los puños y respiró hondo, sabía muy bien como comportarse con su Rose y nadie tenía derecho a imponerle nada.

— No lo haré —aseguró sin girarse, recordando que le debía mucho a esa muchacha.

— Aún está delicada. Entiendo que vos necesitéis respuestas pero ella requiere reposo y tranquilidad. Estoy segura de que comprendéis el alcance de volver a perturbarla —señaló Alice al ver que su hermana iba a comenzar a discutir con el hombre.

— Lo sé —Emmett se volvió hacia la más menuda—, comprendo vuestras palabras, milady y os aseguro que no permitiré que nada le haga daño.

— Bien —dijo con una sonrisa tímida Alice, mientras empujaba hacia la puerta a su hermana—. Vamos —murmuró sacándola de su estupor. Bella asintió y ambas salieron de la cabaña.

La mañana era fría, el viento del norte se colaba entre las ropas de las muchachas y las capas que llevaban eran insuficientes para mantenerlas abrigadas. El sol se escondía entre las numerosas nubes que poblaban el cielo, dándole un toque gris y tenebroso al lugar.

Bella miró a su alrededor, la casa de Rose estaba bastante alejada de las de los demás habitantes del lugar, el ruido de las espadas entrechocando era el único sonido que rompía el silencio de la mañana.

Cogiendo del brazo a su hermana la guió hasta los árboles en donde había encontrado el lugar para su ritual. Ambas se concentraron en sus pasos hasta que llegaron al claro.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Bella minutos después de que el mutismo de ambas amenazase con volverse permanente. Era la primera vez, desde la muerte de su padre, que no tenía un plan trazado que seguir.

La intervención de los Cullen en su ordenada vida había desbaratado todo y se encontraban en un terreno raro e incómodo, a merced de unos extraños.

— ¿Podemos irnos? —cuestionó Alice. Le gustaba tan poco como a su hermana depender de otra persona y, a pesar de la fuerza de atracción que ejercía Jasper en ella, no se dejaría dominar ni mucho menos dirigir por aquellos hombres.

— Espero que sí, ahora que Rosalie está bien volveré a hablar con el laird, sólo ruego porque comprenda nuestra postura y la acepte —argumentó sin mucho convencimiento mientras su mente repetía incógnitas sin resolver ¿cuán testarudo podía llegar a ser Edward?, ¿de verdad se sentía atraído por ella?, ¿pensaba atenerse a sus decisiones o ejercería el poder que ostentaba para amarrarla a aquel lugar?

Por más que intentaba conocer cómo reflexionaba aquel hombre no había llegado a ninguna conclusión.

— Te dejaré sola —afirmó Alice observando el deambular de su hermana sobre la húmeda tierra del lugar en el que estaban—. Espero que ese grandullón no sea demasiado duro con Rosalie.

— ¿Quién podría querer hacerla daño? —cuestionó Bella más para sí misma que para su hermana mientras esta se alejaba. No tenía lógica que alguien del clan intentase lastimar a la mujer de uno de los líderes, estaba segura de que las represalias contra el culpable iban a ser enormes en cuanto Rosalie hablase.

Rose miró a su amado, no podía explicarle nada, no debía contarle quién la había amenazado pero la expresión de preocupación de el rostro de él estuvo a punto de desarmarla.

Emmett se arrodilló frente al camastro y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Rosalie, su mirada se detuvo en las oscuras ojeras que exhibía su rostro, casi podía jurar que estaba más delgada que el día que había regresado ansioso por verla. Tragó saliva y esperó a que ella hablase, no quería presionarla, no deseaba herirla pero necesitaba la verdad absoluta para dar caza al maldito que había actuado en su contra.

Ninguno habló mientras se perdían en las pupilas del otro hasta que Emmett bufó y decidió tomar las riendas de la silenciosa conversación.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —dijo en un murmullo para controlar mejor la furia que sentía por verla así.

— Bastante mejor. Emm, lo lamento tanto —señaló apartando la mirada de la de su amado, posó sus ojos en la ventana aún tapada intentando atar sus lágrimas para no alarmarle.

— Yo siento no haber sabido esto antes —en su voz ya se vislumbraba la ira que sentía el hombre—, jamás te dejaré marchar, querida. Recuerda tus promesas de amor y las mías porque no necesitas nada más para comprender todo lo que nos une.

— Por favor —suplicó Rose sabiendo que su negativa ponía en peligro la vida de la única persona que tenía en su vida.

— No pienso discutir, ya oíste a esas dos que han estado cuidándote. Simplemente quería informarte que mis hombres tienen órdenes de no dejarte marchar —afirmó en el tono más neutral que pudo aunque la actitud que mantenía Rosalie le estaba hiriendo demasiado—, no podrás salir de mis tierras y sabré si lo intentas.

— Recapacita, es lo mejor, tú debes encontrar a una buena esposa que cumpla las expectativas de tu abuelo y yo —la mirada de Emmett se ensombreció al escuchar las palabras de su mujer, su mente rauda y veloz comenzó a atar los cabos que faltaban en aquella historia.

Había intentado ignorar las alarmas que habían surgido en su cabeza tras conocer el estado de Rosalie y la negativa del curandero de ayudarla, confirmaba al fin que estaba en lo cierto y pensaba poner en su lugar a su abuelo en aquel mismo momento.

Se alzó pero Rose cogió su mano, el suave apretón fue suficiente para detener la marcha de Emmett.

— No tiene nada que ver, él jamás me habló de todo esto. Soy yo la que creo que no pensamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, sólo yo me equivoque y lo asumo —susurró sin apenas fuerzas para rechazarlo cuando la miraba de aquella manera, con amor y cariño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso? —cuestionó sabiendo que su respuesta no le gustaría en absoluto.

— Que a partir de hoy, no volveremos a estar juntos. Mereces ser feliz y conmigo nunca lo serás —agregó sin poder mirar el efecto de sus palabras en él.

— Cuando el infierno se congele —añadió con furia, no gritó pero si lo hubiese hecho no le habría dado más fuerza a sus palabras.

Rosalie se estremeció, sabiendo que no conseguiría que él entrase en razón. Emmett se acercó, posó un beso posesivo en sus blancos labios y salió apresuradamente a enfrentarse con el culpable del estado de su amada.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Rosh, Yuli y Edufer**. Dar la bienvenida a **SheydelPattz**._

_Es corto el capítulo pero mañana subiré el siguiente, he estado peleándome con la musa pero ya tengo claro lo que va a pasar a continuación. Gracias por vuestra comprensión._

_Besos._


	8. Capítulo 8

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_A partir de aquí y tras varios bloqueos, que llegaron a preocuparme, esta historia contará con una persona que en pocos días se ha convertido en un gran apoyo y que consigue inspirarme con sus ideas._

_Ya la considero mi amiga y te agradezco que hayas aceptado el reto, así que ya no todo depende de mí sino también de __**Esmeralda Cullen**__, mi beta. Eres genial, linda._

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

_**Capítulo 8. ¿Respuestas?**_

El viento congeló sus dedos desnudos tras quitarse las botas que llevaba. Pisó con firmeza la hierba húmeda que había en aquel claro y respiró llenando los pulmones del olor de la naturaleza.

El mal que albergaba Bella en su vientre empezó a descender hacia la tierra, poco a poco fue desapareciendo de ella junto con las ganas de llorar que llevaba reteniendo durante siete días. Ayudar a Rose había sido un reto, la angustia que sentía aquella mujer se había instalado en cada recoveco de su alma y, cada día, había tenido que luchar para que ni su hermana ni Rosalie notasen lo afectada que estaba por aquella experiencia.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que hacía, no percibió el ligero movimiento que hubo a su espalda, ni la mirada alucinada que le lanzó Edward al observar los pies descalzos que asomaban por el ruedo de su falda.

Edward se contuvo al intuir lo que la joven estaba haciendo. Se colocó a su espalda y alzó su mano hacia su hombro, pero no la tocó al percibir el pensamiento de la joven con una exactitud alarmante. En ese momento, no tenía alzada barrera alguna en contra de él y podía leerla, vio en su mente la imagen de Rosalie, las largas noches que había pasado velando su sueño, la energía fluir hacia su mano y alojarse en su estómago.

Aquello le hizo contener el aliento, percibió con claridad las emociones de la muchacha, el esfuerzo realizado y el desgaste físico que aquello le producía.

Se colocó frente a ella mientras esperaba a que abriese los ojos, las ojeras adornaban su cara y su rostro parecía más demacrado que unos días antes. Lo que hacía la hería y consumía. Él haría lo posible para evitar que siguiese realizándolo.

Bella comenzó a sentirse mejor, estaba congelada, pero el dolor había desaparecido al fin. Inspiró con lentitud y con la mirada empañada abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de ver allí a Edward.

—Laird —murmuró a modo de saludo, esperando que él no llevase demasiado tiempo observándola.

Edward levantó la mano y la posó en su mejilla, recreándose en la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo.

—Edward —la corrigió con una sonrisa torcida que la engatusó durante unos segundos. Bella no supo que contestar perdida en las sensaciones que le transmitía aquel hombre.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, apartando toda irracionalidad y regresando a la realidad.

—Debo hablar con vos —añadió para disgusto de Edward, la conexión se había roto y ella volvía a mostrarse esquiva con él—. Lady Rosalie ya está curada y tanto Alice como yo deseamos marcharnos de aquí.

—Dame una respuesta y pensaré tu deseo —contestó Edward con creciente curiosidad.

—¿Qué quiere saber? —preguntó sin comprender el interés que tenía por ella.

—Dime lo que eres, cuéntamelo, déjame asomarme a tu secreto. —Bella retrocedió unos pasos ante su petición.

No podía contarle lo que era, antes de él había habido gente en la que había confiado y la habían tomado por loca.

Su mismo prometido había huido al saber lo que hacía.

—_Ahora sí debes relatármelo —le rogó Demetri mientras entraba con paso firme en la pequeña sala de estar de la casa de los Swan, el día anterior el padre de Bella había accedido al matrimonio._

_Eran amigos desde la infancia, Demetri Vulturi era el hijo menor de uno de los comerciantes mejor posicionados de Londres, por ello podía escoger con quien casarse. Siempre habían sido vecinos, habían compartido risas y juegos, pero desde que Bella se había convertido en una joven atractiva había estado cortejándola._

_La amistad se había evaporado entre regalos y baratijas, dispuestas para engatusar a la muchacha que no tenía un gran interés por casarse. _

—_Demetri, sabes que no es nada —comentó Bella mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo—, por favor, no insistas._

—_He visto a la cocinera de mi padre completamente recuperada —señaló escéptico._

_Bella resopló, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de una de sus empleadas. La joven le miró, ya no quedaba nada del muchacho alegre y atento que había conocido, el traje y las nuevas obligaciones le hacían parecerse a su padre: Aro Vulturi, que era despiadado e implacable en sus convicciones y se lo estaba trasmitiendo a su hijo._

—_Fue un simple tónico —contestó levantándose del sofá desgastado y acercándose a la ventana de la estancia._

_No podía amarle, quizás si hubiese seguido siendo aquel joven, ese muchacho que corría con ella calle abajo y jugaba en su jardín, que escalaba a los árboles y cogía fruta para ambos; si hubiese mantenido su esencia podría hacerlo, pero había cambiado demasiado._

—_Vamos, sé que mientes —afirmó descortés. Estaba intrigado por lo que ella hacía, había oído rumores que clamaban por la brujería, pero él no lo creía del todo._

—_Demetri, esta conversación acabará mal —intuyó en voz alta la muchacha._

_El hombre se acercó a ella cual lince, agarrándola con excesiva fuerza por los brazos, estaba cansado de sus negativas. Primero había puesto todo tipo de impedimentos para su compromiso y después se mostraba testaruda e intratable con él, su futuro marido._

_Pronto aprendería que él era quien mandaría en la relación, ocuparía su lugar con sumisión y aceptaría cada palabra que él dijese como válida y única._

—_Te lo ordeno. —el rostro de Demetri era amenazador, como si la negativa de ella pudiese desatar a la bestia._

—_Practico magia —contestó Bella levantando el mentón, sabiendo que él no lo asumiría—, es algo innato en mí, puedo hacer rituales, puedo… —se detuvo por un segundo mientras intentaba tomar el valor necesario para confesar su secreto más oscuro— puedo absorber con mi mano el mal de otra persona para alejarlo de ella._

—_¿Qué demonios estás asegurando? —preguntó en un grito ahogado Demetri mientras la soltaba con asco._

—_No quería contártelo. —Bella dio un paso hacia él, pero éste la rehuyó._

—_Estás loca, absolutamente chiflada y tu padre debería encerrarte por creer semejantes estupideces —aseguró como hombre racional que era—. Olvida mi petición de matrimonio, no deseo casarme con…_

_._

—Basta. —la profunda voz de Edward sacó a Bella de su recuerdo. La joven tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, siempre que rememoraba aquel instante volvía a revivir lo que Demetri le había hecho sentir.

Ese día descubrió que no podía confiar en nadie y desde entonces no lo había hecho.

—Vos no lo habéis visto, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un murmullo entrecortado mientras escrutaba el rostro del laird.

—Hasta el último instante —Edward secó una nueva lágrima que comenzó a correr por su mejilla—, no temas, mujer, no de mí.

—Olvide todo esto, se lo suplico. —Bella se apartó de él y recogió su calzado, se sentó en una roca ignorándole, deseando que él se marchase.

No escuchó ni un sonido mientras se colocaba las botas y las apretaba con fuerza, su mente se fustigaba por haber sido débil frente a él. Debía mantener las distancias, ella sabía lo que dolía confiar y ser traicionada.

Se levantó con la intención de volver sobre sus pasos hacia la cabaña, pero al alzar la mirada, el verde de las pupilas de Edward la atrapó. La atracción era mutua, él no había podido despegar sus ojos de ella y tampoco había tenido el deseo de hacerlo.

Tenía la confirmación de su secreto y eso, en lugar de disminuir su anhelo de tenerla cerca, acrecentaba su deseo con intensidad alarmante.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? Me embrujas con tu presencia, tu aroma me enloquece desde que te vi en aquella pira y tu roce enciende cada partícula de mi ser —redujo el espacio que los separaba—. ¿Usaste algún conjuro?

Bella se apartó indignada y molesta por su suposición, ella no jugaba con una cosa tan seria como esa.

—¿Cómo podéis pensar eso de mí?, no me dedico a embrujar a nadie, laird. Jamás lo he hecho y no lo haré nunca —él comprendió que la había ofendido en su afán de conocimiento—. Para su bien y el mío, le ruego que no vuelva a acercarse a mí, así no tendrá duda de mi proceder.

Bella temblaba de ira mientras fortalecía su posición frente a él. _"Bajé la guardia y perdí"_ pensó mientras le daba la espalda para marcharse.

—No me prejuzgues, Isabella —ordenó sujetándola por el brazo—. No has perdido nada.

—Laird, espero que piense en mi petición, ni mi hermana ni yo queremos seguir aquí —afirmó sin voltearse a mirarle.

—¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir? —cuestionó percibiendo de nuevo la enorme distancia que ella establecía entre ambos. Aquello le perturbaba, pero también lo prefería, no iba a involucrarse con ella, tan sólo tenía curiosidad—. Si no hay respuesta no hay consideración por mi parte, mujer.

—Aún no —agregó Bella tras un prolongado silencio, en el que sopesó todas las posibilidades sin encontrar ninguna válida.

—En ese caso os quedaréis aquí hasta que tengas una alternativa que me parezca adecuada —Edward la giró para fijarse en su rostro—. A partir de hoy no ejercerás más la magia en mis tierras.

El sonido de la puerta de la cabaña de Rosalie al cerrarse y los pensamientos furiosos de su hermano, cortaron la explicación que Edward quería darle, soltó a Bella percatándose de lo enfadada que estaba, pero debía acompañar a Emmett antes de que hiciese una locura.

—Acatarás mis órdenes sin rechistar —señaló y se apresuró a alcanzar a Emmett, dejando a Bella hecha una furia.

Vio como se alejaba mientras se debatía entre traspasar o no la delgada línea de la magia y lanzarle un mal de ojo. No era nadie para ejercer su autoridad sobre su vida y no pensaba dejar que lo hiciera, si debían marcharse por la fuerza, lo haría sin contemplaciones.

Se encaminó hacia la cabaña con paso firme y una resolución que le valdría una discusión acalorada con su hermana, pero era lo único que tenían para salir de aquel lugar.

.

Alice no había vuelto a la casa de Rosalie tras dejar a su hermana en el claro, entendía que esa pareja necesitaba tiempo en soledad para aclarar sus posturas y llegar a un punto de entendimiento.

Se adentró en el bosque parcialmente iluminado, los árboles eran muy altos y apenas se podía ver el cielo gris que acompañaba aquel día.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topó con la enorme muralla de piedra gris. Pasó la mano por la fría roca que protegía a aquella gente, parecían obsesionados con la seguridad.

Se giró para regresar con la sensación de que su hermana tenía algo que decirle y gritó al ver frente a ella a Jasper. El hombre la había seguido en cuanto había salido de la casa, había estudiado cada paso, cada movimiento que ella hacía y se había dejado embelesar con el vaivén de su falda.

—Hola —dijo sin saber cómo dirigirse a él.

Jasper cruzó los brazos y la observó con el rostro inexpresivo. Disfrutando de su incomodidad mientras Alice se retorcía las manos, nerviosa ante su silenciosa postura.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa, pensando que quizás tenía algún tipo de dolencia que necesitaba tratar, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo abiertamente.

—Es posible —afirmó con parquedad. No comprendía porque ella mantenía su mirada fija en él, ninguna de las mujeres lo hacía, nadie se atrevía a hablarle a menos que él diese la orden y sin embargo, esa menuda joven, a pesar de su inseguridad, osaba incluso cuestionarle algo.

—No tema, estoy segura de que podré encontrar el remedio apropiado, tan sólo necesito… —Jasper la miró divertido y eso detuvo la explicación de la joven.

—Sois vos quien debéis temerme —señaló para provocarla y ver cómo reaccionaba.

—No creo que seáis malo, laird —añadió con una sonrisa que desconcertó a Jasper, habría esperado balbuceos o un movimiento evasivo, pero no lo obtuvo—. Recordad que nos salvasteis, que pretendéis protegernos a pesar de que no tenéis un motivo para hacerlo. No, no podéis engañarme.

—Curiosa conclusión —afirmó sin saber exactamente qué debía decir, por primera vez estaba sin palabras. Había querido obtener un motivo para alejarla, deseaba poder reafirmarse en su idea de que, a pesar de sentirse atraído por ella, Alice seguramente le veía como un bárbaro, pero ella le había descolocado.

Alice comenzó a caminar y Jasper hizo lo mismo situándose a su lado sin pensar en lo revelador de ese gesto. Quería prolongar la conversación aunque ambos apenas habían pronunciado unas cuantas palabras.

—¿Debo darte las gracias? —interrogó incómodo en el mutismo establecido.

—No es necesario. Cuando ayudo a alguien y veo que se recupera es la mayor gratificación que puedo obtener —los ojos negros de la joven se iluminaron y Jasper tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír ante su vitalidad—, me hace recordar que a veces funciona —tras esto la chispa se apagó provocando una reacción sobreprotectora en Jasper, quería borrar la tristeza que tenía la joven.

—¿Qué ocurrió en esa aldea? —Alice suspiró abatida.

—Quise curar a un niño, pero llegué tarde, la infección estaba demasiado avanzada —con su pregunta había conseguido entristecerla y Jasper anotó aquel hecho mentalmente para no volver a hacerlo—, aún así lo intenté con ahínco pensando que lo lograría, pero fue imposible y murió.

—¿Es difícil esta vida que lleváis? —cuestionó con ansias de saber más.

—Digamos que es lo que somos, le prometí a mi hermana que no lo haría más, que ante todo estaría nuestra propia seguridad, pero cuando alguien requiere de nuestro auxilio no puedo evitar acudir para ocuparme de ello —se encogió de hombros atrayendo la mirada de Jasper, había batallado en miles de guerras, había enterrado compañeros y amigos, pero nada le había conmovido como aquella muchacha inocente.

—¿No es la primera vez que os atacan?

—Es muy fácil pasar de la admiración al miedo, primero te miran como si fueras una diosa y después se van dando cuenta de que todo es demasiado raro —se calló mientras se arrebujaba en la capa insuficiente para aquel lugar.

—Aquí no os pasará eso —aseguró deseando escuchar de nuevo su melodiosa voz.

—Este no es nuestro hogar, laird —afirmó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Pero puede serlo.

—No lo creo —agregó sin entender la determinación de ese hombre.

—Pero yo sí —Jasper la sujetó por el brazo parándola en seco y alzó su barbilla para mirar sus pupilas—. Os quedaréis aquí, tendrás una casa y una vida —dijo persuasivo, utilizando de nuevo su poder sobre ella.

Observó como flaqueaba ante él, como estaba a punto de ceder a su requerimiento, pero en un segundo, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Ya no funciona —explicó ante la incertidumbre de Jasper—, no debe jugar con fuego, laird. Los dones se deben usar para cosas muy específicas no para satisfacer caprichos ni obtener beneficios.

Jasper la soltó sin comprender cómo podía saber ella lo de su habilidad, no había miedo en su rostro y eso le agradó aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Así que todo dependerá de mis órdenes directas —afirmó con la intención de conseguir su objetivo.

—Ni siquiera eso podrá detenernos —Alice comenzó a caminar mientras Jasper la seguía con la mirada, sin comprender por qué ella le desconcertaba de esa manera—. Somos libres, laird. No debe olvidarlo —agregó por encima del hombro.

—No por mucho tiempo —murmuró Jasper para después alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. No comprendía qué le estaba pasando, ¿por qué se empeñaba en mantenerla allí en contra de su voluntad?, ¿por qué deseaba sonreír como nunca lo había hecho?

Edward alcanzó a Emmett justo cuando este llegaba a la puerta de la gran casa, le agarró por el hombro con fuerza aunque era consciente de que no podría detenerle si su hermano no lo deseaba.

—Emmett, no lo hagas —le pidió con firmeza colocándose delante de él.

—Esta es mi guerra, apártate hermano si no deseas que te arrolle. He aguantado todos los mandatos de tu abuelo durante largos años, incluso suspendí mi boda en pos de mantener una buena relación con él, creyendo que cambiaría de opinión.

—Pero nunca lo haré. —la voz profunda y grave de Anthony rompió la explicación de Emmett que apartó a un lado a su hermano y se situó frente a su abuelo.

—Ya no necesito que lo haga —aseguró mientras Carlisle salía de la casa dispuesto a frenar aquella contienda.

—¿Cuándo se marcha?, ese absurdo de que está embarazada nadie se lo cree. No la quiero en mis tierras —agregó el anciano sin medir sus palabras.

—Tendrá a mi hijo, no has conseguido tu propósito y doy gracias a que esas jóvenes apareciesen en nuestro camino —afirmó Emmett enfureciéndose aún más.

—Algo que pienso arreglar en breve. —Anthony estaba dispuesto a mantener su secreto y tener tan cerca de él a esas dos podía complicarle la situación. Las cosas se habían descontrolado con demasiada facilidad y lo iba a remediar inmediatamente.

—¿Asumes tu culpa? —preguntó Emmett, había esperado una gran negativa por su parte y sin embargo, su abuelo parecía complacido con lo que había hecho.

—No puse la ruda en sus manos si es lo que quieres saber. La insté a que se marchase de aquí, no es digna de ti, mi apellido está por encima de cualquier otra cosa —informó en un tono más alto de lo habitual.

A su alrededor los hombres empezaban a congregarse atraídos por la discusión que se estaba produciendo. Carlisle se debatía entre apoyar a su hijo y el respeto hacía su padre, estaba bajo el yugo de la duda sobre qué debía hacer.

Edward observaba alternativamente a su abuelo y a su hermano, a pesar de la lealtad que le unía al primero no podía dejar de apoyar a Emmett. Esta vez Anthony había traspasado la línea.

—Quédate con él —los leves murmullos que habían surgido entre los hombres que los observaban, mientras Emmett sopesaba las últimas palabras de su abuelo, se acallaron al oír aquello—. Desde hoy rechazo cualquier derecho sobre el apellido Cullen y me considero un bastardo.

Emmett se dio la vuelta intentando contener las ganas de asestarle un buen golpe a su abuelo. Apretó los puños y levantó la cabeza para marcharse.

—¿Abandonarás todo por esa ramera? —inquirió Anthony para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

* * *

_Lo primero, gracias por vuestra paciencia, sé que soy rápida actualizando pero esta historia es compleja y quiero que quede muy bien, así que no sé cada cuanto subiré capítulo. Al menos uno a la semana, seguro._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Edufer, Rosh, Yuli, Darksoul y Laura**__. Sois fabulosas, gracias por dedicarme unos minutos de vuestro tiempo._

_Siempre me gusta ver caras nuevas por aquí así que darte la bienvenida __**Laura**__, a mí también me apasionan las historias de escoceses y normalmente, mis otros originales con personajes propios están ambientado en esa época y en ese espacio._

_Bueno, poco más que decir, espero vuestras impresiones, gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos._


	9. Capítulo 9

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Quiero antes de nada dar las gracias a _**Valentina Shaday**_ por la maravillosa portada que nos ha regalado, os aseguro que he sido pesada y cargante pero ha tenido una paciencia enorme y ha plasmado en la portada la esencia de esta historia. Mil gracias, guapa.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

_**Capítulo 9.**_

Tras las últimas palabras de Anthony el tiempo se detuvo, los presentes no se atrevían a mirar el rostro de Emmett y Edward apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hermano intentando sujetar la furia de este.

Carlisle se adelantó colocándose entre su padre y sus hijos, dispuesto a no permitir una pelea y preparado para enfrentarse a la realidad. Aquello no estaba funcionando, las relaciones estaban demasiado deterioradas y Anthony seguía tratando a sus nietos como si fueran niños.

—Ni siquiera es un insulto para ella —Emmett apretó los puños al oír de nuevo lo que decía su abuelo—, sólo la estoy definiendo y sé de lo que hablo.

—Padre —le llamó en tono de advertencia Carlisle, conocía bien a su hijo y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia—. ¡Retírense!—ordenó a los congregados, si bien aquella conversación sería conocida por todo el clan, no era correcto que la observasen abiertamente.

En unos breves minutos, sólo quedaban los Cullen en el patio de armas, ni siquiera Garrett se había atrevido a permanecer allí, aunque sabía que después de esto Emmett le necesitaría.

—No toleraré este tipo de actos en mi casa —agregó Carlisle intentando frenar el problema.

—Es una simple fulana que ha pasado por… —Anthony no pudo terminar su insulto, en dos segundos Emmett había traspasado la distancia que les separaba y sujetaba al anciano por el cuello levantándole para situarle a su altura.

Nadie se movió, mientras, el rostro de Anthony se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido por la presión que ejercía la mano del joven. Este estaba fuera de sí y las palabras de contención que recitaba su padre no calaban en su mente.

—No vuelvas a hablar así de ella —señaló entre dientes el hombre, deseaba una satisfacción y sólo el hecho de que fuese su abuelo le impedía acabar con él—, la próxima vez no me detendré.

Le soltó y el anciano cayó de bruces contra el suelo, apoyó sus manos sobre la arena y controló con precisión el impulso de levantarse con agilidad para enfrentar a aquel desagradecido. Aún no entendían que todo lo que poseían se lo debían a él, no comprendían que sin su presencia estarían perdidos y que todo lo que hacía era por su bien.

Sonrió mientras rememoraba una de las decisiones que menos le había costado tomar.

_Estaba cerca de la habitación de la futura esposa de su nieto mayor, este apenas miraba a la joven y la muchacha parecía demasiado intimidada para suponer un peligro a la supervivencia de su modo de vida._

_Había elegido a aquella joven por el miedo que había visto reflejado en sus ojos, jamás podría amar a Edward, era el plan perfecto y no podía fallar nada._

—_Johana, apúrate. No quiero hacerle esperar demasiado —Anthony se detuvo al escuchar la cristalina voz de Kate tras la puerta cerrada, parecía realmente ansiosa por algo y eso era mala señal._

—_Tranquilícese —contestó la sirvienta que llevaba años ocupándose de ella—, estará preciosa y quizás así ese hombre deje de mirarla con el ceño fruncido._

—_Esto va a salir bien, sé que apenas le conozco, pero —la mujer se detuvo y suspiró, las señales de alarma se encendieron en el anciano—, tiene algo que me cautiva, que me hace desear pasar más tiempo con él, sé que al principio me opuse y que apenas llevo aquí un par de días, pero siento que… —el silencio se instaló tras las palabras de Kate, no estaba segura de decirlo en voz alta y sin embargo llevaba horas queriéndolo expresar._

—_¿Se ha enamorado? —preguntó Johana, aunque conocía a la perfección a su señora y jamás la había visto tan feliz desde la muerte de su hermana Tanya un año antes._

—_Sí —murmuró con voz trémula sin saber lo revelador de aquel hecho._

—_Maldición —susurró Anthony, eso torcía todos los planes y requería de una solución rauda._

—_¿Es algo malo? —cuestionó con un hilo de voz la joven, a lo que Johana negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con complicidad._

—_Es tu sentencia de muerte—aseguró Anthony con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su rostro._

_Con la decisión tomada, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su fiel ayudante con la intención de que este se encargase del problema. Ella jamás debió enamorarse, pero aquello sería fácil de subsanar._

—Espero que lo hayas comprendido —Anthony levantó la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, estaba en una posición humillante y se alzó con vitalidad sin importarle que su familia lo notase, estaba harto de fingir una fragilidad que no poseía.

Era robusto y caza tras caza se fortalecía más. Al principio le había parecido una aberración, pero cuando la debilidad empezó a aparecer en su cuerpo envejecido, optó por hacerlo, había abandonado cualquier impedimento moral y comprobado que la sangre humana le sentaba muy bien.

—No me importa —contestó el anciano mirando con odio hacia su nieto—, no eres un Cullen, no mereces ostentar este apellido, no seguirás en mis tierras ni una jornada más. Coge a tu ramera y lárgate.

—No —murmuró el viento, sólo Carlisle lo escuchó y comprendió que su querida Esme, de nuevo, intervenía para salvar a su hijo y a él mismo de la tiranía que estaba ejerciendo Anthony.

Respiró hondo y se situó frente a su padre.

—Mi hijo no se marcha, padre —aseguró con una autoridad que creía no poseer hasta aquel momento—. Nadie lo hará, hablé con vos, intenté que lo comprendiera, pero parece que es en vano.

—No intervengas, sabes que no puedes contra mí —agregó Anthony y esas breves palabras hicieron estallar a Edward.

—¿Qué estáis insinuando? —preguntó a viva voz sin importarle quién lo oyese, el anciano se volvió hacia él, _pobre iluso_ pensó regodeándose con la información que nunca obtendrían de su boca—. No permitiré amenazas ni coacciones, se acabó. Habéis confiado en nosotros para ciertos aspectos que atañen al clan, ahora asumiremos el control completo del mismo.

—¿Me estás retirando, Edward? —cuestionó con ironía, ninguno de ellos tenía la sangre fría necesaria para continuar con su legado. No serían capaces de cumplir con las exigencias establecidas por su señor y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo.

—Es lo mejor —convino Carlisle actuando como un frente unido.

La risa de Anthony interrumpió las siguientes palabras de su hijo, sabía que no podían, pero no le importaba que lo intentasen.

—Todo vuestro —concluyó cuando pudo controlar las carcajadas que habían dejado atónitos a su familia, estaba deseando ver cómo conseguían las cosas sin su ayuda y sus rituales.

—Padre —murmuró Carlisle incómodo por hacer aquello de esa forma.

—Pronto me pediréis ayuda —afirmó y se giró para regresar al interior de la casa—. Por cierto, mantener bien alejadas de mi hogar a las brujas que habéis traído, porque puede darme por quemarlas.

La puerta se cerró tras Anthony y Emmett se volvió hacia su padre sin saber cómo agradecerle el apoyo que le había dado.

.

Rosalie se incorporó ligeramente cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, esperaba que fuese Emmett que tras recapacitar hubiese decidido no enfrentarse a su abuelo, pero era Bella. Se recostó de nuevo sin ganas de hablar con esa joven inflexible y autoritaria, no le caía bien, aunque le agradecía enormemente lo que había hecho por ella, era demasiado directa para su gusto.

Bella la saludó con la cabeza y se situó frente al fuego de la chimenea, tenía los dedos de los pies totalmente congelados y la cabeza en plena ebullición. Odiaba esa actitud de dominación que exhibían los hombres, ante todo era una persona completamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Su madre, aunque despistada e infantil, las había inculcado sus propias reflexiones. Ella tenía unas claras ideas con respecto al papel de la mujer dentro de la sociedad. Consideraba que la mujer no era débil ni debía mantenerse bajo el yugo de un hombre, que la relación de pareja era algo más que servir al marido hasta la extenuación.

Eran percepciones demasiado chocantes para los hombres, había intentado defenderlas delante de sus parientes y lo único que había conseguido fue un rápido matrimonio con el primer comerciante que se interesó por ella. Así perdió su título de lady y todos los derechos que pudieran corresponderle de parte de su padre, pero su marido, Charlie, se había perfilado como un buen hombre que había tratado de comprenderla.

Siempre que pensaba en su madre la tristeza la golpeaba con fuerza. Se acuclilló frente al hogar y observó el danzar del fuego mientras aguardaba a que Alice regresara. Sólo esperaba que estuviese bien y tuviese la disposición necesaria para llevar a cabo su plan.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí, Rosalie? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—Toda la vida, cuando mi padre murió nos trasladamos porque aquí vivía mi tío junto con mi primo —contestó la mujer sin comprender el interés de ella.

—Bien —murmuró sin indagar más, había esperado que ella llevase menos tiempo y las ayudase, pero sabía que eso era imposible, una de las cosas que más caracterizaba a los escoceses era la lealtad hacia su clan, eran como una gran familia y frente a eso… un extraño no podía hacer nada.

—Mi tío murió hace dos años —continuó la joven a pesar de que Bella no le había preguntado nada más—, aún lo extraño.

—Comprendo —agregó, pero necesitaba su silencio no sus historias.

—Y mi primo está supervisando una de las propiedades de los Cullen desde hace más de un año, le echo de menos enormemente, es la única familia que me queda —Rose posó la mano en su vientre, era fascinante que en su interior se estuviese formando una vida, siempre tendría un recuerdo de Emmett aun cuando (estuviese lejos.

—Seguro que regresa para tu boda —contestó Bella intentando ser empática con ella.

—No pienso casarme —la muchacha se levantó para poder observarla—. Nadie quiere entender que no haré nada que coloque en peligro a la única persona que podré amar en mi vida.

—No creo que él negocie. —La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y Bella frenó su explicación esperando que no fuese uno de los Cullen.

Alice entró en el recinto, ligeramente acalorada y feliz, la conversación con Jasper había sido interesante y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Nunca antes se había encontrado con un hombre tan extraño y reservado, pero capaz de escuchar lo que una mujer decía, definitivamente todo él era raro, pero se sentía atraída muy a su pesar.

Tenía claras las reglas del juego, sabía que los hombres actuaban con el claro convencimiento de lo que era una mujer y para qué la necesitaban, pero Jasper parecía no cumplir todas las pautas por el momento.

—Debemos hablar —afirmó Bella y Alice la miró apenada, sabía lo que llegaba a continuación y no podía negarse a hacerlo.

—Sabes bien que va contra las normas —aseguró intentando darle algún motivo que la hiciese recapacitar.

—Y tú que no podemos continuar así —dijo echando un vistazo a Rose que parecía dispuesta a descifrar su manera particular de comunicarse—, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Vamos, no está tan mal —agregó Alice y eso hizo sospechar a su hermana.

—No me digas que…

—Por supuesto que no, pero eso no impide que no considere este lugar aquel que tú ya sabes, estoy cansada de los cambios. —Bella negó con la cabeza, incrédula, nunca antes Alice había contradicho una de sus ideas, aquello era nuevo y demasiado peligroso, atentaba contra su seguridad.

—No nos quedaremos —contestó tajante para arrepentirse segundos después, había hablado de más en el calor de la discusión.

—¡Yo iré con vosotras! —exclamó Rosalie y Bella resopló, no había querido ser tan específica, pero la actitud de su hermana había sido suficiente para que se olvidase de ser precavida—, no tendréis queja de mí y puedo ayudaros a salir de estas tierras, no es nada fácil el camino que hay que tomar.

—Apenas te estás recuperando —informó Alice conciliadora, acercándose a la cama y cogiendo su mano con cariño, sabía que su hermana no lo aceptaría bajo ningún concepto—, no podemos ponerte en peligro, entiéndelo.

—Por favor, sé que puedo hacer el viaje, no os estorbaré, tengo que salvarle —las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, tenía tan cerca la solución a su problema que no podía creerlo—. No podéis dejarme aquí, por mí, por él, por mi hijo… por vosotras.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Bella crispada por la connotación de aquellas simples palabras.

—No, sólo digo que es lo mejor para todos —señaló desafiante y altiva, conseguiría su objetivo al precio que fuera.

—No puedes cabalgar, perderías a tu hijo —agregó Bella con la clara intención de deshacerse de su compañía.

—En eso tiene razón —convino Alice apretando la mano de la mujer—, el movimiento del caballo no será bueno para ninguno de los dos, no quiero que te pase nada.

—No voy a claudicar —aseguró Rosalie, había llegado a apreciar a aquella menuda joven, pero estaba decidida a marcharse con ellas—, iremos despacio.

—¡Válgame Dios! —exclamó Bella con frustración, resoplando salió de la casa antes de decir algo que pudiese herir los sentimientos de su hermana.

—Perdónala —pidió Alice soltando a Rose para ir a ver a Bella—, pero aún así no es correcto coaccionar a nadie para que haga lo que queremos —antes de que pudiera hablar la muchacha continuó—. Te entiendo, pero eso no te exime de tu culpa, voy a verla y a tratar de convencerla.

Rosalie asintió, rezando porque ellas la ayudasen. Alice buscó a su hermana desde la puerta y la encontró a sólo unos pasos de la casa, se aproximó a ella y supo, por la tensión que exhibía su cuerpo, que estaba terriblemente enfadada.

—Sabes que ya está bien —relató intentando obtener la colaboración de su hermana—, tu ritual ya ha dado el resultado requerido y ese bebé nacerá sano. Nos necesita.

Bella negó con la cabeza, estaba perdida, su hermana ya se había posicionado del lado de aquella arisca mujer. Observó a su alrededor, la mañana seguía oscura, el sol apenas asomaba entre las negras nubes y el aire estaba cargado como si anunciase que un grave problema se acercaba.

—Piénsalo por un momento —murmuró Bella deseando que su hermana comprendiera la postura que estaba teniendo.

—No puedo darla de lado, tiene tanto miedo, por ella, por él y por el bebé que me aterra pensar a lo que se enfrentará si se queda —aseguró para disgusto de Bella—. Sé lo que estás considerando, pero el retrasarnos en nuestro viaje tampoco es tan importante, sólo llegaremos más tarde de lo habitual.

—¿Así de sencillo? —Alzó una ceja. Alice no estaba siendo objetiva, de nuevo se dejaba llevar por su corazón mientras apartaba la fría lógica a un lado—, ¿estás segura?

—Claro, es difícil de tratar, pero no la podemos dejar aquí —contestó la joven con firmeza.

—Vuelve a darle otra vuelta, por favor —sabía por experiencia que su hermana era persistente cuando se trataba de salvar a alguien y esta vez quería llevarlo al extremo de tener que encargarse de esa mujer más de lo habitual.

—Ella desea marcharse —Bella bufó exasperada— y será interesante conocerla, saber cómo son realmente las costumbres de las highlands, a lo mejor nos gustan más que las exigencias de las inglesas y podemos buscar un lugar en Escocia para vivir.

Alice estaba emocionada ante aquella posibilidad, todo era más salvaje, más natural, más libre, incluso el aire tenía un aroma distinto. Se sentía más conectada con la magia en aquel lugar, aquel podía ser su hogar y estarían bien, como en su propia casa.

—Igual que las de los ingleses —agregó indignada por la romántica visión que estaba presentando su hermana de la situación—, lo primero que ha hecho el que me arrastró hacia aquí ha sido darme órdenes, le importa bien poco que hayamos salvado a su sobrino, no desea magia en sus tierras. ¿Cuánto tardará en buscarme un marido o en obligarme a obedecer cada petición sin rechistar?

—Seguramente no se expresó bien. —Bella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no gritar, su hermana había enloquecido si pensaba que un hombre no era claro al dar órdenes.

—"No ejercerás la magia en mis tierras" —recitó rememorando la conversación que había tenido con aquel exasperante ser—. Es bastante claro y contundente.

—Está bien, tienes toda la razón y él es un cabezota —convino Alice sin más argumentos que exponer—. Volvamos al punto de inicio, debemos marcharnos de aquí y Rosalie no se mantendrá callada si nos vamos sin ella. Dejémosla que venga con nosotras.

—Nos va a meter en un lío tremendo, ella es la mujer del grandullón, ¿qué crees que hará cuando descubra que se ha ido? —cuestionó sin necesidad de que Alice contestase. Ambas imaginaron la escena comprendiendo que así no conseguirían llegar muy lejos.

—Esperemos que el tónico sea suficiente para tomar ventaja y encontrar un lugar donde escondernos —respondió Alice no demasiado convencida de lograrlo.

—¿Y si la engañamos? —interrogó Bella mientras una descabellada idea se forjaba en su mente.

* * *

_Lo primero, actualizaré todos los viernes. Así queda todo cuadrado tanto con mi beta: Esmeralda como con mis otras historias y obligaciones._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Laura**__ (todo a su tiempo, te aseguro que todo tiene su explicación convenientemente estructurada), __**Esmeralda**__ (¿me repito?, no ya sabes lo importante que eres para mí), Rocío (gracias por tus palabras), __**Yuli**__ (gracias por seguir leyendo) y __**Rosh**__ (creo que con el paso de las capítulos las cosas se aclararán bastante y será más fácil de entender). Y también a las lectoras silenciosas._

_Contaros también que he abierto un grupo en Facebook: Acompáñame al misterio (os dejo el link en el perfil), para que podáis preguntar lo que os apetezca, para que leáis los adelantos que seguramente los haga los jueves y para que compartáis opiniones. Estáis todas invitadas._

_Espero vuestras impresiones. Besos. _


	10. Capítulo 10

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

**_Capítulo 10. En marcha._**

Bella contaba los segundos, uno tras otro, mientras el atardecer caía sobre las tierras de los Cullen. La luz era amortiguada por las vastas nubes que cubrían el cielo, iba a ser una noche difícil, la luna no iluminaría su huída y esperaba no sufrir ningún percance.

Resopló impaciente, presentía en el aire que algo no iba a salir como esperaba, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a acabar con aquella locura.

Se giró para observar el camino y vio como la mujer, que llevaba toda la semana atendiéndolas subía por la serpenteante cuesta, cargada con una nueva bandeja de comida. No había conseguido que dejasen de servirlas como a niñas indefensas, pero esa noche, aquel detalle, jugaría a su favor.

Se adelantó para ayudarla y recibió una sonrisa agradecida de Carmen. La mujer parecía cansada, tenía profundas ojeras y estaba en los huesos. Bella estaba segura de que la explotaban.

Llegaron a la cabaña y Carmen colocó todo lo que traía sobre la mesa de madera, intercambió unas palabras amables con Rose y salió apresurada.

—Carmen —la llamó Bella antes de que la mujer empezase a alejarse.

—Dígame, milady —contestó solícita.

—Necesito estirar las piernas —afirmó poniéndose a su lado e instándola a continuar—. ¿Tienes mucho trabajo hoy?

—Lo habitual, hace unos días Brenna, mi ayudante, se marchó del clan —se encogió de hombros—, ni siquiera se despidió. En los últimos tiempos nadie soporta el trabajo duro.

—¿No era del clan? —cuestionó confusa.

—No, aquí hay pocas mujeres, es como si algo las incomodase y las hiciese marcharse. Los Cullen son exigentes, pero generosos, el más difícil de tratar es el laird —murmuró en un susurro al ver a un grupo de hombres pasando cerca de ellas.

—¿Cuál de los tres? —interrogó la joven, debía aprovechar que la mujer quería hablar para saber algo más de esa familia.

—No, no los jóvenes, hablo de Anthony, el verdadero laird. Tiene setenta años —Bella se paró y la miró extrañada, esa edad era inaudita y muy poco común— y aún mantiene una voluntad de hierro, dicen que siempre fue así, pero últimamente es peor. Sólo pretende ordenar y mandar a diestro y siniestro, no le importa lo que sus nietos puedan anhelar. Hace unas horas hubo una gran discusión.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio analizando las palabras que había escuchado y esperando a que ella continuase, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver como la mujer se detenía y negaba convulsamente con la cabeza.

—Hablé demasiado —susurró atemorizada, la joven miró alrededor, pero no divisó a nadie que pudiera haberlas oído.

—No me contaste nada que no pudiese averiguar más adelante, no te preocupes.

—Debo volver a las cocinas, hoy los muchachos comerán apartados de los demás y… —aceleró el paso, mientras sus palabras se perdían. Bella la siguió, era el mejor momento para llevar a término el plan.

—Yo te ayudaré —señaló alcanzando a la mujer que poseía una agilidad envidiable. Por un segundo temió que se negara, pero al final asintió.

La puerta de la cocina era pequeña y estrecha, una pálida muchacha colocaba la cena en largas bandejas de cerámica y las jarras de cerveza estaban ya servidas. La joven, suspiró de alivio al ver entrar a Carmen y ralentizó su ritmo de trabajo.

Hacía mucho calor, así que Bella se quitó la capa y la colocó en una silla que había junto a la pared. Carmen se apresuró a retirar la tela que cubría las largas hogazas de pan que descansaban sobre el hogar aun encendido.

Bella las observó como seguían dando los últimos toques a la cena, sintiéndose una intrusa en aquel lugar, si no fuese porque en el bolsillo de su falda descansaba el tónico que les daría la libertad… ya se habría marchado.

—Los muchachos hoy cenarán en la recámara de Edward. —Ese nombre hizo que su corazón palpitase más fuerte, era una mezcla de ansiedad por lo que iba a hacer y deseo por saber más sobre él. Estaba enloqueciendo, no era más que otro hombre, otro ser arrogante y prepotente que creía que ella le pertenecía.

—Caprichosos —murmuró la muchacha malhumorada.

—¡Jane! —exclamó Carmen con un tono de desaprobación—, que seas mi sobrina no te da derecho a expresarte con libertad acerca de los señores.

—Sólo dime que no es verdad, les queda demasiado grande, no son dignos de…

—¡Basta! No remuevas la historia ni sigas por esa vereda, ¿qué pasaría si te escuchasen? —Jane disfrazó su odio tras una máscara de disculpa y Carmen asintió satisfecha ante el cambio realizado por ella—. Voy a llamar a un par de jóvenes para que nos ayuden, mientras tanto ve a llevar la comida a los muchachos.

—Pero… —empezó a decir la joven con disgusto al reparar en todo lo que tenía que subir.

—Yo te acompaño—aseguró con rapidez Bella y, a pesar de que Carmen comenzó a argumentar algo en contra, se apresuró a hacerlo.

Jane ni siquiera la miró mientras le ordenaba que cogiese una gran bandeja, el pan y la siguiese. La cerámica quemaba y la carne de jabalí estaba bastante cruda.

Una escalera que había en la pared del fondo de la cocina las llevó a la planta de arriba, los pasillos eran largos y sus pasos resonaban sobre el suelo.

Jane empujó una gran puerta de madera negra sin llamar y entró como si fuese su propio dormitorio. El espacio era amplio, más de lo que había esperado Bella, justo enfrente de la puerta había una gran mesa con cuatro sillas. A la derecha una cama enorme, ostentando en sus mantas el color del clan y, sobre ella, colgado de la pared, el escudo: Un águila negro sobre verde y azul.

No pudo dejar de mirar esa imagen, les describía con perfección.

—Mierda —gritó Jane a su espalda y Bella sonrió—, te ordené que cogieses el pan.

—Lo lamento, no sé en que estaba pensando —contestó, aunque todo formaba parte de su elaborado plan.

—Iré a por ello, acaba de servir el whisky y no husmees ni cojas nada. —La muchacha salió apresurada de la recámara y Bella se acercó a la mesa.

Sirvió con diligencia las copas y sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño recipiente con el tónico. Apenas eran necesarias un par de gotas y el sueño no abandonaría sus cuerpos durante diez horas, sin embargo, Bella echó más de lo necesario en cada una, vaciando todo el frasco.

—Tentador —murmuró una voz que siempre recordaría a su espalda, se tensó y rezó porque él no hubiese visto su movimiento.

—Laird —saludó colocando el recipiente dentro de la jarra que anteriormente contenía el licor, se giró hacia él para encontrarse con una visión que no esperaba, su camisa había desaparecido y el kilt parecía estar a punto de caerse.

—¿Ha venido a negociar? —cuestionó dando un paso hacia ella y cogiendo el pomo de la puerta con la intención de cerrarla.

—¿Cómo puede creer eso? —inquirió Bella sonrojándose—. Estoy ayudando a Carmen —señaló separando sus ojos de su torso desnudo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un atisbo de rabia en sus pupilas.

—Está sobrecargada de trabajo, creo que debería ser más considerado con ella, sois un…

—No os traje aquí para que realicéis ese tipo de tareas, creí que había quedado clara mi postura con respecto a vos, pero estoy dispuesto a ilustrarte mejor. —Edward se giró para cerrar la puerta justo en el momento en el que una sofocada Jane aparecía en el vano.

Ni siquiera saludó a su laird, entró sin pronunciar palabra, depositó la redonda hogaza de pan en la mesa y supervisó lo que Bella había realizado minutos antes.

—Vamos —la ordenó y la muchacha respiró aliviada, por lo general no habría hecho caso a semejante actitud pero, en ese instante, la estaba salvando de los pensamientos del laird.

Agarró la jarra y siguió a Jane hacia la puerta, esta salió sin problemas, pero cuando Bella intentó avanzar, Edward la sujetó por el brazo. Arrancó de su mano la cerámica vacía y se la entregó a Jane.

—Ella no es una criada, no se le olvide. Informe a mis hermanos que tardaremos un poco en cenar. —sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta en las narices de Jane que no dudó en maldecir. Sonrió, le gustaba enfadar a aquella rubia creída que pensaba que poseía mejor sangre que la suya. Sólo por eso la toleraba, porque era divertida.

Bella se revolvió contra su agarre, encontrarla en su habitación había estado a punto de echar abajo el autocontrol que ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Había deseado tumbarla en su cama y sólo le había frenado la frialdad con la que le había hablado.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Sois un arrogante y engreído —apoyó los dedos en su boca para silenciarla.

—Deseabas verme, te morías porque te sujetase así —Edward la giró del todo y la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él—. Aquí me tienes, Bella.

—No vuelva a llamarme así —ordenó tensándose aún más.

—Mujer, no comprendes que poco importa lo que deseéis, ahora vivís en mis tierras y yo soy la ley en ellas —pasó una mano por los cabellos que se habían soltado de su recogido—, me complace veros, me agrada teneros en estas cuatro paredes más de lo que esperaba.

—Suélteme —pidió demostrando más alteración de la que quería que él notase. Apoyó la mano en su pecho para apartarlo y lo que sintió la detuvo, esta vez su corazón latía, lento, tanto que parecía a punto de detenerse.

Indagó en su mirada buscando algo que le explicase aquello, necesitaba comprender por qué su energía era como una descarga para ella, ¿por qué su corazón no palpitaba como cualquier otro?, ¿por qué la perturbaba con solo mirarla?

—¿Qué sois vos? —preguntó sin pensar y las pupilas del hombre se oscurecieron.

—Nada especial o ¿acaso percibís en mí algo inusual? —Bella negó con la cabeza incapaz de explicar lo que notaba—. Veo vuestro juego, intuyo vuestro próximo movimiento y vais a perder.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —señaló repitiendo sus palabras para que él no pudiese leer más allá. No sabía el alcance de su don y este podía jugar desfavorablemente para ellas.

—Intentáis resistiros mientras miráis mis labios con ansiedad, deseáis apartarme, pero sois incapaz de empujarme para que os suelte —la estrechó contra su torso con un solo brazo—. Se acelera vuestra respiración cuando os toco, cuando os miro y murmuro estas palabras. No podéis ganar, milady.

—¿Cuántas han pasado por su cama?, ¿pensáis que soy una simple fulana? —Aquel arrebato le hizo soltarla. Bella se tambaleó ligeramente y esperó el estallido acompañado por el golpe. Sin duda aquel bárbaro no estaba acostumbrado a que le contradijesen y querría mostrar su disgusto por ello, se irguió entrecerrando los ojos para no ver el momento.

No llegó, la mano de Edward no golpeó su rostro y Bella se obligó a abrir los ojos para observarle parado frente a ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero nada pregonaba sus intenciones.

—¿Con qué clases de monstruos os habéis topado? —interrogó con los brazos cruzados— Habla, no eres tímida así que no lo intentes aparentar —la ordenó al ver el obstinado silencio en el que se había instalado.

—Sé como funciona el mundo, laird. Fui criada de una manera extraña y esas ideas están tan arraigadas en mi interior que soy incapaz de actuar de otra forma —explicó evocando en su mente algunas de las pautas de su madre—. No soy sumisa ni obediente, no acato la autoridad de ningún hombre y no empezaré a hacerlo. No sé callarme a tiempo y soy más testaruda de lo que vuestra paciencia puede aguantar.

Edward se recostó sobre la puerta y la miró, su rostro era inexpresivo y su semblante estaba relajado. Había visto su fuego en el mismo momento en el que la había rescatado, percibió su indignación cuando la colocó a su espalda y aun así ella creía que eso era un impedimento. _¿Para qué?_ Se preguntó Edward y no supo que responderse, aquella atracción era nueva para él, mas estaba dispuesto a explorarla.

—Me alegra que Demetri no consiguiese llevarte al altar —contestó acallando las siguientes palabras de Bella, observó como se incendiaba de nuevo, leyó la indignación en su rostro y decidió seguir aguijoneando su orgullo—, no lo habría aguantado mucho, pobre infeliz. Se libró por muy poco.

—¿Cómo osáis? —balbuceó de rabia sin terminar la pregunta, Bella avanzó hacia él sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacia—. No vuelva a usar mi pasado en mi contra, no me dirija la palabra de nuevo, olvídese de que existo y yo haré lo propio porque vos sois…

No pudo continuar, en cuanto Edward la tuvo al alcance de su mano la agarró por la muñeca, tiró de ella y antes de que se diese cuenta la besó. Primero fue un simple roce con el objeto de acallar sus quejas y reproches, pero la determinación del hombre se esfumó en cuanto la tuvo donde quería, se apoderó de sus labios una y otra vez, venciéndola hasta que ella dejo de debatirse.

Agarró sus muñecas con una sola mano y las alzó sobre su cabeza, se giró y la apoyó contra la puerta, reteniéndola, buscando que claudicase a su favor.

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella soltando lo pasadores, deseaba verlo caer sobre sus hombros, quería que dejase de comportarse como una dama y se entregase a él.

En cuanto esa idea cruzó su mente, se detuvo a pesar de que ella colaboraba y le devolvía tímidamente el beso. Apartó sus labios de los de Bella y acarició su mejilla, sin duda le había embrujado, nunca antes había anhelado aquello, sus relaciones sexuales habían sido simples descargas cuando era más joven, piel contra piel, sin pasión y a veces sin ganas, después de un tiempo había rechazado aquello por insatisfactorio.

La soltó cuando una chispa de ira brilló en las pupilas de la joven y le dedicó una sonrisa que Bella no apreció.

—No vuelva a hacer eso —murmuró conteniendo el impulso de tocar los labios que él había profanado sin su permiso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo? —preguntó divertido con su inquietud.

—No sabe de lo que soy capaz, laird. No me haga demostrárselo si quiere conservar su virilidad. —Bella esperaba enojo e indignación por su parte, pero Edward colocó la mano en su vientre y la empujó contra la puerta con suavidad.

—Sólo necesito un simple gesto para doblegarte —murmuró y bajó su boca hacia su cuello, rozó la sensible piel y Bella contuvo el aliento, frustrada por las reacciones de su traicionero cuerpo.

—Vos no lo conseguiréis —murmuró la joven sin apenas fuerza, mientras él le daba lentos besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

—Me encantan los retos —colocó su mano detrás de su espalda y la apartó de la puerta, cogió el picaporte y la abrió—. Seguiremos con tus lecciones mañana.

En el pasillo, Jasper y Emmett les miraban con curiosidad, habían escuchado toda la conversación y les sorprendía la actitud de su hermano.

—Milady —saludó Emmett con sorna guiñándola un ojo, haciendo que las mejillas de la joven se sonrojasen aún más.

—Buenas noches —susurró Bella sin saber como enfrentarles, miró al suelo y salió rauda de allí.

—No pierdes el tiempo —dijo Jasper en un tono que sólo escucharon sus hermanos.

—¿Debería? —cuestionó haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar— Ordené que no me molestasen.

Los dos le observaron extrañados, ninguno había recibido esa información.

—Juro que un día casaré a Jane y la perderé de vista —aseguró Edward cerrando la puerta de la recámara.

—No parece que haya hombre interesado en ella —afirmó Jasper y su hermano resopló.

.

Bella se despidió de Carmen y volvió a la cabaña casi corriendo, la noche ya cubría con su manto las tierras, la oscuridad era abrumadora y la luna un vano reflejo que no iluminaba nada.

Alice la esperaba ansiosa frente a la casa y suspiró aliviada al verla aparecer.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —preguntó con un hilo de voz para que no la oyera Rose.

—Sí, justo en el momento en que me marchaba llegaron los otros dos. Lo malo es que he perdido el frasco, tuve que meterlo en una jarra vacía y cuando regresé a la cocina ya no estaba —había pasado diez minutos buscándolo, pero no apareció y no podía preguntarle a Jane sin delatarse.

—¿Lo ha podido ver alguien?, no va a salir bien, te dije que no debíamos usar los dones para esto —la reprochó.

—Estamos fuera, lo vamos a conseguir, en unos minutos estaremos bien lejos —agregó Bella conteniéndose para no zarandearla—, queda la última parte del plan y debes hacerla. ¿Te explicó Rosalie cómo salir?

—Sí, a regañadientes, creo que sospecha algo —murmuró mirando hacia la cerrada puerta de entrada.

—Debemos acabar con esto —señaló Bella empujándola para que entrase.

Alice odiaba mentir, pero sabía que no le quedaba más remedio, el bienestar de Rosalie y de su bebé estaban por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Rose estaba sentada en la cama, vestida con ropa de viaje y con una bolsa en su regazo.

—¿Nos marchamos ya? —interrogó preocupada porque surgiese algún inconveniente.

—Dentro de muy poco —Alice se sentó a su lado y la sonrió—, antes de nada tienes que tomar esto —afirmó colocando en su mano una pequeña botella de cristal, la joven se había negado a proporcionarle el tónico sin que ella fuese consciente—, te ayudará a estar bien.

Rose lo miró con recelo, el líquido ámbar no se parecía a lo que había tomado hasta el momento.

—Es inofensivo, tan sólo preservará el bienestar del bebé —mintió Alice agradecida de que no la estuviese mirando a los ojos.

Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas, acarició su vientre y sollozó con fuerza.

—Emmett nunca conocerá a su hijo —Alice apenas pudo entender la frase—, ojalá las cosas fuesen distintas y él no me hubiese amenazado —enterró la cara entre las manos.

—Debiste narrarle la verdad, os estáis lastimando con esta actitud —afirmó, pero no obtuvo respuesta—, te dejaré sola, tómate el tónico y en seguida nos iremos.

Alice salió de la estancia y miró como Bella preparaba los caballos, por suerte aquellos hombres habían pecado de arrogantes y no se habían negado a que los tuviesen con ellas.

Los minutos pasaron mientras las jóvenes esperaban para que el tónico hiciese efecto, seguramente los Cullen ya estaban fuera de combate y Rose en breve les acompañaría. Bella asintió hacia su hermana mientras montaba en su corcel, Alice se asomó con cuidado por la puerta y vio a Rosalie acostada en el colchón.

—Lo siento, cielo. Cuídate —murmuró y cerró la puerta tan despacio como le fue posible.

Las jóvenes fueron hacia la muralla, justo al extremo contrario donde estaba la puerta principal. Repasaron los bordes hasta llegar al lugar indicado, las ramas cubrían el resorte que abría la puerta sólo desde dentro. Era una salida de emergencia en caso de estar en peligro.

Bella desmontó y entregó las riendas de su montura a Alice. Rose les había regalado la libertad, apartó las ramas y activó la roca de distinto color. La puerta cedió ante el empuje de Bella, y las jóvenes salieron de las tierras de los Cullen.

* * *

_Gracias a mis lindas chicas: **Rosh, Ashleyswan, Yuli09, Isabela M y Bellisimaw (me encanta tu portada, ya lo sabes)**. Es bueno saber que alguien lee esta historia, sé que es oscura y complicada pero adoro enredar la trama._

_Gracias a mi querida Esme. Me ha dado millones de ideas para la historia y al final tendré que otorgarle todo el mérito de la misma._

_Espero vuestras impresiones, Besos._


	11. Capítulo 11

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 11. ¿Qué hacer?**_

Había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba_, pero_ la sensación de peligro persistía en el ambiente. Observé a Alice que estaba delante de mí, preguntándome si la estaba arriesgando demasiado, antes que mi propia seguridad estaba su vida.

El camino era sinuoso, no podíamos espolear a los caballos sino que debíamos mantener un ritmo tan lento que de recorrerlo a pie no notaríamos la diferencia. La luna no nos acompañaba y el bosque era denso, tanto que no veíamos el cielo.

"_Edward…"_parecía murmurar el viento devolviéndome su rostro, no quería pensar en él, no deseaba analizar nada_, pero_ aún sentía su olor en mi piel, como sí me hubiese marcado a fuego con aquel beso. Llevé la mano a mis labios y reviví las sensaciones que me había producido con aquel roce, estaba confusa, mi cuerpo había reaccionado a él rindiéndome mientras que mi mente gritaba que le detuviese. Él era demasiado complicado para mí y sin embargo me sentía atraída.

Por suerte ya no volvería a verlo, con el paso de los meses se convertiría en un recuerdo y podría volver a encerrar mi corazón en su sitio.

Suspiré contra mi voluntad, entristeciéndome por no tener opciones, rememoré por última vez su rostro y me despedí de él. Quizás si le hubiese conocido cuando aún mi padre estaba vivo, todo hubiese sido distinto.

—Me gustaba este sitio —murmuró Alice con resignación, dejando que me pusiese a su lado ya que el sendero lo permitía.

—Lo sé —señalé sin mirarla—, mas no debemos permanecer aquí. Ellos conocen tu secreto y el mío. El laird me vio y aunque en un principio no le pareciese maligno bien sabes que llegaría a considerarlo. Al, no voy a permitir que te pase nada.

—No creo que faltasen a su palabra —dijo confirmando en su tono lo molesta que estaba por mi decisión.

—También Demetri parecía digno de confianza, incapaz de herirnos y en cuanto supo la verdad los rumores crecieron en el barrio —solté aquello sin pensar y me reprendí mentalmente por hacerlo, no me gustaba hablar de mi amigo, él se había perfilado como un ser sin escrúpulos.

—Te amaba muchísimo —le defendió Alice, no pude evitar molestarme con _ella por hacerlo,_ pero me mantuve en silencio—, sólo tuvo miedo, debiste comunicarte con él cuando murió nuestro padre. Nos habría ayudado y no habríamos tenido que vender la casa.

Tragué saliva y me mordí la lengua intentando no contarle la verdad.

—Alice, no deseo continuar con ese tema —le pedí con la esperanza de que desistiese de hablar de ello.

—Sé que él se transformó —continuó ignorando mi ruego—, _que dejó de ser ese muchacho,_ pero estoy segura de que nos hubiese ido mejor junto a él.

—Sí tú supieras —murmuré, me había faltado el valor necesario para contarle la amenaza que Demetri había esgrimido en mi contra.

La última vez que había visto a mi flamante ex prometido había sido en el funeral de mi padre. Me estremecí al rememorar aquel día.

_Londres amaneció lluvioso aquella mañana, las nubes cubrían el cielo en su totalidad y el sol no se intuía por ningún lado. Me miré al espejo, las ojeras marcaban mi rostro y el negro resaltaba la pálida piel de mi cuello._

_Odié mi traje, no era __coqueta, pero ese color__ se asociaba con la pérdida, era un mal recordatorio de todo lo que faltaba en mi vida. Primero mi madre había perecido por una enfermedad cuando éramos pequeñas, años más tarde mi abuela, a la que aún añoraba sin poder evitarlo y después mi padre, en un absurdo accidente con un caballo encabritado._

_La vida era injusta y se había complicado demasiado con aquel último suceso. No teníamos ningún familiar que pudiera ayudarnos y la casa era demasiado grande para mantenerla vendiendo algún que otro tónico. Debía ser práctica aunque la pena me ahogaba, tenía que empezar a decidir qué podíamos hacer para seguir adelante._

_Alice abrió la puerta de mi recámara, tenía los ojos hinchados, había llorado durante gran parte de la noche y parecía a punto de volver a hacerlo. Me apresuré a acercarme a ella, recibí un abrazo sin entusiasmo y la sujeté de la mano, apretándola ligeramente._

_Bajamos las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja, los pocos sirvientes que teníamos lucían un crespón negro en sus brazos y ya no disponían de palabras de aliento que regalarnos, todas se habían dicho la noche anterior, cuando la noticia había llegado._

_Fui hacia la puerta, arrastrando a Alice junto a mí, salí de casa sin importarme la lluvia que caía con fuerza y subí al carruaje, insté al cochero para que se apresurase y durante el camino __observé a mi hermana, rezando porque dijese algo, no había hablado desde que nos habían informado de ello._

_El cementerio era oscuro y frío, tenía un aspecto tétrico que infundía respeto y temor. Alice se estremeció a mi lado mientras llegamos al lugar dónde nos esperaba el párroco, recibimos las condolencias del hombre de aspecto cansado y el funeral comenzó._

_Alice sollozaba aferrada a mi mano, los amigos de mi padre en su mayoría comerciantes estaban allí__, expresando su__ pesar por aquella muerte tan injusta. No escuché las plegarias del cura, sólo podía mirar la tumba de mi padre y me sobresalté cuando empecé a recibir las muestras de condolencia de los presentes._

_Veinte veces sonreí a sus palabras, escuché sus anécdotas y despedí con cortesía. Por suerte, no había muchas personas congregadas y pronto nos dejaron solas junto al cura._

—_Regresa al carruaje —le pedí a mi hermana antes de que volviese a derrumbarse, esta asintió y el párroco se ofreció a acompañarla._

—_No tardes —murmuró y simplemente asentí._

_Vi como se alejaban y cuando les perdí de vista me arrodillé frente a la tumba de mi padre, coloqué la mano sobre la tierra removida y cerré los ojos concentrándome en la última vez que le había tenido frente a mí. Quería recordarle así, lleno de vida y vitalidad, con un ligero toque de tristeza en su rostro, pero siempre dispuesto a regalarnos una sonrisa cuando nos tenía cerca._

—_Lo siento —murmuré sin poder evitar decir lo que mi corazón sollozaba—, no fue posible —estaba desgarrada, no había podido salvarle y no sabía si algún día podría perdonarme por ello—. Te echaré de menos, Papá._

_Me alcé sin derramar ni una lágrima, la muerte estaba tan presente en mi vida que había aprendido a vivir con las desagradables emociones que me provocaba._

—_No nos abandones —susurré sabiendo que él nos protegería a su manera._

—_Ya lo ha hecho —me encogí al escuchar esa voz y me giré indignada por la interrupción. Demetri me miraba airado y avanzó unos pasos hacia mí._

—_¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? —pregunté, no podía perdonar la manera en que me había tratado aquel día, le había contado mi secreto por culpa de su insistencia y él se había perfilado como el canalla que en verdad era._

—¿Volverás a tratarme como a un _extraño? —Apretó los puños y estuve segura de que no dudaría en golpearme si le enojaba demasiado._

—_Es lo que somos —alcé mi falda para no tropezar con ella en mi huída—. Espero que tenga un buen día —afirmé con una sonrisa que no sentía e hice una mínima reverencia_.

_Pasé junto a él y sus afilados dedos se clavaron en mi brazo deteniéndome._

—_No he terminado —aseguró sin ocultar la furia que corría por sus venas—. He estado reflexionando sobre nosotros y al fin comprendo tu actitud, no te ha salido bien, pequeña._

—_¿A qué os referís? —cuestioné sin poder evitarlo._

—_Inventaste todo eso de tu poder para librarte de mí y yo caí como un tonto en tu trampa —me zarandeó con fuerza y me hubiese precipitado al suelo de no ser porque me sujetaba._

—_¿No sé por qué habéis considerado eso? —interrogué buscando la lógica a sus palabras._

_Demetri sonrió sarcástico y hundió más sus dedos en mi carne._

—_Nunca has querido desposarte conmigo —argumentó más alto de lo necesario—, soporté tu rechazo por deferencia a nuestra amistad, te cortejé, tuve paciencia porque creí que temías lo desconocido pero no, nunca tuviste intención de cumplir con tu palabra._

—_Sabes que acepté el __deseo de mi padre, pero ese compromiso fue anulado —necesitaba salir de aquella situación con rapidez—. No tiene caso seguir con ello —tiré de mi brazo para tratar de soltarme, pero sólo conseguí que me sujetase con más fuerza, reprimí un gesto de dolor—. ¡Basta!_

—_Soy yo quien ordena. Has jugado con fuego, Isabella, pero lo descubrí a tiempo —señaló entre dientes acercándome a él—. Cumplirás con tu palabra, nos casaremos en una semana y no toleraré nada más que el sí frente al altar. Se acabaron las concesiones y la delicadeza con la que he procurado tratarte._

—_No tengo intención de cumplir con lo que proponéis, ¿por qué os empañáis en esto? —pregunté sin comprender su manera de actuar._

—Eres mía, Isabella. Soporté tu rechazo, comprendí tus motivos y lo que recibí de ti fue una vil mentira. No me has tratado _como corresponde, pero te haré entender quién es tu amo —negué con la cabeza buscando las palabras que le sacasen de aquel estado en el que se encontraba, pero no las hallé—. Prepáralo todo._

_Me soltó y trastabillé hacia__ atrás. Estaba furiosa, él no era nadie para obligarme a hacer algo que no deseaba. Se giró para __marcharse sin esperar a que yo dijese nada._

—_¿Qué pasará si no lo hago? —Se detuvo en cuanto mi pregunta salió de mis labios, se giró lentamente para observarme y su mirada me paralizó, estaba completamente fuera de sí._

—_Eso está fuera de discusión, te conviene contentarme —me sujetó__ la barbilla con fuerza—. Compórtate como debes y yo toleraré otros aspectos de tu vida._

—_No voy a casarme con vos —dije remarcando cada palabra._

—_Bien, en ese caso, Alice sufrirá las consecuencias de tu bravuconada —mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar lo que sugería._

—No, no podéis —balbuceé y, al observar la ironía en su rostro, me envalentoné—: ¡no permitiré que le hagáis nada!

—Escúchame bien, Bella. Esto es una amenaza que no dudaré en cumplir si juegas conmigo de nuevo —quise gritarle, pero me contuve—. O dentro de siete días acudes a la iglesia y te casas conmigo o haré que tu hermana sea condenada por brujería. Estoy deseando ver como se defiende en el juicio.

_Me soltó y acarició mi mejilla, en sus ojos pude ver un reflejo del muchacho inocente que había __sido, pero se desvaneció tan rápido__ como había aparecido._

—_Recapacita, Demetri —rogué buscando a mi amigo en aquel hombre aterrador—. Alice no es culpable de nada._

—_La llave de su bienestar la tienes tú, pequeña —se inclinó y dejó un reguero de babas sobre mis labios firmemente cerrados._

_Me contuve para no limpiarme y él sonrió como si me hubiese lanzado a sus brazos perdida de amor._

—_Te lo pido por nuestra amistad, si alguna vez me has querido_, _Demetri, no sigas con esto —se encogió de hombros._

—_Ya sabes lo que espero de ti, no me costará llevar a esa joven ante la muerte. Nunca me cayó especialmente bien —dijo con indiferencia y deseé tener la fuerza necesaria para golpearle y tirarle al suelo._

_._

—¿Me estás escuchando? —La melodiosa voz de Alice me sacó de mi desagradable recuerdo. Me miró enojada.

—Perdona, estaba concentrada en el camino —me excusé esperando que no continuase alabando las virtudes del que fuera mi prometido.

—¿Tan desagradable te parecía Demetri Vulturi? —Mis manos se tensaron alrededor de las riendas.

—No quiero hablar de ello.— Las amenazas de aquel hombre nos habían hecho perderlo todo, me había apresurado a desaparecer antes de los siete días otorgados, había malvendido la casa familiar y había huido de allí arrastrando a mi hermana contra su voluntad.

—Pero yo sí —Alice frenó a su caballo—, no me moveré hasta que sepa la verdad. Te he interrogado muchas veces, te he provocado defendiéndole para hacer que estallases, sé que me ocultas lo que pasó realmente, lo veo en tu rostro cuando menciono su nombre. Merezco conocerlo, ya es hora de que me digas lo que aconteció.

—Alice, por favor. Hemos avanzado muy poco, el tiempo es escaso —dije tratando de razonar con ella.

—¡No! —exclamó obcecada en su determinación.

—Intentó coaccionarme, me amenazó con dañarte —susurré dándome por vencida—, no podía permitirlo y sólo me daba una opción, debía casarme con él. Por eso tuvimos que marcharnos, cielo.

—¿Por qué no me lo narraste antes? —chilló asustada por mis palabras— Todo este tiempo te he juzgado, he pensado que había sido un capricho y ahora descubro que él era un monstruo.

—Eso ya no importa —añadí restándole valor—. Demetri no está en nuestra vida, nunca pudo encontrarnos y ya se habrá olvidado de mí.

—Lo siento —murmuró compungida.

—Vámonos —le pedí inquieta—, retomemos el camino.

Antes de espolear a los caballos, escuché un ruido a nuestra derecha, mi nerviosismo creció y miré a Alice sin saber qué hacer. Mi hermana asintió y sin pronunciar palabra se puso en movimiento.

Nos fuimos alejando poco a poco, temiendo que algún animal salvaje saliera de entre los arbustos.

—Ayúdenme —el gritó atravesó la noche y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

* * *

Jane odiaba su trabajo, ella no era una sirvienta, no había nacido para consumirse a los pies de un montón de bárbarosque no merecían el poder que ostentaban. Pero el cambio estaba cerca, trabajaba y se sacrificaba por él.

Se aseó durante unos minutos eliminando el olor a comida que se había impregnado en ella, se cambió el vestido y olvidó adrede ponerse las enaguas. Cogió la esencia de lavanda y masajeó las puntas de su cabello rubio como a él le gustaba.

Suspiró abatida y por un segundo estuvo a punto de no acudir a su cita, le asqueaba la manera en que él la tocaba, pero sabía que era la forma de conseguir su objetivo. Se cepilló el cabello por décima vez y escondió la repulsión bajo una máscara de inocencia y una sonrisa perfecta.

La casa estaba en silencio, no se oía ni un ruido y Jane recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la recámara de su señor. La puerta entreabierta la invitó a entrar, Anthony la esperaba recostado en la pared.

Necesitaba a aquella mocosa, era su mejor banquete cuando no había nadie cerca que pudiera satisfacerle y parecía hacerlo por voluntad propia.

—Amo —saludó la muchacha agachando la cabeza como a su señor le gustaba.

—Me agradas, Jane —murmuró acercándose a ella y cogiendo un par de mechones de pelo entre sus callosas manos—, sabes lo que necesito y me lo das.

—¿Cuándo cambiará mi suerte? —interrogó intuyendo el buen ánimo de él.

—Sé lo que deseas, dame tiempo y lo obtendrás —aseguró colocándose a su espalda, recorrió los brazos de la joven y antes de que esta pudiera decir nada, desgarró las mangas que la cubrían—, hoy no seré gentil ni cuidadoso.

—No lo esperaba —añadió la joven y Anthony sonrió, era consciente de que fingía, sabía su punto débil y lo aprovechaba. Adoraba la sangre que corría por sus venas y la manera de rechazarle cuando la cubría con su cuerpo—, podéis tomarme como queráis.

Él la sujetó contra su pecho, se dedicó a recorrerla deleitándose con la curva de sus senos y los jadeos que ella le regaló.

—Cuéntame algo de esas brujas —ordenó llevando su boca hasta su cuello y desgarrando la sensible piel con los dientes afilados.

—Se marcharon, no tiene que temer, mi señor —dijo entrecortadamente mientras él impedía que se alejase, necesitaba lo que sólo ella podía proporcionarle.

—Fabuloso —afirmó lamiendo el hilo de sangre que salía de la herida infringida.

Las palabras se esfumaron mientras él se alimentaba sin prisa, empezaba a gustarle aquel método, le proporcionaba una vitalidad incansable. La alzó por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama.

Sujetó la daga y desgarró el vestido que portaba la joven apartándolo a un lado, recorrió su cuerpo desnudo con avidez. Jane se dejó hacer, era la única manera de obtener su objetivo y aunque una arcada acudió a su garganta fue capaz de controlarla.

Anthony la tiró sobre la cama ansioso por tenerla, la colocó boca abajo y sujetó sus muñecas a las cuerdas que había colocado anteriormente.

—Tengo un nuevo encargo para ti —le informó mientras se quitaba el tartán y lo tiraba al suelo, quedándose desnudo. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de la joven y frotó su trasero con las manos.

—Lo que sea, amo —convino aunque él bien sabía que obedecería cualquier orden por su parte.

—Quiero que te ocupes de Rosalie, hazla sufrir —se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de la joven comenzó el ritual que sólo hacía con ella.

.

Rosalie abrió los ojos paulatinamente, la noche era cerrada y la sensación de traición atravesó su pecho, miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarlas y gruñó sus nombres, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba segura de que la habían drogado y las maldijo por ello, pero no creía que Alice hubiese tomado la decisión, había sido Bella, esa muchacha era la instigadora de todo.

Se levantó tambaleándose intentando enfocar mejor la vista, pero sin conseguirlo, el sueño aún la acosaba y llegó con pasos inseguros hasta la puerta. Salió de la cabaña y repasó mentalmente el camino que llevaba hasta la casa de los Cullen.

Se aferró el vientre y comenzó a bajar la colina con la intención de contarles todo, pero antes de haber recorrido mucho terreno, Emmett apareció frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces levantada? —preguntó sujetándola por la cintura un segundo antes de que se desplomase. Le miró con los ojos llorosos y el hombre se asustó— Rose, no sigas así, no puedo estar apartado de ti. Me duele todo lo que está aconteciendo entre nosotros.

—Emmett, ahora no —suplicó la joven, no podía luchar con él en ese momento. Había estado a un paso de liberarle del mal que planeaba sobre su cabeza y no lo había conseguido por los viles manejos de esa mujer a su hermana.

—Tienes que escucharme —señaló autoritario y por primera vez, desde que le conocía, Rosalie vio una determinación férrea en su rostro, asintió a su pesar—. He renunciado a todo, ya no soy un Cullen y aunque ni mi padre ni mis hermanos lo aprueban no pienso faltar a mi palabra. Ya no vivo sometido bajo el yugo de mi abuelo, ya no le pertenezco, no le debo nada. Trabajaré como cualquiera de los hombres.

—¿Por qué? Estás complicándolo todo, no lo comprendes, no puedo permitir que te inmoles por mí —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Y tú pensabas hacerlo para salvarme, menudo par —acarició su mejilla—. ¿Sabes qué? Te amo. He pasado un infierno estos días y he llegado a comprender lo estúpido que he sido al querer complacerle.

—Es tu abuelo, le debes tanto y ambos consentimos en cumplir su voluntad —señaló empleando la última carta que le quedaba para salvarle, cada vez le era más difícil rechazarle, estaba a un paso de besarle y abandonar toda cordura sólo por estar a su lado.

—Eres mi mujer, me importa poco lo que puedan decir, incluido él. Se acabó, mi Rose, no permitiré ni una excusa más —explicó con dureza.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello y aspiró su aroma, la estrechó más fuerte contra él y bajó la boca hacia la de ella. Rosalie no se resistió ni un segundo, besos breves y cortos dieron paso a otros más ardientes, la llama de la pasión que ambos albergaban se incendió en cuanto los motivos quedaron apartados.

Cubrió sus labios con insistencia, entrelazó la lengua con la de ella haciéndola contener el aliento. La joven entrelazó las manos alrededor de su cuello, rindiéndose a la evidencia, sin pensar en nada que no fuese aquel momento.

El cuerpo de él despertó a su cercanía, a las suaves curvas femeninas y cuando empezó a acariciar su espalda, tuvo que recordarse dónde estaban para conseguir contener su ansiedad.

Se separó ligeramente de ella y miró sus ojos, adoraba el brillo que asomaba en sus pupilas cuando estaba excitada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello completamente despeinado.

—¿Qué te dijeron las brujas sobre mantener relaciones? —preguntó mientras acariciaba su cuello y se disponía a besarla.

—Se han ido —contestó Rose con rabia, rompiendo el momento. Él la miró sin comprender sus palabras.

—¿Se han instalado en otra cabaña? —cuestionó pensando que eso sería perfecto para poder estar a solas con Rosalie.

—No, se han marchado del clan —explicó con indignación, jamás podría perdonarlas por haberla abandonado a su suerte.

—¡Maldición! Vuelve a casa, iré a informar a mis hermanos —le ordenó sabiendo la reacción que iban a tener.

—Déjalas, no merecen el esfuerzo de buscarlas —contestó airada, no quería volver a verlas. En un principio había pensado en contárselo a los Cullen, para que estos las trajesen de regreso, pero no eran dignas de dicha acción.

—Rose, igual que ellos aprueban mis órdenes yo debo acatar las suyas —argumentó molesto por tener que explicar algo tan obvio—, ellos las quieren aquí y las encontraremos. Ahora descansa y mañana seguiremos hablando.

Vio como se alejaba de vuelta a la casa de su familia. Había querido vengarse de ellas por haberla dejado atrás, pero en ese instante se arrepentía de haber hablado, estaba segura de que Alice lo había hecho por ella y por su bebé.

El frío de la noche había despejado sus sentidos, sabía que si hubiesen querido no habría despertado hasta el alba, pero le habían proporcionado una dosis infinitamente menor de la habitual para no hacerla daño. Resopló y volvió sobre sus pasos pensando cuán lejos estarían.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Caty, Amy, Isabela M, Rosh, Isa28 y Yuli09**__. Me encanta veros por aquí y que tengáis a bien regalarme un minuto de vuestro tiempo._

_Miles de gracias a __**Esmeralda**__, desde mi primera historia supe que necesitaba un Beta, quizás no por la ortografía y demás detalles técnicos pero si para esos bloqueos o puntos negros en los que a veces me meto. Tú estás siempre ahí, eres estupenda._

_Espero vuestras impresiones. Besos._


	12. Capítulo 12

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 12. Encuentro.**_

El hombre estaba tumbado sobre la tierra húmeda, el frío adormecía sus músculos y el dolor lacerante de su herida le impedía pensar con claridad. Todo parecía llevarle hacia el único destino posible, la muerte.

Cerró los ojos, sin querer reconsiderar más la frugalidad de su vida. Había tratado de llegar al clan cercano para conseguir ayuda, pero había sido imposible. Se abandonó al sopor hasta que escuchó el retumbar de cascos sobre el suelo. Alzó la cabeza ligeramente, creyendo que sufría una alucinación, pero el sonido aumentaba cada vez más llevándole una nueva esperanza.

Después todo cesó y las voces de dos jóvenes interrumpieron el silencio. Las dejó hablar, absorbiendo toda la información, seguro de que podría servirle de algo más adelante. Reunió toda la fuerza necesaria y en cuanto supo que se marchaban, gritó solicitando ayuda.

Las jóvenes refrenaron sus monturas y se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Bella respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza hacia su hermana, instándola a continuar.

—¡Ayúdenme! —repitió el hombre aún más fuerte, con la voz rota.

—Alejémonos de aquí —murmuró Bella apresurada por marcharse. Nada bueno podía salir de intentar socorrer a alguien que se escondía entre las sombras.

Se disponía a espolear al caballo, cuando Alice desmontó del suyo antes de que pudiese decir nada en contra. La joven soltó las riendas y esperó para volver a escuchar la voz que las había llamado.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!—inquirió con incredulidad—. Vámonos ahora —le ordenó al ver que no la contestaba, pero su hermana la ignoró mientras intentaba ver algo en la oscuridad—. Alice, te lo ruego —dijo sin preocuparse por hablar en voz baja. Obteniendo sólo una negativa por su parte.

Los caballos se encabritaron y el cielo pareció oscurecerse aún más. El ambiente olía a humedad, una tormenta se avecinaba y había que darse prisa para encontrar al dueño de esa voz. Alice se paseó por el borde del camino, pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio. Empezaba a inquietarse por la suerte del hombre, seguramente estaría malherido y requería de su auxilio.

—Vuelve al caballo —le pidió, pero ella estaba concentrada, la maleza era espesa y no alcanzaba a distinguir nada.

—Bella, por favor, desmonta y asísteme—murmuró la joven—. Debemos encontrarle.

—Estás loca si piensas que nos vamos a poner a buscar a alguien que se esconde lejos del camino. —La mujer descendió del caballo con la firme intención de hacer que su hermana colaborase, un relámpago iluminó el lugar y el trueno ensordeció cualquier otro sonido.

—¡Auxílienme! —gritó de nuevo.

Alice avanzó hacia el lugar donde se había producido el grito, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellas. La luz de los siguientes relámpagos iluminaron el bulto que sobresalía a los pies de un enorme roble, sin pensarlo la joven corrió hacia allí recogiendo su falda para no tropezar.

Se arrodilló junto a él y observó el rostro del hombre, estaba agotado, apenas podía sostener la cabeza y estaba segura de que no podría dar ni dos pasos.

—¿Cómo os encontráis?

—Ahora en la gloria —murmuró mirando el rostro de la joven, era hermosa, sus ojos reflejaban su valentía. Alzó la mano rozando su mejilla ligeramente—. Soy afortunado por haberme topado con vos.

—¿Qué aconteció?, ¿por qué estáis en una situación tan aparatosa? —Su hermana se situó junto a ella, la lluvia caía incesante sobre los tres.

—Estoy herido. Sufrí un ataque y me lo robaron todo, mas no contentos con ello me clavaron una daga en el muslo. He tratado de buscar ayuda, pero esta zona es solitaria y mi cuerpo no ha aguantado más.

—Extraña confesión para un hombre —aseguró Bella impaciente y preocupada. Aquello podía ser una trampa, podía ser un ladrón buscando presas fáciles y no le daría el gusto de convertirlas en eso—. Debemos marcharnos, a la luz del día lo verá todo mucho mejor.

Alargó la mano hacia su hermana, pero esta no la tomó, ni siquiera separó la vista, concentrada sólo en el herido.

—¿Cómo debo trataros? —preguntó sonriendo para tranquilizarle.

—Sólo soy Seth, no hay títulos ni nada parecido. Aunque tampoco los usaría con vos —la joven se ruborizó y Bella no pudo evitar indignarse. No necesitaban otro conquistador en sus filas.

—Bien Seth, pues Bella, que es mi arisca hermana y yo, trataremos de curaros. Iré a por una manta, no os mováis.

Alice se levantó y se encaminó hacia su caballo sin mirar a su hermana, pero antes de poder llegar, Bella la sujetó por el brazo. La tormenta era intensa y estaban completamente empapadas.

—¿Por qué no me haces caso por una vez en tu vida? —susurró para que el hombre no las oyese, aunque era sumamente incómodo discutir en ese tono de voz—. No somos las salvadoras del mundo, no necesitamos comprometernos con cada persona herida que se cruza en nuestras vidas. Alice, estamos huyendo, alejándonos de un clan con personas extrañas que…

—No vi nada de raro en Jasper —señaló en el mismo tono.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó asombrada por la familiaridad con la que hablaba—. ¿Hasta qué punto te has implicado con él?

—¿Qué insinúas? —Negó con la cabeza indignada—. Simplemente hablamos, tuvimos una conversación tan mínima, pero a la par reveladora y… —se detuvo sin poder decir en voz alta lo que él le provocaba, había tratado de eludirlo y sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que había compartido con él, la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que la comprendiera y aceptara tal y como era había vuelto a aparecer en su corazón.

—Otra vez no, cielo. Bien sabes como sucede todo, lo vivimos hace poco y quieres volver a complicarte por un hombre. —Alice negó con la cabeza, sabía bien que no estaba hecha para el matrimonio, era muy independiente y ninguno lo aceptaría.

—Ahora sólo me interesa ayudar a esa persona —señaló con firmeza, adoraba a su hermana, pero a veces era demasiado sobreprotectora. Admitía que en muchas ocasiones tenía razón en lo que decía, pero eso no evitaba que a veces se sintiese molesta con ella—, acabaré lo más pronto posible.

Bella asintió a su pesar y agarró la manta que llevaba en su propia montura. Volvieron junto al hombre con cuidado de no tropezar con nada. Se situaron a su lado y Alice intentó observar la herida, pero fue imposible, sólo podía palparla y no quería hacerlo por miedo a producirle un daño mayor.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre —corroboró la joven, sintiéndose impotente por no poder comenzar a curarle.

—Al menos he tenido el gusto de conoceros, dulce Alice. Es una lástima no haberlo hecho antes, a la luz del sol podría admirarte mejor —afirmó con la voz cada vez más débil.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó con impaciencia. Cada minuto era vital, pero estaban perdiéndole bajo la lluvia.

—De momento, levantaros de ahí —la voz profunda de Jasper las hizo alzar la cabeza y acatar la orden sin pensar en lo que hacían.

Edward junto a su hermano miraron a las jóvenes, aún no entendía cómo habían traspasado sus muros sin que ninguno de sus hombres se percatara de ello, pero aquello tendría que esperar. Había sido fácil dar con ellas, apenas habían recorrido unos kilómetros antes de pararse, su sentido del deber jugaba en su contra.

Habían oído cada palabra desde que se habían encontrado con aquel hombre y Jasper había sentido una punzada de celos tan grande, que había espoleado a su caballo con fuerza excesiva. Se adelantó colocándose frente a Alice, sin pensar en lo aclarativo de ese gesto y obviando al hombre que se retorcía a sus pies.

—¿Por qué estáis fuera de mis tierras? —cuestionó aunque sabía la respuesta. Su hermana era una manipuladora, estaba seguro de que ella había sido la que insistió para que se alejaran.

—Le conté que somos libres, laird —aseguró, aunque su gesto posesivo la adulaba.

—Soy consciente de ello y también de que di una orden que vos debíais cumplir. —Alice sonrió incrédula, aquel hombre era un cabezota que no quería comprender la realidad.

—No tenéis ningún derecho sobre mí, no podéis mandarme, no soy de nadie, laird —agregó y volvió a agacharse para mirar al herido.

Los caballos relincharon mientras Edward y Bella se observaban, ninguno había escuchado la conversación, sólo podían mirarse sumidos en sus propias incertidumbres. La joven no podía creer que él estuviese allí, bajo la lluvia más intensa que recordaba, sólo para satisfacer un ataque de lujuria que cualquier otra mujer podría solucionar.

Se adelantó unos pasos sin dejar de mirarle, tropezó con una raíz, precipitándose al suelo, maldijo entre dientes por su mala suerte y se levantó tambaleante, apenas podía posar el pie en el suelo. Había querido enfrentarse a él con dignidad y sólo había conseguido lastimarse de nuevo el tobillo. Un segundo después de que el dolor se hiciese palpable en ella, Edward estaba a su lado.

—Maldición, mujer. Acabarás dañándote gravemente — señaló mientras la agarraba por la cintura, Bella intentó apartar sus manos, pero no lo consiguió—. ¡Detente! —ordenó alzándola contra su cuerpo.

—Laird, le advierto de que…

—Nada, cállese de una vez. —Una secuencia de truenos silenció la explosión de ira de la joven.

—Debemos marcharnos ahora —afirmó Jasper hacia su hermano y éste asintió.

—No podemos mover a Seth —aseguró Alice alzándose indignada con aquel par de hombres tan autoritarios.

—Ya veo —susurró el hombre, dolido por su trato de favor con el desconocido—. No me preocupa lo que le suceda —concluyó con indiferencia—, no tendría que estar en mis tierras, dejaremos que el tiempo transcurra tal y como tenga que hacerlo.

—¿Va a abandonarlo aquí tirado? —inquirió sin poder creer la actitud que estaba teniendo. No parecía propio de él.

—No meto extraños en mi casa —agregó con rotundidad.

—Laird, él me necesita, creo que lo comprende y espero que haga lo correcto. Déjeme llevarle a un lugar donde pueda atenderle —rogó deseando que él accediese a su petición. El herido no había pronunciado palabra desde la llegada de los Cullen, escuchaba atento cada intercambio, la información era valiosa y la estaba obteniendo de una manera muy fácil.

Gimió y recibió la mirada angustiada de Alice, pero antes de que está pudiese volver a arrodillarse, Jasper sujetó su brazo y la obligó a mirarle cogiéndole la barbilla.

—Todo tiene un precio —murmuró sin despegar sus pupilas de las de ella.

—¿Qué desea, laird? —cuestionó preocupada por las implicaciones que pudiera tener aquel cambio de actitud por su parte.

—Permanecerás en mis tierras, no volverás a huir y no saldrás de ellas a menos que mis hombres te acompañen —sentenció, obligándose a callar lo que realmente quería de ella. Era incapaz de aceptar el miedo que había sentido al saberla lejos de su protección, la ira que le había acompañado hasta que la tuvo frente a él y como, después de verla, todo se había esfumado perdido en el brillo de sus pupilas.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —interrogó, aunque teniéndole tan cerca se sentía tranquila.

—En ese caso, volveré a hallarte y te encerraré en mi recámara —aseguró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, sería una buena manera de tenerla cerca.

Alice tragó saliva, sabía que él no mentía y le veía muy capaz de hacer aquello. Asintió sintiéndose a salvo. Jasper la escrutó entre la lluvia, acarició su mejilla por un segundo y rozó sus labios con el pulgar.

Fue un gesto breve, pero suficiente para que la muchacha se sonrojase ante él. Nunca había sido objeto de atención por parte de ningún hombre, aquello era nuevo e intrigante. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su cercanía, deseaba abrazarle y sentir su fortaleza rodeándola.

Aspiró el aroma que emanaba de él y se estremeció al sentir una torpe mano acariciando la curva de su espalda. No se pudo resistir y rozó su pecho desnudo, el calor abrasó su mano y jadeó al notar como entre ambos no había espacio ni para una brizna de hierba.

Todo era demasiado real, sus sueños nunca la habían transportado a la locura y sin embargo, él lo hacía, codiciaba sus labios, sentir el fuego que percibía en él, saber qué ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer.

Agitó la cabeza confusa, se había perdido en las nuevas sensaciones y no debía volver a hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia atrás aliviada porque él no la sujetase con fuerza.

—Aún no he podido detener la sangre—afirmó rompiendo el instante en el que se habían extraviado.

Jasper resopló, hubiese estado toda la noche allí con ella, con la firme convicción de que no habría nada que pudiera distraerle, pero había sido torpe. Debería haberla alejado de aquel hombre.

—Aquí no lograrás hacerlo —contestó Jasper—. ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó a su hermano en un volumen que sólo él podía escuchar.

—Debemos averiguar quién es —respondió—, puede pertenecer al clan de los Black. ¿Lleva algún tipo de tartán?

—Nada, la ropa es sencilla, negra —señaló, reparando por primera vez en el hombre—. ¿Con qué monturas contamos?

—Los caballos de ellas huyeron, pero aún no se han dado cuenta —Jasper movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Si no podían llegar al clan tendrían que buscar un refugio donde pasar la noche.

—Alice, ve a por mí caballo —ordenó mientras se agachaba junto al hombre y observaba las facciones de su rostro buscando reconocerlo, ella le miró sin comprender el mandato.

—Podemos usar el… —la joven se giró para darse cuenta del error cometido, no habían atado sus monturas y éstas se habían escapado—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió hacia él, abatida.

—Tráeme mi montura y yo me ocuparé, lo primero es resguardarnos, no podemos viajar los cinco en dos caballos y no vamos a dejar a nadie atrás —ratificó al ver como ella intentaba intervenir.

En cuanto Seth estuvo sobre uno de los caballos y las mujeres sobre el otro, Edward y Jasper reemprendieron la marcha. El herido estaba peor de lo esperado y debían atenderle pronto.

—Sé a dónde debemos ir, está a dos kilómetros de aquí —afirmó Jasper sólo para su hermano.

Éste asintió aún perdido en la rabia que le consumía, ella se había marchado delante de sus narices, había intentando drogarlos, en cuanto probó el vino supo que había algo distinto, pero no esperaba que fuese fruto de la traición de esa muchacha.

El camino fue más corto de lo esperado, ante ellos apareció la cueva donde jugaban de pequeños. Después de la muerte de su madre, Carlisle les había ordenado no volver a salir de la zona amurallada, no quería perder a ninguno de sus hijos por andar jugando en aquel sitio, y estos habían acatado el mandato.

—Sigue igual —comentó Edward al llegar junto a la amplia apertura.

—A veces vengo aquí a pensar —confesó Jasper. Aquel era un gesto impropio de él, por lo general nunca cedía ninguna parcela de sus pensamientos a nadie, aunque su hermano ya lo había leído en su mente nunca le había comentado nada—. Me recuerda a nuestra madre —murmuró y se sintió liberado, aún la añoraba a pensar del tiempo transcurrido desde su muerte.

Jasper se apresuró a bajar a aquel hombre de su caballo y lo colocó sobre la roca, dentro de la cueva. Bella arrastró a Alice dentro huyendo de la mirada intensa que le dirigía Edward. Minutos después un crepitante fuego iluminaba el lugar y les dejaba ver cuán grave era la herida del hombre.

Alice se arrodilló, cortó la tela interior de su vestido con una daga y entregó el pedazo de tela a su hermana para que hiciera vendas con ella. Seth estaba inconsciente, la incisión en su pierna derecha era profunda y tardaría en curar. Las dos muchachas se afanaron en limpiar como pudieron la herida, después colocaron las vendas atándolas con fuerza.

Bella se levantó mientras Alice terminaba y, pasando al lado del fuego en donde estaban sentados los Cullen, se acercó a la abertura de la amplia cueva. Alargó las manos para mojárselas con el agua de lluvia.

Había sido un día largo y todos los planes habían quedado descartados, no dejaría que aquel bárbaro mantuviese a su hermana en sus aposentos y si lograban volver a irse debían hacerlo de tal forma que no las encontraran.

Miró al cielo y sólo vio oscuridad, había escogido mal el día en su precipitación y se había complicado su estadía en aquel clan. Respiró hondo llenándose del limpio olor del bosque mojado.

"Papá, cuídanos" pidió en su corazón, mientras procuraba no pensar en nada, no dar pautas que Edward pudiese leer en su mente. Sacudió las manos y se giró para regresar junto a su hermana, pero no pudo avanzar ni un paso.

Se encontraba tan irritado, había procurado un lugar para ellas, había tratado de que se sintiesen cómodas en su hogar y había creído que lo agradecerían. Todo había sido en balde, demostrándole que no tenía que confiar en esa joven.

A pesar de ese sentimiento de traición, encontrarla completamente a salvo le había hecho maldecir aliviado, dejándole más confuso de lo que ya estaba tras el beso. Le provocaba, aquella mujer estaba haciéndole enloquecer, nunca habría ido a buscar a una prometida que decidiese alejarse de él, mas cuando Emmett le había contado lo que pasaba, no había dudado ni un segundo en lanzarse en pos de ella.

Aquellos emociones tan distintas le hacían no saber cómo enfrentarse a ella, quería gritarla por su inconsciencia, besarla para hacerla claudicar ante él y encerrarla bajo siete llaves para que no volviese a exponerse al peligro. Estaba dispuesto a todo, a conseguir que comprendiese que nada era igual a lo que había vivido hasta el momento. Su suerte ya no dependía de lo que ella quisiese hacer.

Se levantó del tronco dónde estaba sentado e ignoró la mirada socarrona de Jasper al encaminarse hacia donde ella se había colocado. Leyó cada cambio en su mente, era poco revelador, siempre se mantenía alerta. Cruzó los brazos y esperó hasta que la joven se volvió.

—Laird —murmuró temerosa de que él supiese lo que había intentado.

—Lo sé, no entiendo por qué pensasteis en algo tan improbable. Mírame, crees que un simple tónico podría conmigo —la mirada de él le hizo comprender la verdad.

—No lo tomasteis —murmuró abatida.

—¡No! Jamás pensé que usaríais así vuestro don, me decepcionas—aseguró sin miramientos.

—¿Acaso vos no lo utilizáis siempre? —cuestionó encarándose a él.

—No es algo que pueda evitar —aseguró apretando la mandíbula, airado por su actitud.

—No lo creo, lo hacéis con el único propósito de conocerlo todo, de saber la verdad aunque no os la digan. Eso es un abuso y… —Edward acortó la distancia que los separaba consiguiendo que ella alzase la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—No he venido a discutir con vos, tampoco pienso hacerlo más adelante, sólo quiero informaros de algo, milady —concluyó sabiendo que podrían pasarse toda la noche enzarzados sin conseguir nada.

—Entonces hágalo y aléjese de mi presencia, me incomoda teneros cerca —contestó altiva.

—Deberá acostumbrarse a mí. —Negó con vehemencia y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él y demostrándole que no se dejaba amedrentar por su fortaleza. Edward sonrió ante su bravuconada—. Vuestra infamia tendrá su castigo correspondiente —sentenció.

.

Jane se levantó de aquella cama asqueada, detestaba su cuerpo, la manera en que tenía que usarlo para conseguir algo que sabía le pertenecía. Tenía moratones en las piernas, las muñecas hinchadas por las ligaduras y se encontraba débil por haber alimentado a su señor.

Esté se limitó a mirarla mientras se marchaba envuelta en una gruesa manta y la joven no se preocupó de nada que no fuese llegar a su habitación para poder asearse.

Caminó con paso vacilante cerca de las habitaciones de los hombres que tanto odiaba, por lo general a esas horas estarían hablando entre ellos, pero las puertas estaban abiertas y no se encontraban allí. _¿Estarán buscando a las brujas?_ Pensó y recordó el pequeño frasco que había encontrado en la jarra de vino, tenían agallas y quizás sería más conveniente unirse a ellas que a Anthony, empezaría a reconsiderarlo si las encontraban.

Abrió la puerta de su recámara y bufó molesta al verle allí, sentado y esperándola, él sabía que no le gustaba tenerle cerca después de cumplir con el laird, pero lo olvidaba a placer.

—Otra vez —afirmó con asco al verla entrar.

—Sabéis que es mi deber, si quiero que poseamos algo —soltó la tela que la cubría y el hombre se estremeció al ver cada golpe que ella presentaba.

—¿Qué os ha hecho? —preguntó levantándose de la silla y acercándose. La cogió por los hombros, impidiendo que se marchase—. Hablad —ordenó conteniéndose para no zarandearla.

—Conocéis bien lo que ansía de mí —contestó con odio—, acaso deseáis que os lo relate. ¿Necesitáis detalles?, ¿no tenéis suficiente con verlo con vuestros propios ojos?

El hombre la abrazó contra su pecho mientras ella lloraba con desesperación. Aborrecía lo que estaba haciendo y lo que tenía por delante, pero estaba dispuesta a conseguir sus objetivos y aquella era la única manera por el momento.

—Jane, esto ya no tiene sentido —aseguró apartándola de él para poder mirar su rostro, la amaba y había accedido a su propuesta para vengarse de Anthony—, no quiero que sigáis con esto, se acabó. Él nunca os dará lo que ansiáis y yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir permitiendo que te use.

—Esto ya lo aclaramos cuando todo empezó, Peter —afirmó con frialdad, él no podía entender que frente a todo estaban sus propios anhelos—. Vinisteis a mí, queríais algo muy concreto y yo decidí otorgároslo. Con mis normas y mis reglas, pero no dejaré mi principal objetivo.

—Un día de estos acabará con vos —agregó a un paso de perder la cordura. Se había encaprichado de aquella rubia y quería llevar el control, deseaba que sólo fuese suya. No soportaba seguir compartiéndola con aquel despreciable ser—. Recapacitad, mujer, o me volveré loco.

No contestó, fue hasta su baúl y sacó el largo camisón que usaría para dormir. Contuvo una mueca de dolor cuando la tela rozó las heridas infringidas y se cepilló el pelo, intentando ignorarle.

—Le haré expirar su último aliento de vida —aseguró recogiendo la espada que había dejado sobre la cama, dispuesto a todo por la mujer que amaba.

—¡No! —gritó con rabia—. No lo arruinarás todo —se acercó a él fingiendo un cariño que no sentía, estaba completamente rabiosa por su intervención—, estoy muy cerca, querido. Ya falta poco, pronto podrás intervenir.

—Dejadme al menos regresar, poder estar cerca de vos. No soporto veros sólo cuando me escapo de aquellas tierras perdidas —rogó abrazándola contra él—. Mi tiempo allí se terminó, bien lo sabéis.

Deseó rozar sus labios, pero no lo hizo, no quería probar en ellos otro sabor, odiaba pensar en lo que se convertía cada vez que acudía a aquella habitación.

—Estáis atormentado, amado mío —murmuró procurando que no se notase su desdén, él era su segundo plan si Anthony no cumplía con sus promesas. No podía perderle. Levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla, obteniendo una sonrisa de su parte—. Regresad —dijo poniéndose de puntillas y juntando sus labios en los de él—, volver y recuperad vuestro puesto.

—Así lo haré —la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura—, permitidme borrar su huella de vuestro cuerpo.

—Hoy no —se apartó sin miramientos—, estoy agotada y debo pensar.

Se encaminó hacia la incómoda y minúscula cama, se recostó sin importarle que él siguiera allí y se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla. Veía en su rostro lo mucho que le dolía su rechazo, pero esa noche no estaba de humor para seguir vendiendo su cuerpo.

Peter recorrió el minúsculo espacio que lo separaba de ella y se arrodilló junto a la cama, acarició su sedoso cabello.

—Mañana haré mi entrada triunfal —informó y ella sólo asintió mostrándose complaciente—. Carlisle se alegrará de volver a verme.

—Sí, tan sólo os pido que no intervengáis en mi próxima misión. Puede ser la última y no quiero que nada me frene —murmuró cerrando los ojos, agotada.

—¿A quién tenéis que torturar, mi pequeña Jane? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, le encantaba su falta de moral.

—A Rosalie, vuestra prima es la siguiente.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Cullengirl, Rosh, Paty, Isa28, Asheleyswan, Yuli y Edufer**__ (me encanta tenerte por aquí, linda). Debo reconocer que disfruto cada capítulo aunque a veces me cueste ver la dirección del mismo, gracias por tener siempre una palabra para dedicarme._

_Gracias a mi querida __**Esmeralda**__, por no conformarte cuando no llego al nivel establecido, por decirme de manera sutil que el capítulo no está bien, de esa forma mi orgullo se pica y saco mucho más de mí. Y por escuchar todos mis líos de trama, tratando de desenredarlos juntas._

_Besos._


	13. Capítulo 13

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 13. Encuentros.**_

Aún no comprendía la explosión que se había originado en sus hermanos, cuando les contó que las brujas habían huido. Ni siquiera habían sopesado la idea de dejarlas marchar, se habían lanzado en pos de ellas.

No estaba acostumbrado a verlos tan interesados por una mujer. Emmett agitó la cabeza divertido, la cara de Edward había sido realmente graciosa, primero había percibido la sutil mezcla que tenía el whisky y después tuvo que admitir que su beso no había logrado dejarla suspirando, ansiosa por que volviese a hacerlo. La muchacha no se lo pondría fácil.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña despacio, sin querer despertarla. El tiempo que llevaban separados se había convertido en una tortura y estaba dispuesto a no seguir aguantándolo más. El fuego de la chimenea se había ido apagando, apenas si quedaban unas pocas brasas que no conseguían templar la estancia, se agachó y azuzó la hoguera.

Se levantó acercándose a la cama donde Rosalie temblaba de frío, las mantas no conseguían templar su cuerpo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, soltó el tartán, sin molestarse en colocarlo en ningún lado, se quitó las botas y se metió en el pequeño catre atrayéndola hacia él.

En cuanto la mujer notó el calor se acurrucó contra su pecho, abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo y esbozó una tímida sonrisa hacia él. El primer trueno resonó en la noche haciéndola estremecer.

—Tranquila —murmuró Emmett abrazándola y dándole un suave beso en la frente.

—¿Las hallarán? —preguntó pensando solamente en Alice, era la que le preocupaba y más oyendo la intensidad con la que estaba lloviendo.

—Por supuesto —contestó sin un atisbo de duda en sus palabras—, no hay nada que no logremos —añadió socarrón.

Se inclinó hacia ella y posó un beso sobre la curva de su cuello, el sabor de su piel estuvo a un paso de enloquecerlo, pero se contuvo y se limitó a separarse de ella. Colocó las mantas sobre ambos y se recostó sobre la dura almohada.

Rosalie esperaba más, desde que se habían comprometido la pasión nunca les había abandonado, se ruborizó al recordar el primer beso entre ambos.

Aborrecía las despedidas y de nuevo Peter se marchaba, se había escapado sin decirle adiós, sin pensar en lo que percibiría su primo, pero no quería observar cómo se alejaba. Andando sin rumbo por las tierras del clan, llegó hasta la tumba de la madre de los Cullen. Rosalie la había querido a su manera, su propia madre había estado junto a ella durante todos los años que vivieron en el clan, era una mujer buena, demasiado para aquella vida rodeadas de bárbaros.

Se detuvo frente a la cruz que Carlisle había fabricado con sus propias manos, había momentos en que odiaba la vida, estaba harta de perder gente en el camino y la soledad era una mala compañía. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de la mano, tratando de apartar el dolor que le producía aquella sensación, mas sólo consiguió lastimarse.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en todas las veces que había visto a Emmett subir la ladera hasta llegar junto a la sepultura, le había descubierto una mañana en la que había amanecido más pronto de lo habitual, aquel gesto, tan impropio en un guerrero, la hizo empezar a mirarle de forma distinta. Al final cada día esperaba aquel espectáculo, veía como el hombre se agachaba junto a la tumba y apoyaba la mano en la hierba.

Un día no llegó, y acabó abandonando esa costumbre, ¿se podía olvidar a un ser amado de esa manera?, Rose negó con la cabeza, aún lloraba algunas noches por su madre, aún sentía que la necesitaba a su lado.

—No se mueva —susurró en su oído, se estremeció al oír su voz, jamás había pensado que él llegaría a hablarla. Se mantuvo quieta, sin despegar los párpados y sintió como secaba las lágrimas que inconscientemente habían brotado de sus ojos—. No vuelva a llorar por nadie.

Resopló y se mordió el labio mientras esperaba, mientras sentía su presencia más cercana de lo que nunca estaría.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Rose? —Sostuvo un gemido al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre.

—Acudo algunas veces —confesó, no quería decirle que lo hacía desde que él lo había dejado de hacer—, es un breve consuelo —confesó sin poder evitarlo, era como velar a su madre, aún no comprendía cómo era posible que no hubiesen encontrado su cuerpo.

Había desaparecido tras la muerte de Esme, no podía pensar en ella sin sollozar así que apartó de su mente aquel recuerdo doloroso y trató de permaneces quieta.

—Lamento haberos importunado, laird —confesó en un susurro.

—No, querida, quien lo siente soy yo —Rosalie abrió los ojos sin comprender aquello y trató de retroceder un paso, pero le fue imposible, él la sujetó por la cintura con rapidez.

Quiso hablar, pero antes de conseguir ordenar sus ideas, notó toda la fortaleza que emanaba de Emmett y sus labios se fundieron sin remedio. La besó sin poder evitarlo, llevaba un tiempo pensando en ella, bebiendo su aroma cuando estaba cerca, siguiendo el vaivén de su falda mientras se alejaba y notando las miradas ansiosas de algunos de sus hombres.

Profundizó el beso y se sorprendió de la grata acogida que recibía por su parte, las manos de la joven se entrelazaron detrás de su cuello y la pasión de ambos explotó sin poder ponerle freno. Cuando su voluntad de separarse llegó al límite de importarle muy poco parar, la soltó dejándola aturdida y acalorada, apenas podía respirar con normalidad mientras que él exhibía una sonrisa tan grande que estuvo a un paso de enojarla.

—No lo olvides, Rosalie, desde hoy eres mía —apoyó de nuevo los labios en los suyos un segundo, que la acaloró más que el anterior, se giró y la dejó allí.

—Duérmete —murmuró Emmett sacándola de aquel momento tan especial, atesoraba cada beso que habían compartido, ¿cómo podía haber pensado en abandonarle? Se golpeó mentalmente y esperó. Sabía que él no era capaz de mantener las manos quietas cuando pasaban la noche juntos.

Vio como cerraba los ojos y la indignación se apoderó de ella, si aquello era un castigo por su intento de dejarle, no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, trataba de protegerlo de todo mal. Apoyó la mano sobre su pecho desnudo, comenzó a acariciarle con lentitud, notó como se tensaba bajo su caricia, una más y Emmett sujetó su mano para pararla.

Rose se alzó irritada por su rechazo, sabía que él disfrutaba con su atrevimiento.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —inquirió tratando de controlar su furia.

—No —respondió distante, bufó indignada y antes de que él se diese cuenta se bajó del catre y fue hasta la chimenea—. Vuelve a la cama —se cruzó de brazos y no se volvió a mirarle, estaba claro, él no pensaba perdonar su confusión.

—No tengo sueño —murmuró aunque sabía que la había escuchado, se colocó de rodillas frente al fuego y percibió como el calor evaporaba las lágrimas no derramadas. Error tras error le perdía sin remedio, "si al menos hubiese sido valiente" meditó sin querer rememorar aquel instante en que había recibido la orden de alejarse de él.

—Rosalie —la llamó mientras la alzaba del frío suelo, observándola enojado por su actitud—, no dejaré que te indispongas otra vez. Te cuidarás por ti y por mi hijo —agachó la mirada, no quería reproches sino a él.

La depositó sobre la cama y se tumbó sujetándola más fuerte para que no se escapase.

—Te imploro que me perdones —murmuró con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, sollozó sin poder evitarlo—, tuve miedo por ti y aún… —antes de que pudiera finalizar la explicación, Emmett la besó en los labios.

El fuego de ambos estalló en cuanto sus bocas se encontraron, mezclaron sus lenguas disfrutando cada instante, devoró sus suspiros sin freno. Una y otra vez se unieron en aquel ritmo frenético, las manos de él se movieron por sus curvas, ansioso por volver a tenerla, temeroso de herirla. Deseaba apartarse, pero no podía.

Se colocó sobre ella notándola dispuesta y tan exaltada como él mismo, levantó la camisola que usaba para dormir y el ligero temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de su mujer le hizo detenerse.

—No —señaló contra sus labios e intentó alejarse de ella mas Rose le sujetó, sabía que no podía detenerle si él decidía dejarla, pero no quería que lo hiciese. Necesitaba sentirle en su interior.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Rose —acarició su mejilla, odiaba negarle nada mas debía hacerlo por su bien—, no me tientes, mujer. Sabes bien que no puedo controlarme si me miras así.

—Eso aseguraste la primera noche —aseguró divertida, era tan extraño verle con el ceño fruncido—, sin embargo nada te detuvo, ni yo quise hacerlo. ¿Por qué habría de ser distinta esta noche?

—Es lo apropiado —sin considerarlo bajó su mano hacia su hinchada protuberancia, la sujetó como sabía que le gustaba y le oyó resoplar—. Detente —pidió sin fuerza cuando sintió que comenzaba a masajearle en movimientos precisos y rápidos.

Observó su mirada mientras tocaba su punto débil, escuchó sus gruñidos cuando presionó con un poco más de fuerza, pero él se limitó a soportar la amarga tortura, si debía protegerla de sí misma lo haría aunque muriese en el intento.

—¿Os gusta, laird? —inquirió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Parad —ordenó sin éxito, con la mano libre Rosalie se levantó hasta la cintura su ropa de dormir, exhibiéndose ante él.

—Dime que no lo deseas, confiesa que no te mueres por hacerme tuya y te soltaré —le pidió incrementando el ritmo, aumentando el deseo que veía en sus ojos, sabía que estaba a un paso de caer—. Tocadme, laird —murmuró consciente de lo que le gustaba hacerlo.

Emmett llevó su mano hacía el punto de su excitación y notó la humedad que esperaba para recibirle, un segundo bastó para penetrarla tras apartar su enloquecedora mano. Ella suspiró al sentirlo en su interior.

—Sois una manipuladora —aseguró contra su cuello mientras posaba besos en la tersa piel y la embestía con fuerza—, pero eso tiene un precio, querida.

La danza se volvió salvaje mientras él la cubría sin contemplaciones, disfrutando cada gemido que escapaba de sus labios, empujándola al abismo. Acarició sus senos, paseó sus manos por sus caderas y rozó el lugar dónde sus cuerpos se unían.

Oyó como se agitaba bajo él, escuchó el murmullo quedo pidiéndole más y antes de que pudiera satisfacerla, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió con estrépito.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —el grito disipó la niebla de pasión que había entre ambos.

.

Alice sonrió satisfecha, la herida de Seth había dejado de sangrar y el sueño parecía haber acudido al hombre. Estaba cansada, le dolía la espalda y las rodillas, se levantó tras taparle de nuevo con la manta y al intentar dar un paso mientras buscaba a su hermana, se tambaleó.

—Estáis agotada —aseguró Jasper a su espalda, las ropas de ella estaban mojadas aún al igual que su cabello. ¿En qué estaba pensando para ponerse a negociar bajo la lluvia? La sujetó por el brazo y la acercó a su costado.

—Iré a descansar, laird —susurró mirándole directamente a los ojos, no comprendía el poder que ejercía sobre ella aquel hombre, su presencia era como un bálsamo, se sentía completa junto a él a pesar de saber que no le pertenecía.

—Ven —se dejó guiar hasta el fuego y tomó asiento en donde él le indicaba. Buscó a su hermana más no la halló, ¿dónde se ha metido? pensó y se giró hacia el laird para preguntarle, pero la frase murió en sus labios.

Jasper se había sentado junto a ella, tan cerca que sus rodillas se rozaban ante el menor movimiento, recogió el plaid que tenía a su lado y para sorpresa de la joven, colocó la gruesa tela sobres sus hombros.

—La mancharé —aseguró tratando de quitársela, pero él sujetó sus manos para impedírselo.

—Me importa poco. ¿Qué me estáis haciendo, Alice? —preguntó sin deseos de saber la respuesta, por primera vez no deseaba trazar estrategias, no se sentía tan vivo desde que su madre se marchó.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó sin saber qué comentar.

—Quiero pensar que no estabais conforme con vuestra marcha —señaló mirándola intensamente, anhelaba disculpar su osadía y apartarse del pedregoso camino que había tomado su conversación al principio.

—Bueno —la cercanía de él la perturbaba mas no podía mentirle, quizás se había arrepentido de hacerlo, pero había colaborado conscientemente en ello—, lo que le dije es verdad, laird, no pertenecemos a nadie y no puede obligarnos.

—No deseo que volváis a intentarlo —la joven le observo sorprendida, horas antes le había impuesto una serie de condiciones y esperaba que siguiese haciéndolo.

—¿Por qué os preocupáis por mi suerte? —inquirió sin comprender el cambio experimentado en él.

—¿Acaso lo tengo prohibido? —cuestionó en un murmullo tan tenue que tuvo que inclinarse hacia él para escucharle.

Jasper colocó una mano sobre su espalda para evitar que se alejase.

—El decoro, laird —exclamó asustada ante el corto espacio que los separaba.

—Esta noche os hubiese doblegado con mis besos —susurró junto a su oído—. No soy así, Alice —aseguró tomando consciencia de la incongruencia que había dicho segundos antes—, pero vos ahondáis en mi alma y despertáis mi lado más absurdo.

—Romántico —corrigió ella, percibía la fortaleza de su cuerpo. Trató de apartarse mas no pudo y suplicó con la mirada una tregua que él no estaba dispuesto a darle.

—Llamadlo como queráis, ¿alguna vez lo han hecho? —cuestionó, celoso de que alguien pudiese haberle robado lo que notaba que le pertenecía.

—¿A qué os referís, laird? —dijo disimulando no haberle entendido, aquel terreno podía llevarla a la locura, quizás él sólo necesitaba una diversión, alguien que calentase su cama y ella no era ese tipo de mujer.

—¿Os han besado antes? —inquirió deseoso de que lo negase con vehemencia. Vio como buscaba las palabras precisas y se tensó ante la posibilidad de que ya la hubiesen marcado.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutando de la incomodidad que asomaba al rostro de él, tenía en su mano la clave para que perdiese el interés, había oído las historias, sabía lo posesivos que eran los hombres como él.

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ninguno se movió mientras se retaban con la mirada, Alice esperando que diese el paso para abofetearle, Jasper deseando que ella quisiese probar algo nuevo. Estaba totalmente colorada y sólo su valentía la impedía poner mayor distancia entre ambos.

—Nunca lo han hecho —aseguró con arrogancia y la joven levantó una ceja ante la confianza que despedían sus palabras—. Atreveos a rebatirme —solicitó divirtiéndose con los cambios que experimentaba la muchacha, era demasiado expresiva para su propio bien.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —se alzó con rapidez, la manta que la cubría cayó sobre la arena y se giró para marcharse.

Jasper la retuvo, tomándola del brazo, impidiendo su huída.

—Sólo tienes que pedirlo —afirmó a su espalda y Alice se enojó con ella misma, ¿era tan evidentes sus anhelos para que él se diese cuenta? Claro que deseaba probar lo prohibido, su educación le impedía solicitar algo tan descabellado, pero se moría por hacerlo.

Trato de zafarse de su agarre, pero fue imposible y sólo consiguió que su espalda chocase contra él.

—Te estaré esperando —murmuró junto a su oído, comprobó que su ropa ya estaba seca y la soltó con delicadeza—, ya sabes dónde me escondo —concluyó en el mismo tono.

Alice se alejó vacilante, con gran esfuerzo consiguió no mirar hacia atrás, si lo hacía estaba perdida, podría incluso rogar por lo que le ofrecía. Escuchó en su mente las enseñanzas de su madre, recordaba el énfasis que ponía al recordarle lo importante que era darse a respetar y eso pensaba hacer, aunque el fuego de la mirada de Jasper consumiese su cuerpo y crease expectativas en las que no podía caer.

Bella estaba lejos de todos y no se había percatado del intercambio entre su hermana y Jasper, aún rondaba en su cabeza las palabras de Edward, no estaba dispuesta a asumir ningún castigo fuese cual fuese. Ella no era su sirvienta ni le debía nada, el tiempo que habían vivido en su clan habían trabajado con ahínco, se habían ganado cada comida que habían puesto frente a ellas.

Alice se sentó junto a ella, aturdida y mirando de reojo hacía donde estaban los Cullen, no comprendía su propio cuerpo que parecía traicionarla.

—¿Qué haremos? —cuestionó Bella más para sí misma que para su hermana, todo se había complicado hasta el extremo y debían ser inteligentes.

—Asumir la derrota —susurró con resignación. Su hermana la miró como si estuviese loca y se encogió de hombros. Habían perdido y debían admitirlo cuanto antes—, no es un lugar…

—Calla —ordenó al descubrir como los hombres las oteaban con interés—, ¿comprendes por qué afirmo que son extraños? —agregó sabiendo que la habían oído, pero sin importarle.

—Mañana proseguimos —solicitó Alice en un hilo de voz, tratando de apartar sin éxito la mirada de la figura del laird. El fuego iluminaba sus rasgos y podía jurar que en su rostro había una sonrisa socarrona que estuvo a punto de incendiar su rabia.

Bella asintió y cerró los ojos procurando apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que pudiesen usar en su contra, tomó la mano de su hermana y el agotamiento la venció mientras se cuestionaba hasta que punto estaban comprometidas.

.

Carlisle saltó del sillón en el que trataba de descansar con la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, se acercó a la ventana y oteo el horizonte oscuro, la lluvia parecía remitir y el viento soplaba con fiereza.

Agitó la cabeza, disgustado con su propia incapacidad para conservar la unidad de su familia, a pesar de los múltiples ruegos e incluso órdenes dadas a su hijo menor, este había insistido en trasladarse junto a Rose a esa pequeña estancia en la que la mujer vivía.

Sonrió lastimeramente ante el retrato de su querida Esme, tantos años y aún se le desgarraba el alma pensar en aquel instante en que supo la verdad.

_Una mañana de frío invierno despertó entre los cálidos brazos de su mujer, el día en que su mundo terminó y ella se alejó parar siempre, su sonrisa inundó la estancia con más luz que cualquier otro astro._

—_¿Has descansado? —preguntó posando un breve beso en su mejilla._

—_En tus brazos siempre, ¿cómo pude ser tan presuntuoso cuando te conocí? —cuestionó sin poder evitar rememorar el rechazo al que la había sometido cuando la conoció, su padre había concertado aquella boda y él no deseaba desposarse con nadie. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por desvirgarla aquella primera noche tras la ceremonia, había escapado a la frontera Este con Inglaterra y había combatido durante dos meses por unos terrenos que ni siquiera deseaba._

—_Mas lo comprendiste con rapidez —quiso echarse a reír, pero no lo hizo por no ofenderla, un año había tardado en tocarla, tiempo en el que ella le había esperado siempre con una sonrisa, sin desfallecer ni un segundo._

—_Demasiado generosa —señaló acariciando su vientre con devoción._

—_Necesito tu compromiso —su tono serio traspasó el leve sopor que aún residía en él, la observó buscando respuestas a las preguntas que planeaban sobre sus cabezas._

—_¿Te encuentras mal? —cuestionó y antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la cama para buscar al curandero ella se lo impidió, colocando la mano sobre su antebrazo._

—_Percibo que algo no está del todo bien, quiero prevenirte, tienes que estar alerta —aseguró y en cada palabra se resguardaba la pena que sentía._

—_No lo permitiré —afirmó con fiereza._

—_No hay nada que podamos hacer, siempre he sabido que algo no iba acorde con lo que tenemos, es como si nuestro amor estuviese prohibido —agregó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se obligó a ser fuerte por él._

—_Me niego a pensar que existe algún tipo de…_

—_No lo digas —pidió colocando los dedos sobre sus labios para impedírselo, no se podía afirmar en voz alta, si no era cierto se volvería real, si las leyendas sobre lo que Anthony había hecho hace tantos años no estaban erradas, sólo confirmarlo podría agravar la situación._

—_Esme —la llamó angustiado._

—_Sólo escúchame, pase lo que pase esta noche, durante el nacimiento de nuestro pequeño, debes ser fuerte, siempre estaré a tu lado —señaló en un murmullo apenas audible._

—_¿Lo has soñado? —inquirió sabiendo la respuesta._

—_Nuestros hijos te ayudarán a superarlo —dijo sin confirmar ni desmentir su pregunta—, todo tiene un fin, amor mío, es parte de la vida._

—_No —murmuró mientras el primer dolor que señalaba el parto llegó hasta Esme—, ¿por qué?, maldita sea, ¿por qué no impediste el embarazo?_

—_¿Cómo negarte algo que tanto ansiabas? Siempre estuvo escrito, Carlisle, supe desde que te conocí que esto pasaría —apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió una nueva contracción—, asumí mi destino por tu bien. Ahora sólo acéptalo y comprende que nunca pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo._

—_No puedes dejarme —rogó sujetando su mano, tratando de hallar un modo de salvarla._

—_Jamás te dejaré. Saca adelante a nuestros hijos, no les dejes a merced de tu padre, no permitas que les pervierta —la voz de Esme fue perdiendo intensidad—, cuídales y mantenles unidos. Yo velaré por vosotros siempre._

Los golpes en la puerta le sacaron del recuerdo más doloroso que conservaba, el preludio de su agonía. Se restregó los ojos, no podía evitar llorar cuando pensaba en aquel momento, pero esta vez la furia era más grande que la lástima. Debía cambiar lo que estaba pasando, no permitiría que su mundo siguiese girando alrededor de los caprichos de su padre.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con fuerza excesiva para encontrar frente a él a una llorosa Carmen, que se retorcía las manos sin saber cómo expresar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Habla —ordenó de una forma demasiado ruda.

—Es su hijo Emmett, va a cometer una locura.

* * *

_Antes de nada, hay una persona que me ha regalado algo que no esperaba, en confabulación con mi beta, __**Valen**__ no tengo palabras para agradecértelo, eres fabulosa y has hecho un trabajo magnifico. Mil gracias, cielo, por todo. ¿Os preguntaréis qué es?, bueno el tráiler de la historia. Os dejo el link en el perfil para que le veáis._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Amy, Ashelyswan, Cullengirl, Rosh, The Princess of the Dark**__(gracias por acompañarme en este viaje),__** Soledad**__ (bienvenida, me encanta tenerte también por aquí), __**Twilight, Viivii, Isabela, Valen yYuli**__… me inspiráis siempre._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a una persona, alguien que me da mucho cada día, que me apoya y me escucha mil veces a lo largo del día, a la que doy muchísima guerra. A mi querida beta: __**Esmeralda**__, eres fantástica, espero que nunca te canses de mí._

_Besos._


	14. Capítulo 14

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 14. Tú.**_

Se apartó de Rosalie tapándola con las mantas, molesto por la interrupción y se levantó sin preocuparse de cubrir su desnudez. Observó a Peter frente a él, la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada, en claro desafío, nunca le había gustado aquel hombre y en ese instante comprendió que tampoco él era de su agrado.

Se cruzó de brazos esperando el siguiente movimiento, retándolo con la mirada a que avanzase desde su posición, junto a la puerta de la cabaña. Podía ver como su cuerpo se tensionaba por momentos ante el mutismo que mantenía. Emmett avanzó un paso hacia él y escuchó la exclamación ahogada de su mujer al entender lo que estaba por acontecer.

—¿Cómo osáis tocarla? —cuestionó entre dientes dispuesto a acabar con aquel maldito. Desde que su prima llegó al clan supo que alguien la mancillaría, todos los Cullen actuaban igual y tenía la prueba delante de sus narices.

Sujetó la empuñadura de la espada, dispuesto a sacarla ante la primera respuesta incorrecta.

—Es mi mujer —contestó Emmett conteniendo la furia, por mucho que hubiese un lazo familiar entre ellos, aquel hombre no debía entrar en la casa de Rose como si fuese la propia.

—Lo último que supe fue que no tenéis la bendición de vuestro abuelo, no estáis casado con ella —dijo apretando la mandíbula, le mataría por lo que había hecho, acabaría con su vida lentamente.

—Estoy a punto de solucionar ese problema, ahora márchate, es una orden —tras esto se giró para sonreír a su mujer, el grito indignado de Peter le alertó y antes de que pudiera golpearle por la espalda se volvió para esquivar el impacto.

El primo de Rose no había esperado tan rápida reacción y no pudo frenar antes de sentir el robusto puño de aquel bastardo sobre su estómago. El dolor le arrebató cualquier signo de cordura y sujetándose el vientre sacó la espada, amenazándole con ella.

Le había visto pelear cien veces, mas nunca había entrenado con él, sabía que era mucho más fuerte, pero esperaba tener la oportunidad de herirle antes de sufrir en sus carnes los golpes certeros a los que se exponía. No podía dejarlo pasar, él manchaba la honra de su prima y su abuelo la de la mujer que amaba. Empezaba a odiar a los Cullen con todo su ser.

—Peter, por favor. Retírate —pidió Rosalie sentándose en la cama y sujetando el musculoso brazo de Emmett. Quería a su primo, era la única persona que le quedaba de su familia, pero debía entender que nada era tan sórdido como parecía.

—No lo hagas —la mujer ignoró la petición y se levantó colocándose entre ambos.

—Lamento que os hayáis enterado así, pero desde hace tiempo otorgué mi corazón a este hombre y recibí el suyo a cambio —su primo la miraba como si hubiese enloquecido, no quería entender lo que ella narraba—. Le amo y me entregué a él por propia voluntad.

—Acaso sois una…

—Ni siquiera lo consideres —señaló con indignación Emmett, se posicionó delante de Rose y calculó la distancia que lo separaba de su espada—, una sola insinuación, un leve comentario y clavaré mi daga en tu corazón. Respetarás a mi mujer o pagarás por ello.

—La habéis enloquecido, habéis pervertido su corazón y su alma. No merece el apellido que ostenta —afirmó con odio, remarcando cada palabra e imaginando la desolación del rostro de su prima dado que no podía verla—. ¿Qué haréis con ella cuando ya no sirva?, ¿tomareis otra amante y la repudiaréis?

—Salid de aquí —ordenó en voz baja, fuera de sí—, defenderás cada una de tus palabras o perecerás en el intento.

—No —murmuró Rose apoyando la frente sobre la espalda de él—. Por favor —pidió en el mismo tono sabiendo que la escuchaba.

Peter traspasó la puerta dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, lo intentaría, pondría toda su fuerza al servicio de su espada y lograría atravesarle con ella. Sentía como su cuerpo se anticipaba a la pelea, como sus músculos se tensaban expectantes y por un segundo, recordó a la mujer que lo enloquecía, era lo único que poseía en la vida, la adoraba y sabía que estaba poniéndose en peligro, quizás no podría volver a su lado, tal vez no volvería a sentirla debajo de él.

Se giró hacia las antorchas que iluminaban la casa y reflexionó sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, podía huir, refugiarse junto a Jane e ignorar lo que había visto, mas estaba tan colérico… tan sediento de sangre que no podía retroceder.

Emmett recogió el tartán y lo ajustó sobre su cuerpo sin prisa, tratando de templar su temperamento por el bien de ella, no deseaba herirla, pero no podía pasar por alto aquello. A pesar de los incesantes ruegos de Rosalie, no estaba dispuesto a ceder, defendería a su mujer de cualquier ultraje.

—No deseo que presencies lo que va a ocurrir —agregó tomando la espada, mirándola brevemente.

—No lo hagas —rogó Rose aferrada a su brazo, frágil cadena para tanta fuerza, pero aun así logró contener al hombre durante un largo minuto. La observó tratando de buscar el modo de complacerla, pero negó con la cabeza, resignado, Peter debía pagar su osadía, tendría que aprender a respetar a su mujer.

Le dio un casto beso en los labios, un simple roce que hizo que la mujer buscara otro método de retenerlo, alzó las manos y las enredó en su cuello intentando profundizar el beso, mas no lo logró. Emmett apartó con cuidado sus manos y la sonrió brevemente.

—No te quiero en el exterior —le recordó mientras salía por la puerta. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, jamás había pensado que su relación fuera a complicarse tanto ni que su primo lo tomaría como una afrenta tan grande.

Se sentó sobre la cama y trató de escuchar algo que le indicase lo que estaba pasando.

Peter sonrió al tenerle frente a él, sólo era una fachada, no podía demostrar el miedo que sentía ante su conocida habilidad, no había disciplina en la que no destacase por encima de todos los que vivían en el clan.

Los nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza con la sujetaba la espada y para su sorpresa, el laird arrojó al suelo la suya y cerró los puños exhibiéndoles frente a él. Quería un cuerpo a cuerpo, algo en lo que Peter sabía que perdería, a pesar de su fortaleza tenía los músculos poco definidos y los meses pasados casi inactivo en aquellas tierras habían mermado aún más su constitución.

—Podrás dar el primer golpe, no me opondré a él, sé que lo merezco y lo aceptaré en compensación por mi osadía —aseguró esperando que él tirase su arma, sabía que Peter no podía vencerle, no era un buen oponente y sólo pensaba darle algunos toques que no olvidaría fácilmente.

—No —repuso, rehusando la salida digna que le ofrecía—, toma tu espada y dame la satisfacción de clavarte la mía. No dejaré que me privéis de la satisfacción de ver vuestra sangre, de comprobar que es tan roja como la mía, maldita alcurnia y malditas tierras que os hacen creer que podéis actuar como os apetece. Pagarás por ti y por tu abuelo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Anthony? —cuestionó mientras recogía su arma, si lo quería de esa manera no le privaría de intentarlo.

—¡Cuán engañados os tiene!, ni siquiera sois capaces de ver lo que realmente es, lo que esconde su alma si es que aún la conserva, lo cual dudo —afirmó con odio.

—Sé que actuó sin pensar cuando prohibió los esponsales y yo acaté, considerando que entraría en razón —Peter chistó cansado de la conversación y dispuesto a acabar cuanto antes con aquella tortura. Sólo necesitaba que él bajase la guardia, unos segundos y su espada rasgaría la carne sin mesura.

—Vamos —murmuró alzando su arma y rogando al cielo internamente por tener una oportunidad—. Defiéndete.

Embistió contra él con toda su fuerza y sus espadas chocaron en el silencio de la noche. Una y otra vez trató de descontrolarlo, pero sólo consiguió breves movimientos que le impedían llegar a la carne. Gritó con furia y arremetió de nuevo, buscando un punto débil que no encontró, el laird parecía aburrido mientras frenaba sus golpes.

Se contuvo respirando con dificultad, él no se había movido de su posición, sólo el brazo había cambiado de ángulo para pararle cada vez que Peter lo atacaba. Entrecerró los ojos, algo tenía que hacer para conseguir que él también perdiese la cordura.

—Es una ramera —murmuró entre dientes y el rostro del laird se tensó ante la palabra—. Os entregó su virtud a vos como podía haberlo hecho a cualquier otro.

—Peter no caeré en una trampa tan vil —aseguró el hombre, preparado para el nuevo ataque—, no puedes ofender la imagen que tengo de mi mujer.

—¡Os mataré! —aseguró y volvió a abalanzarse sobre él. La espada en alto, la ira más feroz en los ojos y el deseo de venganza en su punto más álgido.

Las espadas se encontraron y el sonido del choque envolvió todo. Esta vez el laird reaccionó satisfaciendo la petición de Peter. Golpe tras golpe Emmett fue reduciendo el espacio con el que contaba el primo de Rosalie, arrinconándole contra la pared, hasta que de un certero impacto mandó la espada de él bien lejos y colocó el filo de la suya en su cuello.

—¿Por qué no debería matarte? —inquirió sin sentirse ni siquiera levemente cansado, había sido fácil, demasiado sencillo, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la noche a la intemperie por su cabezonería.

—Porque yo te lo ordeno —la profunda voz de su padre dejó a Emmett descolocado. En su concentración había obviado cualquier detalle que no fuese la actuación de Peter.

Se apartó ligeramente del hombre y miró a su alrededor, varios hombres estaban presentes, entre ellos Carlisle que le miraba completamente enojado por su actitud.

—Estábamos solucionando un problema, padre —afirmó tratando de sonar convincente.

—Peter, me alegra verte —agregó acercándose a ellos mientras la espada regresaba a su lugar.

—Lamento la escena, apenas llego y descubro que su hijo y mi prima —se detuvo en señal de respeto hacia Carlisle.

—Ha sido complicada la situación —aseguró tratando de entender a ambos—, pero comprenderás que no puedo consentir tal insubordinación en mis tierras. He tomado el control de las mismas junto a mis hijos, entiendo vuestra actitud y en breve será subsanada, mas si insistís en tomar la justicia por vuestra mano me veré obligado a expulsaros del clan.

Tras la declaración nadie pronunció palabra, Emmett observaba asombrado a su padre, como si lo viera por primera vez, jamás creyó que él sería capaz de manifestar ese liderazgo y sin embargo, parecía haber nacido para ello. Exhibía una autoridad y una fortaleza envidiables.

—Distes tu consentimiento una vez, ¿lo retiras ahora? —cuestionó mirando al hombre para buscar lo que realmente le preocupaba. No comprendía del todo la actitud ofensiva que demostraba.

Peter se sentía incómodo ante el escrutinio, todos esperaban su siguiente paso. Nunca le había gustado atraer la atención de nadie, por ello cuando Carlisle le tomó bajo su mando y le enseñó a dirigir una propiedad se había mostrado agradecido, aquello le separaba de la brutalidad de sus iguales y le hacía creerse importante.

No quería fallar a su mentor, era el único que impedía que atacase por la espalda a Anthony y le matase. Tragó saliva y meneó la cabeza dándose por vencido.

—No, siempre que se cumpla y se lleve a cabo como debe hacerse —agregó tras reflexionar sobre las mínimas posibilidades. No conseguiría vengarse abiertamente, tendría que poner su ingenio a trabajar y buscar la manera de vencer a todos ellos.

—Tienes mi palabra —afirmó Emmett tirando la espada y tendiendo la mano, pero él la ignoró.

—Le quiero lejos de ella hasta que estén casados.

—Mañana mismo se celebrará el enlace —aseguró Carlisle y junto a su hijo vieron como Peter entraba en la cabaña sin molestarse en comentar nada más.

Los hombres se dispersaron con rapidez ante un leve gesto del laird. Estaba molesto por la actitud de su hijo, aunque podía comprender la intensidad con la que había peleado jamás debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

—Fue algo inesperado —murmuró mientras caminaban de vuelta a su casa.

—No puedes actuar así, Emmett, él tiene razón y lo que deberías haber hecho, cuando tomaste la decisión de ignorar a tu abuelo, era preparar la ceremonia, no acostarte con ella de nuevo —reprochó aunque en su rostro se reflejaba la comprensión.

—Sabes que Anthony no lo aceptará —agregó, aunque la decisión estaba tomada y le importaba poco lo que su abuelo pudiese objetar.

—La cuestión es que lo deseas y así será. Mi determinación es férrea, hijo, no permitiré que nadie separe a mi familia y eso le incluye a él.

Emmett asintió sin saber cómo expresar la gratitud que tenía hacia su padre, se sentía orgulloso de él por haber despertado de su letargo y ser capaz de asumir su legítimo liderazgo.

.

Anthony maldijo entre dientes, había visto la escena, había escuchado cada palabra y la boda no debía llevarse a término si quería conservar todo lo que tenía hasta el momento. Debía actuar con rapidez y hacerlo cuanto antes.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y fue hasta la recámara donde ella reposaba. Sabía que si alguien podía retener a Peter el tiempo suficiente para cumplir con su deseo, esa era Jane. Abrió la puerta con ímpetu y odió a la figura dormida sobre el camastro, ella debía estar siempre alerta para él.

Se aproximó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y la zarandeó con fuerza hasta que abrió los ojos grises asombrada al verle sobre ella, nunca antes había acudido a su habitación. Una vez le había preguntado, asegurándole que sería más seguro verse allí y él le había respondido que jamás toleraría bajar su estatus de tal forma.

Jane se incorporó tratando de comprender la agitación que él manifestaba.

—Nunca, jamás vuelvas a fallarme, Jane —murmuró sujetando con fuerza el cabello de la mujer y retorciéndolo hasta que vio un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

—¿Cómo hice tal cosa? —cuestionó tratando de comprender sin éxito por qué se sentía ofendido.

—Te ordené que te ocuparas de Rosalie —apuntó con deseos de acabar con ella, pero aún no era el momento preciso.

—Apenas lo mandó esta noche, laird, y tras nuestros encuentros no puedo sostenerme en pie —afirmó sin medir sus palabras, ella siempre cumplía con lo solicitado, era su manera de alcanzar su meta— ¿Quién os proporciona alimento, amo?, ¿quién sabe lo que requerís siempre?, ¿quién es la que os satisface a pesar de todo?

Con cada pregunta y mostrando su mejor máscara acariciaba su rostro, observando cómo se iba relajando. La mano de él soltó el cabello y resopló indignado, aunque más tranquilo.

—Peter regresó a complicarlo todo —agregó como si eso lo explicase todo—, el tiempo se agotó y ya no podemos ser sutiles ni cuidadosos.

—¿Qué necesitáis de mí? —cuestionó posando la mano sobre su torso, acariciándolo para apaciguarle del todo.

—Debes distraerlo. Al amanecer no te despegues de él, será el momento de actuar, yo me encargaré de todo —concluyó convencido de su suerte, sólo necesitaba a una persona, alguien sin escrúpulos y sabía dónde hallarla.

Se levantó mirando el cuerpo de la joven y sintiendo como volvía a desearla, mas sus intereses estaban por encima del placer físico que ella pudiese otorgarle.

—No lo olvides y no me falles.

—Por supuesto que no, amo. Yo me encargo —la ira de él era enorme y por primera vez se asustó de la implicación de obedecerle siempre en todo lo que solicitaba.

—Al alba ella sucumbirá. —Anthony rió con estrépito sin reparar en el gesto de horror que mostraba el rostro de su amante.

.

Alice se despertó agitada, había dormido mal, el lugar era incómodo y húmedo. Nadie resistiría mucho tiempo allí. Se levantó sin hacer ruido rememorando los sueños que había tenido durante la noche, una y otra vez había visto el rostro demacrado de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, pero por más que trataba de alcanzarla no podía hacerlo.

Miró hacia el pasadizo que se adentraba en la cueva, tan parecido a lo que había visto en sueños y dio unos pasos hacia allí. Otro más y un brazo sobre su cintura frenó su avance.

—No es seguro —murmuró en su oído una voz que la hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Contuvo a duras penas el suspiro que acudió a su garganta y se giró para ver su rostro.

—Sentí curiosidad —afirmó en el mismo tono que él había usado.

—¿Qué os incomoda? —preguntó observando cómo retorcía sus manos frente a él— ¿Acaso ya decidisteis temerme? —para su sorpresa la joven se echó a reír.

—No, recuerdo que ambos convinimos en que no me dais miedo. Es sólo una sensación, algo que no está bien en esta cueva —se giró y apoyó la mano sobre la fría roca tratando de percibir algo.

No podía contarle lo que había soñado, él no lo creería, pero había sido demasiado vívido como para ignorarlo, mas como indagar sin parecer una loca ante sus ojos. Por vez primera odió sus dones, no quería causarle una mala impresión. Se golpeó mentalmente por sus raras ideas, no le tenía que importar nada aquel hombre y sin embargo, no conseguía evitarlo.

Cuando estaba por apartar la mano de la pared, Jasper apoyó la suya sobre la de ella.

—¿Qué notáis? —cuestionó, sin comprender lo perturbador que era aquel contacto para Alice.

—Me gustaría adentrarme más en ella —afirmó tratando de no pensar en él.

—No podemos, al menos no hoy —susurró en su oído y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al notar el aliento de aquel hombre sobre su cuello—. Debemos regresar.

Entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la giró para poder escrutar su rostro. Parecía realmente inquieta en aquel lugar.

—Algún día —se detuvo, no tenía derecho a hacer planes con él.

—Antes de lo que piensas, te lo aseguro —Alice asintió y rompió el contacto de sus dedos, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

—¿Qué haremos con él? —cuestionó y sin esperar respuesta se cruzó de brazos, preparada para enfrentar su incomprensión—. Si Seth no viene con nosotros no consentiré que se quede aquí solo.

—¿Me estáis retando? —interrogó. No quería a ese tipo en sus tierras.

—Por favor, él me necesita, aún no está bien…

—Tardará semanas en curar su herida —señaló indignado por su interés hacia esa persona.

—Entonces, laird, no me lo pongáis difícil —rogó dejando de lado el orgullo—. Ya accedí a quedarme en su clan, permitidme socorrerle como es preciso.

—Está bien, bajo mis normas —Alice asintió sin comprender la expresión de Jasper. Parecía molesto con la presencia del hombre.

La joven se acercó a Seth que apenas lograba abrir los ojos durante un par de minutos y examinó el vendaje, si al menos sus caballos no se hubiesen espantado podría contar con medios más eficaces para frenar la hemorragia.

Bella se acercó a su hermana, tratando de no mirar a Edward que apagaba el fuego, y comprobó el estado del hombre.

—Está muy débil —murmuró, tras colocar la mano sobre su pecho y sentir una punzada de dolor que la atravesó con vigor, aunque sabía que era en balde y los Cullen la habían oído.

—Lo lograré —contestó Alice convencida, estaba decidida a no perder a nadie más, aunque le costase un mundo hacerlo.

—No concibas muchas esperanzas, en cualquier momento…

—No te atrevas a decirlo —vociferó indignada alzándose—, me niego a que eso sea una posibilidad y si no cuento con tu apoyo, entonces bien, perfecto…

—No es eso y lo sabes —dijo colocándose de pie—, ¿cómo puedes pensar así de mí? Trato de ser realista, no quiero que te sientas lastimada si no sale bien.

—Vamos —ordenó Jasper colocándose junto a Alice.

Edward se adelantó y levantó a Seth con aparente cuidado, aunque el rostro del hombre evidenció que le había hecho daño. Bella se quedó contemplando como arreglaban todo, sin moverse. No comprendía el estallido de su hermana, por lo general Alice era demasiado apacible y nunca elevaba la voz.

Cerró los ojos tratando de contener el torrente de emociones que amenazaba con superarla. No se percató de la marcha de los demás hasta que sintió la mano del laird sobre su codo. Abrió los párpados, pestañeando para enfocar la visión, buscando a su hermana sin dar con ella.

—¿Dónde están? —interrogó con inquietud.

—Se han adelantado, por suerte sus caballos no habían ido demasiado lejos —asintió y por un segundo se dejó arrastrar por las verdes pupilas de aquel misterioso hombre—. Hoy comienza vuestro castigo.

—De ello debemos hablar. Laird, os confundís si consideráis que debo cumplir sus órdenes —señaló procurando mirarle a los ojos a pesar de que la distraían.

Edward sonrió ante la indignación que demostraba, sin saber aún lo que tenía preparado para ella. Seguramente lo viviría como una tortura, pero quién más difícil lo tendría sería él. Era un reto que asumiría para su propio deleite.

—Es vuestra obligación, igual que la mía es protegeros, aunque sea de vuestra propia insensatez —aseguró y sonrió ante la expresión asombrada de su cara.

—Estáis equivocado, no os pertenezco, laird, no podéis mandar sobre mí, no olvidéis nunca que yo…

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando él la acalló con la suya, la asaltó sin que pudiera evitarlo, percibió sus manos en la cintura, inhaló su aroma contra su voluntad y se perdió, dejándose llevar.

Edward colocó una mano detrás de su nuca para evitar que se escapase, pero Bella había caído sin pretenderlo y le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad que lo recibía. Abrió su boca para él y se sobresaltó al notar la intrusión de su lengua, aquello era demasiado intenso, más que cualquier roce que hubiese compartido con Demetri.

Edward se separó abruptamente de ella y la miró airado.

—No volváis a pensar en él —le mandó con fiereza—, menos cuando os estoy besando.

—Yo —murmuró la joven llevándose la mano a los labios hinchados—, no fue premeditado, de repente… —se detuvo al comprender lo que estaba haciendo, era él quien no tenía derecho a besarla contra su voluntad.

Levantó la mano para abofetearle, pero no llegó ni siquiera a iniciar el movimiento ya que él la detuvo y la acercó a su cuerpo de nuevo.

—Sus besos me pertenecen, cada uno de sus suspiros sólo tienen mi nombre —aseguró y ella no supo qué decir para rebatirle, cada vez que la rozaba la hacía perder la poca cordura que conservaba—. No lo olvidéis pues no toleraré un nuevo pensamiento sobre él. Sólo fue un maldito canalla.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar cómo la había amenazado y para su sorpresa, Edward la abrazó contra él con ternura.

—Lo sé —murmuró dejando que se desahogase—, jamás debió emplear tan sucia artimaña.

—¿Por qué lo hacéis? —cuestionó apartándose, molesta por la demostración de dolor que acababa de hacer—. Por un lado pretendéis humillarme y por otro…

—¿Cuándo os he humillado? —preguntó sujetando su mentón para que no dejase de mirarle.

—Pretendéis castigarme y…

—Negociaremos más tarde —afirmó Edward, no le gustaba aquel lugar, había sido un suplicio dormir allí y tenía ganas de regresar a su hogar y poder manejar la situación en su terreno.

La hizo salir de la cueva sin soltarla y percibiendo las leves descargas eléctricas que le producía tenerla tan cerca. El viaje de vuelta sería una verdadera agonía, había cedido el caballo de la joven al herido y tenían que compartir el suyo.

Estaba por ayudarla a montar cuando notó como ella dejaba de respirar, la miró asombrado, la llamó insistentemente, pero no obtuvo ninguna señal de que lo estuviese escuchando. En cuanto la soltó, la joven se arrodilló y posó la mano sobre la tierra.

—Si esto es un truco para no regresar junto a mí… —no continuó porque escuchó algo que le heló la sangre. Un grito desesperado.

* * *

_Gracias a mi querida Esme... no me voy a repetir, ya sabes bien lo importante que eres para esta historia y para mí._

_Gracias a mis chicas: **Rosh**, **Lizcat**__** , Cullengirl, Twilight, Ashleyswan, Amy. Cullen, Soledad y Solecito**__. Gracias por cada una de vuestras palabras y por dedicarme unos minutos de vuestro tiempo._

_Espero vuestras opiniones._

_Besos._


	15. Capítulo 15

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 15. Castigo.**_

La tierra sollozaba bajo su mano, había un secreto, algo que conectaba a los Cullen con aquel lugar más allá del simple hecho de pertenecerles. Cerró los ojos tratando de atisbar algo que pudiera entender y una descarga la atravesó sin poder remediarlo.

Dolor, tan grande que le encogía el estómago y la paralizaba. La voz de Edward llegó hasta ella amortiguada, como un eco inaudible mientras las lágrimas la asaltaban sin piedad. Se dejó llevar por ellas y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera la muerte de su padre la había desgarrado de esa manera.

Sólo la mano de Edward en su mejilla logró calmarla, su simple gesto le trasmitió paz y pudo alzar los ojos hacia él, estaba agachado frente a ella y la miraba preocupado por su manera de comportarse. Se perdió en sus ojos, confiando en él sin saber por qué o cuánto duraría aquel estado. Era peligroso, su cuerpo no funcionaba como cualquier otro y sin embargo, su esencia la envolvía contra su voluntad.

—Lo lamento, laird —murmuró avergonzada, tratando de no reparar en lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. No comprendía que la había llevado a comportarse de esa forma, algo se había apoderado de ella al irse alejando de aquel lugar.

No contestó a la joven, se limitó a levantarse y tender su mano para ayudarla. Aún resonaba en su mente el grito que había escuchado, miró hacia la cueva, tratando de desvelar el secreto, mas sólo vio oscuridad. Quizás algún alma errante aún se movía por ella, era probable, la muerte violenta formaba parte de su historia.

.

_Todo estaba preparado, el padre Maverick sonreía tras el altar improvisado. No le gustaba demasiado aquel clan, otros más temerosos de la ira de Dios tenían su propia capilla donde oficiar los rituales, pero los Cullen se habían negado cada vez que lo había sugerido y todo se realizaba al aire libre, en uno de los prados. Al menos seguían respetando los sacramentos y se casaban como era apropiado._

_Edward estaba impaciente con la espera. Escuchaba los pensamientos del cura y deseaba echarle de sus tierras sin mediar palabra, mas le debía una ceremonia a su futura esposa. Kate no era precisamente lo que había esperado, al menos parecía fuerte para soportar los rigores del invierno, pero se movía frente a él como un ratoncillo temeroso, le miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba cada vez que le prestaba atención. Bufó exasperado, le molestaba esperar, su tiempo era demasiado valioso para perderlo por el capricho de una simple mujer._

_Se giró y localizó a la joven que acompañaba a su futura esposa, en dos zancadas estuvo frente a ella._

—_¿Dónde está vuestra señora? —preguntó sin ocultar su irritación. La joven se encogió, asustada por el tono del laird._

—_Fue a presentar sus respetos a su madre —aseguró con un hilo de voz._

_Respiró hondo sin saber que decir y no pudo evitar que la imagen de Esme se filtrara en su mente, la había perdido cuando aún la necesitaba. Había deseado culpar a su padre por dejarla embarazada, pero no había podido, le admiraba demasiado y decidió alejarla de sus pensamientos, borrarla para siempre y lo había conseguido ignorando todo lo que le recordase a ella._

—_¿Por qué? —cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ellos Jasper. Sabía todo lo que había sufrido su hermano, había tratado de ayudarle, pero él también tuvo que lidiar con su propio dolor. Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y Edward asintió._

_No necesitaban hablar para comprenderse en ese instante._

—_Tráigala de inmediato —ordenó procurando sonar indiferente._

_Johanna asintió y salió corriendo hacia el lugar dónde había dejado a su señora, agradecida por no tener que enfrentarse durante más tiempo con la furia que había observado en aquellos ojos." Al menos Kate está enamorada" pensó mientras recorría el sendero que llevaba a la tumba._

—_Lo sé —aseguró Jasper en un tono que sólo ellos podían oír._

_Edward miró hacía el horizonte, después del entierro no había vuelto a pisar aquella ladera, la había eliminado sin contemplaciones y el acto imprudente de aquella joven le había devuelto a la realidad. Quizás no debía seguir ocultando su pena, tal vez lo más sensato sería reconciliarse con su madre y dejar de sentirse culpable por su muerte._

_Mas no podía, las enseñanzas de su abuelo estaban arraigadas en él y no sabía cómo desecharlas. "Un guerrero no llora, no ama, no siente nada salvo el néctar de la victoria" marcado a fuego en su espalda, latigazo tras latigazo en aquella cueva en la que una vez fue un simple niño._

_Había acudido a ese lugar tras el entierro, necesitaba llorar, desahogar su alma y allí le encontró Anthony y le demostró que no debía caer en sensiblerías baratas. Para su sorpresa su espalda no demostró lo ocurrido, ni una sola marca evidenciaba lo que había pasado aquella noche, sólo su mente quedó lastimada y el recuerdo de su madre apartado por siempre._

_Un grito atravesó el aire y puso en alerta a todos los hombres congregados para el enlace. Los hermanos Cullen corrieron hacía el lugar de donde proferían alaridos desgarrados y al llegar, la escena los congeló._

_Frente a la tumba de su madre y sobre un charco de sangre, la figura inerte de Kate les daba la bienvenida. Tenía surcos profundos en sus muñecas y a pesar del intento de Johanna por salvarla, presionando las heridas con sus manos temblorosas, nada se podía hacer. Estaba muerta._

_Edward se arrodilló frente al cuerpo, atónito ante lo que veía, sin comprender qué podía llevar a alguien a cometer semejante tropelía._

—_Ayúdeme, laird —rogó la joven sirvienta con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sólo consiguió un efusivo movimiento de cabeza de él, negándose a socorrerla mientras sostenía en sus manos un trozo de pergamino con la palabra "nunca" escrita en él._

—_Sacadlas de mis tierras —pronunció alzándose y observando la perplejidad reinante—. Jamás se nombrará el nombre de Kate en estos lares, deshonró su apellido y doy gracias de que no hiciera lo mismo con el mío. No es digna de compasión ni de piedad, ella tomó esta opción libremente. El que desobedezca será desterrado —su tono era frío y calculador, sólo Jasper y Emmett pudieron contemplar el dolor que lo sacudía._

_Ninguno se adelantó a prestarle apoyo sabiendo que en esos momentos no lograrían otorgárselo. Edward miró por última vez la figura de la joven en aquel lugar, la tumba de su madre, hizo una inclinación de cabeza como único gesto hacia Esme y se alejó._

Agitó la cabeza, incómodo consigo mismo, la presencia de las Swan estaba haciendo estragos en él. Sobre todo la de aquella joven que lo miraba en ese instante.

—Me vais a volver loco, Isabella —la muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás, sin comprender la intensidad con la que era examinada por él.

—¿Cómo podría hacer eso, laird? —cuestionó perpleja, no sólo la atacaba sino que le echaba la culpa de los actos que realizaba—. Trato de alejarme cuanto puedo, mas no me lo permitís insistiendo en imponer vuestra voluntad por encima de la mía. Sólo vos estáis obrando en contra del decoro y la decencia.

—Me incitáis —agregó dejándola estupefacta ante tanta desfachatez por su parte—, vuestros labios me ruegan, milady, soy sólo un hombre no un santo.

Tiró de su mano, haciendo que chocara contra él y acarició su boca con la punta de sus dedos, ligeramente, como si lo hiciese con una pluma. ¿Sería placentero para ambos usar una por su cuerpo?, se preguntó mientras disfrutaba de su nerviosismo y de como se retorcía para liberarse de su agarre.

La sujetó por la cintura y alzó su rostro colocando un dedo bajó su mentón.

—Tenéis la clave para apartarme de vos, usadla y no volveré a molestaros, no lo hagáis y acabaréis en mi cama —Bella tragó saliva sin comprender por qué su cuerpo se agitaba ante sus palabras, por qué reaccionaba ante aquel desafío paralizándose y esperando su siguiente movimiento, mientras su corazón luchaba por no derretirse ante él.

Era extraño, tanto que trataba de bloquear cualquier sensación inexplicable que él le provocaba, mas aquellos ojos que la miraban con decisión la hacían colocarse al borde del precipicio. Sería fácil dejarse arrastrar por él para después descubrir que había sucumbido contra su voluntad.

Respiró hondo, acallando con firmeza todo lo que no tuviese lógica.

—¿Qué deseáis que exprese para dejar de someterme a vuestras indeseadas atenciones? —por suerte su mente aún conservaba algo de cordura.

—Es sencillo, acallad vuestro acelerado corazón, dejad de suspirar internamente por mis besos, no rememoréis como nuestras lenguas se complementan mientras anheláis acariciar mi cuerpo y yo colocaré mis manos lejos de vos —la indignación acudió a sus pupilas, hablaba en serio, le trasladaba todo como si ella fuese quien lo seducía contra su voluntad.

—¿Cómo osáis? —no pudo acabar de pronunciar la preguntaba, estaba tan encolerizada que no conseguía hilar la multitud de insultos que quería espetarle—. Sois un canalla que no asume sus propias debilidades.

—No tengo debilidades, Isabella, nunca las he poseído y no empezaré ahora. Vos sois una tentación, nada más, algo que pretendo solucionar en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

—Sí consideráis que asumiré un castigo que implique otorgaros mi virtud estáis demasiado confundido, no pertenezco a esa clase de mujeres —se zafó de su agarre y pensó en la mejor manera de borrar aquella sonrisa torcida que exhibía con descaro. Aquello no era más que un simple juego con el que entretenerse.

—Te equivocas —murmuró contestando a sus pensamientos—, nunca juego y jamás me había sentido así frente a una mujer. Pierdo la compostura cuando te tengo tan cerca, olvido todo con tal de satisfacer…

—Vuestra propia lujuria —concluyó por él, antes de oírle alguna declaración de sentimientos incorrecta e innecesaria. Ya no soñaba despierta, no creía en el amor y no necesitaba un promiscuo laird entre sus escasos pretendientes.

—¿Cuántos son? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y por un segundo Bella no entendió la pregunta hasta que se percató de hacia dónde habían volado sus pensamientos.

—Ninguno —contestó sabiendo que eso le satisfaría—. ¿Acaso importa?, manteneos alejado de mí.

—Aún tenemos muchas lecciones que practicar, preciosa —trató de agarrarla, pero ella salió corriendo. Sólo había dudado un segundo, dándose tiempo para apagar el fuego que ardía en su interior, que consumía su sensatez y le hacía desearla con locura. Suficiente para que ella tomase ventaja.

Bella se giró y sujetándose la falda se alejó hacia la cueva, dispuesta a perderse en el pasadizo que había visto el día anterior. Le demostraría que no podía obtener lo que pretendía y si debía esquivarle durante horas… lo haría.

Sintió la mano de él sobre su brazo en el momento en que un grito apenas perceptible llegó hasta ella. De nuevo la sensación de dolor se intensificó y la cueva concentró toda su atención, debía entrar allí, tenía que descubrir qué escondía, pero él no la soltó.

—También lo habéis oído —murmuró Bella asustada, pero con la certeza de que había sido real.

—No sé a qué os referís —aseguró más pálido de lo normal, trataba de mantener una apariencia serena que no evidenciase la perturbación que sentía, no lograba comprender cómo podían haber gritado su nombre esta vez.

—Vi el túnel, ¿hacia dónde lleva? —no contestó envuelto en sus propios fantasmas, era imposible, pero se asemejaba a la voz de su madre más de lo que deseaba admitir—. Laird, ¿puede haberse quedado alguien encerrado?

La miró tratando de mantener la calma, de pensar con fría lógica y no dejarse llevar por nada que no fuese real y tangible.

—Bonita estrategia, mas no os librará del castigo —respondió tratando de manejar la situación, no la dejaría regresar a aquel lugar. Mandaría tapiar la entrada, así los malos recuerdos y el sonido del látigo sobre su piel no volverían a recrearse con su dolor por la pérdida de su madre.

—No lo acepto —aseguró testaruda, sus ojos lo atravesaron y le hicieron olvidar todo salvo su presencia.

La estrechó contra su voluntad pensando si siempre debería obligarla o conseguiría que acudiese a él por sí misma. Bajó la cabeza y rozó levemente sus labios, aquel simple gesto la hizo suspirar acrecentando su sonrisa.

—No lo habéis conseguido —susurró tan cerca de su boca que tuvo que alejarse todo lo que la permitió para poder mirar sus pupilas. No ocultaba su diversión y no comprendía a qué se refería con lo último que le había dicho.

—Ya basta, no toleraré más atenciones por su parte —Edward la soltó para poder observar la rabia que exhibía. Iba a ser difícil cumplir con el castigo sin llegar a más, sin sucumbir a la necesidad que despertaba en él.

Mas sólo era eso, un castigo que debía imponerle por no valorar su hospitalidad, por incumplir una orden directa y caer en el error de subestimarle.

—Habéis perdido, milady —declaró con seriedad apagando la ira de ella, haciéndola escucharle con atención y demasiado miedo para plantearse lo que él estaba considerando—, os expliqué las normas y no las acatasteis. A partir de ahora estaréis bajo mi control, nadie podrá veros salvo que dé orden expresa. Comprobarás que tan hospitalario puedo llegar a ser.

—No —susurró aterrada, acaso él pretendía…

—Jamás —señaló antes de que ella pensase esa barbaridad sobre sus intenciones—. No lo necesito, mujer. Vos me habéis dado acceso a ello por propia voluntad, quizás no conscientemente, mas lo tengo. Sois mía.

.

Para sorpresa de Alice no tardaron mucho en llegar al clan. El camino fue tan corto que, perdida en sus inestables pensamientos acerca de Jasper, no se percató de que habían llegado hasta que sintió las manos del laird sobre su cintura, ayudándola a descender de su montura.

De reojo observó como varios hombres se apresuraban a ayudar a Seth, quizás él había dado una orden y ni siquiera la había escuchado. _Sólo un segundo más_ pensó mientras seguía extraviada en sus pupilas, contó hasta diez y se apartó con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

—Cuando vos queráis —añadió Jasper y Alice sintió como enrojecía recordando la conversación que habían mantenido en la cueva junto al fuego.

—Nunca —afirmó la joven sabiendo que estaba mintiendo, que cada vez le era más complicado tenerle cerca y no caer en la tentación de descubrir lo desconocido.

Él sonrió, como si supiese la verdad tras su palabra. Se abstuvo de acariciar su rostro, aunque anhelaba hacerlo, día a día aquella muchacha se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión que le reclamaba. Apartó las manos de su cintura y percibió como la distancia se hacía insoportable.

Sólo sus miradas permanecieron atadas, ninguno quería romper el contacto, ambos se sentían arrebatados por sentimientos inexplicables, pero no tenían el valor de ir más allá, de conocer en profundidad lo que el otro pensaba o deseaba.

—Algún día —comenzó a decir Jasper, pero se detuvo, ¿cómo continuar aquella declaración?, ¿cómo dar el siguiente paso?, ¿qué le provocaba aquella muchacha?, múltiples preguntas que laceraban su alma al no obtener respuesta.

Valor, jamás había tenido miedo antes y sin embargo, podía calificar así la falta de agallas con la que se estaba desenvolviendo en aquel terreno. Terror a perderla, a entregar algo que creía incapaz de experimentar para más tarde ver como desaparecía. No estaba preparado para volver a sentir dolor, no a manos de una mujer, mas ella no era sólo eso.

Negó con la cabeza apartando aquellos hilvanados pensamientos que se tornaban confusos e insensatos. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, debía averiguar quién era ese hombre que yacía en una de las cabañas más próximas a su casa.

Alice bajó la mirada, tratando de apartar de su alma la confusión que estaba percibiendo, él era como un imán que la atraía, que le prometía el cielo sin pronunciar palabra. Si Bella se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se escandalizaría ante su falta de cordura, mas ansiaba ese beso, un simple roce que le demostrase como sería elegirle a él frente a todo lo demás.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—No hagáis eso —casi saltó al notar los dedos de Jasper sobre su boca, impidiendo que llegase a herirse, pero no se apartó y le miró tratando de mostrarse valiente, ignorando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Ambos respiraron superficialmente ante el contacto tan íntimo que estaban manteniendo.

—Ya sabes dónde me escondo —murmuró y ella asintió sin pensar en lo que hacía, consiguiendo que el sonriese con suficiencia.

—¡Jasper! —el grito rompió el momento que estaban viviendo y les hizo separarse. Emmett llegó hasta ellos eufórico, sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando entre los dos.

—¿Ha acontecido algo? —cuestionó sin dejar de mirar a Alice, a pesar de que esta contemplaba con intensidad el horizonte.

—Me caso hoy mismo —aseguró sin bajar el tono de voz. No podía controlar la alegría que anidaba en su interior, había deseado aquello durante un eterno año sin conseguir avanzar ni un ápice en sus anhelos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —interrogó Jasper, sabiendo que alguien había intervenido en aquel asunto. A pesar de que la decisión estaba tomada no pensaba que fuese a consumarse tan rápidamente.

—Entra en casa y te lo contaré —respondió, observando desconfiado a Alice—. Deberíais ir a ver mi futura esposa, os conviene estar en armonía con ella si vais a permanecer en este clan.

—Por supuesto, laird —contestó la joven y tras mirar una última vez a Jasper, se alejó de allí notando sobre su espalda la mirada de ambos hombres.

¿Qué pensaría aquel grandullón si supiese que su mujer también había deseado marcharse?, se encogió de hombros, nunca la delataría. Intuía que Rosalie estaría enfadada con ellas, quizás pudiese hacerla comprender sus motivos.

.

La mañana era gris y heladora. Los hombres del clan se apresuraban a cumplir las órdenes dispuestas, todo debía estar preparado al mediodía. Jane se paseaba frente al emplazamiento habitual, molesta por la tardanza de Peter. Esperaba que aquel muchacho hubiese cumplido su cometido y le hubiese entregado el mensaje a su amado.

Sonrió asqueada, "amor..." no existía palabra más perversa e imperfecta que aquella, enloquecía a los hombres y convertía a las mujeres en meros objetos al servicio de su marido. Ella prefería el poder, la sensación de sumisión de los hombres ante la autoridad ejercida. Pronto obtendría su legítimo lugar y gozaría sometiendo a todos a su paso.

Tuvo que disimular su gesto de desagrado al ver la figura de Peter avanzando hacia ella, se adentró en la cabaña vacía y sucia esperándole. Rememoró lo que debía hacer y en cuanto el hombre se adentró en el espacio se lanzó en sus brazos fingiendo con maestría que lo deseaba.

—Tranquila, pequeña —murmuró apartándola, nunca antes la había rechazado de aquel modo. Se alejó confusa, la noche anterior le había rogado por montarla y sin embargo, en ese instante no parecía querer hacerlo.

—¿Acaso me odiáis por tener que cumplir el mandato de Anthony? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba indignada, ella le ofrecía su cuerpo y debía soportar como la rehusaba de esa forma—, no es mi culpa, Peter, debo hacerlo.

—No es eso. Jane, estoy contrariado pero no con vos, nunca podríais hacer nada que me importunase —afirmó, aunque en su interior no aceptaba que su prima tuviese que sufrir a manos de ella.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado sabía que no podía intervenir en la misión de Jane si deseaba seguir teniéndola junto a él y por otro, quería a Rose, era como una hermana y le dolía sacrificarla. Estaba en una encrucijada y sin poder hacer nada que inclinase la balanza a favor de ninguna, aceptaría el destino prefijado y odiaría a Anthony con más fuerza, anhelando el día en que lo vería hundido y muerto bajo su espada.

—Rosalie va a casarse con Emmett —comentó como si fuese una blasfemia. Acabaría con todos los Cullen, uno a uno, disfrutaría sus muertes y erigiría en reina a su Jane.

—No es posible —murmuró, conocía aquella mirada, sabía que en cuanto Peter supiese en lo que se había convertido Rose no se opondría a su misión—. Ella se lo merece, sopesadlo, amado mío. Jamás cedería ante algo que os hiera y sé cuanto la estimáis, pero no podía manchar su nombre frente a vos. Por eso callé, con la certeza de que lo descubriríais.

—Se convirtió en una disoluta —susurró sin poder pronunciar una palabra más contundente, tras el enojo inicial sólo quedaba desilusión y rabia en su interior.

—No lo adornéis, querido, no es más que una fulana que otorgó sus favores a cambio de nada —el asintió, envuelto en sus redes y dispuesto a confiar en la única mujer digna para él—. No merece ostentar vuestro apellido, no es digna de él, yo me encargaré de que pague por ello.

La contempló amándola con intensidad y sintiéndose agradecido por su falta de escrúpulos. Él jamás podría atentar contra la vida de su prima y ella le ofrecía la reconstrucción de su honor.

—Hazlo, mujer, pero antes compláceme para que pueda olvidar todo esto —solicitó y la joven asintió.

—Tomadme, soy vuestra —rodeó su cuello con sus manos y se colocó de puntillas para besarle, pero no lo consiguió, él tenía demasiada prisa.

Peter era rudo y rápido en sus relaciones, debía entretenerle todo el tiempo posible. Cuando notó como llevaba su mano al tartán le detuvo, le enseñaría como debía proceder mientras Rose moría sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

.

La joven salió de su casa, cuando regresase más tarde lo haría acompañada de Emmett, esta vez como su marido. Sonaba demasiado bien, en pocas horas todo estaría solucionado y nadie podría amenazarla de nuevo.

Caminó hacia la ladera donde reposaba Esme, en aquel lugar se sentía tan cerca de su madre que no podía evitar seguir visitándolo y aquel día era especial, en sus manos un pequeño ramo para rendir el homenaje que merecían y en su corazón el deseo de que ambas estuviesen en un momento tan especial como el que estaban por vivir.

Mas en su cabeza resonaban las advertencias de aquel hombre, la había abordado en una noche oscura, no había visto su rostro, pero podría reconocer su voz en cuanto la escuchase.

—Os alejaréis de Emmett o le mataré, dejaré que se desangre frente a vuestra puerta sin que podáis evitarlo. Sólo hay una opción plausible, marcharos y nunca regreséis —cerró los ojos, era como si alguien las estuviese repitiendo a su espalda.

Se arrodilló frente a la tumba y colocó las flores sobre la hierba.

—Tenéis dos semanas para tomar vuestra decisión —su mente jugaba con ella, recreando aquel momento a pesar de haber intentado olvidarlo—, ni un segundo más e ingeriréis esto cada día —había deslizado en su mano la bolsita de ruda, había sentido el gélido toque de su mano y no había tenido el valor de apartarla—, quiero ver como perdéis a vuestro hijo antes de iros.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, no comprendía por qué había sido tan cruel con ella. En su momento no había creído que pudiese estar embarazada, pero sabía que la observaba, fuera quien fuese la controlaba y no pensaba permitir que matasen a su Emmett.

Pero todo había salido bien, llevó la mano a su vientre y suspiró aliviada. Nadie la podría separar de su hombre y en cuanto la boda se celebrase le contaría la verdad y ambos buscarían al traidor.

—No cumplisteis con mi orden —era real, oyó con claridad la voz de aquel hombre a su espalda y se alzó rogando al cielo que no estuviese allí—. Quiero ser lo último que veáis antes de morir.

Se giró lentamente para observar frente a ella a Andrew, el hombre de pelo cano y aspecto cansado la miraba con odio. Era uno de los ancianos que asesoraba a Anthony, uno de los hombres más respetables del clan, a ellos se les pedía consejo y se escuchaba sus sabias palabras por encima de todo.

Rose retrocedió un paso, pero él no se movió, le daría tiempo para comprender que era lo mejor. Kate lo había entendido y había alargado sus muñecas para acabar con la agonía de pertenecer a ese clan.

—Era fácil —aseguró abatido, cuando había recibido la orden de matarla había luchado consigo mismo para no expresar nada que Anthony pudiera considerar una traición—, fui condescendiente porque pertenecéis a este clan, os otorgué una manera de escapar, Rosalie, pero decidisteis ignorarla.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó sin poder formar una oración completa, estaba confusa y aturdida. La angustia era demasiado grande para pensar en nada más.

—Hay una maldición sobre estas tierras, pendiendo sobre las cabezas de los Cullen y la boda lo aceleraría todo, ¿deseáis verle muerto?, ¿tan poco lo amáis que preferís vuestra vida a la suya? —sabía que aquello no podía fallar, vio como los ojos de la joven se llenaban de lágrimas y sacó su cuchillo, estaba hecho, la muerte era la única opción.

—Me iré —murmuró, quería a Emmett por encima de todo lo demás.

—Ya no es posible, esas brujas aseguraron a vuestro hijo, eso también es un desencadenante. ¿Queréis salvarlo? —cuestionó aunque conocía la respuesta.

—Por supuesto —dijo con firmeza.

—Alargad los brazos —Rose lo hizo sin pensar en nadie más que él, se despidió mentalmente y sintió la afilada hoja sobre su piel.

* * *

_Gracias a mis chicas__**: Amy. Cullen, Rosh, Solecito, Yuli09, Asheleyswan, Cullengirl, Soledad, Dulcesito y Twilight**__. Sois fantásticas._

_Gracias a los lectores silenciosos._

_Besos._


	16. Capítulo 16

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 16. Andrew.**_

Dos hombres avanzaron hacia el límite de sus tierras, recordando la visita de los Cullen, valientes hipócritas que se creían con derecho a negociar. No eran dignos del poder que ostentaban, no lo habían ganado con honor sino con trampas, pero pronto pagarían su desfachatez.

—Pronto —murmuró el más bajo de los dos, el plan estaba en marcha. Sencillo, demasiado para que pudiera fallar.

—Recuperaremos lo que nos pertenece por derecho —aseguró Jacob, no podía salir mal nada, no cuando estaban tan cerca de alcanzarlo—. Conseguiré cumplir la última voluntad de mi padre aunque me cueste la vida —aseguró mientras dejaba que la tensión se apoderase de su cuerpo, odiaba pensar en la cruda realidad que había ignorado hasta aquel día en que su padre se lo narró.

Un año antes, mientras Billy se debatía entre la vida y la muerte confesó la terrible verdad, algo que siempre había estado presente, pero nunca se había manifestado abiertamente, hasta aquel día trágico y gris.

Jacob se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó la callosa mano de su padre, nada podía salvarle, ningún remedio parecía tener efecto. Era cuestión de horas tener que decirle adiós y se debatía, deseando no tener que cumplir aquello.

—Escúchame, Jake. Terrible es la verdad que escondo, no puedo creer lo que vi con mis ojos hace días, sigue vivo. Él me maldijo sabiendo que le había reconocido, nadie salvo ese ser podría haberme hecho enfermar de esta manera —aseguró con voz firme a pesar de lo débil que estaba.

—¿De qué habláis, padre? —preguntó abatido, pensando que había perdido la cabeza, que realmente no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Quizás el dolor era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo con entereza, mas no había pronunciado ni una queja desde que una semana antes cayó enfermo.

—Recuerdas la leyenda que te conté, sabes de que hablo, sólo tienes que abrir la mente —agitó la cabeza sin comprender como esas simples palabras podían generar en él imágenes de una batalla que no había presenciado. Quiso apartar la mano con la que sujetaba a su padre, pero él no le soltó.

—No sé… —murmuró perturbado por cómo funcionaba su mente.

—No es un truco, es real. Mi padre me lo transmitió hace años, él lo vivió, observó como ese realizaba el ritual más cruel del mundo. Puso a su descendencia a los pies del diablo, vendió el alma de cada uno de ellos. —Nuevas imágenes acudieron a Jacob, observó el rojo de la sangre y como tras levantar la mano de la tierra… la herida había sanado.

—Vendrán, siempre ha ansiado nuestras tierras, nuestro legado, debes ser firme y vengarte de todos ellos —señaló remarcando cada palabra.

—Padre, no podéis pedirme tal cosa —rogó sabiendo que había algo que les conectaba más allá de la cercanía de sus tierras.

—Acabarán con todo, ese viejo les envenenará contra nosotros, empezará paulatinamente, sin que sea perceptible para los sentidos comunes, pero tu sangre salta tan fuerte como la mía al oír ese apellido —asintió a su pesar, mas no podía, no a ellos que sin saberlo eran parte de su familia, o al menos eso intuía de lo poco que conocía de su historia—. Si les dais ventaja nadie podrá pararlos.

—Busquemos otra vía, quizás podríamos hablarles con la verdad.

—No podéis entenderlo, sólo cumplid mi cometido. Acabad con ellos cuanto antes, no negociéis, no expongáis ni un pedazo de tierra a su control. Ella lo intentó —una solitaria lágrima corrió por sus ásperas mejillas—, nunca debí aceptar su plan.

—¿Quién se enfrentó a ellos? —cuestionó sorprendido, ahí estaba la clave que necesitaba para comprender la magnitud del problema

—Esme, tu tía —confirmó con un hilo de voz, se iba apagando poco a poco, era necesario abreviar la explicación—. Ella ofreció su vida, quería auxiliar a aquel joven, se enamoró de Carlisle en cuanto le vio y se inmoló con tal de salvarle.

—¿Está muerta? —interrogó sin entender como jamás había sabido de su existencia. Desde el día que Esme había abandonado a los Black para llevar a cabo su engaño no habían vuelto a saber de ella.

—Eso dicen los rumores, sin embargo, el viento parece clamar algo distinto. Debes conectarte con la naturaleza, Jake —rogó en un murmullo cada vez menos audible—, todo está en tu interior. Es hora de parar esta atrocidad contra la naturaleza, ese ser debe morir.

—Padre… —comenzó a decir, pero la mano de Billy se alzó, deteniendo sus palabras.

—Prometedme que vengaréis la muerte de Esme. —Sólo pudo asentir y romper a llorar mientras la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de su padre.

Era un recuerdo doloroso, pero tras ver a los Cullen en sus tierras, comprendió cuán grande era el problema al que se enfrentaban. Había notado los erráticos latidos de sus corazones y la sombra que planeaba sobre ellos, acechante a cada movimiento, buscando la oportunidad para atrapar su alma.

Eran un peligro para todo el que estuviese cerca, prueba de ello era la muerte de su propia madre. No quería hacerlo, no quería tener que matar a sus primos por el error de su abuelo, pero era una batalla, fuego contra hielo y no les daría tregua hasta haber ganado.

—Espero que no le descubran —señaló Embry a su lado, seguiría a su líder donde fuera necesario, pero los Cullen parecían peligrosos y meter en aquellos lares a uno de los suyos, podía ser el mayor error que cometieran en todo aquel tiempo.

—Es inteligente —aseguró Jacob deseando no equivocarse y tener que lamentar más adelante su decisión—, nos dará la clave para entrar.

—Ahora toca lo más difícil —el hombre asintió—, esperar y rogar porque todo salga como corresponde.

.

El dolor era lo único real en aquel instante, su mente se negaba a creer lo que estaba viviendo, sintió como la hoja cortaba la carne con rapidez y precisión, observó la sangre derramarse por su muñeca. Llegaba el fin, aquel que nunca esperó tener, pero Emmett viviría por ella y volvería a amar, la lastimó pensar en él con otra mujer mas quería verle feliz.

A su espalda la tumba de la madre de su amado y frente a ella, la última persona de la que habría sospechado jamás, un consejero, un hombre sabio y en apariencia incorruptible.

—Deseo que sepáis algo —comentó mostrando arrepentimiento—, vuestra madre es la que está enterrada en esta tumba —Rosalie le miró escandalizada, aturdida y sin comprender por qué cometía tal atrocidad con ella en aquel momento.

—¿Cómo osáis engañarme así? —preguntó con un atisbo de valentía que aún le quedaba en su interior. Aquello era una crueldad mayor que el hecho de matarla el día de su boda.

La sangre mojó las mangas del vestido azul que un año antes había tejido para el enlace.

—Es la verdad, fueron órdenes —se detuvo, agitó la cabeza consternado por todas las barbaridades que tenía que hacer bajo el mandato de Anthony. Estaba cansado de aquello, de envenenar su alma por culpa de un viejo supersticioso que realmente creía tener un pacto con el demonio.

Sujetó la muñeca derecha, viendo como manaba la sangre de la herida, notando como la vida se escapaba de aquella joven y sacó un trozo de pergamino, colocándolo en su mano. Por un segundo Rosalie no reaccionó, observando el movimiento sin llegar a comprenderlo, mas de repente todo encajó, era lo mismo que había hecho Kate.

—Ella no se suicidó —afirmó con la voz más débil de lo esperado, el proceso era rápido—, vos lo hicisteis, matasteis a aquella muchacha indefensa.

—Era necesario, no podía ser de otra manera —aseguró restándole importancia, a fin de cuentas esa niña no pertenecía a su clan, la situación era distinta a la que vivía en ese instante.

—Cerrad los ojos, pronto todo habrá acabado y Emmett será libre, nadie le hará daño. No podéis protegerle de esto, es su maldición y siempre estará presente.

—No puedo creer lo que hacéis, no consigo entender en qué momento os convertisteis en un asesino. Mi madre os admiraba, mi tío era amigo vuestro y mi primo creció bajo vuestras enseñanzas. ¿Qué os prometieron? —cuestionó sin apenas fuerzas.

Andrew no contestó, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a la cara mientras las piernas de Rosalie empezaban a flaquear.

—Adiós, pequeña. Presenta mis respetos a tu madre. — ¡Canalla! quería gritar Rose, pero las palabras morían en su garganta, el tiempo se detenía para ella minutos antes de su enlace.

Sabía que la repudiarían, que no la enterrarían en terreno consagrado, que Emmett la odiaría durante toda su vida. Sollozó al pensar en el hijo que nunca le daría, en las cosas que ambos dejarían de compartir por aquel hombre que la miraba con remordimientos.

—¿Quién os mando hacer esto? —preguntó como pudo, enfocó sus ojos vidriosos en los de él. Comprendiendo quién era el culpable, pero sin atreverse a preguntarlo directamente.

—¿Acaso importa ahora mismo? —cuestionó, no podía confesar aquello. Sabía lo que Anthony podía llegar a hacerle si se enteraba de que lo había traicionado—. Adiós, Rosalie.

Un grito atravesó el aire haciendo que Andrew mirase a su alrededor para descubrir al dueño del mismo, no pudo apartarse y lo siguiente que notó fue un golpe, más grande de lo que esperaba.

Contra él se abalanzó Alice con todas sus fuerzas, derribándole, cayendo al suelo a su vez. Había visto a lo lejos la escena sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba, cuando había llegado a la cabaña la había encontrado vacía y no había dudado en buscarla, tenía que pedir perdón a aquella joven antes de que fuese tarde y el rencor hacia ellas se instalase en su alma.

Rodó sobre su cuerpo clavándose en el costado un largo palo que había en el suelo, se apresuró a cogerlo y esgrimirlo contra aquel malnacido, levantándose lentamente. Respiró hondo tratando de controlar el miedo que la embargaba.

—Tápate las heridas —ordenó hacia Rose que la miraba sin apenas verla.

—Mala idea, milady —agregó Andrew alzándose frente a ella, había sólo un par de pasos de separación entre ellos, lo suficiente para intentar golpearle, pero Alice sabía que sólo tendría una oportunidad—. No se debe intervenir en asuntos ajenos.

—No podía permitir la atrocidad que estabais cometiendo —afirmó tratando de no mostrar el temor que sentía—. Rose, arranca una tira de tela de tu enagua y tapona las heridas —gritó mirándola de reojo, comprobando que estaba arrodillada sobre la hierba sin hacer nada por salvarse.

Resopló cuando el hombre de aspecto cansado dio un paso hacia ella, mas no retrocedió. Calculando las distancias, deseando que su idea saliese bien, un contundente golpe en la cabeza y todo habría acabado.

—No saldrá de esta —murmuró y avanzó un poco más, Alice retrocedió a su vez—, ni tú tampoco.

Vio como se agachaba hacia delante para sacar otra daga de su bota y, sin pensarlo, levantó el palo y trató de alcanzarle, mas Andrew ya había previsto el movimiento. En un segundo arrancó el arma de su mano y la empujó con rabia contra el suelo.

—Maldita aparecida, vos estropeasteis el plan y pagaréis por ello. —Alice no se movió, ni pronuncio sonido alguno.

Se acercó a ella presuroso, con el afilado cuchillo firmemente sujeto y la intención de matarla. No había duda en sus ojos, no podía permitir que aquella menuda joven pusiese en peligro todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento.

—¡No! —gritó a su espalda Rosalie mientras procuraba cortar la hemorragia con escaso éxito.

—Luego volveré con vos —aseguró sin girarse a observarla.

Se colocó de rodillas junto a ella, observó el sereno rostro por un segundo, en el que trató de hallar un motivo para no hacer lo que se proponía, mas si ella vivía él sería hombre muerto. Alzó su arma y antes de conseguir clavarla en su pecho, una flecha atravesó el aire y se alojó en su corazón.

Levantó la cabeza confuso, el dolor era inmenso, el cuchillo se deslizó de su mano mientras contemplaba atónito el rostro serio de Jasper, que arrojó a un lado el arco que había utilizado y avanzó hacia allí más rápido de lo normal.

—No sabéis lo que habéis hecho, ella trato de matar a Rosalie —aseguró el hombre, tratando de cortar la hemorragia sin conseguirlo.

—He oído como la amenazabais, tanto a ella como a mi futura cuñada. Tu error fue no creer que alguien podía venir a buscarlas —le agarró por el cuello con una sola mano.

—Pertenezco a su clan, jamás podría hacer nada que lo deshonrara —señaló sin poder contener el miedo que tenía, debía enfrentarse al juicio más horrible de todos y después de cada atrocidad cometida su alma estaba condenada por siempre.

—Hablad ahora y quizás el Señor os perdone. —Jasper le zarandeó, pero no obtuvo nada, ni un leve murmullo, Andrew se entregó a la muerte con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

El hombre soltó a aquel malnacido, habría tiempo de investigar más a fondo lo que había pasado. Debatiéndose entre socorrer a su cuñada o a la mujer que le atraía sin remedio, se acercó a Rose, arrodillándose junto a ella.

No pronunció palabra mientras se ocupaba de sus cortes, ni siquiera la miró, concentrado en cualquier sonido que pudiese llegar por parte de Alice. Empezaba a alterarse al no conseguir escuchar su cristalina voz.

—Me salvó —susurró la mujer de su hermano llorando—. Perpetró la misma fechoría con Kate, señaló que eran mandatos de alguien, mas no logré saber de quién.

—Tranquilizaos —le pidió con parquedad el hombre, influyéndola con su don. Emmett corría hacía allá alertado por su señal antes de acabar con la vida de Andrew y no podía verla tan destruida—. Dejadnos que nos ocupemos de descubrir al traidor.

—Él me dio la ruda y…

—¡Rosalie! —El grito interrumpió su explicación. Jasper cedió el sitio a su hermano, que comenzó a realizar cientos de preguntas aturdiendo a su mujer, estaba aterrado ante lo que veía, y se apresuró a acercarse a la joven.

Examinó su cabeza con cuidado, no había sangre, mas el golpe contra el suelo podía ser peor que cualquier otra herida. Respiraba con aparente normalidad, la llamó con delicadeza, pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta de su parte. Era angustioso percibirla tan lejana, el vacío que ella llenaba con su sola presencia amenazó con ahogarle de nuevo, contra su voluntad.

En un momento desconocido aquella menuda muchacha se había convertido en alguien importante para él, apenas habían hablado, mas ya sabía que deseaba tenerla a su lado durante toda su vida.

La alzó en sus brazos, era ligera, tanto que podría sostenerla durante todo el día, y demasiado valiente para su bien. No había dudado en lanzarse a socorrer a otra persona poniéndose en peligro, tendría que hablar con ella, hacerle prometer que nunca más cometería una insensatez parecida, que siempre le buscaría antes de tratar de ocuparse ella misma.

—No deseo perderos. —Las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin que pudiera sujetarlas, paralizándose, como si hubiese cometido un pecado miró alrededor, mas no halló a nadie que pudiera haberle escuchado.

Tan sólo podía haberlo hecho su hermano, pero estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a Rose. Por algún motivo inexplicable sentía que debía mantener encerrados sus sentimientos, tenía que actuar con cautela y frialdad si iba a proteger a esa muchacha contra todos.

Su clan estaba plagado de traidores, era preciso que se reuniese con sus hermanos para comenzar cuanto antes a investigar, el tiempo apremiaba, prueba de ello era lo cerca que habían estado de matar a Rosalie. No cejaría en el empeño de limpiar sus tierras.

Emmett se colocó a su lado, con su mujer en brazos, no ocultaba la furia que bullía por sus venas, pero las palabras apenas brotaban de su garganta. Quería rematar a aquella escoria, deseaba interrogar a cada hombre para descubrir la verdad, pero la escasa fortaleza que percibía de su mujer era suficiente para mantenerle atado a ella hasta que se recuperase.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —cuestionó mientras descendían la ladera con sumo cuidado para no provocar ningún daño mayor en las jóvenes.

—No ha reaccionado aún —señaló en un tono desapasionado, mas su corazón lamentaba el silencio de Alice, anhelaba volver a verla tal y como la había conocido.

—No podrá…

—No —contestó con firmeza entendiendo que la principal preocupación de su hermano era la mujer que sostenía—. Su hermana ya está aquí —aseguró y ambos escucharon las cortas órdenes que repartía Edward.

.

Bella observaba atónita como sus pertenencias eran trasladadas a la casa de aquel bárbaro, no sólo pretendía tomarla contra su voluntad, sino que no pensaba esperar ni un segundo a pesar de ser la boda de su hermano. Se le encogió el estómago mientras buscaba un método para salir de aquel embrollo.

—¿Cómo osáis tratarme así? —interrogó sin importarle quien la escuchará. Los ojos del laird se oscurecieron y dio un paso amenazante hacia ella, pero no retrocedió, alzó el mentón encarándose a él.

—Es vuestro castigo, incumplisteis mis normas empleando artimañas que nunca debisteis usar. He sido muy claro, mujer, no pienso repetirme —añadió con suficiencia, haciendo que Bella se enojase aún más.

—No podéis disponer de mí a vuestro antojo —afirmó remarcando cada palabra, odiaba tanta prepotencia por su parte, debía comprender que ella no le pertenecía—. No soy una de vuestras amantes ni de sus sirvientas para complacer sus caprichos.

—Ya os aclaré lo que sois —murmuró sujetándola por la nuca. Le tenía enloquecido, cada palabra en contra de sus avances era como una invitación a doblegarla—. Sed gentil y obtendréis de mí lo que anheléis, mas si continuáis en esta postura me veré obligado a emplear métodos menos ortodoxos.

—No me amedrentáis. Saldré de vuestros dominios ilesa y no podréis evitarlo —le retó y el laird sonrió con suficiencia, ella nunca ganaría en su propio juego, eran sus normas y al final caería en sus redes.

—Estoy deseando ver como procuráis cumplir vuestras acaloradas palabras. —Bella trató de soltarse al ver hacia dónde se dirigían los ojos de Edward—. Estoy dispuesto a jugar, si vos ganáis seréis libre, mas si lo hago yo…

El laird se envaró deteniendo el juego, un pensamiento atacó su mente, pero no pertenecía a la joven. Sintió la rabia ante el trabajo mal hecho y vio como una oscura figura pateaba el cuerpo inerte de Andrew con mucho odio.

Soltó a Bella y trató de concentrarse en aquellos retazos confusos que acudían a él, pero por mucho que intentó no logró escrutar nada más. Era extraño, como si una barrera se hubiese abierto ante sus ojos para luego volver a cerrarse. Miró a la muchacha, confuso y para su sorpresa sintió como ella le cogía la mano.

—¿Qué habéis sentido? —cuestionó perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus pupilas.

—Rabia, muchísima ira hacia alguien —contestó, el sentimiento la había atacado en el segundo en que la soltó, la había traspasado con fuerza tanta que sólo el verle a él había logrado calmarla.

La conexión entre ambos empezaba a aterrarla, apartó su mano con una sonrisa de disculpa y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada más, la voz de Jasper atrajo la atención de Edward.

—Ha pasado algo —informó instándola a acompañarle, Bella se recogió el ruedo de la falda y corrió detrás de él.

Nada podía haberla preparado para encontrarse con su hermana en aquel estado, en cuanto la vio, envuelta en los brazos de aquel bárbaro se apresuró a alcanzarla y enfrentarse a él, sin importarle lo que nadie pudiese pensar.

—¿Qué la habéis hecho? —espetó con indignación, sin obtener más respuesta que un levantamiento de ceja de parte de Jasper—. Alice —la llamó sin éxito—, por favor responde.

Percibió las fuertes manos de Edward sobre sus brazos, apartándola ligeramente para que pudieran continuar hacia la casa. Se removió contra su agarré, pero no consiguió que la soltara.

—¡Debo encargarme de ella! —chilló con fuerza.

—Está en buenas manos, Jasper no dejará que la pase nada, mas necesito vuestra ayuda. —Bella se giró para mirarle sin comprender a qué se refería—. Rosalie fue atacada, esta grave, sus heridas son mayores que la de tu hermana.

La joven no supo qué decidir, si seguía las enseñanzas de su abuela, siempre se debía atender a la persona que se encontrase en una situación peor, en este caso sería Rose. Mas su corazón rugía por ver a su hermana y cuidarla como correspondía.

—¿Estará bien? —murmuró con la vista fija en aquella casa y el alma dividida en dos, casi podía ver la mirada de reproche de su abuela si la desobedecía en aquello.

—Cualquier contratiempo lo sabréis enseguida —aseguró para tranquilizarla.

Comprendía su desazón, él mismo había tenido que elegir una vez de igual forma, mas no había sido tan generoso como ella, había tomado la decisión en un segundo sin preocuparse por nada más. Jasper y Peter fueron heridos, el primero con menor gravedad que el segundo, pero no había dudado en socorrer a su hermano a pesar de todo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —inquirió escrutando su rostro, había muchos misterios alrededor de los Cullen, demasiados para su propia tranquilidad—. Os comunicáis de una manera extraña, apenas habláis entre vosotros y sin embargo sabéis lo que ha pasado.

—Sin duda estabais aturdida, milady —afirmó, por lo general nadie cuestionaba nada salvo ella, obviando lo que Edward representaba en ese clan, se lanzaba a preguntar cosas que no debían importarle—. Cumplid con vuestro cometido.

Alzó la cabeza indignada, recogió su falda y se encaminó hacia la casa de aquella mujer, esperaba poder acabar antes del anochecer. Quizás salvándola podía negociar con él y obtener un menor castigo que el propuesto.

—Esto no cambia nada —aseguró a su lado haciendo que se enojase aún más con él—. Sé que nunca podríais dejar de auxiliar a alguien en apuros, eso no modifica el hecho de que os marchasteis.

—Estáis errado, laird —afirmó con suficiencia—. Es Alice la que tiene un afán salvador todo el tiempo, yo aprendí hace mucho que no merece la pena. Cuando me lanzo a ayudar a alguien es por acompañar a mi hermana.

—Tratáis de sonar frívola, mas no lo conseguís —agregó ligeramente molesto por la forma en que se devaluaba ante sus ojos.

—Yo soy egoísta. —Bella se detuvo para poder mirarle—. Negociemos —le desafió, cruzando los brazos y tratando de exhibir una serenidad que no sentía, estaba jugando con fuego, tratando de vender su don para salvarse de la situación a la que se exponía bajo su yugo.

—Hablad —ordenó escuchando la voz asustada de su hermano ante su retraso.

—¿En qué consistía el castigo exactamente? —cuestionó incómoda ante su penetrante mirada.

—Estaríais en mi recamara, conmigo como única compañía, demostrándome que no os aturde mi presencia y que sois inmune a mí. —Tragó saliva y miró sus labios apretados que la provocaban, había percibido tanto en dos simples besos… En ese segundo eran sus palabras las que desequilibraban su existencia, las que la hacían flaquear en sus convicciones. Su mente vagaba hacia experiencias no vividas, pero anheladas.

—Yo… —titubeó sin saber que argumentar a su favor.

—Un segundo —dio un paso hacia ella y colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla para evitar que dejase de mirarlo—, dame un motivo por el cual no deba hacerlo.

—Sois un… —Edward apoyó su boca en la de ella acallando el insulto, devorando sus labios y disfrutando de su victoria, sintió como se rendía ante su gesto.

Ella no podía negarle lo que estaba creciendo en su interior, era incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra en contra de sus atenciones.

Se separó dejándola acalorada a pesar de la frugalidad del beso, sonrió y la giró hacia la casa.

—Seguiremos más tarde, no dejes que muera. —La voz angustiada del laird la sacó de su estupor, quería golpearle, pero antes debía ayudar a Rose. Era su deber y cumpliría con él lo mejor posible.

.

La oscuridad poco a poco se iba diluyendo, el palpitar incesante de su cabeza iba disminuyendo levemente, pero la luz que aterrizaba en sus ojos era suficiente para impedirle abrirlos. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y sintió como alguien posaba sobre su frente un paño de tela humedecido.

"Sándalo" recordó su mente mientras trataba de recuperar la consciencia, esa planta era la que necesitaba para lograr recuperar del todo la consciencia, rememoró el olor penetrante en el momento justo de recogerlo y sonrió, adoraba todos los aromas de las plantas.

—Alice. —la voz sonó lejana, pero traspasó el fino velo de inconsciencia.

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado la hicieron encogerse de miedo, aún podía estar en peligro. Aquel loco no parecía tener ningún tipo de escrúpulos, pero debía preguntar por ella, tenía que estar bien.

—Rosalie —murmuró y el esfuerzo hizo que su cabeza comenzase a dolerle más fuerte. Alzó la mano para palpar la hinchazón que tenía, pero alguien se lo impidió.

—Manteneos quieta —aquella voz, la caricia de su dedo contra su palma de la mano la hicieron sentir segura—. Estáis a salvo —añadió como si hubiese intuido que necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó abriendo lentamente los ojos para mirarle, estaba preocupado, tenía el ceño fruncido pero, aún así, la sonrió.

—Muerto —señaló con aspereza sin soltarla, había temido perderla, había rogado porque no fuese así y al fin obtenía su recompensa. Alice le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No él sino Rose —aclaró tratando de incorporarse, pero él no la dejó—, debo ayudarla —dijo como si regañase a un niño pequeño.

—Está bien, su hermana se ocupó de curarla —agregó sin dejar de acariciar su mano, ella no la apartó, confusa con las emociones que despertaba aquel simple gesto, era como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos.

Desde que le conocía su mundo se había ido reduciendo. Suspiró sin comprender qué le pasaba con aquel hombre.

—Llegaron minutos después de que Andrew muriese —señaló sin querer entrar en detalles—. No volváis a hacerme esto, Alice.

Para sorpresa de ambos, él rozó su rostro con sus dedos, temblaba ante cualquier mínimo contacto de su parte.

—No podía permitir que su cuñada muriese —explicó sin necesidad—, volvería a hacerlo, laird. Soy así y no puedo evitarlo.

—Nunca más —detuvo la mirada en sus labios, aquellos que aún no tenía potestad para reclamar, pero que le llamaban a gritos para que lo hiciese—. Prometedlo o me encargaré de que os sigan a cada paso que deis.

—Lo siento —alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla áspera, por el incipiente nacimiento de su barba—, no puedo cambiar lo que soy aunque quisiese hacerlo.

—Entonces dadme algo a cambio, milady, para que olvide el horror de haber estado a un paso de perderos.

Miró su boca, insistente, ansioso por obtener la licencia que requería. Alice se sonrojó frente a su escrutinio, temerosa de lo que él proponía, pero anhelante de recibirlo de la persona que realmente le interesaba.

* * *

_Antes de nada, mil gracias a mi querida __**Esmeralda**__ que jamás duda en hacerme recapacitar y tenderme una mano para que no me pierda ni me desanime. No se que haría sin ti, linda. Una gran parte de esta historia te pertenece._

_Gracias a mis chicas: __**Amy, Cullengirl, Soledad, Asleys, Twiligh, Dulcesito, Bella-maru, Rosh y Yuli09**__. Me encanta cuando haceís conjeturas, me hace darme cuenta de detalles importantes o cosas en las que no había reparado._

_Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, seguid disfrutando._

_Besos._


	17. Capítulo 17

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 17. Perdida.**_

Lo peor de todo era que él le daba opción a retirarse, que estaba ahí expectante ante su decisión, confundiéndola. Alice repitió la orden en su mente, acaso no se daba cuenta de que él no ejercía control alguno sobre ella.

Negó con la cabeza y vio como los ojos de Jasper se oscurecían. Pensaba que le rechazaba, no pudo alcanzar su mano porque el laird se levantó con tanta rapidez que tiró al suelo la silla en la que estaba sentado. Percibía la tensión que lo envolvía y lamentó haberse dejado abstraer en sus avanzadas ideas.

—Espero que os recuperéis pronto —añadió con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se marchaba sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Tanto os molesta que no acceda a vuestra petición? —Aquella simple frase fue suficiente para detener su huída. Jasper la intrigaba y atraía a partes iguales.

Se sentó con gran esfuerzo, tratando de eludir el dolor punzante de su nuca.

—No sé qué estaba considerando, lamento el malentendido, milady.

—No puedo prometeros no volver a actuar de igual forma ante un mismo problema —Jasper se detuvo de espaldas a ella sin comprender a qué se refería la muchacha—. Soy así, me educaron de esta manera y no conseguiréis cambiarme.

—Ni siquiera escuchasteis mi última propuesta —afirmó sin moverse, comprendiendo que había eludido de nuevo su galanteo, sin duda aquello no se le daba nada bien. Mas cómo avanzar en sus deseos si le temblaba el cuerpo de sólo mirarla—. Me lo ponéis sumamente difícil —murmuró para sí mismo.

Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta de madera y oyó el leve quejido que escapó de los labios de ella al tratar de levantarse de la cama.

—No podéis abandonar este lecho hasta que estéis completamente curada —agregó Jasper airado. Alice le observó confundida, sin saber cómo era posible que hubiese traspasado en menos de un segundo el espacio que los separaba.

No había tenido ocasión ni de apoyar el pie en el suelo antes de que él la instase de nuevo a tumbarse.

—No suelo holgazanear cuando hay gente que requiere de mis servicios. Hay tanto por hacer y yo aquí…

—Cerrad los ojos —para sorpresa del laird ella lo hizo—. Debéis recuperaros, de nada sirve que estéis débil, o herida. Me quedaré con vos.

Alice sonrió, perdida en la voz cálida de él, sonaba tan confuso pero a la vez demasiado exigente. _"¿Os han besado antes?"_ suspiró contra su voluntad, ¿cómo podía preguntar aquello de una manera tan directa y a la vez provocativa?

Notó cómo la tomaba de la mano y se estremeció ante un contacto tan sutil. Sería fácil lanzarse al vacío y probar lo que él le ofrecía tan abiertamente. Entreabrió los ojos y percibió la preocupación en el rostro del laird, temía por ella, ¿cómo podía ser posible si apenas se conocían?

Jasper la descubrió observándolo y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Recogió un mechón de su cabello y admiró el sedoso tacto del mismo. Deseaba ser más lanzado, poder tomar lo que por derecho creía que le pertenecía, mas no podía sin su consentimiento, sin un simple sí de sus labios.

—Aturdís mis sentidos y enardecéis mi cuerpo —aseguró Alice enrojeciendo—, mas no sé cómo conducirme con vos, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Tan sólo lo que deseéis. Tenéis la clave, tan sólo usadla —murmuró inclinándose hacia ella.

La joven alzó la mano hacia su rostro y acarició la mejilla del laird, sin saber de dónde había salido tal atrevimiento.

—¿Está en mi mano? —cuestionó sin comprender el comportamiento de Jasper. Otro en su lugar ya lo habría reclamado sin considerar lo que ella pudiese anhelar.

—Desde el principio así ha sido, aunque muera por rozar tu boca jamás…

La conversación se detuvo cuando Alice redujo el espacio que les separaba y apoyó los labios en los suyos, silenciando la explicación y otorgándole el derecho a reclamarla como suya. Los brazos de él la envolvieron, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Su boca se volvió exigente contra la de ella, demostrándole cuánto había deseando dar aquel paso. Exigiéndole una rendición total puesto que no toleraría un no por su parte después de aquel sencillo sí.

Las manos de Jasper se perdieron por la curva de su espalda hasta que rozó sus muslos, hasta que sintió cómo ella comenzaba a responder a sus caricias. Se arqueaba contra su palma pidiendo más, demandando toda su atención.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del momento en que el laird abandonó la silla y se acomodó en la cama junto a ella, mas ambos necesitaban aquello. Envueltos en su propia neblina de pasión nada podía parar aquel encuentro, salvo el recuerdo firme de las normas de moralidad impuestas por la madre de Alice.

—Laird —musitó contra su boca, tratando de controlar el impulso de su cuerpo que la urgía a continuar con aquella locura.

—No uses más mi título, ya no —murmuró besándola de nuevo, invadiendo su boca y reclamándola.

—Jasper, por favor —la joven se apartó todo lo que pudo, atrapada bajo el cuerpo de él—, no podemos, aún no —confesó pensando en su hermana y en cómo tomaría aquella situación—. Bella no lo aprobará y yo necesito…

—Que lo sepa y lo acepte —susurró a su pesar, sabía que contra aquello no podía luchar. Sonrió ante la hermosa visión que tenía debajo de él y se apartó a un lado, tomándola de la mano—. Lamento mi comportamiento.

—Suena bien —aseguró mordiéndose el labio para deleite del laird.

—¿A qué os referís? —inquirió confuso, ¿cómo podía aquella mujer remover todo su mundo de esa manera?

—Llamaros por vuestro nombre —añadió con cierta picardía brillando en sus pupilas—, ¿nadie más lo ha hecho?

—No, ni siquiera son capaces de mirarme a los ojos como vos.

—Me enseñaron que una mujer jamás debe arrepentirse de serlo, aunque le digan lo contrario —agregó entristeciéndose ligeramente al recordar a su madre.

Jasper acarició la palma de su mano con su dedo.

—Me volverás loco con esas ideas tan…

—¿Absurdas? —Bien sabía cómo consideraban los hombres a las mujeres, resopló y se apartó de él. Trató de soltarse de su agarre, mas no lo consiguió.

—Avanzadas —añadió con firmeza—. Aunque creo que no me daréis un minuto de paz, no pretendo cambiaros. Son vuestras diferencias las que me atraen hacia vos.

—Os aseguro que no os aburriréis —afirmó sin saber hacia dónde iba aquella conversación.

Jasper sonrió, percibiendo la pregunta que ella no se atrevía a pronunciar. La daría tiempo para comprender el rumbo que había tomado aquella relación.

.

Ardua tarea, las heridas eran profundas y la sangre, abundante. Observó como el color abandonaba las mejillas de Rose y se esforzó al máximo para conseguir detener la hemorragia. Oía los pasos apesadumbrados de Emmett a su espalda, cómo resoplaba ante cualquier eventualidad y al final tuvo que echarle de la cabaña para poder concentrarse.

El laird salió y por un segundo estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, mas Edward estaba ahí, dispuesto a otorgarle el soporte que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

—Se salvará —comentó y sólo obtuvo un movimiento indefinido de cabeza de parte de su hermano.

—¿Qué está pasando en nuestro clan? —cuestionó mirando alrededor, buscando la respuesta oculta.

—No lo sé, jamás hubiese considerado a Andrew como un traidor. Ahora creo que debemos estar alerta —Emmett asintió recostándose contra el tronco de uno de los árboles que rodeaban la cabaña.

—Sí no fuera por esas mujeres… —comenzó a argumentar, mas se detuvo no deseando considerar la catástrofe que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

—Las ponemos en peligro —concluyó perdido en su propio mundo, mirando hacia la puerta y preguntándose qué debía hacer con Bella.

—Déjalas marchar —el gesto adusto del rostro de Edward no le impidió continuar—. Tenemos el problema sobre nosotros, cualquiera puede ser el enemigo y cuanta más gente debamos proteger menos posibilidades tendremos de hallar al culpable.

Le miró durante unos segundos sopesando sus palabras.

—Te atemorizan sus dones —afirmó contundente—. Nunca los usarían en nuestra contra.

Emmett levantó una ceja y por un segundo una sonrisa divertida asomó a sus labios.

—Exceptuando cuando intentan fugarse —señaló guiñándole un ojo. Edward resopló, aún estaba irritado por la falta de consideración que habían demostrado esas mujeres hacia ellos.

—Espero que pronto comprendan que no pueden incumplir mis órdenes —aseguró más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

—Creo que no será nada fácil. Es testaruda —señaló con complicidad.

—Comenzaré a investigar quién está detrás de todo esto —informó eludiendo su comentario—. No toleraré semejante falta de lealtad por parte de ningún miembro del clan.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos hombres. Bella les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, la mujer estaba mejor aunque tardaría en sanar.

—Comenzaré ahora mismo. Jasper está con esa muchacha —comentó Edward en un tono inaudible—, tú ocúpate de Rose.

—Ve a por el sacerdote —pidió con precipitación para sorpresa de su hermano, que le miró sin llegar a comprender para que lo quería—. Concluiré con esto hoy mismo.

Observó cómo volvía a su lugar junto a su mujer y no necesitó preguntar nada más. Se apresuró a cumplir con la petición de su hermano antes de que las cosas volviesen a complicarse.

—¿Cómo está? —interrogó Emmett en cuanto estuvo frente a Bella que había esperado para poder hablar con él.

Estaba desorientada ante la actitud de Rosalie y necesitaba que él lo supiese. No parecía demasiado cuerda.

—Cansada, débil, impresionada aún. —El hombre se dispuso a entrar pero ella le detuvo colocando la mano sobre su brazo—. No se encuentra bien, esa persona logró confundirla —argumentó sin poder apartar de su mente las incoherencias que había dicho Rose durante todo aquel tiempo.

—No lo toméis en cuenta, milady, ella se enojó cuando desaparecisteis.

—No me refiero a eso, laird —respiró hondo y se cruzó de brazos bloqueando la puerta para que él la escuchase—. Esto es complicado… Rose asegura que quien está enterrada en la tumba de la colina es su propia madre —el rostro de Emmett se descompuso ante semejante falacia—, al parecer Andrew así se lo afirmó y ella está demasiado angustiada por ello.

—Está claro que sólo deseaba herirla —aseguró entre dientes.

—¿Qué sentido tiene cuando ya estaba a su merced? —inquirió con firmeza— En este clan hay algo que no está bien, mi espíritu lucha por salir de aquí más allá del hecho de aborrecer mandatos o detestar ciertas atenciones.

—A mí no necesitáis engañarme y a él tampoco. No lo odiáis aunque deseéis que mi hermano lo piense. —Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, ¿en qué momento la conversación había tomado aquel matiz íntimo?

—Eso está fuera de discusión. Rosalie está alterada y eso puede dañar a su hijo, espero que comprenda la gravedad del asunto y sepa tranquilizarla —se apartó a un lado molesta por la intromisión de aquel hombre en su esfera más privada—. Ocúpese de ella.

Emmett sonrió y se adentró en el espacio. Se posicionó junto al camastro donde descansaba su mujer y al tomarla de la mano, esta abrió los ojos visiblemente asustada hasta que se percató de quién estaba a su lado.

Se perdieron por un interminable minuto, sintiéndose agradecidos por estar juntos.

—Él… —murmuró, mas Emm colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Trataba de no mostrar la rabia que sentía, de no mirar las vendas que cubrían sus muñecas. De nuevo había estado demasiado cerca de perderla.

—No volverá, los muertos no resucitan y no debemos hacer caso de sus mentiras —añadió, le dio un beso en la frente, estaba helada.

—Tuve tanto miedo, sobre todo por ti —Rose se encogió al recordar lo que Andrew había insinuado, una maldición pesaba sobre los hombros de su hombre—, no me dejes destrozarte. No podría soportarlo, te amo demasiado.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? Rose, nada de lo que dijo Andrew es cierto, trató de hacerte el mayor daño posible —apretó la mandíbula, si pudiera le mataría de nuevo, lamentaba que Jasper hubiese sido tan rápido aunque podía comprender la presteza con la que lo hizo pues él hubiese actuado de la misma manera—. Olvidadlo, mujer, nos espera un nosotros.

—Me dijo que… —sollozó y se tapó la boca para dejar de hacerlo, pero fue en vano. Su madre, la mujer más tierna y cariñosa del mundo había desaparecido cuando ella aún era demasiado joven.

El recuerdo la asaltó de pronto y se dejó llevar hasta el último momento en que la vio, junto al lecho donde descansaba Esme entre contracción y contracción.

.

_El lugar estaba apenas iluminado, por alguna razón la señora había sido trasladada hacia la planta baja. A un antiguo comedor reformado. No parecía muy cómodo y las pocas velas hacían que pareciese demasiado tétrico._

—_Debes marcharte, cariño —señaló Elise agachándose junto a su pequeña—. Esme me necesita. —Desde el principio la relación entre señora y sirvienta no había existido, se habían convertido en amigas, en confidentes._

—_¿Madre, está mal que él no quiera que ese bebé nazca? —preguntó cerca de la puerta. Lo había oído perfectamente, las palabras se habían clavado en su alma._

—_¿De quién habláis? —cuestionó pero Esme la llamó desde la cama y Elise se apresuró a acercarse a ella._

—_Lo siento —murmuró la embarazada con lágrimas en los ojos—, ve con tu hija, cuídala y no te preocupes por mí._

—_No la dejaré sola, Rose no sabe lo que dice, aún es pequeña y puede haber malinterpretado las palabras de…_

—_No hay otra forma de interpretarlas. —Elise la miró comprendiendo la magnitud de lo que su señora le decía, había llegado el momento, el día justo que tantas veces le había confiado ella._

—_Dejadme arreglarlo, hablaré con Carlisle —rogó sin éxito alguno._

—_Todo está hecho, mañana ya no estaré aquí._

—_Madre, ¿qué acontece? —cuestionó sin llegar a comprender la lástima que exhibían los rostros de ambas mujeres, el ambiente olía a despedida y el dolor se hacía presente con el paso de los minutos._

—_Vuelve a casa y acuérdate que te quiero, cielo —le dio un beso en la coronilla y la empujó hacia la puerta._

_Rose obedeció a regañadientes y cuando salió de la sala, contempló la oscura figura que esperaba su momento._

_._

—¡Anthony! —exclamó al rememorar lo vivido, a él le había oído hablar despectivamente de Esme. Estaba segura de ello, el recuerdo se había difuminado en el dolor de perder a su madre, mas al fin comprendía lo que durante años vivió oculto en su memoria.

—Tranquila —susurró Emmett junto a ella.

No podía creer hacia dónde viajaba su mente, se tocó la frente y descubrió que estaba más caliente de lo habitual. Delirio, sólo podía ser eso que la estaba consumiendo contra su voluntad.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese comentar nada más la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y el padre Maverick entró en ella con gesto serio. Chasqueó la lengua y pasó frente a Emmett para ver bien a la joven que se aferró a la mano que le tendía con desesperación.

La duda la asaltaba, no sabía qué hacer con toda la información obtenida. No estaba segura de nada, salvo del peligro que los amenazaba, fuese quien fuese el instigador de Andrew, no se detendría a pesar de lo ocurrido.

—Hija, habéis pagado el precio de…

Antes de que pudiera acabar con el reproche, Emmett lo envió contra la chimenea de un empujón.

—¡Jamás volváis a meter ideas erróneas en la cabeza de mi mujer!

—Hermano —le llamó Edward advirtiéndole de lo incorrecto que había sido su comportamiento.

—¿Esta es la tranquilidad que podéis ofrecerla? —interpeló Bella desde detrás de Ed. Se adelantó con paso firme y volvió al lado de Rosalie que la miraba entre aterrada y furiosa—. Comprendo que no somos amigas, mas nos une la preocupación por vuestro hijo.

Un segundo tardó Rose en asentir, dejando a un lado la rabia que sentía hacia aquella mujer manipuladora. Era complicado estar en deuda con una persona capaz de faltar a su palabra como ella, mas lo estaba y debía hacerla caso al menos en lo referente a su salud.

—Será mejor que salgáis de aquí, todos —argumentó la mujer girando la cara para no verles. Escuchó el bufido de Emmett, mas no se retractó y poco tiempo después la cabaña quedó completamente vacía.

Bella observó como Emm comenzaba a reclamar al cura su falta de tacto, las voces eran airadas y el hombre cada vez estaba más avergonzado por su actitud hacia Rosalie. Se giró para aprovechar la confusión y marcharse de allí, pero la figura inamovible de Edward frente a ella la detuvo.

—¿Aguantará la noche sin vos? —interrogó sin un gesto que le hiciese comprender qué debía contestar.

—Debo ir a ver a Alice —afirmó desafiante, obviando su pregunta. Un simple movimiento de ceja fue suficiente para comprender que le había molestado su falta de respuesta.

—¿Estará bien esta noche? —Volvió a insistir Edward y esta vez la furia asomó a sus expresivos ojos.

—Sí, sólo necesita que nadie atente de nuevo contra su vida —murmuró rindiéndose ante él—. Mañana regresaré y comprobaré que la herida esté sanando. ¡Maldición! —susurró mientras recordaba a Seth que había estado todo el día sin ser atendido.

—Se está ocupando Carmen de él. —Contuvo la respiración, odiando que la leyese el pensamiento. Por alguna razón no conseguía mantener la distancia con él—. No te lo permitiría. Vamos, te enseñaré tus aposentos.

Bella se dejó guiar tratando de no pensar en nada. Aquello era demasiado violento, era una persona analítica y la situación requería de toda su atención para poder solucionarla.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Edward se detuvo y sonrió como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo.

—Lo ha conseguido —su sonrisa se ensanchó y la joven lo miró sin comprender el entusiasmo y la felicidad que exudaba.

—¿A qué os referís? —Bella le observaba atónita.

—Mi hermano acaba de casarse con Rose —no supo si alegrarse o temer por la suerte de la joven junto a aquel bárbaro. Había levantado sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo al orondo cura para después lanzarlo con una fuerza inmensa.

.

El rugido que se escuchó en el atardecer de aquel día fue escalofriante. El cielo se oscureció y la lluvia empapó las tierras con tanta intensidad que no parecía real sino el deseo de alguien de manifestar su desagrado.

Mas el agua, símbolo de pureza, era beneficiosa y quizás aquel lugar necesitaba recibirla con tanto ímpetu para que el mal comenzase a evaporarse.

La noticia de la boda corrió con fuerza por todo el clan, nadie dejó de celebrarlo y el alcohol se deslizó por las gargantas de todos los hombres, orgullosos y felices por su laird más joven.

Anthony se retorcía de dolor sobre el duro suelo de su recámara, otro error, la boda era un hecho y su cuerpo se resentía como había dicho aquel ser infernal que sucedería de no seguir las normas. Debía buscar el método de corregir lo sucedido.

Jane ingresó en la estancia y se arrodilló junto a su señor, observando el deterioro de su rostro, el demacrado color que exhibía. No podía consentir que él se deformase de aquella manera.

—Estoy aquí, amo —murmuró con fingida devoción, obteniendo una leve mueca por su parte—. Tan dispuesta para vos como siempre.

—No me servís, no hoy —de nuevo sintió como le clavaban una nueva daga en su corazón. Resoplando trató de levantarse, mas no lo logró.

—Haré lo que sea. Sé lo que ha pasado con Andrew, maldito inepto, mas podéis contar con un nuevo aliado. Peter hará lo que vos queráis. —Anthony negó con la cabeza violentamente.

—Él lo aceleró todo, no quiero a ese inútil cerca de mí —masculló entre dientes mientras trataba de levantarse sin éxito—. Deshazte de él.

Jane se encogió ante el nuevo mandato, no podía cumplir aquello. Era como tapiar una de las salidas y jugar todo con aquel maniático que sufría algún tipo de mal.

—¿Deseáis que llame al curandero? —interrogó tratando de sujetarle, mas no lo conseguía.

—No, eso tampoco puede aliviar mi aflicción.

—Las brujas están custodiadas y Rosalie también. Demasiado reciente lo acontecido con Andrew, habrá que esperar a que vuelvan a relajarse —comentó no muy segura de que saliese bien el plan.

Se habían dispuesto nuevas órdenes que no dejaban lugar a dudas de las sospechas que albergaban los Cullen. Estaban dispuestos a averiguar cada movimiento que pudiese ser malinterpretado o confuso, a fin de conseguir respuestas.

—¿Cuán grave es el asunto?

—Nunca se tomaron tantas medidas para prevenir la traición como ahora, mi señor. Todo el mundo es sospechoso, incluso los que una vez fueron los más allegados a sus nietos. Nadie está libre del escrutinio pactado —anunció logrando levantar al hombre con gran esfuerzo, le llevó hasta la gran cama. Aquel sería el momento perfecto para acabar con el anciano si no fuera porque no había logrado aún su objetivo—. Están demasiado alerta.

—Despertamos a la bestia, ellos llevan parte de mí en su interior, parte de lo que soy —farfulló en un tono difícil de escuchar, Jane se inclinó sobre él ansiosa por saber más del pacto que Anthony había hecho—. Sólo debo hacerles creer que todo fue una trampa, que Andrew era un traidor a nuestro linaje.

—Jamás creerán tal infamia —agregó tapándolo con una manta—. ¿Qué os otorgó el pacto, amo?

—Os parece poco la vitalidad que conservo —señaló con los ojos vidriosos, soportando la primera tortura en años.

Durante todo aquel tiempo el control sobre su familia jamás había decaído, nunca antes había visto disminuir su poder. Se sentía envejecido, envuelto en un hálito de tormento desconocido para él. También era la primera vez que un plan fallaba.

"_No podrás librarte de tu servidumbre, te daré lo que ansías, mas todo tu linaje comparecerá ante mí. Si eres capaz de controlarlos, si jamás escapan de tu dominio, podrás salvarles de los inconvenientes de tu pacto, mas si no es así, las manifestaciones en ellos serán mayores que en vos"_

Había sido contundente el demonio con él y nunca pensó que tres nietos serían complicados de manejar.

—Hoy os veo deshecho —aseguró tratando de sonar apenada, gesto suficiente para que él alzara su mano y rozara su mejilla— ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

—Aún no lo sé, al alba recibiré nuevas indicaciones —afirmó cerrando los ojos y recreándose en el dolor que le estaba produciendo su error. Debía haberse librado de Rosalie en el momento en que Emmett la miró por primera vez.

Jane se arrodilló junto a la cama, percibiendo como su libertad se escapaba, mas él era fuerte, había observado de lo que era capaz. Aún revivía aquel día en que descubrió quién era Anthony Cullen.

_Joven e ingenua. Cansada de trabajar como sirvienta para unos bárbaros ingratos que ni la miraban, tiró a un lado los tartanes que había estado limpiando a conciencia junto al río y se apoyó contra una de las altas rocas que rodeaban el lugar._

_Cerró los ojos y pensó en cómo sería su vida de tener lo que los Cullen despreciaban, eran zafios, se juntaban con la plebe, hacían amigos entre los que debían ser sus sirvientes. Negó con la cabeza, ligeramente indignada por tal desatino._

_Se levantó sabiendo que no debía demorarse en su tarea, si quería seguir conservando su privilegio de comer en la cocina. Recogió la colada y alzó el cesto de mimbre, entonces lo oyó, por un segundo se detuvo sin comprender lo que estaba escuchando._

_Volvió a soltar lo que llevaba en las manos y siguió los gruñidos que tanto la atraían. Parecía un animal devorando algo. Nada podía haberla preparado para ver a su laird en aquella situación. Estaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo de una de las jóvenes del clan, clavando los afilados dientes en sus muñecas, con el kilt a un lado y con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro._

_Observó como succionaba hasta la última gota y después se levantaba satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer._

—_Os toca —aseguró girándose hacía ella aún relamiéndose la sangre de los labios—. No deberíais haber venido hasta aquí._

_Jane tembló mientras Anthony acortaba la distancia que los separaba._

—_Es una pena tener que acabar con semejante mujer —la repasó de arriba a abajo con la mirada—. No sabéis el influjo que tenéis en mí, de no ser así ya estaríais muerta._

—_No comprendo, laird. Nunca revelaría vuestro secreto, mas podéis obtener de mí mayor beneficio viva que muerta —aseguró tratando de no temblar, esperaba poder convencerle de su buena disposición._

—_¿Os aliaríais con un siervo del diablo? —cuestionó sorprendido por la falta de moral de la joven._

—_Acaso lo dudáis —aseguró apretando los labios y dándole el beso que terminó con su pureza._

Su primera misión consistió en hacer desaparecer el cuerpo de la joven, luchando contra la repugnancia que le había producido, mas la idea de una nueva vida fue su motor. Aquello que la impulsaba a continuar con esa locura, a seguir los pasos que le marcaba Anthony y a confiar en su buena suerte.

.

Encerrada. Así se sentía Bella en aquella estancia en la que había intentado adormilar a los Cullen para poder escapar del clan. Se sentía más prisionera que antes y la amenaza velada detrás de las atenciones del laird la ponían aún más nerviosa.

Volvió a comprobar la puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero en su fuero interno deseaba que alguien se saltase las órdenes de aquel hombre y la liberase.

El tiempo transcurrió lento mientras observaba el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea y se preguntaba hacia dónde se dirigiría el nuevo castigo de aquel hombre. La puerta se abrió y no se giró a mirarle, no pensaba regalarle el miedo que corría por sus venas.

Escuchó los movimientos a su espalda, esperando que él se cansase de aquel juego al notar su indiferencia.

—Lección número dos —señaló y la joven se estremeció al comprender el juego de aquel hombre.

Se levantó dispuesta enfrentarle y se giró hacia él. Nada podía haberla preparado para la visión que tenía frente a ella.

* * *

Gracias a mi chicas**: **_**Cullengirl, Rosh, Ashleyswan, Soledad, Solecito, Anónimo y Twilight.**__ Me encanta conocer lo que os genera la historia._

_Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas y como siempre a mi querida Esme, lo siento, pero es inevitable que te recuerde en cada capítulo._

_Besos._


	18. Capítulo 18

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 18. Fuego.**_

Desnudo, el muy canalla se presentaba ante ella sin ningún tipo de vestimenta. En cuanto su cuerpo reaccionó cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar la imagen, que se repetía incesante en su mente.

Oyó su risa despreocupada y quiso poder enfrentarse a él, mas no podía. Notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían y se estremeció ante los pasos que avanzaban hacia ella. ¿La forzaría?, ¿sería capaz de tomar lo que no le pertenecía por la fuerza?, ¿cómo podía rechazar a aquel hombre de forma contundente?, ¿qué debía hacer?

Su mente buscaba respuestas mientras trataba de no reparar en sus músculos, en su apostura, en sus ojos devorándola, en su… ni siquiera podía pronunciar en su cabeza aquella palabra. Estaba escandalizada, ruborizada y terriblemente perdida, desvariaba mientras su cuerpo rogaba por ser libre y entregarse a los placeres ocultos de los que había leído alguna que otra vez. Siempre a escondidas, sabiendo que su padre se horrorizaría si supiese la clase de literatura que le interesaba, mas nada podía haberla preparado para aquel hombre.

Era todo lo que una vez imaginó. Respiró hondo tratando de ser práctica, de tener los pies en la tierra y no dejarse arrastrar por fantasías que no llevaban a nada.

—¡Cuán equivocada estáis! —murmuró tan cerca que supo que estaba parado frente a ella—, apenas puedo ver lo que consideráis en vuestra cabeza. —Notó cómo posaba un dedo sobre su frente—, ¿cómo lo hacéis?

Bella resopló indignada, al menos no la había descubierto en sus ideas irracionales. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sólo uno porque el siguiente movimiento fue interceptado por la mano de él sobre su espalda.

—Os recuerdo que detrás de vos está la chimenea —afirmó.

—¿Por qué hacéis esto? —cuestionó cuando pudo hablar, era perturbador su contacto, hasta el más leve producía un efecto extraño en ella, como si siempre le hubiese estado esperando. Sólo a él. Demetri no consiguió turbarla en lo más mínimo en ninguno de sus paseos.

Abrió los ojos, de nuevo pensaba en su prometido mientras él la seducía, necesitaba saber si había leído aquel pensamiento. Mas Edward estaba extraviado en las contradicciones que percibía en su postura. Notaba su resistencia, su manera de luchar contra él y al mismo tiempo, el rubor que exhibía la delataba, hablaba de su falta de indiferencia hacia sus avances.

Tan sólo quería saber hasta qué punto era invulnerable a su encanto y descubría que, por mucho que lo intentase, no podía negar la evidencia.

Sonrió y la atrajo hacia él.

—Me esquiváis sin necesidad, mujer, no os voy a hacer daño —aseguró y Bella se retorció tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

—Vuestros actos no hablan favorablemente de vos —añadió tratando de demostrar una fortaleza que no tenía en ese instante—. Soy una dama, es indecoroso que me tengáis encerrada en vuestra alcoba para satisfacer fines indecentes.

—Sólo el rubor de vuestras mejillas os libra de no compartir mi lecho hoy mismo —agregó soltándola—, me agrada saber que nunca os han tocado.

—¿Habéis preparado esta escena para ponerme a prueba? —inquirió indignada alejándose de él—, ¿qué clase de bárbaro sois? Esto puede provocarme serios recelos hacia el género masculino. ¿Acaso considerasteis el daño que podíais hacerme con vuestro juego?

Edward la miró divertido, mientras Bella caminaba furiosa por toda la recámara.

—Maldito canalla —murmuró para sí, evitando posar sus ojos en él—, ¿quién se cree para semejante..?, ¿cómo ha podido..?, ¡le dejaré impotente!, ¡le lanzaré la peor maldición que encuentre!, mierda —exclamó y para su sorpresa él comenzó a reír.

—No ha sido tan grave —afirmó carcajeándose de ella. La joven enrojeció aún más y buscó algún objeto con el que romperle la cabeza—. No lo conseguiréis.

Bella se detuvo, la risa del laird era el único sonido que inundaba la habitación. Se sentía completamente indignada ante la situación en la que él la ponía.

—Os equivocáis de persona —la voz distante de ella fue un buen remedio contra su hilaridad, la seriedad volvió al rostro del hombre y la observó cruzando los brazos—, jamás debisteis jugar conmigo. Os advertí y aún así insististeis.

—¿A qué os referís? —interrogó sin éxito.

Ignorando a Edward, fue hasta la mesa donde reposaba la cena aún intacta que él había traído para ambos. Quería pleitesía por su parte, dominarla y recrear sus pensamientos indecentes con ella, mas no se lo permitiría aunque para ello tuviese que endeudar su alma por usar su don en beneficio propio.

_Perdóname, Dios mío_. Solicitó en su mente mientras vertía parte del vino en una de las copas. Respiró hondo, buscando en su interior la fortaleza que requería aquel ritual, jamás lo intentó, sólo consideró aquel método como vía de escape si Demetri conseguía llegar hasta ella.

Apoyó la mano sobre la copa, cerró los ojos y murmuró en un perfecto latín: _"Oblivisci omnia circa mei putasti". _Tres veces lo repitió y al romper el contacto con el recipiente supo que funcionaría y que pagaría un alto precio por aquella magia si salía bien.

Se giró hacia él, su rostro sereno evidenció que nada había percibido en aquel breve minuto.

—Estoy hambrienta, al menos podríais cubriros para acompañarme en esta cena improvisada.

Edward simplemente asintió, había oído el ritual, sabía que algo intentaba, pero le daría la satisfacción de creer que le podía funcionar. Aunque fuese en vano.

Recogió el tartán y se lo colocó sin dejar de mirarla, a pesar de todo parecía nerviosa. Había llevado a cabo algo que, sin duda, no tenía permitido hacer.

Se sentó frente a ella, y observó la copa rebosante. Trataba de doblegarle, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír, aún recordaba la vez en que uno de sus enemigos intentó algo parecido, la forma en que maldijo al entender que no surtió efecto su magia, mas ella no lo podía saber. No era consciente de que ninguna brujería podía con él.

Bebió el vino, bajo su atención. La joven apenas comía tratando de observar el cambio en Edward, mas el paso del tiempo no trajo ninguna modificación en la conducta tranquila del laird.

Cuando la cena concluyó, Bella se levantó con rapidez y fue hacia la puerta. No había duda, él no la detendría y ella era libre.

Su mano sujetó el picaporte, que cedió ante su movimiento y le mostró la libertad soñada. No consiguió dar ni un paso cuando Edward volvió a cerrar la puerta y la empotró contra ella.

—Esto merece un castigo mayor —susurró, inclinado sobre ella—, te enseñaré por qué no debes usar tu don conmigo nunca más.

Bella se estremeció ante la amenaza, apenas pudo respirar cuando él la alzó sin esfuerzo y la llevó hasta la cama. Estaba paralizada, evitaba mirar el rostro enojado del laird.

—Asumiré lo que ordenéis a cambio de mi libertad —añadió con valentía cuando él la giró para desabrochar los botones de su vestido.

—No estáis en posición de negociar, quizás antes sí, mas perdisteis cualquier derecho en el momento en que habéis perpetrado vuestro engaño. He sido benevolente con vos, mas ahora descubriréis que no hay nada que pueda detener mis avances.

La joven tragó saliva, anticipándose al desastre. Eso distaba de un simple beso. La estaba desnudando sin que pudiese hacer nada en contra. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió como la camisola era lo único que la cubría.

Enterró la cara en la almohada, tratando de no demostrar lo perturbada que estaba. Rogó al cielo una salida que no llegó mientras ciertos sonidos a su alrededor le hablaban de lo que el laird hacía.

Las velas fueron apagadas una a una hasta que sólo la luz del fuego iluminó la estancia. Escuchó el sonido de la lluvia del exterior y los pasos controlados del hombre hasta que volvió a acercarse a la amplia cama.

—Había esperado que esto no se desarrollase así, que vos fueseis quién eligiese el instante preciso. —Edward desprendió su kilt, sin preocuparse por colocarlo sobre la silla.

El cuerpo de la joven era una tentación, un pecado que embriagaba los sentidos. Era un gran esfuerzo ponerla a prueba como lo estaba haciendo, mas sabía que la mente era el arma más efectiva contra la resistencia.

Oía los murmullos que escapaban de ella, escuchaba como acallaba cada pensamiento sobre lo que le iba a pasar sin demasiado éxito. Nada se acercaba a la realidad, ni remotamente, estaba considerando cómo resistirse a él, mas cuando acabase esa noche sería ella la que le rogaría por una satisfacción.

Edward se recostó a su lado.

—Por favor, podéis solicitarme cualquier cosa, trabajaré en lo que sea, mas no me hagáis esclava de vuestros deseos —suplicó con la voz amortiguada por el cojín.

—Odio que me manipulen —explicó sin necesidad, pues era una conclusión a la que ya había llegado Bella—, es la segunda vez que tratáis de hacerlo. Podría someteros a cualquier castigo por ello, en mis tierras eso es considerado alta traición.

—Mas yo no pertenezco a vuestro mundo —agregó sin poder evitar el escalofrío que le provocó el roce de su mano sobre la piel desnuda de su brazo.

—Ahora sí, no podéis evitarlo, igual que no lograrías tapar el sol con un dedo. Sed gentil y demostradme por qué no debo entregaros a mis hombres. —Se estremeció ante la imagen que aquella simple frase provocó en ella. ¿Sería él capaz de perpetrar semejante tropelía?

—Si no sois convincente… —Bella se encogió ante su respuesta inacabada.

—Laird, salvé a vuestro sobrino y hace unas horas a la mujer de su hermano. Acaso no merezco un trato favorable de vuestra parte —la joven se incorporó indignada—. He procurado ayudar en todo lo posible desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, sólo solicito una tregua de su parte. No merezco que vos me…

Apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No os pido mucho, menos de lo que cualquier otro os solicitaría en mi lugar. Quiero ver que no deseáis ser de otro, que no permitiréis que nadie más os de lecciones como las que yo empleo en vos. Deseo probar de nuevo vuestros labios, que vos me los entreguéis por propia voluntad.

—¿Bajo amenazas veladas? —inquirió molesta, pero expectante. Un solo beso no sería un problema, ya los había recibido de su parte y, aunque le perturbase lo que él la hacía sentir con cada uno de ellos, era un precio que podía pagar sin arrepentirse.

—Estoy siendo justo con vos, mujer —afirmó sabiendo que una parte de ella no encontraba desagradable sus atenciones. Recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada y esperó mirando hacia el techo para darle el tiempo necesario.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Bella consideraba la posibilidad presentada, no era tan grave. A fin de cuentas un beso no conllevaba un sacrificio tan grande como otro tipo de entrega. Se incorporó, tratando de no pensar en lo transparente que parecía la camisola que llevaba gracias al fuego, obviando la vergüenza que sentía por estar en su cama, se acercó al laird.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, quizás en aquel tiempo el cansancio había podido con él entregándole a los brazos de Morfeo. Si era así ya no tenía sentido el beso, él no lo sabría y le exigiría otro cuando estuviese despierto, mas verle tan relajado e inofensivo, tan hermoso en su perfección nublaron la razón de la joven. Se inclinó sobre sus labios y depositó un casto beso.

Cuando se separaba conteniendo un suspiro los fuertes brazos de Edward la retuvieron en aquella postura y su boca buscó la de ella con desesperación. La devoró una y otra vez sin delicadezas, le había hecho esperar demasiado, mas su tímido paso era suficiente para acallar cualquier consideración moral sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Se colocó sobre ella sin despegar los labios de su boca, inmovilizó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se colocó entre sus piernas, disfrutando de tenerla bajo él.

Bella se paralizó ante lo que estaba por pasar, apretó los labios tratando de alejarle mostrándose indiferente a sus ataques, mas Edward no desistió. Una y otra vez la besó hasta que fue rindiéndose a él, correspondió a su beso entreabriendo la boca y dándole paso a una entrega más íntima.

Suspiró contra sus labios y Edward sonrió. La mano de él asaltó su pecho, por un segundo ella se removió contra aquel gesto tan inapropiado, pero pronto dejó de pensar y se liberó. Notó como la acariciaba con devoción, como si quisiera marcar a fuego su tacto.

—Eres mía.

Apenas escuchó lo que le susurraba perdida en las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba gracias a él.

Edward acarició con su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja mientras su mano indagaba debajo de su vientre. Percibió la protuberancia que se frotaba contra su humedad y por un instante quiso gritar, pero no podía, no deseaba que él parase.

Bajó por su cuello posando besos en su camino, apartando la camisola que se abría por delante. Desató lazo a lazo con delicadeza, sin dejar de mirar como contenía el aliento ante sus avances, como contraía el estómago cuando tocó su piel desnuda.

Su belleza era arrebatadora, la contempló con avidez arrodillándose entre sus piernas. En los ojos marrones de la joven se leía la contrariedad que sentía al dejarse llevar por él, mas su cuerpo le desafiaba a continuar.

Bajó la mano hasta su sexo y acarició la humedad, evidencia clara de su deseo. No emitió sonido alguno en contra de su intromisión, al contrario, los gemidos que brotaron de la garganta de la joven fueron música celestial para sus oídos. Sonrió al ver como cerraba los ojos, se sometía a él, ya no había lugar para la lucha. Todo quedó reemplazado por el placer.

—Laird —murmuró sin saber qué decir o cómo parar aquello.

—Edward —señaló incidiendo más y haciéndola soltar un nuevo gemido, aún más alto que los anteriores—, sólo Edward para vos.

—Parad —ordenó tratando de sonar contundente, mas no lo consiguió. Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su boca con diligencia.

—¿Estáis segura de que no queréis que continúe? —susurró.

—Esto es… —se arqueó contra su mano al sentir un estremecimiento de placer por todo su cuerpo. Le miró asustada sin comprender lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

—El placer es incontrolable, no se puede frenar y una vez conocido, tu cuerpo te traicionará. Actuará por propia voluntad. —Sus palabras eran más seductoras que cualquier otro movimiento. Ya no anhelaba nada más que su atención completa y absoluta, mas sabía que no debía entregarse a él.

—Basta —musitó, mas no pudo reprimir un nuevo gemido que la delató. _No pares_ gritó su mente en contra de sus principios.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó considerablemente.

—Conseguiré que me ruegues, anhelarás mi contacto. Sólo yo puedo enseñarte esto, querida. —Él se separó, dejándola atónita ante su gesto. Era extraño no sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, no notar el calor que me emanaba de él.

Pero aún más extraño fue verle levantarse de la cama, mientras ella deseaba algo que no sabía ni siquiera lo que era. Observar como recogía su tartán y se lo colocaba de nuevo. No tenía fuerzas ni para taparse aunque él no la mirase.

—Lección número dos concluida. Pronto llegará la tercera, espero que consigas dormir.

El muy miserable se marchó de allí sin acabar lo empezado, dejándola acalorada e incómoda, con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad alarmante y el deseo emanando de cada poro de su piel desnuda.

.

La mañana era gris, Jasper no estaba en la habitación y Alice se encontraba bien después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, era fácil amarle y tan natural como el respirar.

Se levantó mientras trataba de rememorar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, mas las imágenes eran difusas, tanto que lo único que lograba recordar era la dichosa cueva. Tenía que volver a ir a ese lugar, debía descubrir por qué percibió algo extraño en ella.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, deseaba verle y no esperaba hacerlo tan pronto. Su dicha duró un segundo, no era Jasper quien entró en la estancia sino Jane, demacrada y ojerosa, la examinó con cierta inquina en su mirada y después se giró hacia el fuego que ya había sido avivado.

Aún así se arrodilló frente a él y movió los troncos que allí ardían.

—Es increíble como dos vulgares muchachas pueden acaparar la atención de los nietos de un hombre tan importante como Anthony —Alice se estremeció ante el odio que percibió en cada palabra.

—No sé a qué os referís —afirmó la joven, ofendida por lo que insinuaba aquella mujer.

—Es una pena que no os quemaran en esa hoguera —se alzó y la miró desafiante—, mas no debéis olvidar que a veces ocurren accidentes, situaciones de las que nadie podría libraros —señaló pasando frente a Alice.

—Espero que eso no sea una amenaza. —Jane no contestó y siguió arreglando la habitación con movimientos rápidos y precisos.

La joven la miró hasta que su paciencia llegó al límite y se colocó frente a ella.

—¿A qué os referís? —cuestionó con firmeza sujetando el brazo de la rubia.

—Marcharos de aquí o conseguiréis saber a lo que hago alusión. Este lugar no es para vos ni vuestra hermana, estáis sobre fuego y a punto de quemaros —agregó y antes de que pudiera decir nada más la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Carmen miró alrededor y suspiró al reparar en Alice ya levantada.

—Milady, no os molestaría si no fuese porque su hermana no puede salir de donde está encerrada. —La joven asintió soltando a Jane.

—¿Qué acontece? —inquirió, aunque lamentaba la interrupción sufrida.

—El joven que trajeron ayer ha despertado y no se encuentra demasiado bien —contestó angustiada.

—Indicadme dónde está. —Alice se recogió la falda y salió de allí no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Jane.

Tendría que hablar con Bella y exponerle el problema.

Se dejó guiar hasta la cabaña y al entrar el ambiente cargado la mareó. Los quejidos lastimeros de Seth la arrancaron una sonrisa, si podía gruñir con tanta fuerza era buena señal de que estaba recuperándose.

—Se llevó todo a cabo como indicó su hermana, le aseguro que no he cometido error alguno en el procedimiento —afirmó la mujer asustada.

—No se preocupe, estoy segura de que pronto veremos que está mejor —añadió mientras se acercaban al camastro donde se revolvía el hombre—. ¿Puede retirar la cortina?

—Por supuesto —la tenue luz de la mañana iluminó el espacio—, debo preparar el almuerzo, milady y…

—Vaya, no se preocupe.

Carmen salió de allí y Alice se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama, bastante más pequeña que en la que ella había pasado la noche. Seth se aferró a su mano.

—¿Cómo os encontráis? —interrogó la joven, sabiendo que el peligro había pasado y sólo quedaba tener paciencia hasta que la herida sanase.

—Hasta hace un momento mal, mas llegáis vos y todo se ilumina —aseguró con efusividad.

—No creo que…

—Es vuestra presencia, tenéis algo especial, Alice. Tanto que sólo vos aliviáis mi malestar sin necesidad de ningún ungüento o pócima —la observó con intensidad y depositó un breve beso en la mano que sujetaba—. Mi padre decía que hay personas que poseen un don, que son capaces de acallar las penas con su sola presencia y vos lo tenéis, estoy seguro de ello.

—Desvariáis aún —aseguró tocando su frente, mas no estaba más caliente de lo debido—. Debéis ejercitar la paciencia, vuestra dolencia tardará en curar y hasta entonces esta cama será vuestra compañera.

—Solitaria e insulsa recámara, mas si vos os quedáis conmigo sanaré antes.

—Eso es totalmente inaceptable. —La voz de Jasper les sobresaltó a ambos.

Alice se soltó de su mano y se levantó con rapidez, a pesar del tono comedido de las palabras del laird, su gesto era inconfundible. Estaba totalmente furioso, quizás considerando lo peor cuando allí no había sucedido nada.

—Debo daros las gracias por vuestra hospitalidad —afirmó Seth rompiendo la conexión que Jasper mantenía con Alice.

Acudió a verla a su habitación, esperaba hallarla descansando, como debía hacer, y se encontró en su lugar a Jane, que tras una orden precisa e ineludible le informó del paradero de la joven.

No había previsto encontrarla teniendo una conversación tan extraña, no quería considerar que pudiera gustarle aquel muchacho, no era más que un niño que trataba de seducir a una mujer demasiado buena para él.

Avanzó hasta que llegó junto a ella y, para sorpresa de Seth, la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, en un gesto posesivo, que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que había entre ambos.

—Preocuparos por recuperar cuanto antes vuestra salud —añadió con firmeza—. Así podréis regresar a vuestro hogar y la deuda quedará saldada.

—Por supuesto, laird —contestó entre dientes.

—¿Alice puedes esperar fuera? —pidió solícito y la joven asintió—. Creo que Seth necesita descansar, no perturbemos la paz que le rodea.

La muchacha se despidió, no comprendía muy bien la actitud demostrada por Jasper, incluso intuía un atisbo de celos innecesarios. Salió de la cabaña para esperarle.

—No os olvidéis de algo, Seth —dijo remarcando cada palabra—. Ella no está disponible, no tratéis de conseguir lo que no os corresponde, y saldréis ileso de vuestra aventura en mis tierras.

—Un poco de competencia no le vendría mal, laird —agregó divertido por la petición del hombre.

—No es posible, pues ella ya eligió. Llegasteis tarde, así que no lo olvidéis y tratad de no hacerme enfadar, no os conviene.

Ignorando el gesto incrédulo que le dirigió aquel joven, salió de la cabaña y ver a Alice frente a él, le calmó en el acto. Había percibido en Seth lo que deseaba de la muchacha y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de atacarle por aquello. Solamente el hecho de saber que ella le estaba esperando le detuvo.

—¿Cómo os encontráis? —cuestionó sin rozarla, sabía que tenía que mantener las distancias hasta que averiguasen quién se escondía detrás de la agresión a Rosalie.

—Mejor, mas deseo comprobar algo —informó echando a andar hasta las caballerizas.

—¿Qué os tiene tan callada? —interrogó al ver que ella no continuaba hablando.

—¿Cumpliréis vuestra promesa?, necesito regresar allí, averiguar qué acontece en aquel lugar —explicó, pero el rostro de Jasper no la dio ninguna clave de lo que estaba pensando—. Os lo suplico.

—¿No hay manera de persuadiros de vuestra idea? —Alice negó sabiendo que le había convencido o al menos había conseguido que él cediese ante su petición—. Te enseñaré algo —dijo guiándola hacia el lado contrario.

El camino serpenteaba bordeando las cabañas hacia el norte. Se alejaba del lugar en el que estaba la cueva, pero Alice le acompañó sin comentar nada. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras recorrían aquel lugar.

Los sonidos del clan se perdían gracias a los árboles que les rodeaban y Jasper, en cuanto supo que nadie podía verlos la agarró de la mano. Con los dedos entrelazados terminaron de descender por aquel sendero y justo cuando ya empezaba a estar cansada, una abertura en la roca apareció ante ellos.

Se separó de Jasper y observó el lugar con avidez, el hueco era más pequeño que el que habían encontrado días antes.

—¿Es la misma cueva? —interrogó Alice, mas al tocar la roca no percibió nada raro en ella.

—Mi madre decía que estaban conectadas entre sí —respondió con solemnidad —, mas todo es confuso. Necesitaba estar a solas con vos, prometo que os llevaré a la otra entrada mañana, mas hoy requiero de vuestra atención. —La joven asintió.

Se acercó a él y para su sorpresa una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del laird. Se apresuró a atraparla entre sus dedos y para desconcierto del hombre, abrazó su cintura, consolándole.

Jasper acarició su cabello, había pasado la noche viéndola dormir, sintiéndose en paz, pero reviviendo las palabras que Andrew le había dicho a Rosalie. Por un lado, lamentaba haber acabado con la vida de aquella persona, no era consciente de la cantidad de secretos que podía conocer, por otro, volvería a matarlo por traidor.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros, Jasper? —oír su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios era glorioso, como un bálsamo para su herido corazón.

—No podemos confiar en nadie, después de lo acontecido con Rose debemos mantenernos en alerta constante —explicó, necesitando que ella le escuchase—. Estáis en peligro, mas no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea teneros a mi lado.

—No temáis por mí —murmuró acariciando su mejilla—, soy más fuerte de lo que podáis considerar.

—Si pudiera os mandaría lejos de todo hasta que supiese quiénes nos traicionaron, mas mi desconfianza afecta a todo el mundo. Os pido que os mantengáis alerta y no me ocultéis nada —añadió y, por un segundo, Alice pensó en Jane, ella podía saber algo más de todo lo que había pasado, mas si le contaba algo se exponía a que la joven desapareciese.

Debía actuar por su cuenta, cercarla y hacerla hablar.

—No soportaría que pudiera pasaros algo —agregó besando su frente.

—No os molestéis en eso. Cerrad los ojos. —La observó confuso, sin deseos de hacer lo que le pedía, Alice sonrió —. Sólo quiero mostraros algo.

Jasper obedeció a regañadientes y en cuanto lo hizo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrirlos de nuevo.

—Mi abuela decía que la naturaleza es sabia, que cada elemento nos habla y si sabemos escuchar más allá de nuestros propios pensamientos, seremos capaces de prevenir ciertos males —susurró sin soltar su mano—. Sentid el aire, sé que sois muy perceptivo, concentraros en él.

Apenas era una suave brisa, por unos instantes no notó nada hasta que… _imposible_ gritó su mente, mas estaba ahí, aspiró con fuerza y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces contra el suelo al comprender lo que estaba percibiendo. Era el perfume de su madre.

* * *

"_**Oblivisci omnia circa mei putasti**__": Olvida todo lo que pensaste sobre mí._

_Gracias a mis chicas__**: Asleyswan, Cullengirl, Soledad, Solecito, The Princess of the Dark**__ (como tú quieras, linda, me alegro que sigas por aquí), __**Bella-maru, Anónimo**__ (gracias por tus bellas palabras), __**Rosh, Brujis y Amy Cullen**__. Me encantan todos vuestros mensajes, son fantásticos._

_Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas y a mí querida Esme, pero ya lo sabe._

_Besos._


	19. Capítulo 19

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 19. Cambios.**_

Un truco, no podía ser otra cosa. Era imposible que el aroma de su madre permaneciese en aquel lugar con tanta nitidez después de los años transcurridos. Aun así Jasper estaba paralizado, respirando profundamente aquel olor tan característico de ella. Se estremeció cuando el viento le golpeó con más fuerza haciéndole rehusar de sus ideas y envolviéndole, sólo la mano de Alice le transmitía la claridad mental que el momento requería.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de descubrir el engaño, mas no halló nada. Todo seguía igual a su alrededor, todo, menos la expresión perpleja del rostro de la mujer que amaba.

—Carezco de explicación, mas pude ver algo que no comprendo —murmuró confusa separándose de él.

Tratando de encontrar una interpretación al recuerdo que surgió en su memoria, parecía un pedazo de sueño extraviado que había saltado en el momento en que Jasper la tocó. Era raro, tanto como las sensaciones que le producía mantener las distancias con él, su corazón ralentizaba los latidos y percibía cómo aumentaba la confusión a su alrededor.

Sonrió al ver su rostro contrariado y regresó a su vera para no herirle. Mas qué podía decir si apenas comprendía nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

—Mi madre… —por primera vez a Jasper le dolía recordarla, siempre trató de mostrarse fuerte para ayudar a sus hermanos. Sintiendo en sus carnes todo lo que sufrían por la pérdida y procurando enterrar sus propias emociones para no perturbarles.

—Os entiendo —aseguró, uniendo de nuevo sus manos, regalándole su apoyo—. Terriblemente duro perder a un ser tan querido. Los recientes sucesos han alterado la energía del clan y de todos los que habitan en él, por eso padecéis de este modo.

—¿Tan sencillo? —murmuró sin comprender del todo lo que ella apuntaba.

—Lo sé, suena irracional y… —Alice detuvo la explicación con un nudo en la garganta.

Era un terreno tan inestable el de la magia y, sin embargo, con él conseguía tratarlo con una naturalidad alarmante. Esperaba su rechazo en cualquier momento y sabía que llegaría, que aborrecería lo que ella era, apartándola de su lado.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó, tratando de serenar las desagradables sensaciones que recorrían su espalda.

Los dedos de Jasper sobre su barbilla la hicieron mirarle. Deseaba llorar por ser como era, mas no podía, en parte se sentía orgullosa de lo que sabía, de cada conocimiento, tónico o ritual que era capaz de utilizar, normalmente con éxito.

—No os aflijáis, sois realmente perfecta. Soy yo quién debería manteneros lejos de todo el peligro que planea sobre nuestras cabezas, es algo real, palpable y alarmante. Quizás por eso mi don se vuelve inestable y creo percibir cosas imposibles —añadió desechando cualquier otra idea más complicada de comprender.

—¿A qué os referís? —cuestionó asombrada por el giro que había dado la conversación.

La observó durante unos largos minutos, si alguien podía comprenderle era ella. Parecía tener siempre la conclusión exacta, la palabra perfecta, la forma de explicar lo inexplicable.

—Percibí el perfume de mi madre —señaló leyendo en sus ojos la reacción ante aquellas palabras, esperando incomprensión por su parte, mas sólo halló una gran sorpresa que se fue transformando en curiosidad.

Alice se contuvo, quería preguntar, indagar en lo que él había notado, mas por respeto a su dolor dejó que él tomase las riendas de la conversación y esperó.

—¿Cómo es posible?, ¿cuán trastornado me hallo que creo en ilusiones vagas?, ¿qué me está sucediendo, Alice? —inquirió desesperado, dejando que su alma se consumiese entre las dudas que aparecían ante él.

—No sois vos, ni acarreáis ningún mal. A veces no hay conclusión lógica, la magia tiene esas cosas, quizás la huella que vuestra madre dejó en estas tierras fue inmensa y la naturaleza la conserva en tributo a la manera en que la protegéis —añadió, esperando que él entendiese que no debía dudar de su don, mas la mirada incrédula que le dirigió le hizo comprender que por primera vez desde que se conocían no la creía.

—Es absurdo hablar de esto —aseguró, no deseaba considerar nada más. Estaba agotado de batallar con las emociones que recibía de la gente de su alrededor.

A pesar de entender, Alice se sintió molesta por su desplante. Para ella nada que tuviera que ver con la magia y los dones de las personas era absurdo, mas contuvo su reproche para no irritarle. Aún estaban conociéndose y no sabía cómo era en realidad el carácter de él.

—Quizás algún día comprendas mis palabras —murmuró más para sí misma que para Jasper.

Este fingió no escucharla, abrazándola, percibiendo la fragilidad de la muchacha y preguntándose si lograría protegerla de lo que estaba por suceder.

.

El alba anunció el séptimo día de penitencia de Anthony, había sufrido en sus carnes la ira de su señor. Una y otra vez los dolores se sucedieron sin que pudiese hacer nada. Era el recordatorio de su pacto, lo que nunca debía olvidar y tendría que comenzar a solucionar, si no deseaba que todo fallase.

¿Mas cómo hacer lo que se proponía sin levantar sospechas sobre su autoría? Había percibido la extraña mirada que Edward le había dirigido poco después de la muerte de Andrew, ¿podía sospechar algo?, ¿quizás su don empezaba a funcionar con él?

Cerró los ojos recordando las veces que tuvo que castigarlo, levantó el látigo contra su cuerpo hasta que el muchacho dejó de existir, sólo quedando el hombre. Uno que hasta hacía muy poco le observaba con respeto.

Necesario era abreviar, mas el cómo era un misterio sin resolver.

Se levantó de la cama, arrastrando los pies llegó hasta la amplia ventana y miró el amanecer que teñía de rojo las tierras que con ahínco había conseguido. Era su legado para sus nietos, mas parecían no apreciar sus esfuerzos. Si supiesen cada uno de sus sacrificios, cada vez que reafirmó sus derechos sobre ellas, comprenderían la importancia de acatar sus normas y no actuar por su propia cuenta.

Bufó asqueado y enojado por todos los que le rodeaban. La actitud que más le irritaba era la de su propio hijo, gruñó al recordar la conversación del día anterior.

_Carlisle se internó en la recámara de su padre, preocupado por la falta de noticias a la que le había sometido el anciano durante aquellos días. Parecía no desear la ayuda de su familia. La imagen de Anthony recostado sobre la cama le impactó, se sentó a su lado y le observó pidiéndole en silencio el permiso que necesitaba para ayudarle._

—_Debisteis avisarme —afirmó con cierta severidad._

—_Acaso conocéis el arte de la sanación —masculló entre dientes incorporándose, ignorando el dolor que le atravesó el cuerpo—. No me engañáis, disfrutáis de ver a vuestro padre en estas circunstancias._

—_¿Cómo osáis insinuar algo tan ruin?, ¿acaso ha cambiado vuestra percepción de mí? —interrogó airado por sus palabras._

—_Conspiráis contra mí, me apartáis de mi lugar natural en este clan y pretendéis que siga creyendo en vuestras palabras de consternación fingida. No deseo vuestras falsas atenciones —señaló rumiando su frustración, odiaba haber perdido el control del clan a manos de su hijo. Éste era demasiado débil para llevarlo por buen camino._

—_Os comportáis como un muchacho imberbe al que le sustrajeron un juguete, cuando vuestra figura habla de cada año vivido y cada experiencia soportada —se alzó con seriedad, demostrando una compostura que Anthony siempre había creído que no poseía—. Lamento vuestra dolencia, sois mi progenitor y espero veros pronto completamente recuperado. Sé que no accedisteis a que las Swan os tratasen cuando son mucho más efectivas que vuestro curandero. Tenéis lo que por fuerza atraéis, no soportaré pataletas de nadie, ni siquiera de vos. Cuando hayáis recuperado la cordura y la sensatez no dudéis en avisarme, estaré esperando._

_Anthony se revolvió ante cada palabra proferida por su hijo. ¿De dónde había sacado tanto brío?, siempre le creyó tan poca cosa que le subestimó. _

—Aún así no puedes contra mí, hijo —murmuró al aire con furia. De nuevo estaba en pie, el dolor remitía y su cabeza funcionaba a gran velocidad para hallar el método con el que doblegar la insurrección de sus descendientes.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió como siempre, puntual y a paso lento Jane entró, sonriendo al ver la alta figura de su señor en pie.

—¿Cómo os sentís, amo? —cuestionó Jane con voz melosa, mas Anthony continuó en su posición y no se giró a mirarla.

Aborrecía la manera en que la trataba, en cada gesto podía ver que él jamás la consideraría su igual, mas pronto se tragaría sus propios desplantes, comprendiendo cuán equivocado había estado hasta aquel instante.

—Todo está mal —murmuró. Ante su mirada la prueba fehaciente de que ya no ejercía control alguno. Observó cómo Jasper sostenía la mano de Alice mientras caminaban hacia las caballerizas, su nieto oteaba a su alrededor atento a cualquiera que pudiese verles. Trataba de ocultar su interés por aquella joven, pero ya era tarde y había sido muy incauto en su proceder.

—Sabéis que yo…

—Lucho contra todos ellos, mas nunca consideré que sería tan complicada mi misión. No se dejan doblegar —apretó los dientes y sintió el regusto de su propia sangre al perforarse la lengua con uno de sus colmillos—, y todo por ellas —señaló justo al ver cómo Jasper y Alice a lomos del caballo del primero emprendían rumbo hacia la muralla.

—¿Por las brujas? —interrogó sabiendo que sólo esas mujeres podían ser culpables del mal que asumía su señor.

—Salvaron a esa ramera dos veces —agregó mientras un eco del pasado acudía a su memoria.

_Rosalie paseaba por una de las lindes del río. Triste, cabizbaja y pensativa. Llevaba días sin ver a Emmett y a pesar de que su boda estaba cerca, los preparativos listos y las emociones a flor de piel, le necesitaba a su vera. Poco importaba lo demás, anhelaba el contacto de los labios de él sobre los suyos, siempre apasionados y solícitos._

—_Es tan poco hombre para vos que no sé ni cómo os planteáis dicha boda. —La voz profunda y desagradable de Anthony la hizo incomodarse, más aun cuando apareció frente a ella con expresión lujuriosa en su rostro. _

—_Laird —saludó sin un atisbo de miedo en su rostro. Quizás oyó mal sus palabras o él la confundió con otra persona—, ¿puedo serle de ayuda? —Cortés, pero siempre comedida cuando debía hablar con él, como si su mente levantase una barrera en su contra._

—_Necesitáis a alguien que pueda satisfacer vuestras pasiones ocultas —Anthony avanzó alargando la mano hacia ella—. Yo soy esa persona, os mostraré lo que él no podrá daros nunca. _

—_¡Jamás! —exclamó con determinación—. Nunca volváis a insinuar tal desvergüenza frente a mí o me veré obligada a comunicárselo a vuestro nieto. Yo le amo y nunca podría engañarle con nadie. Espero que comprendáis lo que acabo de aclararos y no os interpongáis en mi relación._

_Tras esto Rose se giró, no deseaba perdones ni excusas, sólo volver a su hogar y olvidar aquel desagradable encuentro. _

—¿Amo? —La voz de Jane le devolvió a la realidad. Con aquella simple prueba averiguó que ella era un peligro, mas la sumisión de Emmett al aceptar su orden fue suficiente para perdonarle la vida. Hasta que su nieto se sublevó.

—La muerte de Rose era necesaria, debía recordarles mis enseñanzas, impidiéndoles que sucumbiesen al amor por temor a que el objeto de su cariño muriese, mas no resultó como esperaba. —Se volteó a mirarla sin percibir la perplejidad de la joven, para él Jane nunca le defraudaría y cuando dejase de ser útil a su causa se desharía de ella.

—Son poderosas, la manera en que salvaron al niño…

—Eso parece, más de lo que imaginaba en un principio —aseguró recordando lo que acababa de ver, sabiendo que Edward mantenía a Bella en su habitación. Sin duda, eran astutas y embaucadoras—. Debemos lidiar con infinidad de problemas.

—Dejad que me encargue de ellas —rogó, sucumbiendo a las ansias que recorrían su cuerpo, ansiaba dar rienda suelta a su inmensa maldad.

—Ya es imposible, están alertados. Emmett no dejará que nadie se acerque lo suficiente para poder ajusticiar a su mujer —lamentó el anciano.

—Tal vez una distracción podría allanar el camino. Vos poséis una mente privilegiada y sé que sabréis encontrar el método, no podemos darnos por vencidos —urgió la joven, era el primer paso hacia su verdadera posición en aquel clan.

—Deben perecer las tres cuanto antes —aseguró, aunque Bella no fuese un verdadero problema no podía arriesgarse a que el amor naciese con el paso del tiempo. Tendría que morir igual que las otras.

—Dejad que piense un plan infalible, yo me encargaré, usaré sus fragilidades en su contra —dijo relamiéndose ante la posibilidad de acabar con ellas.

—Escuchadme bien —ordenó y la joven asintió, era la ganadora en aquella batalla. Haría lo que quisiese y luego daría la estocada final—, si acabamos con una sola el plan no funcionará. Me debilito, Jane, pierdo y con ello me acerco peligrosamente a la muerte, no puedo permitirlo. Si ellos supiesen a lo que se exponen por no acatar mis órdenes, no lo harían, mas no puedo confiar en su buen juicio ante la revelación de la verdad.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró fingiendo aflicción por sus palabras—, no permitiré que erréis en vuestro cometido —dio unos pasos hacia él y el olor nauseabundo que despedía el hombre casi la detuvo, aun así se acercó—. Tomad lo que necesitéis de mí —suplicó ofreciendo su cuerpo como trofeo. No podía consentir que él se marchase sin haberla devuelto su posición.

—Busca lo que necesitamos, encuentra el punto débil de las brujas —mandó sin fuerzas para absorber su esencia—. Devuélveme parte de mi poder y todo saldrá bien, mas si falláis en vuestra misión… ambos sufriremos las consecuencias. Esto es más importante de lo que puedes prever, Jane.

Se adelantó y acarició su mejilla provocando una arcada en la joven.

—No fallaré —agregó tomando su mano y apartándola con tanta delicadeza que él no percibió su repulsión ante el roce—, os aseguro que lamentarán el día que se dejaron arrastrar hasta vuestras tierras, amo.

—Requiero proezas, no juramentos vanos —anunció con desdén.

—Y yo tiempo, mi señor, mas no malograré mi cometido y os sentiréis orgulloso de haber confiado en mí —agregó orgullosa, pero él se mantuvo impasible y desconfiado.

—¡Marchaos!—exclamó incómodo ante las atenciones de aquella mujerzuela, si no fuese porque necesitaba sus servicios ya habría terminado con su vida—. No os quiero cerca hasta que encontréis a lo que aferrarnos para derrotarlas.

Jane, bullendo de ira por su desprecio fue hasta la puerta, hizo una reverencia con gesto sumiso y salió de allí. Cuán fácil sería matarle en aquel momento en el que estaba exánime, podría acabar con él con rapidez y nadie sabría lo que había pasado. Negó con la cabeza, aguantaría con firmeza y obtendría su recompensa ante su enorme esfuerzo.

Anthony se sentó sobre la cama, la sien le palpitaba regalándole un dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba pensar. Sólo podía evocar un instante de su pasado en que se sintió de igual manera, el día en que había estado a punto de perderlo todo.

Durante años vigiló desde muy cerca el matrimonio de su hijo, era consciente de que algo no funcionaba del todo bien. Cada nuevo embarazo hacía que su estómago se encogiese y su mente elucubrase con cientos de maneras de matar a aquel pequeño, mas no lo hizo porque el desprecio que exhibía Esme cuando estaba junto a su esposo era muy latente, imposible de fingir.

La relación que mantenían era perfecta, sin evidencias del amor por ningún lado, hasta que escuchó la verdad.

_El tiempo viajaba rápido con aquel nuevo embarazo. Esme apoyó la mano sobre su vientre y sintió los movimientos de su bebé, de su niña. Aquella que llevaban esperando durante años, la que rompería la maldición de los Cullen y traería la paz al clan._

—_Pronto podrás conocer al resto de tu familia —murmuró, sabiendo que en ese instante nadie más estaba en casa. Los hombres habían salido a controlar la construcción de la muralla y los niños jugaban en el patio, debajo de la ventana de su habitación—, te gustarán los Black y tus hermanos aprenderán a manejar sus dones._

_Cerró los ojos, recostando la cabeza sobre el respaldo y tratando de apartar de su mente la desagradable sensación de que algo podía salir mal._

_Oyó la puerta, sólo podía entrar de esa manera su amado y sonrió sin abrir los parpados._

—_Os he echado de menos, mi amado esposo. Sobre todo vuestras confesiones de amor. —El silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras fue insólito. Carlisle, últimamente no eludía cualquier ocasión para manifestarle su amor._

_Entreabrió los párpados y su mundo se derrumbó, era Anthony quien la observaba y no su esposo. Su descuido, el único que había tenido en más de diez años de matrimonio acababa de sentenciar su suerte._

_El anciano no se acercó, la constatación del engaño durante tanto tiempo fue como bañarse en un lago en pleno enero. Estaba congelado, su fallo traería consecuencias, mas no caería él sólo._

_Abandonó la estancia sabiendo que ella percibió la verdad, mas él siempre ganaba. _

—¡Y lo hice! —rugió para luego carcajearse—. Jamás sabréis la verdad.

Se arrodilló frente a la chimenea y agarró uno de los pedazos de madera que ardía con fuerza.

—Siempre cumplo y está vez no será diferente —afirmó quemándose la mano en señal de ofrenda hacia su señor—, conseguiré su muerte como logré acabar con Esme.

—Mas no lo hiciste —crepitó el fuego con rabia—, recordad que la tregua ya fue concedida. Esta vez no será posible.

.

Bella miraba la puerta de la habitación como si pudiese abrirla con la mente. Llevaba una semana encerrada allí, siete días en los que el deseo la había consumido sin que fuese satisfecho puesto que Edward no volvió. Cada mañana encontraba sobre la mesa las viandas que tomaría durante el día, no veía a nadie ni sabía si él regresaría en algún instante.

Tenía el estómago cerrado y los nervios crispados ante su desinterés. No deseaba sus atenciones, ni sus besos y mucho menos sus caricias, sólo quería salir de allí de una vez por todas para poder distraerse y dejar de pensar en él.

Inundaba todos sus recuerdos, ni siquiera las canciones infantiles que una vez aprendió gracias a su madre, lograban apartarlo de ella. Su mente era un volcán de imágenes, de momentos no vividos y anhelos sin resolver.

Quería chillar, romper objetos, aporrear la puerta y tumbar las paredes a menos que la soltasen, mas la educación que recibió de sus padres jugaba en su contra. Siempre que pensaba en lanzar alguna cosa, en comenzar el numerito no lograba dar el paso necesario.

Estaba a punto de volverse loca, no quería lo que él había despertado y por otro lado, ansiaba que Edward acallase su cuerpo de la única manera posible, tomándola y finalizando lo que él inició.

—Canalla —masculló sin saber que él estaba al otro lado de la puerta, debatiéndose con sus propios fantasmas, luchando con sus convicciones y probando su propia medicina.

Su distanciamiento era el tercer castigo, que ella sufriese con su lujuria insatisfecha en aquel cuerpo virgen que no sabía con claridad lo que esperaba. Mas Edward estaba padeciendo de igual forma, por las noches, cuando notaba su respiración regular y pausada ingresaba en la habitación para contemplar su sueño, endurecido por tenerla tan cerca, pero recordando las firmes palabras de su padre que le hacían refrenarse en su necesidad.

—_No toleraré este proceder en mi casa —señaló Carlisle en cuanto tuvo a su hijo mayor frente a él—. No os eduqué para doblegar a nadie, Edward, conoces bien mis enseñanzas y esa muchacha es pura._

—_Padre, jamás empleé método desdeñable alguno, tanto así que os aseguro que la joven conserva intacta su virtud. Nunca llegaría tan lejos con una dama —se defendió aunque la noche anterior, tenerla debajo de él, gimiendo ante su avance fue la peor de las condenas._

_Se había levantado de la cama con esfuerzo sobrehumano, respetando la virginidad que orgullosa conservaba, aunque el saberlo le hacía desearla más, si era posible._

—_La tenéis en vuestra recámara y con la intención de mantenerla allí mientras seguís usándola —agregó con desaprobación—. Lo podría entender si la amáis, hijo mío —afirmó comprensivo, obteniendo una efusiva negativa por parte de Edward._

—_No podría, es testaruda, insensata y consigue alterarme de tal manera que mis deseos de hacer que ceda ante mí crecen con cada segundo que paso en su compañía —confesó apretando los puños, le irritaba tanto como la deseaba._

—_Amores más complicados han salido beneficiados de tantas diferencias —señaló enigmático su padre, mas él rechazó con la mano aquella posibilidad._

—_No caeré en sus redes ni disfrutaré de su cuerpo, padre. Tan sólo es una lección que debe asimilar para que todo transcurra con armonía —agregó, aunque la idea de tomarla cada vez se le antojaba menos molesta._

—_Pensad bien antes de actuar, hijo, pues podéis sucumbir ante sus encantos y de ser así no toleraré que eludáis vuestras responsabilidades con la joven. _

El latido acelerado del corazón de Bella le devolvió a la realidad. La advertencia de su padre era un mantra que se repetía en su mente, mas después de tantos días comenzaba a preguntarse si no debería dejar de pensar y actuar, aunque eso supusiese atarse a ella.

Agarró el picaporte e intuyó el gesto de sorpresa de la joven al verle, mas como siempre no acertó con ella y recibió una mirada indiferente de su parte. Entró en el espacio y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué os ha parecido mi última lección? —cuestionó en voz baja y, aunque ella no contestó, observó su ira en el rostro—. Advierto que vuestras noches han arrastrado sueños que no esperábais.

—¿Dejaréis de divertiros conmigo? —preguntó adelantándose sin ocultar la rabia que sentía, quería golpearle con fuerza para borrarle la sonrisa torcida que exhibía.

—Inténtalo —la retó, deteniendo su avance—, me encantará reducirte y demostrarte lo que hacemos a quien trata de agredir a un laird.

—Valiente… —un dedo sobre sus labios acalló el insulto. Dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de su contacto inquietante.

—Dadme la satisfacción de retenerte por más tiempo —rogó, apoyando las manos sobre su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él—. Ha sido un verdadero placer velar tu sueño, oír mi nombre en tus labios entre murmullos y gemidos.

—Soltadme o no dudaré en emplear un método más contundente —afirmó entre dientes tratando de separarse sin conseguirlo.

—¿Cuál sería, pequeña? —No había terminado de pronunciar la frase del todo cuando vislumbró en la mente de ella el rodillazo que pretendía darle en sus partes.

La dejó que lo intentase apartándose un segundo antes de que lo consiguiese. Bella le miró indignada, maldiciendo por lo bajo el don de Edward. Éste la sujetó por la barbilla y la retó a intentarlo de nuevo.

—Debo ser su mejor pasatiempo, laird —murmuró con ironía, no podía ganar en ese juego, él siempre contaría con su habilidad para ayudarse.

—No os favorece esa actitud, milady —rozó con la yema de su dedo el labio de la joven—. Duele no poder teneros —susurró, mas en su abstracción no se dio cuenta de que ella le había oído.

Era tan reveladora aquella frase, hablaba de un sentimiento compartido, de un pesar que ella poseía por no poder avanzar con él, mas su educación estaba por encima de su deseo carnal, ¿o quizás no? Ya no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie, no había un padre que pudiera enfrentar su deshonra y las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien que la aceptase con todos sus defectos cada vez era menor.

Apartó a un lado todas sus convicciones morales, se colocó de puntillas y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cabeza, levantando el rostro hacia él y ofreciendo sus labios. Edward la miró confundido, sin comprender aquel cambio.

—No me quedó clara la primera lección —afirmó en un hilo de voz, sonrojándose por su atrevimiento, mas codiciaba las sensaciones que él le producía con su roce.

La confusión de él duró un segundo, después la estrechó contra su cuerpo y robó el suspiro que estaba a punto de escaparse de los labios de la joven. Su sabor era como el whisky, embriagador y adictivo, capaz de enturbiar su cordura y lanzarle a la insensatez de poseerla.

La besó con fuerza y recibió una respuesta entusiasta, no había resistencia alguna por su parte y saberla predispuesta a él estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la razón. Devoró sus labios, absorbió sus gemidos y su lengua reclamó el dominio de su boca una y otra vez.

Acarició su cuerpo con delicadeza, temiendo asustarla con el fuego que le abrasaba las entrañas, mas ella volvió a sorprenderle al desprender su kilt dejándolo caer al suelo.

Sujetó sus manos y la apartó de él para poder mirarla a los ojos, quizás trataba de obtener su liberación entregándose a él.

—No cambiará nada —aseguró desesperado por obtener su colaboración y seguir con lo iniciado—, no dejaré que os marchéis.

—No pretendo nada, laird, asumo que vos ganasteis. He soñado con este momento desde que me dejasteis acalorada y sin alivio —su voz era apenas audible ante lo que estaba afirmando—, he revivido vuestras caricias, mas no es igual que teneros junto a mí. No deseo un compromiso ni ataros de modo alguno, sólo que finalicéis lo que vos despertasteis. ¿Acaso no era ese vuestro objetivo?

Edward no contestó, saboreando la rendición de ella y regresando a su boca. Cubrió sus labios con pasión, estrechó su cuerpo y adoró la manera en que ella se arqueó contra él, pidiéndole más en silencio.

La alzó y la llevó hasta la cama, dispuesto a tirar por la borda cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiese en ese camino que había iniciado. La desnudó con calma, otorgándole la posibilidad de rechazarle en cualquier momento en el que ella dudase, mas para su asombro no lo hizo, respondiendo a cada una de sus caricias.

—No volváis a dejarme —rogó, desnuda, expuesta a él y dispuesta a entregarse.

Se colocó sobre ella, detuvo una mano en su seno y disfrutó de su turbación cuando tomó el pezón entre sus labios. La besó con devoción, halagando su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de él, marcándola como suya. Fuera como fuese, ella era sólo suya.

El sentimiento de posesión le embargó y el deseo de fundirse en su interior estuvo a un paso de ahogarlo. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y atrapó su gemido al notar su protuberancia.

—Paradme ahora, mujer. —Aquellas palabras despejaron ligeramente la niebla de pasión que tenía Bella.

Él la dejaba elegir su destino, le daba opción de retirarse, a pesar de que podía sentir su ardiente excitación contra su humedad. Acarició su rostro, perdida, dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

—Sólo prometedme que esto no cambiará nada —pidió dándole un tímido beso—, que no desearéis nada más de mí.

—Estáis a un paso de regalarme algo que deberíais guardar para vuestro esposo —comentó confuso e ilusionado.

—¿Quién aseguró que anhelo un marido? —preguntó en un susurró ahogado, moviéndose bajo él y observando cómo sus verdes pupilas se oscurecían de deseo.

—Me volveréis loco —aseguró extasiado con su respuesta.

—No os pido mucho, laird. No quiero que paréis, sólo garantizadme que no esperaréis mi sumisión, no ante esto. —Edward resopló, no era algo que quería jurar, mas no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, no cuando ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

—Os lo garantizo —murmuró contra sus labios y en cuanto lo afirmó supo que no lo cumpliría. Ella se entregaba a él, sería su mujer, aunque no lo quisiese—. ¿Estáis segura? —Última salida que le ofrecía con la esperanza de que no la tomase.

Casi contuvo el aliento mientras ella recapacitaba, ¿sería capaz de cumplir sus deseos si le rechazaba?, ¿estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella cuando el paraíso estaba tan cerca?, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera haberle planteado de nuevo aquella pregunta?, mas debía hacerlo, no quería ser el canalla que se aprovechó de su debilidad y la forzó. Deseaba su entrega más absoluta. Aquello chocaba con lo que ella le solicitaba: "sin compromiso", mas eso lo desconocía, no comprendería la magnitud de su acto hasta el día siguiente.

Bella asintió, expectante ante lo que estaba por acontecer, nerviosa, impaciente y extrañamente excitada. Todo era nuevo, demasiado, nunca antes se había planteado algo así y, sin embargo, estaba allí, sometiéndose a los caprichos de su cuerpo, sin ninguna intención de detener lo iniciado. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que él se movía de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se abandonó al momento que estaba por vivir.

—No permitiréis que nadie más os toque —aseguró posesivo logrando que ella le devolviese la mirada.

—Nunca podría —afirmó en un susurro que no pareció complacerle.

—Jurádmelo —ordenó y la firmeza de su voz fue suficiente para que no vacilase ni un ápice.

—Tenéis mi palabra —contundente, arrancándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

Edward rozó su vientre disfrutando de los pensamientos acelerados que acudían a la cabeza de su mujer, era increíble que días antes hubiese afirmado que era demasiado testaruda, sólo necesitaba la orientación adecuada y se volvería completamente dócil. Bajó hacia su sexo mientras besaba su cuello y rozó su intimidad, percibiendo la excitación de ella, estaba preparada para él.

Era el momento de parar y hacer las cosas bien o continuar y arreglarlo más tarde. La resolución estaba tomada, aquella hermosa mujer era suya, aunque no lo admitiese. Sabía que tendría que luchar contra sus innumerables objeciones, mas cedería igual que en aquel instante en que se entregaba a él.

La torturó con su mano, deleitándose con su respuesta… ante su invasión. Era ardiente y apasionada, le pertenecía, conseguiría que le amase como él la…, aquel pensamiento le paralizó ¿podía estar enamorado de ella?, nunca antes sintió la necesidad de poseer a una mujer, algunas acudieron a él, mas sólo fue un desahogo que le dejaba insatisfecho y acabó por asquearle, rechazando todo encuentro de ese tipo. Bella era distinta y fue consciente de ello desde el primer segundo en que se rozaron.

—Laird —suplicó contra sus labios y sintió como arañaba su espalda ante las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Hoy sólo soy Edward —aclaró odiando su condición y la manera en que ella se la recordaba con aquella simple palabra.

—Continuad lo iniciado… —imploró encorvándose hacia él.

—Pedídmelo como es debido, mujer —la atormentó mientras se situaba contra su humedad.

—Sois un manipulador —afirmó—, mas hacerlo o juro que buscaré a otro que desee acabar lo comenzado por vos.

—¿Me desafiáis? —cuestionó siguiéndola el juego, tratando de relajarla. Estaba asustada ante lo desconocido y lo entendía.

—Sólo os informo de que no toleraré una retirada de vuestra parte. —Bella sintió como él poco a poco se iba introduciendo en su interior, con suma delicadeza para no herirla.

—Decid mi nombre —pidió recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven, acariciando sus senos hasta que percibió que ella volvía a relajarse.

Siguió así, esperándola hasta que Bella se arqueó contra él y gimió su nombre, rogándole que continuase. Entonces lo hizo, aprovechando su impaciencia penetró en ella, percibiendo la resistencia de su condición, la que le entregaba a él y se detuvo para que pudiese acostumbrarse a aquella invasión.

Sólo una lágrima evidenció el daño inevitable que le acababa de producir, la secó con su pulgar y apoyó la frente sobre la suya.

—Lo lamento, querida —susurró posando un beso sobre su nariz.

—Sabía que debía ser así —Edward levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, ella sonrió ante su sorpresa—. Mi madre era peculiar y no escatimó en detalles sobre lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer.

Él no contestó, no sabía si sentirse incómodo o agradecido ante la educación recibida por ella. Bella se movió debajo de él, no hicieron falta palabras para saber que ya estaba preparada, confiaba en su buen hacer y estaba dispuesta a conocer de su mano todo lo que desease mostrarle. No se resistió acoplándose a aquella danza ancestral, siendo recompensada con el placer más absoluto que jamás creyó sentir.

* * *

_Mil gracias, __**Esme**__, porque gracias a ti le he dado la importancia necesaria a uno de los momentos más especiales de esta historia. Eres fabulosa y exigente, que es lo que necesito. Muchos besos, linda._

_Muchas gracias a mis chicas: __**Twilight, , Sarai Gn, Dulcesito, Soledad, Cullengirl, Rosh, Solecito, Ashleyswan, Linda-swan **__y los __**varios anónimos**__. Sois geniales, muchísimos besos._

_Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas. Recordaros que las actualizaciones son los viernes y que en mi perfil de fanfiction tenéis el link al grupo que tengo en face, para leer adelantos y demás._

_Besos._


	20. Capítulo 20

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 20. Sospecha.**_

Estaba harto, no podía seguir fingiendo que no lo había visto, que no había presenciado la manera en que Alice se comportaba con Seth, las sonrisas que le dedicaba y la manera cálida en que respondía a sus halagos. Jasper sentía una rabia irracional que no sabía cómo alejar de su cuerpo. De nuevo revivió la escena presenciada el día anterior, que se le repitió durante toda la noche y le impidió conciliar el sueño.

—_¿Qué hacéis por aquí? —cuestionó Alice al ver a Seth cerca de la muralla, estaba esperando a Jasper, que por fin claudicó y la llevaría a la cueva._

—_Estaba fortaleciendo mi pierna —explicó cojeando sin necesidad hacia ella, puesto que ya se estaba curando—. Requería de un paisaje distinto y es una maravilla contar con vos para disfrutarlo._

_Le alargó la mano y, por un segundo, la muchacha se planteó cogerla, mas no lo hizo y negó con la cabeza con un gesto que pretendía disculparse con él._

—_Me alegra que estéis mejor —aseguró con una sonrisa._

—_A mí no —señaló en un murmullo que quería seducirla y sólo consiguió que los ojos de la joven mostrasen su diversión. Avanzó hacia ella, salvando la distancia que los separaba—. Extrañaré vuestra compañía, Alice, cada segundo a su vera da emoción a mi vida._

—_Exageráis —apuntó incómoda, restando importancia a sus apasionadas palabras._

—_Soy tan torpe y vos volvéis de trapo mi lengua, los poemas alabando vuestra hermosura se diluyen cuando os tengo frente a mí, no puedo pronunciar palabra coherente, mas sois vos quien inspiráis a mi musa —dijo tratando de envolverla con su verborrea._

—_Pobre de la mujer que os ame, ¿cómo podrá combatir ataque tan directo? —Alice bromeó retrocediendo, marcando la distancia. Ella ya había entregado su corazón y no era él el receptor._

—_No si me conoce como vos —sujetó la mano de la joven y esta tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apartarla—. ¿Acaso vuestro amor pertenece a otro?_

—_No creo que deba responder a semejante indiscreción —censuró cortándole las alas—. Ahora prometedme que no regresaréis sobre esa senda y yo olvidaré vuestras atenciones —solicitó sin ocultar cuánto desaprobaba la actitud del muchacho._

—_Lamento haberos ofendido, mas vuestra belleza obnubila mi mente y me hace ignorar la cordura —hizo una reverencia frente a ella, odiándose por perder la ventaja obtenida al demostrarse demasiado fogoso. _

Jasper se detuvo, alejando el recuerdo de su mente, había escuchado cada palabra, mas se negaba a comprenderlas.

Alice observó al laird mientras ensillaba su propio caballo, había llegado el momento de averiguar que ocultaba aquella cueva, el día anterior, sin motivo aparente, él había cancelado sus planes y no consiguió verle hasta el atardecer. Durante toda esa semana le había insistido para que la llevase hasta allí, mas él siempre desvió sus intenciones mostrándole la amplia extensión de sus tierras, insistiéndole para que visitara a Rosalie o aludiendo a problemas que resolver en el clan.

—¿Qué os preocupa? —cuestionó cuando vio que se detenía, sin ajustar la manta que había colocado.

—Vos — contestó con una mezcla de dolor y desconcierto en el rostro que alarmó a la joven. Era la primera vez que se mostraba tan distante con ella.

—No comprendo a qué os referís —agregó incrédula ante su simple respuesta. ¿Acaso dudaba de ella?

—Demasiado delicada para vivir en estas tierras —farfulló y siguió con su tarea sin mirarla.

Alice esperó, tratando de comprender a qué se refería sin conseguirlo.

—¿Os arrepentís de…? —no pudo terminar su pregunta, tragó saliva y contuvo las lágrimas a duras penas.

—Os merecéis mucho más, milady —añadió con frialdad—. Durante días he tratado de fingir lo que no soy, mas no puedo continuar con esta farsa —la contempló estudiando su reacción. Rememorando su actitud con Seth, riéndose distendida ante anécdotas insulsas y falacias varias—. Lo mejor sería que vos y yo...

—No continuéis —exclamó con una fortaleza que ella no sabía que poseía, sentía su corazón desgarrado ante la falta de emoción que exhibía aquel hombre. Consiguió cansarle con su postura, mas no iba a sucumbir a los deseos de la carne para no perderle—. Comprendo vuestras intenciones, laird, y lo acepto, mas podíais haberme hecho partícipe de vuestras ideas mucho antes de penetrar en mi corazón y conseguir que os lo entregase.

Aquella revelación le dejó atónito, no había esperado equivocarse tanto, percibió cada una de las emociones que recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, desde el amor hasta el más absoluto desdén. Cuando la vio con ese hombre intuyó una complicidad y una cercanía que no estaba percibiendo en ese instante.

Estaba dolida con su actitud, decepcionada con él y, sus palabras, así lo demostraban. La vio girarse y alargó la mano, mas no fue suficiente. Deseaba disculparse con ella, pero su mirada refrenó su lengua y no reaccionó hasta que la muchacha hizo el siguiente movimiento, dándole la espalda para marcharse.

—Alice —la llamó, mas ella no se detuvo. Salió con paso raudo de las caballerizas y se encaminó hacia el único lugar tranquilo posible.

Privada de su hermana y con la certeza de que Emmett aún no habría dejado la cabaña de Rosalie fue a ver a Seth, consciente de que él sabría eliminar los oscuros pensamientos que afloraban en su mente por lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Cuán equivocada había estado con respecto a Jasper?, creyendo en su amor, anhelando sus besos y sus caricias, deseando cosas imposibles e inalcanzables, mas él sólo ansiaba su cuerpo y al no obtenerlo no le parecía suficiente su compañía. Aguantó las lágrimas como pudo, rota, destrozada por dentro y sintiéndose una ilusa por creer en él.

Corrió sobre los pedazos de su alma destrozada, huyendo de la sensación de que él la seguía ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?, ya manifestó su desilusión y la colocó en su lugar, apartada de su lado.

No tuvo necesidad de llegar hasta la cabaña puesto que el herido se había levantado ya y estaba caminando para reforzar la pierna, se detuvo, respiró hondo y compuso su gesto lo mejor posible. El hombre la sonrió con devoción como cada día hasta que se percató de la tristeza de su rostro.

—¿Cómo os encontráis? —inquirió con un entusiasmo fingido que no engañó a Seth.

—Mejor que vos —afirmó sin comprender la aflicción que reflejaban sus pupilas—. Podéis decirme cualquier cosa, Alice.

—No deseo hablar de ello —aseguró con firmeza para no dejar ningún atisbo de duda en el aire al que él pudiese aferrarse—. Veo que ya lográis apoyar la pierna del todo, es un gran avance —dijo centrándose en él, aunque el dolor palpitaba libre por su cuerpo, amenazando con torturarla durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Seth avanzó hacia ella y en el último paso se tambaleó a propósito, Alice no dudó en sujetarle por la cintura para evitar una caída que no iba a suceder.

—No debéis extralimitaros en vuestra recuperación —solicitó sin soltarle.

—No es mi intención, mas he sido informado de la necesidad de restablecerme cuanto antes —agregó con malicia sabiendo que sólo existía una persona capaz de haberla herido, debía abatir a su rival y era el momento de hacerlo si deseaba tener alguna posibilidad con ella—. Lo peor será perderme vuestra compañía.

—¿Él insinuó que estabais tardando demasiado? —interrogó atónita ante la falta de comprensión de Jasper.

—¿Acaso importa? No quiero perder el poco tiempo que estaré en estas tierras hablando de ese hombre —acarició su mejilla con la punta de los dedos y Alice enrojeció—. Estáis hermosa esta mañana.

—Y vos sois un zalamero, ayer mismo os pedí que no siguieseis halagando mi ego —agregó sin saber que toda la escena estaba siendo observada por Jasper.

—Odio observar lágrimas en vuestras pupilas, no os merece, Alice —aseguró con determinación y la joven se estremeció. Era suficiente una simple mención para que el dolor se hiciese más profundo.

—No deseo hablar de ello, menos con vos —recalcó soltándole esperando que él no se cayese, pero sin deseos de prolongar un contacto que alguien podía malinterpretar.

—Enloqueceré si no accedéis a mi siguiente petición —dijo con entusiasmo y determinación—. Creo que este clan no es bueno para vos —añadió dispuesto a todo por conseguir la aceptación de la joven—, venid conmigo cuando me vaya.

Alice enmudeció ante su petición y antes de que pudiera contestar, declinando cortésmente su invitación, el rugido de Jasper les sorprendió a ambos. En un segundo, el laird se interponía entre Seth y la joven con un gesto que no dejaba lugar a dudas, mataría a aquel muchacho sin remordimiento alguno.

—Ya os expliqué la situación, creí que no era necesario volver a hacerlo —afirmó con furia, apretó la mandíbula al sentir como él ni se inmutaba ante su estallido—, mas veo que mis palabras no causaron el efecto esperado.

—Ella ha tenido la delicadeza de no comentar lo que vos le hicisteis, mas considero que no la merecéis ni la cuidaréis como es preciso —explicó alzando la voz.

—Os dije que no toleraría que intervinieseis, os solicité que os mantuvieseis al margen de esta relación y no lo hicisteis. Al atardecer abandonaréis mis tierras y no regresaréis jamás —sentenció girándose para observar el efecto de su orden en Alice.

Esta le miraba sin comprender la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lamento mis desafortunadas palabras—tomó la mano temblorosa de la joven y se odió por haberla hecho presenciar su descontrol.

—Me tenéis completamente asombrada, laird —afirmó Alice sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar—, mas no permitiré que pongáis en peligro a este hombre por vuestra actitud. Él debe terminar de curarse antes de partir.

La mirada de Jasper se oscureció ante el reto que le planteaba ella, estuvo a un paso de negarse, de ordenar que lo sacaran enseguida de sus tierras y después enfrentar la ira de la joven, mas la mirada suplicante de ésta le detuvo.

—Espero que podáis disculparme —añadió atrayéndola hacia él, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le traería una nueva discusión.

—Siempre que me relatéis lo que ocurre, lo que aconteció en las caballerizas y por qué… —el laird colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, pidiéndola silencio.

—No le veréis nunca más si no es en mi presencia —decretó dirigiéndose a Seth—, Alice no está disponible y es hora de que lo comprendáis y dejéis de otorgarle vuestras atenciones innecesarias.

—¿Os preocupa que ella pueda elegirme frente a vos? —inquirió desafiante, le divertía cabrear a aquel hombre—. No hay nada peor que un hombre ena…

—¡No os atreváis a terminar esa frase! —mandó al percatarse de dónde estaban, en pleno patio de armas, muy cerca de los entrenamientos matinales. Cualquiera podía oírles, entre ellos el traidor.

—Laird, sólo trato de…

—¡Basta! —exclamó acallando las palabras de aquel insensato, mas él no podía ser consciente del peligro al que se enfrentaban—. No toleraré más discusiones sobre el asunto, menos con vos. Sois un invitado en mis tierras por el simple hecho de estar herido, recuperaros y largaros de aquí de una vez.

Alice se dejó guiar sujeta de su mano, sin comprender nada, unos minutos antes la estaba apartando de su lado, demostrando una actitud que no observó en el tiempo que llevaban juntos y, sin embargo, en ese instante, había saltado con tanta ira que no comprendía por qué se mostraba tan molesto.

Trató de preguntar, mas cada interrogante era acogido con silencio por parte de él, hasta que desistió y dejó de plantearle sus dudas, sorprendiéndose cuando se vio encima del caballo rumbo a algún lugar entre sus brazos.

.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, envuelta entre sus brazos y con una sensación de paz que la perturbaba. Sólo esperaba que lo acontecido un rato antes no le trajese problemas con Edward, se entregó a él por propia voluntad, con el deseo enardecido y la confianza en que todo acabaría tras aquellos momentos, sin embargo, el laird seguía allí, aferrado a su cintura y sin la respiración pausada de quien está dormido.

Intuía que todo se complicaba con el paso de los minutos, aunque bien podía ser una simple cortesía de su parte al verla dormida. Se revolvió ligeramente, tratando de apartarse de él, mas no lo consiguió, sino que el hombre la atrajo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente unidos.

Trató de respirar, mas no pudo, su subconsciente se negaba a abandonar aquel lecho, su mente le gritaba con furia que debía poner distancia y su corazón palpitaba raudo con cada caricia que él le otorgaba. Lenta y silenciosamente aquel hombre la hacía perder la razón con cada gesto estudiado.

_¿Cuán malo sería dejarme cuidar por él?_ Sopesó y su parte individualista se revolvió contra la idea de consentir que la dominase. No, no era una mujer que ansiara el matrimonio como única forma de vida, valoraba su independencia, la libertad que le proporcionaba no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie y, aquel bárbaro, no cambiaría nada de lo que ella era.

—Debo levantarme —anunció modulando la voz, para que no se escapase de sus labios ningún atisbo de lo perturbada que volvía a estar por descansar entre sus fuertes brazos—. Es sumamente indecente estar recostada a estas horas del día —añadió con firmeza, acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de huída que Edward se apresuró a interceptar.

La abrazó más fuerte, percibiendo la suavidad de su piel desnuda, la calidez del cuerpo femenino, controlando su virilidad que reaccionaba ante los intentos de Bella de apartarse. ¿Acaso aquella mujer no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en él?, parecía no hacerlo puesto que procuró de nuevo soltarse de su agarre.

—Es inútil —murmuró en su oído para después posar un casto beso en el cuello de la joven y sonreír ante el estremecimiento que la recorrió.

—Laird —le llamó sin ocultar lo molesta que estaba por sus atenciones.

—Edward —corrigió acariciando su vientre, notando cómo contenía la respiración ante aquel simple gesto.

—No pienso dirigirme a vos de una manera tan… —se detuvo sin encontrar la palabra exacta.

—No podréis evitarlo, Bella —aseguró con la certeza de que ella cedería ante su avance.

No había posibilidad de cambiar lo sucedido y no se arrepentía de ello. Era perfecta a pesar de su testarudez, mas con el tiempo se adaptaría a sus mandatos y dejaría de lado sus anhelos imposibles.

—No estáis siendo razonable, al menos soltadme para que pueda adecentarme antes de que alguien venga a buscaros —solicitó con impaciencia.

¿Qué podía acaecer si la hallaban en su cama, desnuda y con él? Ni siquiera deseaba plantearse aquello, no había razonado sus actos impulsada por la locura y la necesidad de su cuerpo, mas no se dejaría manipular con sus artes de nuevo.

—Nadie os cuestionará puesto que os daré vuestro lugar en mi clan —afirmó en respuesta a los pensamientos de ella.

—Podéis dejar de meteros en mi mente —solicitó enojándose ante su intrusión, odiaba aquella manera de contestar a sus preguntas internas, despejando cualquier incertidumbre planteada.

—Me es imposible controlarlo —dijo sin un atisbo de disculpa en su sencilla aclaración.

Era una ventaja conocer lo que consideraba a pesar de que no siempre le era factible. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello y deseó volver a hacerla suya, mas su reticencia le paralizó y sus intentos de liberarse de él la hicieron soltarla contra su voluntad.

Observó el fuego en su mirada cuando se levantó de la cama, sujetando una manta para cubrirse de su escrutinio. Estaba claro que iba a ser más complicado de lo que había supuesto, no se perdió ninguno de los movimientos de la joven mientras ésta buscaba su ropa.

—Podéis dejar de contemplarme —pidió con firmeza y Edward sonrió—. Canalla —masculló buscando un lugar en aquella habitación que le impidiese verla.

—Ya lo he hecho —argumentó paralizándola— durante todo el tiempo que habéis descansado en mis brazos y ha sido una experiencia inolvidable.

—E irrepetible —sentenció dispuesta a dejarle las cosas claras. Intuía, por su modo posesivo de mirarla, que él estaba obviando su petición de mantener aquello como un hecho excepcional e intrascendente.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —se alzó sin cubrirse, notando la tensión que ella experimentaba al verle desnudo, disfrutando de la tortura impuesta con su distancia.

—Ya descubrí lo que era, ya apagué mi fuego y no pienso prenderlo de nuevo.

—Mas no deseo que vos lo encendáis sola —avanzó hacia ella. Bella retrocedió hasta que se percibió arrinconada contra la pared.

Edward no la sujetaba, no rozaba ni siquiera su piel, mas sus ojos la ataban, paralizándola contra su voluntad, dejando que él venciese en aquella batalla.

—Puedo hacerlo —agregó en un susurro, devorándola con la mirada, ansiando apartar la manta que ocultaba sus curvas—. Una y otra vez derribaré tus defensas, Bella.

Se inclinó y apoyó las manos a cada lado de su rostro. Deseaba besarla, avivar el fuego que los consumía a ambos, mas la enseñaría que no era posible resistirse a él.

—No lo haréis, no volveréis a… —tragó saliva recordando lo compartido, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se revelaba ante sus palabras. Inhaló su aroma, repasó los músculos de su pecho sin atreverse a mirar más abajo.

—No habéis terminado vuestra frase, querida —murmuró rozando los labios de ella con los suyos, disfrutando de su desazón y de la manera en que se recreaba con su cuerpo—, mas creo que no cumpliréis vuestras bravuconadas puesto que estáis de nuevo a un paso de caer en mis redes.

—No si os mantenéis en vuestra promesa —denegó con un hilo de voz.

—Aún no he faltado a ella —aclaró Edward y ese "aún" no le pasó inadvertido a la joven.

Levantó la vista hacia él sin ocultar la ira que sentía.

—¿Seréis capaz de incumplir lo que vos asegurasteis? —interrogó angustiada por primera vez desde que estaba en aquella situación. ¿En qué estaba pensando para permitir lo que pasó?

—Todo depende de vos —añadió con el único fin de tranquilizarla. La respiración de la joven era irregular y temía que pudiese desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Acarició su mejilla y apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara, dándole tiempo para asimilar sus palabras y ordenar sus erráticas ideas que saltaban de un lado a otro. Sin duda no era el momento de plantear el tema de la boda, mas pronto aquello estaría resuelto.

—¿En qué medida? —cuestionó sin comprender lo que él no acababa de explicar.

—Sed dócil y no tendré que llevar la situación a otro extremo. —La furia de Bella se agrandó ante sus palabras.

—¡¿Estáis insinuando que comparta vuestra cama?! —Edward no respondió midiendo su enfado—. No lo toleraré, la situación no ha cambiado, vos no mandáis en mí y no me convertiré en vuestra amante.

—¡Lo acabáis de ser! —exclamó enojado, arrepintiéndose en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, era una frase desafortunada que nunca debía decir.

—Lo sé —dijo alzando el mentón, con los labios temblorosos y una solitaria lágrima recorriendo su mejilla—, lo hice porque quise, porque consideré que debía hacerlo, mas eso no cambia mi postura hacia vos, sois un canalla que me retiene en sus aposentos contra mi voluntad, que juega con mis emociones y mis deseos. Capaz de emplear esa influencia sobre mi cuerpo contra mí misma.

Edward se separó de ella, molesto por sus palabras y lo que representaban. Sabía que todo lo dicho era cierto y la única explicación plausible era que en su fuero interno Bella era algo más que otra mujer.

Nunca jugó sucio para acostarse con nadie, jamás consideró el matrimonio como algo indispensable hasta que la había hecho suya, mas combatiría los demonios que la joven tenía hasta que accediera a desposarse con él.

—Deseáis marcharos de mi recámara, hacedlo —el laird se apartó a un lado, dejándola atónita ante aquel cambio de parecer.

No se movió mientras sopesaba la posibilidad que él le otorgaba, era libre de nuevo, sin embargo, algo en la postura rígida de aquel hombre la detuvo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?, ¿por qué se sentía atraída por él? Estaba cegada por el deseo carnal.

—Laird —le llamó sin saber qué decir, deseando conocer hasta qué punto él la liberaba, mas sin fuerza para preguntarle, temiendo que la echase de su clan, porque ella deseaba seguir viéndole.

Él no contestó mientras su mente trazaba el plan a seguir. La haría claudicar costase lo que costase.

—Edward —el murmullo quedo de la joven le devolvió a la realidad, se giró para mirar su rostro y saboreó la manera en que había pronunciado su nombre—. Espero que comprendáis mi postura y no hagáis nada en mi contra.

—¿Qué podría hacer? —cuestionó y la idea que se paseaba por la cabeza de Bella, encendió su ira—. Jamás, escuchadme bien, nunca saldrá de mi boca lo que ha pasado en esta recámara. Os lo garantizo, así que no temáis comentarios maliciosos puesto que no llegarán.

—Lo lamento —aseguró superada por la situación que estaba viviendo. Por un lado deseaba alejarse de él, mas por otro quería sumergirse en lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Avanzó hacia él y para sorpresa del hombre, se colocó de puntillas y posó brevemente los labios en los suyos. Edward la estrechó contra su cuerpo y profundizó el beso iniciado por ella. La devoró una y otra vez, cerrándose a las sensaciones que le producía saberla tan desnuda como él.

—Poco a poco —murmuró contra su cuello, aspirando su aroma, memorizando su esencia con la certeza de que ella le pertenecía aunque no quisiese admitirlo aún.

—No esperéis grandes cosas de mí —pidió Bella separándose.

Edward iba a corregirla, mas no pudo hacerlo, el eco de un recuerdo no vivido acudió a su memoria. Traspasando todo deseo.

_La estancia estaba apenas iluminada, los sollozos ahogados de Esme eran el único sonido que rompía el silencio. La oscura figura se inclinó sobre el bulto que sostenía un hombre._

—_Matadla —ordenó con voz fría._

—_Pero señor, apenas es un bebé —exclamó horrorizado ante el mandato que debía cumplir._

—_Hazlo ahora._

La escena se difuminó en el instante en que la luz empezaba a mostrarle la imagen de aquel ser tan abominable. El laird se aferró a la cintura de Bella para no caerse. Era tan real, pero a la vez increíble, nadie en su clan cometería semejante atrocidad.

—¿Cómo lo hacéis? —interrogó la joven en un hilo de voz desasiéndose de sus manos y alejándose atónita—, ¿cómo podéis mostrarme situaciones que nunca viví?

—Desconozco cómo o por qué aparecen en mi mente —aseguró repasando la escena, percibiendo como se evaporaba de su cabeza a pesar de no desear que sucediese.

—¿Os encontráis bien? —preguntó viendo la incertidumbre en el rostro de Edward.

—No sé cómo sentirme, ni lo que significan, mas la mujer que viste era mi madre —aclaró para sorpresa de la joven— y quizás alguien la mató, a ella y a mi hermano.

Tras esto, Edward la otorgó su libertad, empujándola a que saliese de aquella habitación, no sin antes hacerla prometer que no intentaría escaparse del clan. Confusa deambuló por la casa, reviviendo todos los cambios vividos y cuestionándose cada uno de sus actos.

Una recámara con la puerta entreabierta atrajo su atención y justo en el instante en que aferraba el pomo para empujarla, una voz la invitó a entrar.

.

Jane se revolvió inquieta en el incómodo catre. Tras atender a Anthony acudió a satisfacer los deseos de Peter, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre exigente y calculador que la sometía a pruebas de lealtad, mas si quería que este siguiese siéndole útil debía demostrarle lo que quería ver en ella. La cabaña era pequeña y estaba sucia, tanto que le asqueaba más que el contacto de la piel de su amante.

Tenía una suerte pésima, las dos brujas habían puesto su mira bien alta, en hombres que podían satisfacerlas y que merecía la pena contemplar, mientras ella debía conformarse con el viejo, mas pronto todo sería suyo y lo único que tenía que hacer era matarlas cuanto antes.

La puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que Jane comenzaba a cansarse de esperar, estaba preparada para soportar la lujuria de su amante, desnuda bajo la transparente sábana, con el fin de terminar rápido y volver a sus quehaceres. La figura de Peter bloqueó la luz del atardecer, escuchó un gemido de su parte que la asqueó. La sonrió con devoción, mientras ella le mostraba todo lo que le amaba devolviéndole el gesto y se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

—La bruja que estaba con Edward ya puede salir y los otros dos no han regresado —informó. Montaba guardia para Jane, no podía negarle nada y, aunque a veces se sentía manipulado, sabía que pronto su esfuerzo se vería recompensado, ella le amaba y cuando hubiesen matado al abuelo nada se interpondría entre ellos.

—¿Qué le habrá hecho para que él cambie de opinión? —cuestionó, conocía bien a los Cullen y no solían modificar orden alguna.

—Quizás se entregó a él —contribuyó Peter, deslizando la mano por el cuerpo de la joven y bajando la sábana que la cubría. Deseaba hundirse en ella y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Lo dudo, le odia —aclaró alejándose de las atenciones de él— y si no fuera porque su hermana sí ama a Jasper, no tendría que morir.

Se alzó sin molestarse en ocultar su desnudez, sabía que Peter aborrecía que se mostrase remilgada y Jane siempre daba lo que se esperaba de ella. Se paseó frente a él, le calentó a sabiendas de que no le dejaría volver a tocarla ese día y recogió el vestido que descansaba sobre una de las sillas.

—¿Cumplirás ese cometido? —inquirió molesto, puesto que la vida de su prima también tendría que ser diezmada. Si bien al principio estuvo conforme, hasta le pareció la única opción ante el comportamiento de Rose, su mente poco a poco se rebeló contra aquello, era su familia, la que quedaba y no sabía cómo librar a Rosalie de esa situación.

—He de hacerlo —respondió directa e inflexible—, estorba tanto como las brujas para los deseos de mi señor.

—Podríamos hacerlo de otro modo, Jane —se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin notar el asco en el rostro de la joven—. Es Anthony quien debe daros vuestro lugar, consíguelo, embáucalo esta noche que aún está débil y por la mañana yo mismo acabaré con él.

—Lo quiero todo, Peter —agregó apoyando las manos sobre su pecho y empujándole para soltarse—, lo que hoy pudiera obtener serían apenas unas migajas del poder que él ostenta. Mi plan va más allá de lo que consideres, no es sólo el viejo quien estorba aquí.

—¿Qué estáis insinuando?, ¿pensáis acabar con el resto de los Cullen, incluso con Carlisle? —Jane se limitó a sonreír enigmática, sin afirmar nada.

Era su secreto, su plan y nadie se interpondría en él, aunque tuviese que matar a cada uno de los Cullen con sus propias manos. Ella era la legítima heredera de aquellas tierras y recuperaría hasta el último acre.

* * *

_Mil gracias a mis chicas: __**Valen, Viivii, Nadiia, Sarai, Soledad, Rockergirl, Solecito, Asheleyswan, Alizce, Anónimo, Cullengirl, Cullen21, Twilight**__ (te contesté con otro mensaje, espero que le hayas visto, encima de tu comentario),** Rosh y **__**Zujeyane.**_

_Muchas gracias a las lectoras nuevas._

_Besos._


	21. Capítulo 21

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 21. Dudas.**_

El recorrido por las amplias tierras de los Cullen transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio. El caballo galopaba con fuerza hostigado por Jasper, que intentaba borrar de su mente lo vivido, sólo pensar en Seth junto a ella le enfurecía sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Aquella pequeña morena que sostenía entre sus brazos le estaba enloqueciendo. Le hacía querer cosas obviadas durante años, obnubilaba su raciocinio y le impulsaba a cometer una locura tal como enfrentarse a aquel muchacho que trataba de quitársela.

Los celos que lo corroían contrastaban con el amor que percibía de Alice, parecía querer convencerle de ello, mas por qué debería amarle a él, un ser imperfecto, una persona que no conocía los entresijos del mundo femenino, que no tenía intención de cambiar y regalarle mil sonrisas, las que ella merecía. Aun así rodeó su cintura y la apretó contra su pecho, notando su calor, recibiendo un suspiro en respuesta a aquel gesto.

Besarla había sido su mayor locura, jamás consideró la posibilidad de caer en el embrujo que ella ejercía, mas estaba sentenciado y no pensaba apartarla de su camino. ¿Podía condenarla a su presencia?, ¿podía retenerla a su lado a pesar de sus defectos?, ¿podría Alice amarle como él la amaba? La certeza de su enamoramiento fue como el impacto de una saeta, no lo pretendió, mas no había forma de evitarlo, estaba hecho y no se arrepentía.

Refrenó el caballo, percibiendo la certeza de su condición y con la firme idea de que ella no se alejase nunca de su lado. Saltó de su montura con un movimiento ágil y la ayudó a descabalgar. Había confusión en el rostro de la joven ante el brillo de los ojos del laird y, antes de que pudiera cuestionar nada, la besó con fiereza y necesidad.

Alice, asombrada por la pasión del hombre, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y participar en el beso. Transportada a un espacio en el que sólo existían los dos, disfrutó de los ataques a su boca y notó cada estremecimiento de Jasper, sus manos por la espalda, apretándola contra él como si fuese a escaparse, mas jamás lo haría y se lo demostró hasta que sintió la falta de aire y el breve distanciamiento de él.

—Perdonadme —murmuró en un gesto impropio de cualquier hombre las Highlands, mas él no estaba dispuesto a perderla por un orgullo mal entendido.

—No lo comprendo —aseguró la joven mirándolo con intensidad, acarició su mejilla—, ¿qué os ocurrió?

Jasper la observó incrédulo, ¿acaso no había notado el ataque de celos producido por su cercanía a Seth?

—No sé lo que noté, mas llegué a pensar que preferíais a ese muchacho antes que a mí —confesó con vergüenza, arrepintiéndose en el momento en que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca.

Alice dio un paso hacia atrás disolviendo el abrazo que los unía, asimilando la respuesta del hombre, repasando mentalmente sus propios gestos hacia Seth, mas no halló nada que él pudiera haber malinterpretado.

—¿Acaso no percibís cuánto os amo? —interrogó en un hilo de voz, temerosa de un nuevo rechazo como el recibido en las caballerizas—. No os he engañado nunca, quizás he intentado hacer agradable la estancia de Seth en estas tierras, mas sólo ha sido cortesía y hospitalidad por mi parte.

—Lo lamento.

—Mas no quiero que lo sintáis sino que comprendáis lo que os digo, lo que afirmo con fervor. ¿Cuán voluble me creéis?, jamás entregué mis besos salvo a vos —reprochó sin poder evitarlo. Molesta por su falta de confianza.

Le dio la espalda, tratando de serenar las ingratas emociones que despertaba en ella la situación. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar y, sin embargo, no le proporcionaba alivio saber lo que sucedía, sino que nuevas dudas amenazaban con consumirla, ¿por qué consideraba aquello?, ¿cuán equivocada estaba con el laird?, ¿acaso le dio motivos para desconfiar?

Tenía ganas de correr, de perderse y no regresar hasta ser capaz de mirarle sin sentirse enamorada de él, aunque eso era imposible.

Notó las fuertes manos del hombre en sus hombros.

—Nunca antes me sucedió: dudar de mi don y sentirme desprotegido sin él, sin saber si lo que percibía era real o fruto de la imaginación. Observé una escena y quise creer que me equivocaba con vos, es más sencillo que reconocer que me tenéis en vuestras manos. —Alice se giró, en los ojos del laird se reflejaban el dolor y la indecisión hacia sus sentimientos.

—Si no deseáis continuar con esto lo comprendo —susurró con el corazón en la mano, dispuesta a dejarle marchar si así él era feliz—, no seré un problema en vuestro camino.

—¡No! —exclamó indignado al ver una solitaria lágrima correr por su mejilla, se la secó con un rápido movimiento y la abrazó con firmeza—. Quizás tema lo que está por venir, las incertidumbres y las traiciones que hay en el clan, mas vos sois lo mejor que tengo. No habrá más dudas, Alice, si por mí fuera hoy mismo os convertirías en mi mujer…

—Mas no queréis arriesgarme —concluyó la joven con la certeza de que sólo podía ser ese el motivo de su rechazo.

—Ya estuve a un paso de perderos, no volveré a tentar a la suerte —afirmó, tenía que interrogar de nuevo a todos sus hombres, uno a uno y encontrar al culpable del asalto a Rose cuanto antes.

—Sabré esperar —aseguró contra su pecho, recreándose en el calor que el desprendía.

Permanecieron en silencio, sellando el pacto que acababan de hacer, desterrando los celos y comprendiendo que se necesitaban, estaban destinados a estar juntos, aunque para ello tuviesen que luchar.

¿Quién querría hacerles daño? Se preguntó Alice una y otra vez, ansiosa por conocer la verdad.

—Os mostraré algo —añadió sujetándola de la mano.

Estaban rodeados de una intensa vegetación, tanto que todo era una consecución de árboles que impedía la visión del terreno.

—Hacía años que no venía hasta aquí —explicó con parquedad Jasper.

Era la zona más cercana al clan de los Black, por algún motivo desconocido la más salvaje de sus posesiones, sin apenas vigilancia por orden expresa de Anthony, quizás su abuelo ignoraba la fortaleza de aquellos hombres o tal vez la amplia distancia entre esas tierras y las que habitaban ambas familias hacía que aquel terreno se hubiese convertido en una barrera natural.

—Sé que queríais ir a la cueva, mas aún recuerdo la expresión de vuestro rostro el día que amanecimos en ella —se excusó sabiendo que pronto no le quedaría más remedio que cumplir con su promesa—. No deseo que nada os perturbe, y nuestras posesiones son tan extensas como bellas.

—Mas es mi anhelo regresar, investigar aquel lugar, descubrir su…

—En otro momento —zanjó Jasper con intención de hacerlo en mucho tiempo, al menos no hasta que él mismo las hubiese visitado para comprobar lo que escondían.

Pasearon entre los árboles, aspirando el natural aroma de la tierra húmeda y perdiéndose en los sonidos de la naturaleza. No importaba nada en ese instante, salvo mantener las manos unidas y observar el hermoso entorno en el que se encontraban.

Jasper analizaba cada gesto de Alice, sonriendo levemente cuando esta se detenía para tocar la corteza de algún roble con la punta de los dedos, hasta que su expresión cambió, se tornó contrariada y distante lejos de la tranquilidad exhibida minutos antes. Se soltó de su mano y se acercó a una afilada roca cubierta de musgo.

No recibió respuesta cuando la interrogó sobre lo que pasaba, observó cómo se agachaba junto a la enorme piedra y la rozaba sin mucha convicción. Su rostro reveló confusión y un atisbo de dolor que no le pasó desapercibido al hombre.

—Alzaros —ordenó alargando la mano hacia ella para ayudarla.

—Cerrad los ojos —pidió con voz ronca sin entender por qué percibía con mayor claridad la ansiedad y desesperación que la cueva le transmitiese días antes.

—Alice —la llamó sin intención de obedecerla.

—Confiad en mí —levantó los ojos hacia él—. Sé que estáis confuso, que dudáis de lo que os rodea, sobre todo de vuestro don, mas hoy creed en lo que vais a percibir. Os lo ruego.

Por un segundo creyó que no la acompañaría, pero al final el laird cedió a su petición sin entender lo que ella quería demostrar con aquello. En cuanto sus ojos se cerraron, la oscuridad intensificó el resto de sus sentidos, tanto que creyó oír el crepitar de un fuego e incluso visualizó a la persona que estaba frente a él.

Abrió los párpados espantado, ¿qué clase de brujería era aquella?

—Ninguna —contestó herida, haciéndole comprender que había pronunciado su duda en voz alta—. Jamás jugaría con algo como esto, lo sabéis.

—No comprendo la magnitud de lo que está aconteciendo —murmuró avergonzado consigo mismo.

Iba a formular sus dudas en voz alta cuando Alice se alzó y caminó a través del empedrado sendero, sin esperarle, tocando la vegetación a su paso. La siguió por inercia, en cuanto se parase la convencería para regresar dónde habían dejado el caballo y volver a casa.

El camino cada vez era más escarpado y en el instante en que Jasper iba a ordenarla que se detuviese, escuchó con claridad el sonido de una hoguera evidenciando que alguien se escondía en aquel sitio.

—¡Fuera! —la voz le sorprendió, deteniéndole mientras Alice avanzaba—. Marcharos —ordenó con firmeza, mas sólo él fue capaz de escucharlo.

—No —contestó y la joven se giró sorprendida.

—¿Ocurre algo? —interrogó asustada ante la gravedad que percibió en aquella simple palabra.

—Tranquila —dijo con una sonrisa que no iluminó sus ojos. Ella asintió y continuó caminando, cuanto más avanzaba más fuerte era la desgarradora sensación.

—No podéis estar aquí. —Esta vez la voz sonó asustada, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que la hallasen, pero era demasiado tarde.

Jasper adelantó a Alice, solicitándola que esperase hasta que él la llamase. Observó la cueva que apareció frente a él tras terminar de subir la empinada cuesta, la columna de humo del fuego recién apagado y tuvo la certeza de que alguien se ocultaba de su vista.

—¡Salid! —ordenó con fiereza, con la mano sobre la espada y la intención de descubrir a quien estuviese en sus tierras—. Aprovecháis el difícil acceso a esta parte del terreno para conspirar en nuestra contra, debéis dar las explicaciones pertinentes antes de que tome una decisión sobre vos.

—Sólo os protejo —añadió y el hombre se estremeció cuando un ligero recuerdo acudió a su mente, aquella voz se asemejaba a la de su madre. ¿Qué clase de truco era aquel?

—Utilizáis las cuevas para pasearos por mis tierras como si os pertenecieran. No lo seguiré permitiendo —agregó avanzando por el claro.

—Sólo a veces —convino la silueta que se protegía entre las sombras—, para comprobar que estáis bien.

—¿Por qué debería creer a quién es incapaz de mostrar su rostro? —Se detuvo a un paso de la entrada a la cueva, dándole la oportunidad de salir por su propia voluntad—. No dudaré en usar la fuerza si con ello averiguo quien se esconde para conocer nuestros secretos y usarlos en nuestra contra. ¿Acaso pertenecéis al clan de los Black?

—En otro tiempo tal vez —contestó enigmática—, hoy no tengo más que este sitio, un refugio que garantiza el bienestar de mi familia, lo único que me importa, os pido laird que olvidéis esto y regreséis a vuestro hogar. De mi boca nunca saldrá ningún secreto puesto que los desconozco.

—Mostraros —mandó de nuevo, perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba.

—Confiad en mí —solicitó la mujer—. No puedo hacer lo que me ordenáis.

Cansado de las evasivas de aquella intrusa, decidió acabar con la situación adentrándose en la cueva. Un solo paso y un golpe de viento le devolvió un aroma conocido por él, respiró hondo sin comprender nada, atónito ante la idea imposible que le cruzó la mente. No era posible y, sin embargo, era la única explicación.

Agitó la cabeza contrariado, tratando de pensar con claridad, escuchando la respiración agitada de quien se ocultaba. Muchos indicios y ninguna certeza, la clave estaba ahí, esperando para ser descubierta.

Oyó los pasos de Alice y su presencia le tranquilizó, no estaba loco, aquella situación no podía ser fruto de su imaginación. La mano de la joven en la suya le dio la fortaleza necesaria para pronunciar lo que rondaba por su mente. Una simple palabra, ilógica e improbable situación aderezada por los desafortunados comentarios de Andrew cuando trató de matar a Rosalie.

—¿Madre?

.

Bella empujó la puerta con reticencia y se encontró frente a lo que en otro tiempo fue una sala de costura. Aún el caballete contenía un tapiz inacabado, una hermosa imagen que recreaba una fiesta familiar, acarició la intrincada tela y sonrió imaginando a la mujer que podía haber iniciado aquella trabajosa labor.

—Lo mantengo como ella lo dejó —la profunda voz de Carlisle la sorprendió, no pudo evitar enrojecerse al ser pillada en aquella estancia.

—Lo lamento, me pareció escuchar que me llamaban e ingresé aquí sin permiso —se excusó acelerada, apartándose del tapiz que estaba contemplando.

—A veces me sucede lo mismo —comentó el hombre con gesto apenado—. Puede que me esté volviendo loco, mas prefiero los sueños a creer que la perdí para siempre.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que ella…? ¡Que indiscreta! —exclamó aterrada ante su falta de tacto—. Aborrezco mi comportamiento, espero que sepáis disculparme —murmuró agachando la cabeza.

—No hay motivo para sentirse apenada, milady. Dentro de poco vos pasaréis a formar parte de la familia y tenéis derecho a conocer su historia, aunque yo sea incapaz de contárosla. No puedo recordar a la madre de mis hijos sin sentir el dolor de su pérdida, sin la angustia de haberla fallado.

Carlisle avanzó por la bien iluminada sala. Todo estaba limpio por orden de él, eran sus recuerdos de un tiempo de dicha junto a su mujer, volver de los entrenamientos y encontrarla allí, recitando historias para sus hijos mientras cosía. Con una breve sonrisa al verle, siempre comedida en público, apasionada en la intimidad.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría?, ¿de que su comportamiento era medido al milímetro para no alertar a quien deseaba herirla? Soltó un suspiro y se giró hacia la joven que había roto la coraza de Edward, desde la muerte de su madre no le había visto sonreír, ni mostrar algún sentimiento hasta que ella apareció.

—Perdonad, laird —dijo la joven atrayendo su atención—. No sé por qué consideráis que ingresaré en vuestra familia, mas no está entre mis objetivos.

—No podéis evitarlo —concluyó notando la reticencia de la muchacha— y espero que os acostumbréis pronto a la idea. Cuanto antes lo hagáis mayores posibilidades habrá de ser feliz.

Para su sorpresa y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra en contra, el hombre abandonó la sala. Era imposible que supiese lo que había compartido con Edward, apenas transcurrieron unas horas y no le veía alardeando de su conquista.

Sólo fue una relación, sensaciones nuevas, nada más, o al menos eso quería creer, porque la otra idea la aterraba. No quería considerar los motivos de su entrega, de los sentimientos que le provocaba pensar en él, respirar su aroma, sentir sus brazos abrazándola, los labios que la devoraban con tanta autoridad… como si ella le perteneciese.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a su boca, casi podía imaginarle frente a ella, demostrándole de nuevo lo incauta que había sido al entregarse a él, mas existía una promesa y esperaba que la cumpliese frente a todo.

—Milady —se estremeció al percibir la frialdad de la persona que se dirigía a ella. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mas no había escuchado cuando esta fue abierta, ni siquiera los pasos de quien la llamaba.

Se giró asombrada por la cercanía del anciano, la miraba como un trofeo.

—Su nombre es el claro reflejo de lo que tengo frente a mí —se ruborizó al percibir la admiración en las palabras del hombre—. He deseado conoceros desde que entrasteis en mis tierras, mas ha sido imposible por los innumerables problemas ocasionados por esa… muchacha.

El insulto no pronunciado quedó en el aire, mas el desagrado del viejo fue palpable.

—Su nuera ya se encuentra…

—Os equivocáis, ella no es nadie —afirmó remarcando cada sílaba. Bella no pudo evitar reparar en el extraño color de los ojos de aquel hombre, la luz del sol parecía resaltar el borgoña de sus pupilas, mas era imposible que eso fuese real.

Se apartó poniendo más distancia entre ellos, se cruzó de brazos colocando una invisible barrera con aquella persona que no dejaba de devorarla con la mirada.

—No puedo discutir temas familiares con vos —añadió con un tono lo más neutral posible, aunque la repulsión que le provocaba su actitud causaba estragos en su compostura.

—Tenéis razón —traspasó el espacio que los separaba y alzó la mano para tocarla, mas algo se lo impidió, volvió a repetir el gesto sintiendo lo mismo.

Atónito ante lo acontecido se resignó y dejó caer la mano.

—Veo que ya estáis recuperado, lamento no haber contribuido a ello —dijo incómoda ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. La sensación de huir de allí se intensificaba por momentos.

—Soy más fuerte que cualquiera de mis nietos, por vitales que parezcan —añadió socarrón—. Aunque una joven hermosa como vos, sólo puede sentirse atraída por uno de ellos, fue algo que aprendí hace tiempo, milady. Decidme ¿cuál de mis nietos ocupa vuestro corazón?

Asombrada ante una pregunta tan indiscreta, negó con la cabeza incómoda.

—No está en mis planes entregar mi corazón y por tanto sólo me pertenece a mí. No soy una persona enamoradiza, laird —contestó con la cabeza alta, mostrando una convicción que logró que Anthony creyese.

—Me alegro de ello, eso se merece una recompensa.

—Innecesario —concluyó furiosa por la condescendencia con la que le hablaba—. Debo ir a ver a mi hermana —dijo excusándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Hay fuego en tu interior —agregó, haciendo que Bella se detuviese—, sin embargo, lo escondéis bajo una falsa modestia y un tono comedido en vuestras palabras.

—Sé cómo debo comportarme —murmuró confusa, parecía que aquel hombre trataba de seducirla.

—Me gustaría que consideraseis la posibilidad de pasar tiempo en mi compañía —la propuesta la pilló desprevenida.

No sabía qué contestar ante aquella indecencia y justo cuando estaba por ignorarlo apareció Edward en la puerta, su gesto era indescriptible, aparentaba frialdad, mas tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Escuchó cada palabra de su abuelo, semejantes a las que una vez leyó en la mente de Rosalie a pesar de que esta nunca se lo contó a Emmett.

—Vaya, ¿acudís al rescate? —inquirió sorprendido por la interrupción de su nieto, ni siquiera le había oído llegar centrado en su propósito de obtener a Bella.

—La estaba buscando —informó sin un atisbo de emoción en sus palabras—. Rosalie requiere de sus servicios.

—¿Se encuentra mal? —cuestionó la joven pensando en el bebé que tanto esfuerzo estaba costando preservar.

—Algo parecido —añadió sin mirarla.

—Iré ahora mismo —se despidió y salió rauda de la sala, no sólo por el hecho de ayudar a aquella desagradable mujer que aún la miraba con rencor a pesar de haberla salvado la vida, sino también porque la tensión vivida en aquel lugar era demasiado intensa.

Edward estudió a su abuelo, no existían signos de su enfermedad, se mostraba completamente curado y con una salud envidiable.

—No conseguisteis las tierras de los Black a pesar de que su laird murió —reprochó el hombre sabiendo que siempre era mejor atacar el primero. Intuía un cambio en su nieto, como si supiese más de lo que debería.

—Os recuerdo que Jacob asumió el mando de su clan —argumentó siguiéndole la corriente, tratando de captar sus pensamientos y sólo recibiendo imágenes de Bella que le incendiaron.

—Esas hectáreas nos pertenecen, siempre nos han pertenecido y si no combatí por ellas fue para preservar a mi familia —mintió Anthony, el único motivo era la certeza de que aquellos hombres poseían algo que les protegía. Lo intentó varias veces, siempre fracasando y perdiendo a buenos combatientes—.Debéis dar los pasos necesarios, quiero que encabeces la marcha y ataques cuanto antes.

—Tenemos un pacto —le recordó Edward— y, aunque su presencia nunca me ha agradado, respetaré la tregua. ¿Por qué os interesan esos terrenos?

—¡No mereces llevar mi apellido! —exclamó para sorpresa del joven.

—Estáis empeñado en apartarnos de nuestros legítimos derechos, primero Emmett y ahora yo, mas no entendéis mis motivos para no empezar una guerra, es innecesario, tenemos más tierras de las requeridas, no existe problema alguno con ellos y no la iniciaré por el capricho de mi abuelo —sentenció con firmeza.

—Siempre me habéis obedecido, no olvidéis quién manda aquí —dijo tratando de acobardar a su nieto, mas este ya no era un chiquillo asustadizo, ya no era un muchacho al que podían acallar con unos cuantos latigazos y estaba harto del reinado de su abuelo.

—Vos no —agregó enfureciendo aún más al hombre—. Asumimos el control del clan, es un hecho y es hora de que vayáis aceptándolo. Quizás así podáis descansar, eludir vuestra sed de sangre y comenzar a disfrutar de vuestros últimos años de vida.

—¿Ya deseáis verme muerto? —masculló entre dientes.

—Sólo trato de recordaros que vuestro papel como líder terminó, nos preparasteis durante años para esto —recordó tratando que sus palabras no reflejasen el odio que sentía hacia su abuelo, por respeto hacia él y hacia su padre— y llegó el momento de demostrar todo lo aprendido.

—¡No lo toleraré! —gritó descontrolado para sorpresa del joven.

—No podéis hacer nada para evitarlo.

Edward salió de allí en busca de Bella, necesitaba saber cuanto le afectaron los modales de su abuelo. Este miró hacia la puerta entreabierta, la guerra estaba declarada y les haría frente, aunque tuviera que matar a su propia sangre para conservar el poder obtenido con tanto sacrificio.

* * *

_Mil gracias a mis chicas: __**Zujeyane, Rockergirl, Nadiia, Valen, Rosh, Asheleyswan, Solecito, Soledad, Sarai, Twilightt, Alizce, Cullengirl, y Sol**__. Gracias por regalarme vuestro tiempo para comentar._

_Como siempre esto no sería posible sin el gran apoyo que me otorga Esme día a día._

_Gracias a todos los que la seguís y la bienvenida más calurosa para quién empieza a hacerlo._

_Besos._


	22. Capítulo 22

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo beteado por _**Esmeralda Cullen**_. Muchas gracias, linda.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

_**Capítulo 22. Imposible.**_

"¿Madre?" La palabra resonó como si en aquel lugar del bosque el eco estuviese presente, Jasper se estremeció sin comprender por qué preguntaba tal incoherencia, ¿acaso había perdido la razón irremediablemente? Aún así algo le impulsaba a continuar allí y conocer la verdad oculta.

—¡Marchaos! —exclamó la voz con angustia incontenida—. Os lo suplico.

—No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me otorguéis las explicaciones pertinentes sobre quién sois —añadió airado por los sentimientos que aquella persona proyectaba en él, no quería sentir su miedo y su dolor, no deseaba dejarse embaucar por ella, mas lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Es menester que asimiléis que no pretendo heriros, tan sólo sobrevivo en este lugar y ahora, os ruego que abandonéis vuestros recelos y me permitáis seguir con mi tranquila existencia en este páramo —rogó entrecortadamente.

—No lo tolero.

—Laird, comportaos como corresponde —solicitó Alice—. No creo que ella pueda lesionaros, hasta hoy ni siquiera sabíais que moraba en este lugar.

—Se esconde en mis tierras, me ordena como si mandase en ellas y… —el hombre detuvo su explicación antes de reconocer que aquella voz se asemejaba a la de su madre, estaba enloqueciendo.

Avanzó unos pasos y sintió la suave mano de la joven sobre su brazo, en un inútil intento de detenerle.

—No desistiré hasta descubrir la verdad —señaló, recibiendo una mirada comprensiva de parte de la muchacha—, mas si seguís tratando de esquivarme yo mismo entraré a buscaros —aclaró con la esperanza de no tener que ser más contundente en sus métodos, mas aquello tampoco surtió el efecto deseado.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, la ira por el desairé corrió libre por sus venas, impulsándole a hacer valer su voluntad, eludió el agarre de Alice y caminó con firmeza hacia la cueva, no toleraría aquel juego en sus tierras.

Mas no pudo llegar hasta la entrada puesto que la mujer que se ocultaba en ella, salió con paso vacilante y la cabeza gacha. Apenas podía verle el rostro, vestía con ropa sencilla y negra, y parecía dispuesta a mantener su anonimato todo lo posible.

—¿Quién sois? —interrogó Jasper, cada vez más dudas se agolpaban en su mente, el olor que percibió de ella le dejó aturdido durante unos segundos— ¿Sois vos quién pasea por mis tierras como si le pertenecieran?

—No —murmuró sin intención de ser más explicativa.

—¿Por qué os escondéis aquí? —inquirió el hombre cada vez más enojado por la falta de cooperación de la mujer—, ¿quién os dio permiso para hacerlo? —Volvió a insistir al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna de su parte— ¡Hablad de una vez!

—¡Jasper! —la voz indignada de Alice le recordó que no estaba solo y que no quería que ésta le viese de esa manera—. No podéis tratarla con tanta brusquedad, está asustada, al menos esperad hasta que se encuentre mejor, ¿acaso no observáis como tiembla?

Para sorpresa del laird, la joven acortó la distancia que la separaba de aquella mujer sin vacilación y la miró comprensiva, dispuesta a defenderla de él si era necesario.

—¿Estáis bien? —cuestionó colocando su mano sobre su brazo, tratando de proporcionarla su apoyo—. Sé que estos hombres asustan, mas os aseguro que él no os hará ningún daño, confiad en mí.

—Estáis aquí —murmuró asombrada, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para escrutarla, dichosa ante su descubrimiento—. Os esperé durante años, mas no comprendí que todo debía conjurarse de la forma más precisa posible.

—No entiendo a qué os referís —dijo atónita ante el entusiasmo que de repente mostraba la mujer que segundos antes temblaba, muerta de miedo.

—¿Vuestra hermana os acompaña? —interrogó haciendo que Alice mirase a Jasper sin comprender lo que estaba pasando—. Sí, estoy segura de ello y por eso todo está cambiando. Se nota en la naturaleza, el viento es más intenso y el ambiente más fresco de lo habitual. Llegasteis para arreglar el problema y salvar a mis hijos.

—¿Quiénes son sus hijos?, déjeme que la ayude en lo que precise —pidió la joven sin saber que ya lo estaba haciendo.

La mujer respiró hondo, había llegado el momento de mostrarse, de cambiar el futuro y gracias a las Swan ganarían. Alzó la cabeza y miró directamente a Jasper, rogando porque la reconociese, deseando que no la rechazase, mas sólo obtuvo perplejidad por su parte.

El laird no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, no entendía cómo era posible el parecido de aquella mujer con su madre, dio un paso vacilante hacia ella tratando de ordenar sus ideas, de interpretar con precisión los sentimientos que proyectaba en él. Por un lado quería negar la evidencia, argumentar que todo era un truco, mas por otro anhelaba en lo más profundo de su ser que fuese cierto, que esa mujer de rostro cansado y aspecto frágil, fuese su madre.

—¿Cómo es posible? —susurró en la pregunta más completa que podía realizar en ese instante.

¿Cómo señalar en alto lo que tanto le aterraba?, ¿cómo descubrir que durante años lloró por ella estando viva?, ¿cómo aceptar aquella realidad que se presentaba ante sus ojos?

Jasper negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a no confiar ni siquiera en lo que veía, se alejaría de allí y volvería a su tranquila existencia, a sus funciones dentro del clan y al recuerdo de la madre cariñosa que una vez tuvo. Muy distinta a una mujer dispuesta a abandonar a sus hijos y a su padre. ¿Cuántas noches le vio llorar por ella, paseándose como alma en pena? Había perdido la cuenta tras años de presenciarlo.

—No es lo que estáis considerando. —Esme se adelantó con la esperanza de poder explicarse, aunque el rostro de su hijo mostraba la indignación que este sufría—. No os abandoné por propia voluntad, no tomé esa decisión y jamás lo habría hecho de no ser por preservar vuestro bienestar.

—Estáis aquí, en mis tierras, dejándonos creer que os enterramos…

—Y así me siento, muerta en vida, sin observar vuestro crecimiento, sin comprobar en los hombres que os convertisteis, sin disfrutar de vuestro abrazo y cariño —alargó una mano temblorosa deseando que él la cogiese, mas Jasper se mantuvo impasible.

Mirándola con odio, le solicitó a Alice que volviese a su lado, la joven no dudo un segundo en hacerlo a pesar del desprecio que exhibía el laird.

—¡Hijo! —le llamó al ver que se giraba para marcharse, eludiendo las explicaciones no expuestas y la larga conversación que pensó tener con ellos cuando pudiese volver—. Merecéis oír mis motivos, comprender por qué estoy aquí.

—No —negó con firmeza, tomando del codo a la muchacha para reemprender la marcha.

—Me juzgáis cuando podéis sentir mi ansiedad, cuando notáis la angustia que corre por mis venas y…

—¡Y también vuestro arrepentimiento! —profirió con fuerza desmedida, cargando cada palabra con el desprecio que sentía hacia la mujer que les abandonó a su suerte, que les privó de la figura materna dejándoles cuando apenas eran unos chiquillos— ¿Cuán sencillo debe ser fingir dolor para vos?, qué conveniente haber tenido años para perfeccionar la manera de confundirme, mas no, no soy un ingenuo capaz de dejarse embaucar por nadie. No merecéis mi respeto ni mi consideración, no sois digna de mi apellido.

Aquella frase flotó en el espacio que les separaba, tan parecida a la que su abuelo solía utilizar que la detestó, siempre la había aborrecido sobre todo después de saber que se lo espetó a Emmett hacia sólo unos días.

Esme no pudo controlar por más tiempo las lágrimas que la amenazaban desde que Jasper apareció, se tapó el rostro con las manos, dejándose llevar por el dolor que corría libre por sus venas.

—¿Cómo podéis argumentar algo tan horrible? —demandó Alice atónita ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Para sorpresa del laird, se desasió de su brazo y se colocó entre ambos, con los brazos cruzados y mirada enigmática, meditando cómo ayudarles.

—Debemos regresar. —La joven negó con la cabeza, eludiendo su orden y escrutando a la mujer.

—¿Por qué estáis aquí y no en vuestro hogar? —La suave voz de Alice detuvo el llanto de la mujer, que se obligó a mirarla sin saber por dónde empezar a justificar sus acciones.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar, un recuerdo mil veces rememorado acudió a su mente sin que pudiese evitarlo. Aquel segundo en que observó cómo mataban a su hija.

_Anthony escrutó la figura exhausta que reposaba en la cama, su ayudante había acabado con la amenaza, mas era necesario terminar con lo empezado, Esme debía morir._

—_Os lo ruego, no procedáis contra mí —su nuera lloraba descontrolada, a un lado el cuerpo inerte de la madre de Rosalie, evocando el segundo en que ésta trató de defenderla, todo había sido en vano._

—_Jugasteis conmigo, milady, durante años creí que erais infeliz, que apenas soportabais a mi hijo, que detestabais estas tierras y a todo aquel que habitaba en ellas. —En su mano la daga manchada de sangre, esa que le llamaba desde hacia tiempo—. Habéis estado cerca de condenar a vuestros hijos._

—_No lo comprendo —murmuró con extrañeza ante sus palabras._

—_No, sois una simple mujer que consideró la posibilidad de engañarme por pura diversión, sólo considerasteis lo que vos sentíais sin preocuparos por la verdad —exclamó con la mandíbula apretada—. Ingenua y estúpida, sin vislumbrar que todo lo hago por el bien de mi familia, aquel que vos habéis estado a punto de truncar._

—_¿Acaso matar a un ser indefenso es hacer el bien? —interrogó herida y confusa ante lo que él no acababa de aclarar._

—_Esa niña era mi final —agregó sin ocultar la furia que sentía—, si ella llega a vivir yo soy hombre muerto y vuestros hijos_…

—Me preocupáis. —La voz de Alice la liberó de seguir reviviendo aquel instante, el toque de su mano era como un bálsamo para las laceraciones de su alma.

—Sois especial, milady —agregó Esme con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro—, marcaréis la diferencia y por fin estas tierras se liberaran del mal que las corroe. Soy afortunada por saberos aquí, todos lo somos.

—Me abrumáis con vuestras palabras, no soy más que una simple mujer —aseguró con tranquilidad, sabiendo cuál era su lugar—. ¿Por qué no nos explicáis vuestros motivos?, dejad que os comprendamos.

La mujer miró hacia su hijo que no despegaba los ojos de ella, evaluativo y rencoroso, tan sólo el hecho de no disgustar a Alice era lo que le retenía en aquel lugar, sabía que ésta no toleraría los improperios que se repetían en su mente. Cada minuto que pasaba en presencia de aquella pérfida dama incrementaba sus deseos de estrangularla.

—Cumplo con mi deber, cuando me fue concedida mi libertad también se me forzó a abandonar todo lo que amaba. Ha sido el peor calvario posible, mas era menester conservar vuestro bienestar por encima del mío.

—Tratáis de decir que alguien os impulsó a ello —comentó Jasper dispuesto a no creer ninguna de sus falacias—, mas ¿quién puede ostentar tanto poder para semejante acto?

—¿Acaso debo responder a algo tan obvio? —interpeló con brío, dispuesta a hacer frente a su enemigo, la fortuna estaba a su favor gracias a las dos jóvenes con las que una vez soñó.

—No es posible —musitó el laird tratando de borrar el nombre que apareció en su mente con insistencia.

.

La idea de matar a su nieto se enquistó en su mente, tras la desagradable conversación mantenida trataba de alejarla, mas cada vez se inclinaba con mayor fuerza ante esa opción. Podía darles una lección que jamás olvidarían, mas necesitaba a Edward, era parte importante en su plan para conseguir las tierras de los Black y preservar la grandeza de su apellido.

Anthony se recostó en la alta silla donde cosía su nuera, esa bruja había estado a punto de vencerle en su terreno, de destruir todo lo conseguido y aún era una amenaza. Nunca debió dejarla con vida y todavía no comprendía por qué procedió así, sólo había necesitado una certera frase para devolverle al tiempo en que moró junto a su esposa y conseguir su perdón.

—_Os aseguro que jamás retornaré. —Esme había pronunciado esas palabras sin saber cuánto sufrió su suegro, cuando su esposa las pronunció._

_Estaban discutiendo, Anthony trataba de convencerla de lo necesario de encabezar la marcha, para defender el honor de su laird y del clan en el que habitaban, mas ella no lo entendía. Al final cogió su espada y tras un simple beso de despedida se marchó._

_Fue la última vez que la vio con vida, aún recordaba el enojo en sus bellas facciones, la manera en que censuró su comportamiento y la ausencia de sus palabras de aliento a las que le tenía acostumbrado, la amenaza velada de que de irse él, ella también lo haría… y así fue, ese día la perdió irremediablemente._

La solitaria lágrima quemó su mejilla, se apresuró a destruirla entre sus dedos, alejando de su ser cualquier atisbo de bondad que aún tuviese en él. Debía ser práctico, poner en marcha su plan y derribar las barreras que estaban elevando sus nietos en su contra cuanto antes.

Se levantó con paso vacilante, sus fuerzas menguaban, debía alimentarse, mas las mujeres del clan temían su presencia y nadie osaba trabajar en su casa. Jane comenzaba a ser incómoda, siempre con sus exigencias y sus ademanes fingidos, tratándole como a un pobre viejo sin comprender que él era mejor que todos sus hombres juntos.

—Bella —la palabra escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera detenerla.

Parecía frágil e insegura, mas estaba segura de que no era así, podía ver el fuego que corría por sus venas, aunque aún era demasiado pura, demasiado comedida en sus pasiones, incapaz de nada malo hasta que él la tomase bajo su protección.

¿Mas por qué no logró tocarla?, ¿qué tenía que la hacía tan especial e inalcanzable? Sacudió la cabeza alejando los interrogantes, no había nada que pudiera frenar sus deseos, la tendría en su cama, la sometería y disfrutaría de su sangre.

—Amo. —La rubia avanzó hacia él, notando la indignación que estaba sufriendo su señor.

—Os escondéis entre los brazos de vuestro amante, olvidando las obligaciones que os impuse —señaló, observando la inmaculada perfección con la que se presentaba ante él, estaría muy diferente si hubiese estado trabajando en las cocinas.

—Mi señor, yo…

La explicación quedó interrumpida con el golpe que Anthony le dio a la joven en el rostro, tirándola al suelo por la fuerza empleada. Jane se quedó allí, arrodillada frente a él, mostrándose humillada, cuando lo que realmente anhelaba era matar al viejo. Mas debía ser cautelosa, tenía que cumplir con su papel y mostrar una inocencia que no poseía.

—Lo lamento —musitó en un sollozo fingido que calmó la ira del anciano—. Trato de obtener la colaboración de Peter, ahora que Andrew ya no está, todo por vos —levantó la vista, con los ojos vidriosos—. Deseo que obtengáis lo que ambicionáis, para ello estoy aquí, bajo vuestro mandato y siempre dispuesta a complaceros.

—¿Eso es verídico? —interrogó, por alguna razón inexplicable se inclinaba a creerla, ella nunca le había fallado, mas descubrir su escarceo con Peter era suficiente para irritarle.

—Sí, al fin conseguí su colaboración y obtuve una información tan valiosa que vine rauda a narrárosla. Tengo la manera de acabar con las brujas —informó con entusiasmo.

—En ese caso, vayamos a mi recámara y veamos qué tienes para ofrecerme.

Salió de la sala sin molestarse en ayudar a la muchacha. Jane se alzó, sacudiéndose la falda y odiando al viejo, tan sólo saberse cerca de su objetivo hacia que tolerase su presencia y su manera de tratarla.

.

Confusa, repasando la escena vivida primero con Carlisle y después con Anthony, caminó sin percatarse de que no se dirigía a la cabaña, sino que la dejaba a su espalda. Repasó la manera en que aquel anciano la escrutó, devorándola con lascivia y tratando de envolverla con sus palabras.

Quizás era su propia percepción desvirtuada después de lo acontecido con Edward, sonrió sin querer al recordar la manera en que él la abrazó, había velado su sueño y por primera vez, los escasos minutos que pasó con Morfeo fueron tranquilos y alejados de malos augurios. Enloqueció, se entregó a él sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin considerar lo que podía acarrear aquel hecho, mas tenía su promesa de que nada cambiaría.

—¿Por qué estáis aquí? —cuestionó una voz profunda a su espalda que la hizo saltar. Miró alrededor y supo que estaba al lado de la muralla, cerca de la salida que utilizaron para escaparse días atrás.

—Simplemente paseaba —aclaró girándose para mirarle, enorme error puesto que cuando le tenía frente a sí, podía perderse en sus verdes pupilas y cometer imprudencias tales como entregarse a él.

—No deseo que "paseéis" por aquí —señaló con brusquedad— y no lo volveréis a hacer.

La tomó por el brazo, apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Sabéis que no podría marcharme sin mi hermana y ni siquiera sé dónde está —agregó molesta por la actitud del hombre—. ¿No soy vuestra prisionera?

—No me hagáis deciros lo que sois —la insinuación quedó suspendida entre ambos, a pesar de la ira que mostraba el laird, al pronunciar esa simple frase sus ojos mostraron un deseo reprimido que inquietó a Bella.

—Os creía un caballero. —Para sorpresa de la joven, él se echó a reír.

—Poseéis el don de la hilaridad —añadió cuando pudo refrenar sus carcajadas—. Mi madre se esforzó en enseñarnos, mas mi abuelo sólo necesitó un día para demostrarme lo que verdaderamente debía ser.

—¿Qué os hizo? —cuestionó al observar la gravedad en su rostro al pronunciar aquella confesión.

Edward la soltó, molesto consigo mismo, ella le impulsaba a revelar sus más íntimos secretos, aquellos que una vez trató de borrar de su mente y que los últimos acontecimientos trajeron de vuelta con más intensidad si era posible.

—No deseo hablar de eso. Fue un episodio doloroso, mas pertenece a mi niñez y allí debe continuar —dijo, esperando poder desviar el tema hacia algo menos hiriente.

—Os hirió, rompió vuestro duelo por la pérdida de vuestra madre, maltrató vuestro cuerpo y al fin comprendéis que no debió hacerlo —susurró sin saber por qué tenía la certeza de ello, qué la hacía saber algo como aquello con sólo mirarle.

Él la miró enmudecido, ¿cómo podía leerle con tanta claridad?, ¿cómo lograba expresar sus emociones con tanta certeza y precisión?

—No sabía que teníais la habilidad de leer la mente —señaló, aunque podía atisbar la confusión que ella manifestaba—. Es fascinante, llegáis, destruís el equilibrio que me mantenía sobre la tierra y eleváis mis pretensiones tan alto que sería capaz de cometer cualquier locura por estar con vos.

Bella trató de retroceder, mas Edward se lo impidió sujetándola por la cintura.

—¿Buscáis la manera de eludir mis preguntas? —No esperó su respuesta, azorada por la cercanía del hombre—, tan sólo deberíais haberme informado que no deseabais seguir con la conversación y la hubiese dado por concluida, en cambio, usáis vuestros galanteos para confundirme.

—No, tan sólo trato de haceros caer de vuestro pedestal.

La estrechó contra su cuerpo, percibiendo su agitación y el irregular latido de su corazón. Acarició la trenza con la que sujetaba su indomable cabello y recordó la manera en que éste había rozado su pecho desnudo, la manera en que su aroma le hizo perder el control y la forma en que le había otorgado su virtud, sin miedo y con el deseo devorándoles con fiereza.

—No continuéis con esto, os lo ruego —solicitó en un hilo de voz.

Edward rozó la boca de la joven con la suya, atrapando un suspiro delator, ignoró su suplicante negativa, la abrazó con delicadeza y levantó su mentón.

—Seréis mi perdición, mas estoy dispuesto a sucumbir a vuestros encantos y entregaros lo que con tanto ahínco solicitáis.

—Volvéis a insinuar que soy yo quién os seduzco cuando no es veraz —exclamó la muchacha sin poder evitar mirar sus labios, rememorando las sensaciones que le provocaba cuando la besaba—. Soltadme y descubriréis lo esquiva y desagradable que puedo llegar a ser.

—Ya perdisteis ese terreno, querida, y es imposible de recuperar cuando he sentido vuestro fuego debajo de mí. —La apoyó contra la fría muralla.

Bella no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban hasta que él lo hizo. Se revolvió, tratando de apartarse en vano, puesto que él la lograba encadenar con un breve toque de su mano.

—Lamentaréis este juego al que me arrastráis —sentenció entre dientes, mostrando una valentía que no estaba dentro de ella, quería lanzarse en sus brazos, abandonar sus recelos y disfrutar lo que él le enseñó.

—¿Os perturbaron las palabras de mi abuelo? —la pregunta dejó atónita a la muchacha, no esperaba aquel cambio de tercio y durante unos segundos le observó sin comprender lo que quería saber.

—No, tan sólo quiso saber si… —se detuvo, no estaba dispuesta a compartir aquello con él.

—Si entregasteis vuestro corazón y, aunque no lo habéis hecho, pronto no podréis evitarlo.

Abrió la boca para contradecirle, instante que aprovechó Edward para besarla, demostrándole que, aunque se negase, estaba unida a él. Bella trató de evitar la invasión, mas no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo, entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos y se dejó llevar, rogando al cielo por una escapatoria a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Perdía el norte en sus brazos, eludía la cordura cuando él la devoraba con aquella pasión incontrolable que enardecía sus sentidos, podía otorgarle todo el poder sobre su cuerpo cuando el laird recorría con sus manos cada curva, aun estando vestida.

Por suerte antes de que pudiera rogarle que la hiciese suya, Edward se separó jadeando levemente, observando el color de sus mejillas y la manera en que aún se apoyaba en él. Trató de componer una expresión aburrida, mas no lo consiguió y agachó la mirada para no ver la satisfacción que el hombre exhibía cual estandarte.

—Debo confesaros algo, Bella. —La solemnidad con la que pronunció esas palabras la alarmaron, antes de que pudiera continuar negó con fervor.

—¡No! —exclamó cien veces mientras observaba la férrea determinación con la que él la estudiaba.

—No pienso cumplir la promesa que me arrancaste. —El mundo se derrumbó bajo los pies de la joven, ¿qué significaba aquello?, ¿en qué le afectaba aquel cambio de parecer por su parte?, ¿por qué iba a faltar a su palabra?

* * *

_Hoy este capítulo no sería posible sin la generosa ayuda de __**Esmeralda**__, como siempre me das más y me acompañas en cada paso, aún cuando estoy agobiada y pesada. Muchísimas gracias, cielo._

_Mil gracias a mis chicas: __**Nadiia, Rosh, Sarai, Rockergirl, Sol Reyes, Soledad, Cullengirl, Solecito, Bella-maru y Dulcesito.**__ Sois geniales y me impulsáis a continuar._

_Gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas. Besos._


End file.
